Renoncer ou Résister
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Traduction. Après la victoire sur les Réplicateurs et les Goa'ulds, l'équipe SG-1, dissoute, est réunie pour une ultime aventure. Peut-être une dernière occasion pour Sam et Jack de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Rachel500

**Traducteur** : Carbo Queen

**Rating** : T (13 ans et plus)

**Genre** : Aventure, Romance Sam/Jack

**Saison** : Fin de la saison 8.

**Résumé** : Alors que les membres de SG-1 s'apprêtent tous à partir vers de nouveaux horizons après la victoire sur les Réplicateurs et les Goa'ulds, l'équipe est réunie pour une ultime aventure. Peut-être une dernière occasion pour Sam et Jack de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ?

**Note du traducteur** : Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Let Go and Hold On_, de Rachel500. Vous pourrez trouver l'histoire originale, écrite en anglais, sur ce site. Je remercie très chaleureusement Rachel500 de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa merveilleuse fic. Il s'agit ma première traduction, assez ambitieuse vu sa longueur, mais pour laquelle je suis très motivée ! J'espère que cette belle histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et que je saurai faire honneur à l'auteur original.

Je remercie de tout mon cœur VirtualJBgirl pour sa relecture attentive – voire pointilleuse, de son propre aveux ;) - et ses nombreux conseils pour reformuler ma traduction dans un français agréable à lire. Merci aussi à Cha et SgGirl qui m'ont aidée à choisir un titre en français : c'est fou comme quatre petits mots peuvent poser problème !

**Disclaimer de l'auteur** : _Stargate SG-1_ appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, probablement MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, et je reconnais que, qui qu'en soit les propriétaires, j'emprunte leur série sur laquelle ils gardent tous les droits, etc…

**Disclaimer du traducteur **: De même ! Pas de série, pas de _Stargate_, pas de droits, pas d'argent…

**Note de l'auteur** : Histoire essentiellement axée Sam/Jack, donc je vous conseille de ne pas la lire si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé. Teal'c/Ishta. Un peu de Daniel/Autre. Cette histoire a remporté le Stargate Fan Award de 2008 – catégorie Meilleure histoire ship sur SG-1 et meilleure histoire d'action/aventure avec ship Sam/Jack.

Tout a commencé comme un défi personnel : écrire une histoire faisant suite à _Pour la vie_ dans laquelle Sam et Jack ne se seraient pas mis directement ensemble pendant le séjour au chalet. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**...  
><strong>

**Renoncer ou Résister**

**...  
><strong>

...

Chapitre 1

...

Il pleuvait.

Le ciel sombre pleurait des larmes grises en un rideau sans fin. Un ruisseau d'eau souillée s'écoulait le long du caniveau et s'engouffrait dans les bouches d'égout. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la voiture qui l'attendait, Jack O'Neill ne daigna pas accorder un instant d'attention à la météo maussade, bien trop conscient qu'elle reflétait son propre état d'esprit. Il prit le temps de saluer le jeune chauffeur d'un hochement de tête silencieux avant de pénétrer dans la chaleur de l'habitacle.

Jack ôta son képi et le jeta à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière. Il posa sa mallette sur le siège à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Le trafic à Washington était toujours terriblement encombré, et il leur faudrait au moins une heure pour arriver à destination. Jack avait découvert la dure réalité de la vie citadine le jour de son arrivée. Depuis, il avait appris à mettre à profit ce temps perdu pour avancer dans sa paperasserie. Son poste de commandant du programme Porte des Etoiles avait été un bon entraînement à la discipline administrative. Il savait que s'il laissait traîner ce travail, les papiers en profiteraient pour se multiplier, tels des Réplicateurs. Certains jours, il aurait pu jurer que la bureaucratie constituait un ennemi bien plus coriace que les crabes métalliques.

Les dossiers contenus dans sa mallette étaient estampillés au nom de l'US Air Force, les contenus en étant épurés pour le cas où un incident surviendrait lors d'un transfert. Ils ne donnaient aucune indication sur la nomination actuelle de Jack au poste de dirigeant du Homeworld Security. Jack feuilleta les six premiers dossiers assez rapidement : le rapport sur le nouveau vaisseau spatial, l'Odyssée (méticuleusement camouflé en rapport sur un nouveau bombardier furtif de l'Air Force connu du grand public), et cinq autres contenant des informations personnelles sur la courte liste de candidats au poste d'officier commandant. Jack l'avait réduite à deux personnes en un instant : les colonels Ellis et Emerson. C'était un choix facile : son ancien supérieur les avaient tous les deux recommandés. Le général Hammond avait toujours été un bon juge de la nature humaine et Jack appréciait de pouvoir prendre rapidement une décision dont il savait qu'elle se révèlerait bonne, surtout en comparaison d'autres choix cornéliens qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Il nota cependant dans le dossier qu'il souhaitait rencontrer ces deux candidats avant d'arrêter définitivement sa décision.

Le septième dossier contenait un bref aperçu des missions du SG-C programmées pour les prochains jours, une nouvelle fois déguisées par précaution en scénarios d'entraînement. Il y en avait six au total : cinq consistaient à entretenir et approfondir les relations avec divers alliés, et la sixième à explorer des ruines. Il était prévu que SG-1 assure cette dernière mission, accompagnée de SG-12 en renfort. Ce serait l'ultime mission de SG-1 pour les deux derniers membres de son ancienne équipe, le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter et le docteur Daniel Jackson. Jack gribouilla une note pour confirmer avoir pris connaissance du contenu du dossier. Il le referma brusquement, assailli par une vague de remords et d'anxiété.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et attrapa le dossier suivant dans la pile. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si SG-1 était maintenant réduite à deux personnes, se sermonna-t-il abruptement. OK, peut-être aurait-il dû suivre le protocole et assigner un quatrième membre à l'équipe lorsqu'il avait été promu à la tête du SG-C. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il avait égoïstement voulu garder cette quatrième place pour lui-même – juste au cas où il aurait changé d'avis. Il soupira. Bien sûr, son départ avait été suivi par celui plus récent de Teal'c après la victoire de la rébellion jaffa à Dakara.

_« J'ai toujours su qu'il partirait, c'est juste que je ne **savais pas** que je le savais. »_

Les mots qu'avait prononcés Daniel après que Teal'c eut franchi le vortex lui revinrent en mémoire. Carter et lui avaient échangé un regard amusé, mais ils comprenaient tous deux les paroles de l'archéologue. Le départ de Teal'c était inévitable, ils le savaient tous. Leur ancien coéquipier était tout de même le leader de la rébellion jaffa. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait réellement envisagé – pas même Teal'c, songea Jack. C'était comme s'ils avaient tous vécu dans une sorte de profond déni partagé face à l'inévitable, parce que regarder la réalité en face était trop douloureux. Teal'c était donc parti, laissant dans leur vie quotidienne un énorme vide à la mesure de son imposante stature. Son ami manquait à Jack, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Carter et Daniel.

Le départ de Teal'c semblait avoir déclenché une série d'événements qui avait bouleversé leur monde, bien que Jack ait vaguement conscience que ces changements étaient en fait plutôt imputables à la victoire finale sur les Réplicateurs et à la fin de la domination Goa'uld sur la galaxie. La guerre qu'ils avaient menée durant les huit dernières années était terminée. Un parfum de changement flottait dans l'air. Le départ de Teal'c n'en était qu'un indice.

Jack remua le contenu du rapport étalé sur ses genoux, l'ouvrant et le feuilletant sans le voir vraiment. Il avait su que les choses changeraient, mais, comme Daniel, il ne _savait pas_ qu'il le savait. Deux mois plus tôt, il avait invité toute l'équipe à venir passer un peu de temps dans son chalet – ils avaient tous besoin de quelques jours de détente, tout spécialement Carter qui venait de perdre son père. Il n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage d'adieu.

Il s'agita, mal à l'aise. Tout était allé si vite. Le lendemain du jour où ils étaient rentrés de la pêche, ils avaient reçu une transmission de l'expédition vers Atlantis, jusqu'alors restée sans nouvelle. 24 heures plus tard, des renforts avaient été envoyés pour empêcher des créatures appelées Wraith de s'emparer de la cité. Une semaine plus tard, le Dédale entamait son retour vers la Voie Lactée, avec à son bord le personnel d'Atlantis venu rendre compte de son expérience, Teal'c partait et Jack était muté à Washington.

Sa rencontre avec le Président Hayes avait été brève : Hammond partait à la retraite, et Jack avait été nommé pour lui succéder. Il avait protesté : il n'avait aucun talent diplomatique, gérait la paperasse de manière désespérante et était bien plus à sa place là où il était – au SG-C, en première ligne. Hayes n'en avait pas démordu. Le Président avait besoin d'un homme ayant l'expérience du programme Porte des Etoiles pour diriger le Homeworld Security : Jack était le seul candidat valable. Tous les projets qu'il avait pu esquisser pour sa retraite avaient été balayés le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il était retourné au SG-C et avait annoncé la nouvelle à Daniel et Carter.

_Grand silence._

_Jack réprima le besoin de se racler la gorge et suivit du doigt le bord de la paillasse. Il lança un regard en coin à Sam. Elle paraissait pâle, et ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le sol._

_« Vraiment ? » demanda Daniel en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez. _

_Derrière les verres, ses yeux bleus reflétaient la stupeur._

_« Je sais, approuva Jack d'une voix incrédule..._

_- Féli… Félicitations, réussit finalement à dire Sam._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu. » laissa échapper Jack. _

_Leurs regards ahuris l'embarrassèrent :_

_« C'est juste que… »_

_ S'il n'acceptait pas, il n'y aurait personne d'autre… Personne d'autre pour protéger leurs arrières dans le nid de serpents qu'était Washington._

_« On comprend. » le réconforta Daniel avec une tape amicale dans le dos._

_ Jack regarda Sam. Depuis la mort de son père, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'accord implicite au sujet de leur relation que toute cette affaire risquait de bousiller. Pourrait-elle comprendre ?_

_ Elle hocha la tête :_

_« Daniel a raison, Monsieur. Et sincèrement, c'est un grand honneur._

_- __ç__a ne changera rien. » affirma-t-il avec aplomb_.

Il se demanda avec le recul à qui il avait voulu faire croire cela – à lui-même ou bien à eux. Sa nouvelle assignation avait bien sûr changé énormément de choses. Daniel et Carter l'avaient soutenu comme ils l'avaient toujours fait : ils l'avaient aidé à organiser son départ, avaient accueilli son remplaçant, Hank Landry, et lui avait souhaité une bonne continuation autour de son gâteau préféré lors de sa petite fête d'adieu. Il s'était consolé en se disant que même si lui n'était plus là quotidiennement, eux y seraient, et au moins il saurait où ils étaient, saurait s'ils étaient en sécurité, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

Le réconfort avait été de courte durée.

_« Vous avez fait _quoi_ ? »_

_ La main de Jack se crispa autour du combiné, et il fixa les dossiers empilés sur son bureau comme s'il espérait que cela permettrait de faire disparaître les mots que Hank venait de prononcer._

_« J'ai approuvé la requête du docteur Weir concernant l'assignation du docteur Jackson à l'expédition pour Atlantis._

_- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? grogna Jack. Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas vraiment retiré Daniel de SG-1._

_- Le colonel Carter a approuvé le transfert, Jack. »_

_Hank laissa quelques instants à Jack pour digérer la nouvelle._

_ Bien sûr que Carter avait approuvé, elle savait à quel point Daniel rêvait de rejoindre Atlantis._

_« C'est notre plus grand spécialiste des Anciens, et l'expédition a besoin de quelqu'un ayant ses compétences et son expérience, continua Hank abruptement. Je n'ai aucune raison valable de le garder ici à présent qu'Anubis a été neutralisé, et vous ? »_

_ Lui non plus._

Jack fourra le rapport dans sa mallette. Le mieux qu'il avait pu faire avait été d'obtenir un délai d'environ un mois avant le départ de l'archéologue. Il avait pour cela prétexté qu'il fallait un peu de temps pour assurer la transition avec son successeur sur Terre afin de garantir la continuité de ses travaux en cours. Heureusement, Daniel avait marché : Jack le soupçonnait de se sentir coupable d'abandonner Sam – il avait accepté de partir, avait-il avoué à Jack, seulement parce que Sam avait affirmé qu'elle ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il abandonnait ses rêves d'Atlantis à cause d'elle. Cependant, la mutation de Daniel laissait Carter pour ainsi dire sans équipe.

Ce qui lui faisait de la peine. Jack l'avait lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était passé dire au revoir à l'expédition qui repartait vers Atlantis. Ses trois coéquipiers l'avaient littéralement désertée en l'espace de quelques semaines. Ce n'était certes pas volontaire, mais ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'empêcher. Mais peut-être était-ce le destin. Quelques jours après que l'expédition pour Atlantis fut repartie vers Pegasus, le directeur du pôle de recherche et développement de la Porte des Etoiles à Nellis était subitement décédé d'une crise cardiaque. Sam avait posé sa candidature pour le poste, Hank l'avait immédiatement soutenue, et le commandement du pôle Recherche et Développement avait sauté sur l'occasion. Jack ne l'avait appris qu'une fois toute l'affaire décidée.

_«Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, Carter ? demanda Jack, sondant sa mine résolue de ses yeux sombres._

_- J'en suis certaine, mon Général, répondit-elle. Vous voyez, tout le monde s'en va. J'ai pensé que je devrais peut-être faire pareil._

_- Rien ne vous y oblige, remarqua Jack. Vous pourriez rester. Fonder une nouvelle équipe._

_- Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle équipe. »_

_ La force de cette vérité le laissa sans voix, et tous deux détournèrent le regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait d'une nouvelle équipe : l'ancienne avait mis la barre trop haut._

_ Sam soupira :_

_« Mon Général, j'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais je vais bien. Nellis me rapprochera de Cassie. J'aurai plus de temps pour travailler à mes projets. C'est un bon poste de commandement pour moi, et je ne me ferais plus tirer dessus à longueur de temps. »_

_ Elle tenta de sourire._

_« Ça, c'est bien vrai. » approuva-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer à quel point son sourire sonnait faux._

Sam serait transférée à Nellis dans 24 heures et Jack se sentit soudain furieux : contre Hammond, contre Hank, contre Teal'c et Daniel, et surtout contre lui-même. Lorsque son père se mourrait, Jack avait promis à Carter qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et où était-il à présent ? Coincé dans un embouteillage à Washington. Il attrapa son téléphone.

« Ici le général O'Neill. J'ai besoin d'une ligne protégée pour joindre le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter au NORAD. »

Il remercia à peine l'opérateur qui exécutait sa demande. La sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du fil, et Jack sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Carter à l'appareil. »

Le ton sec et professionnel de sa réponse le fit douter du bien fondé de son appel.

« Salut, lança-t-il tout de même, bien qu'un peu réticent.

- Mon Général ? »

Sa voix devint soudain plus chaleureuse, et il se détendit, s'affalant un peu plus contre l'inconfortable dossier de la banquette arrière.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une mission absolument passionnante prévue pour demain, commença-t-il avec légèreté – il pouvait presque la voir lui faire les gros yeux en réponse à sa plaisanterie.

- Seulement quelques ruines à visiter, mon Général, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu. Alors, Daniel et vous êtes fin prêts pour votre dernière mission ? » demanda finalement Jack, en venant au pourquoi de son appel.

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle s'efforçait de déterminer si sa question était sérieuse :

« En fait, Daniel ne vient pas.

- Comment ça ? demanda Jack en haussant les sourcils dans l'intimité de sa voiture.

- Il y a une visite d'officiels du Comité International de Surveillance, expliqua Sam. Le général Landry a demandé à Daniel de les briefer sur la situation d'Atlantis. »

Jack sentit sa colère enfler : Landry aurait sûrement pu trouver un autre moment pour ce briefing. Bon sang, c'était quand même leur dernière mission ! Il n'y avait cependant aucun jugement dans la voix de Sam, seulement l'acceptation de cette situation. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que lui pour suivre les ordres. Il émit un grognement de frustration afin de trouver une échappatoire physique à sa colère.

« Seulement vous, alors ? murmura-t-il en se remémorant les pensées qui l'avaient traversé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Seulement moi, confirma Sam.

- Bon, je vous appelais juste pour… Vous savez… bafouilla-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots.

- Me souhaiter bon voyage et bonne chance ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Quelque chose comme ça, avoua-t-il. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là. »

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'ouvrir franchement de leurs émotions l'un à l'autre. Il y avait trop de sentiments présents entre eux pour que la franchise ne pose pas de problème au vu de leur relation de travail et de leurs grades respectifs. Mais ils avaient partagé certains moments : attendant la mort de part et d'autre d'un champ de force, piégés par un test za'tarc, sur une planète gelée où ils avaient tout oublié à part leurs sentiments, dans une salle d'observation de l'infirmerie alors que Jacob se mourait, ensemble sur un ponton de pêche…

Jack ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses projets de retraite et de son espoir qu'ils puissent avoir enfin une chance d'être ensemble. Sam aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre, mais, durant ce voyage dans le Minnesota, elle était encore fragilisée par le deuil de son père et la rupture de ses fiançailles. Elle avait alors besoin d'un ami. Jack avait été cet ami. Mais il croyait alors qu'ils auraient plus tard le temps de faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose d'autre. Hélas, la vie et le devoir s'étaient encore une fois mis en travers de son chemin.

« Moi aussi, mon Général. » répondit Sam.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Comment est Washington ?

- Bien. La ville n'est pas mal, grommela Jack. Pluvieuse. »

Il grimaça.

L'interphone interne de la voiture crépita et la voix de son chauffeur émergea des parasites pour l'informer qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

« Je dois y aller, Carter, soupira Jack. Désolé.

- Je comprends, mon Général, répondit-elle sans rancune. Merci d'avoir appelé. »

Sa voix laissa place à une tonalité continue, et Jack raccrocha à regret. Il fourra les dossiers dans sa mallette et la referma. Il récupérait son képi lorsque la portière s'ouvrit. Jack descendit de la voiture et accueillit avec reconnaissance la protection que lui offrit un grand parapluie sur lequel la pluie tambourinait à grosses gouttes. Il s'accorda un instant pour regarder la Maison Blanche qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour mon Général. » le salua le major Davis en le débarrassant de sa mallette.

Jack en laissa la garde à son subordonné, et tous deux s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Davis. Auparavant agent de liaison entre la Pentagone et le SG-C, il avait accepté de rejoindre l'équipe du général en affirmant que c'était un honneur pour lui. Jack aimait bien travailler avec lui.

« Le président vous attend dans le bureau ovale, expliqua Davis rapidement. Il voudrait votre avis sur la situation actuelle dans le Golfe. J'ai pris la liberté de repousser votre réunion avec le général Vidrine.

- Vous avez bien fait. » répondit distraitement Jack.

Il se retourna lorsqu'ils atteignirent le seuil du palais présidentiel. Ignorant l'impressionnant bâtiment dans son dos, Jack se concentra sur le temps. La pluie continuait de tomber du ciel éternellement gris. Ouais. Il regrettait vraiment d'être coincé à Washington.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

J'espère que ce début vous a plu ! J'essaierai de publier la suite régulièrement, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine. Alors, pour les curieuses, rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2 !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je vous remercie pour les nombreuses reviews que vous avez laissées ! J'ai bien noté votre impatience à découvrir les chapitres suivants, donc, sans plus attendre, place à la lecture !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Jack se sent coupable du fait que Carter ait été abandonnée par ses trois coéquipiers : lui travaille maintenant à Washington comme commandant du Homeworld Security, Teal'c est parti sur Dakara pour aider à la construction de la toute nouvelle nation Jaffa, et Daniel s'apprête à décoller pour Atlantis. La dernière mission de SG-1, réduite à Daniel et Sam, est prévue pour le lendemain. Jack appelle son ancienne subordonnée pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais apprend alors que Daniel ne sera finalement pas du voyage : un briefing au sujet d'Atlantis est prévu.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 2

...

« Sam ! »

A l'appel de Daniel, Sam se retourna sur le seuil de la salle de contrôle et gratifia son ami d'un sourire.

« Je suis content de ne pas vous avoir ratée. » déclara l'archéologue avec chaleur.

Il portait l'uniforme de terrain bleu, et sa veste était comme à son habitude ouverte par-dessus son T-shirt noir. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tandis qu'ils pénétraient ensemble dans la pièce familière.

« Vous êtes venu me voir partir ? » demanda Sam d'un air détaché en reprenant son chemin.

La porte des étoiles tournait déjà dans la salle d'embarquement. Le frottement métallique de l'anneau qui coulissait et des chevrons qui s'engageaient était si habituel que ni Daniel ni Sam n'y prêtèrent attention.

« J'ai pensé que c'était la moindre des choses, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse en fronçant le nez. Je suis désolé de vous faire faux bond. »

Sam lui sourit en retour en agitant négligemment la main posée sur le P90 clipsé à sa veste :

« Ça n'est pas votre faute. Comme vous l'avez dit, le docteur Calliday peut s'occuper des ruines, et comme ça l'un de nous au moins sera présent pour le rapport hebdomadaire de Teal'c. »

Daniel approuva d'un hochement de tête. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il soupira :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que le voyage sur Cimmeria de la semaine dernière sera ma dernière mission en tant que membre de SG-1... »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

« J'avais toujours pensé que la dernière serait… Vous voyez, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Importante.

- Comme sauver le monde ? » le taquina Sam.

Il ne répondit pas mais n'en avait pas besoin : elle ressentait la même chose. Explorer des ruines paraissait futile à côté de ce qu'avait pu être certaines de leurs missions. Le septième chevron se verrouilla et le vortex forma son habituelle flaque bleue chatoyante.

Le Major Green, commandant de SG-12, les rejoignit. Daniel le salua avant de refaire face à Sam :

« J'ai entendu dire que le général Landry envisagerait de placer le colonel Mitchell à la tête de SG-1, confia-t-il à voix basse, de manière à ce que seule Sam puisse entendre ses paroles au milieu des bavardages ambiants.

- C'est vrai. » répondit-elle succinctement.

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça de partir sans penser en plus à ceux qui les remplaceraient.

« C'est un peu inhabituel, non ? continua cependant Daniel en se balançant sur ses talons. Sachant qu'il n'a aucune expérience du programme Porte des Etoiles.

- Il n'a pas d'expérience de la porte, vous avez raison, mais il a navigué deux fois à bord du Prométhée, remarqua Sam, et c'est lui qui dirigeait l'escadron en Antarctique. Il nous a sauvé la vie. C'est un beau palmarès.

- Oui, je sais, mais… Vous voyez…» termina-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Sam hocha la tête. Elle voyait. Aucun des prédécesseurs du général Landry n'aurait jamais envisagé de confier la tête de l'équipe phare du SG-C a quelqu'un n'ayant aucune expérience effective de la porte des étoiles, quelque soit son curriculum vitae. Mais elle supposait que la décision de Landry reposait en partie sur le fait qu'elle permettait de maintenir les équipes SG dans une configuration stable. S'il avait nommé l'un des actuels chefs d'équipe, cela aurait probablement créé des mécontentements et des jalousies, ce qui aurait certainement mené à une restructuration des équipes. En utilisant quelqu'un de l'extérieur, Landry évitait tous ces conflits. Par ailleurs, pensa Sam silencieusement, la guerre était finie. Peut-être Landry s'imaginait-il donc ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un de vraiment expérimenté, et peut-être était-ce aussi pour lui l'occasion de placer un homme à lui au SG-C.

« Nous recevons la télémétrie. »

La voix calme de Walter Harriman sortit Sam de ses pensées. Elle se rapprocha pour voir les images vidéo filmées par le MALP qu'ils avaient envoyés sur la planète lors du premier contact, 48h auparavant.

« La zone de la porte a l'air désert, nota Green.

- Il pleut. » ajouta Sam en souriant.

Daniel lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous réjouir là dedans ?

- Allons, Daniel, c'est seulement un peu de pluie. » répondit Sam joyeusement, peu désireuse de mentionner sa conversation de la veille avec Jack. Il y avait indiqué qu'il pleuvait à Washington, et la pluie qui tombait sur cette planète la faisait se sentir un peu plus proche de lui.

Green échangea avec Daniel un regard d'incompréhension masculine. Sam roula des yeux et attrapa dans son sac un poncho en nylon.

« Green, il va falloir se couvrir.

- Je vais prévenir les gars. »

Sam approuva d'un hochement de tête et Green s'éclipsa. Tout en gardant un œil sur le moniteur vidéo, elle enfila son propre poncho avec l'aide de Daniel.

Le bruit de pas descendant les escaliers métalliques les incita à se retourner pour voir apparaître le nouveau commandant du SG-C. Adepte de l'uniforme de service, il portait le pantalon et la chemise bleue, contrastant fortement avec le treillis auquel Jack les avait habitués.

Landry leur adressa un bref signe de tête :

« Prête à partir, Colonel ?

- Oui mon Général, répondit Sam. Nous devons juste nous couvrir. »

Devant le regard perdu de son supérieur, Sam se sentit obligée de justifier ses propos en pointant l'écran du doigt :

« Il pleut.

- Ah, d'accord, se reprit Landry. Continuez. »

Daniel sourit à Sam alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de contrôle.

« Bonne chance. » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle répondit brièvement à son sourire avant de rejoindre la salle d'embarquement. SG-12 l'y attendait patiemment.

« Allez-y en premier, Major, ordonna-t-elle vivement. Sécurisez la zone de la porte.

- Oui mon Colonel. » répondit Green en faisant signe à son équipe de passer l'anneau.

Sam monta à leur suite le long de la rampe métallique. Elle s'arrêta devant le vortex. Une palette d'émotions se mélangeaient en elle : l'excitation habituelle, la peur de l'avenir, le regret, ainsi qu'une pointe de déception et de solitude à l'idée que le reste de SG-1 ne se tenait pas derrière elle. Une ride bleue à la surface du vortex attira son attention et la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle fit un pas en avant.

Elle était trop habituée au vertigineux voyage qui suivit pour réellement en ressentir les effets lorsqu'elle prit pied de l'autre côté. Elle s'accorda un instant pour se stabiliser tout en observant l'orée de la forêt et la clairière au milieu de laquelle trônait la porte des étoiles. Une seconde plus tard, elle descendait les escaliers, sa mitraillette parfaitement positionnée, ses mains tenant fermement l'arme. La pluie la mouillait par moment, ruisselant du poncho pour détremper les parties exposées de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Le périmètre est sécurisé, annonça Green.

- Laissez deux de vos hommes ici, dicta Sam. Vous et moi allons accompagner le docteur Calliday voir les ruines. »

Celles-ci n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes à pied de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

« Grogan ! Turner ! Vous gardez la porte. » ordonna Green.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam marchait à côté d'Helen Calliday, tandis que Green avait pris la tête de leur petite expédition. Carter avait déjà travaillé une ou deux fois avec cette femme depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le SG-C. Elle avait à peu près le même âge que Sam, était brillante, intelligente et robuste. Ses courts cheveux roux et ses yeux verts la faisaient ressembler à quelque reine guerrière venue d'Irlande.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Daniel n'ait pas pu venir, murmura Calliday. J'avais espéré travailler avec lui une dernière fois.

- Moi aussi. »

Sam sourit pour atténuer ses propos, mais ils étaient sincères. Elle avait attendu cette dernière mission. Elle avait pu regretter que Teal'c et le général O'Neill ne puissent être là aussi, mais elle avait toujours partagé avec Daniel une relation professionnelle spéciale, et sa présence lui aurait suffit.

« Vous avez hâte de partir pour la zone 51 ? interrogea Calliday.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sam sans hésiter, sachant que c'était la réponse qu'on attendait d'elle.

- C'est embêtant, hein, le changement ? » soupira Calliday.

Sam lui jeta un regard surpris, mais elle sentit ses réflexes de défense fondre quand elle découvrit la compréhension qui brillait dans les yeux de sa collègue.

« On peut dire ça. »

Calliday reprit la parole lorsqu'ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et aperçurent les vestiges des ruines devant eux :

« Je voulais simplement vous dire que je suis triste que vous partiez. J'aurais demandé à rejoindre SG-1 si vous étiez restée. En fait, certaines d'entre nous espéraient que vous alliez rester et former la première équipe SG-1 entièrement féminine, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Imaginez la tête des gars ! »

Sam sourit à l'idée. Elle pouvait très bien l'imaginer, en effet : même le SG-C avait sa part de misogynie. Elle s'arrêta pour surveiller les environs, tandis que Calliday rejoignait Green près des ruines. Ces dernières ressemblaient à toutes les ruines que Sam avait déjà pu voir au cours de ses différentes missions : l'édifice croulant d'un temple abandonné, des écritures presque effacées sur les murs, de la mousse et des feuillages poussant partout sur le bâtiment. Encore cent ans et tout serait recouvert par la forêt.

Green entreprit une vérification du périmètre, et Sam s'installa pour seconder Calliday. La pluie était moins forte, cessant progressivement. Elle garda son regard fixé sur les arbres tandis que l'archéologue examinait les inscriptions.

« C'est étrange. » marmonna-t celle-ci.

Elle balayait la terre qui encrassait les lettres usées avec une espèce d'outil que Sam avait déjà vu entre les mains de Daniel quelquefois.

« C'est un dialecte Goa'uld très ancien.

- Ancien comment ? demanda Sam pour passer le temps.

- Ancien. »

Calliday se détourna pour attraper l'appareil photo suspendu autour de son cou. Elle prit quelques clichés. Jetant un œil au déluge continuel, elle soupira d'agacement mais sortit tout de même son carnet de notes.

« Le temple appartenait à Ra. »

« Ra ? s'inquiéta Sam en fronçant les sourcils, confuse. Nous ne sommes pas sensés être très loin du territoire de Ra ? »

- De son territoire connu, si, confirma Calliday. Mais d'après Daniel, il fut un temps où Ra dominait la plus grande partie de la galaxie. Nous pensons que la plupart des temples ont été originellement construits pour le vénérer. Quand les autres Goa'uld ont commencé à gagner en pouvoir, ces temples auraient été convertis pour les adorer à sa place.

- D'accord.

- C'est intéressant, murmura Calliday. Il est fait mention de… quelque chose… caché dans le temple…

- Quelque chose ? répéta Sam en se mordant les lèvres.

- Quelque chose, confirma Calliday d'un haussement d'épaule. Je n'arrive pas à le traduire mais je pense avoir trouvé… »

De sa main, elle creusa la pierre friable du mur. Un grincement se fit entendre. Sam sauta sur ses pieds, arme levée. La porte du temple s'ouvrait par à-coup et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

Calliday sourit :

« La porte ! Je suppose que le mécanisme est vieux, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Sans blague. »

Suspicieuse, Sam tenta de percer l'obscurité de l'autre côté.

« Périmètre sécurisé ! leur signala Green en s'approchant. Un passage secret ?

- On dirait bien, répondit Sam en consultant sa montre. Le docteur Calliday et moi allons l'explorer. Contact toutes les cinq minutes. Maintenez votre position.

- Bien mon Colonel. » approuva Green.

Sam tira Calliday en arrière lorsque celle-ci voulut pénétrer dans le temple.

« Moi d'abord. »

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et alluma la lampe de son P90. Elle balaya l'espace autour d'elle, mais le faisceau n'éclairait qu'un long tunnel obscur. Elle repéra la lumière de la lampe torche de Calliday dans son dos et avança prudemment. Le silence qui régnait dans le tunnel paraissait assourdissant après le bruit incessant de la pluie.

« C'est vachement étroit. » murmura nerveusement l'archéologue, bien qu'une note de bravade perça dans sa voix.

Sam approuva silencieusement : le passage se rétrécissait. Ses yeux bleus distinguèrent quelque chose et elle pointa son P90 dans cette direction.

« Par ici. »

Elle s'avança vers la forme. C'était l'ouverture d'une cage d'escalier. Les marches usées et érodées s'enfonçaient en spirale dans le sol. Tout en maintenant son arme pointée sur l'escalier, elle activa sa radio pour informer Green de leur progression :

« Nous avons trouvé un escalier à environ 200 mètres de l'entrée. Nous descendons.

- Bien reçu. » crépita la voix de Green.

Sam espéra que le signal radio continuerait de passer lorsqu'elles s'enfonceraient plus profondément dans le temple. Elle plaça avec précaution son pied sur la première marche poussiéreuse. Elle descendit avec une lenteur constante, prenant le temps de vérifier que chacun de ses pas était sécurisé. Elle avait vécu trop d'expériences où la précipitation s'était soldée par une jambe cassée, ou pire encore. Les escaliers débouchaient sur un autre tunnel. La lumière ne révéla rien d'autre que le couloir qui continuait de chaque côté.

« On prend à droite ou à gauche ? » demanda Calliday dans un souffle.

Sam considéra attentivement la question. Partir vers la droite les ramènerait vers le mur d'enceinte extérieur. Une chambre intérieure se situerait plus probablement dans la direction opposée, plus loin sous le temple.

« A gauche. »

Elles se déplacèrent silencieusement le long du couloir, qui finit par les mener à une porte. Les deux femmes s'entre-regardèrent, dans l'expectative.

Sam fit courir son faisceau lumineux sur l'encadrement de la porte à la recherche d'un éventuel piège.

« Tout a l'air normal. Mais je ne vois pas comment l'ouvrir. » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant l'absence de poignée de porte.

Calliday étudia à la lueur de sa lampe torche les pierres décoratives qui ornaient le tour de la porte.

« Là. »

Elle appuya sur une pierre sur laquelle l'image estompée d'un soleil était encore visible. La porte glissa sur le côté dans un grincement.

« C'est fou que ces vieux mécanismes fonctionnent encore. » commenta Sam.

Elle passa la porte et s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

« Waouh.

- Quoi ? » demanda Calliday avant de s'arrêter près d'elle, le souffle coupé.

Devant elles, en contrebas, s'étendait une salle de la taille d'un grand hangar. Elle était remplie d'artéfacts. L'or et les pierres précieuses scintillaient à la lumière de leurs torches. Une série de marches abruptes permettaient de descendre dans la pièce.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'enthousiasma Calliday en sortant son appareil photo.

Elle commença à mitrailler la scène. Le flash brillait dans la chambre obscure. Elle empoigna Sam et lui désigna un objet qu'elle avait aperçu à travers l'objectif de l'appareil photo.

« Est-ce que c'est…

- Une porte des étoiles ! » murmura Sam, stupéfaite.

Une violente secousse se fit soudain ressentir, et Calliday s'agrippa à Sam alors qu'elles titubaient pour se maintenir debout à quelques centimètres du vide. De la poussière et des débris furent délogés des murs anciens et dégringolèrent dans la salle en contrebas.

Sam les propulsa toutes deux dans le couloir :

« On s'en va ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Sa radio crachota :

« Colonel ! Le temps devient complètement dingue dehors !

- Green ! Repartez vers la porte et rentrez au SG-C ! Ne nous attendez pas ! C'est un ordre ! » cria Sam en réponse tout en poussant Calliday vers les escaliers.

Elles remontèrent les marches de pierre en trébuchant et retrouvèrent le tunnel menant à l'entrée du temple. La lumière du soleil, bien qu'obscurcie par la pluie, paraissait éblouissante après la pénombre du souterrain. Un éclair traversa le ciel de part en part.

Calliday commença à courir, Sam sur les talons. Leurs bottes glissaient sur la terre boueuse alors que la pluie s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, érodant le sol devant elles. La terre tremblait toujours. Elles atteignirent finalement la clairière de la porte, toutes deux trempées et essoufflées.

Les apercevant enfin, Green, qui attendait devant la porte, passa à travers le vortex ouvert.

La terre vibra sous leurs pieds, faisant chuter Sam.

« Allez-y ! » hurla-t-elle à Calliday en la voyant hésiter.

Calliday gravit péniblement les marches et se jeta dans la flaque bleue.

Sam tenta de se remettre debout, ses mains cherchant désespérément une prise dans la boue humide et glissante. Un éclair déchira le ciel gris alors qu'elle courait vers l'anneau. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, elle découvrit avec horreur une fissure dans le sol qui s'allongeait rapidement en direction de la porte des étoiles…


	3. Chapitre 3

Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et en particulier les revieweurs et revieweuses anonymes, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de saluer. Et encore merci à VirtualJBgirl, fantastique bêta-lectrice et reine des pistes de ski, qui s'arrache toutes les semaines les cheveux sur mes fautes d'orthographes !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Au grand désarroi du colonel Samantha Carter, elle est la seule représentante de SG-1 pour la dernière mission de l'équipe : Teal'c est parti aider à la construction de la nouvelle nation Jaffa sur Dakara, Daniel est à un briefing au sujet Atlantis, où il sera bientôt affecté, et le général O'Neill, promu depuis un an, travaille maintenant à Washington. Sam franchit donc la porte avec SG-12 pour explorer un ancien temple de Ra. Elle y pénètre accompagnée de l'archéologue de SG-12, Helen Calliday. Hélas, un tremblement de terre se déclenche. Sam ordonne l'évacuation de la planète, mais elle-même n'a pas le temps de franchir la porte.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 3

...

Les sirènes du SG-C résonnaient à plein volume.

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ! » annoncèrent les hauts parleurs.

Daniel courut jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. S'arrêtant devant la baie vitrée, il contempla la porte en contrebas avec une inquiétude grandissante.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Landry parut surpris de découvrir l'archéologue :

« Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de briefer la délégation du Comité International de Surveillance ?

- Je… heu… » bafouilla Daniel sous le regard sévère du général.

L'archéologue avait réagi à un automatisme profondément ancré. Dès que la sirène avait retenti, il s'était excusé auprès de la délégation et avait couru vers la salle de contrôle, comme il l'avait fait des millions de fois auparavant. Hammond avait toujours apprécié avoir SG-1 sous la main pour l'aider ou le conseiller lors des activations non-programmées. Jack avait semblé considérer comme normal qu'ils continuent ainsi sous son commandement. Visiblement, Landry ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

« Je reçois un code d'identification. C'est SG-12, mon Général. »

L'intervention de Walter ramena l'attention vers la crise en cours.

Daniel sentit son cœur se serrer. La guerre était finie, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'alarmer. Ce retour prématuré pouvait être dû à une simple cheville foulée ou… Il était déjà à mi-chemin des escaliers quand il entendit Landry donner l'ordre d'ouvrir l'iris. L'archéologue arriva dans la salle d'embarquement à temps pour voir le bouclier métallique se rétracter. Un instant plus tard, Grogan et Turner déboulèrent en courant du vortex, leurs bottes claquant lourdement sur la rampe métallique.

Landry entra à grand pas et se planta aux côtés de Daniel.

« Au rapport.

- Il y a eu une sorte de tremblement de terre, mon Général, annonça Grogan en retirant son poncho, créant une grande flaque d'eau sur le plancher de la salle d'embarquement. Le colonel nous a ordonné de partir. »

La luminosité du vortex fluctua, gagnant soudain en intensité, et un arc électrique courut le long de l'anneau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Landry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh, ça n'augure rien de bon… » marmonna Daniel, le cœur battant la chamade.

Où était donc Sam ?

Green émergea du vortex en trébuchant et faillit perdre son équilibre sur la rampe d'embarquement.

« Bon Dieu, c'était violent ! »

Un nouvel éclair serpenta sur la porte des étoiles. Le vortex vacilla d'une manière inquiétante.

Allez, Sam, l'encouragea mentalement Daniel.

Une forme recroquevillée fut éjectée de l'horizon des événements et atterrit lourdement sur la rampe dans un bruit sourd. La porte des étoiles grésilla. Des étincelles jaillirent des chevrons. Tout le monde se jeta à terre.

Daniel eut la présence d'esprit de couvrir de son corps la forme recroquevillée sur la rampe. Quand il osa enfin lever les yeux, la vision du vortex s'évanouissant lui coupa le souffle.

Les sirènes s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Le silence était saisissant.

Daniel se releva et dégagea le poncho qui masquait la femme qu'il avait protégée, vaguement conscient d'entendre une voix exiger une équipe médicale.

Calliday resta au sol, immobile. Daniel en comprit la raison en découvrant la bosse qui apparaissait déjà sur son front : elle avait été assommée. Il recula pour laisser la place au docteur Edwards.

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le médecin.

- Un atterrissage brutal. » répondit Daniel d'une voix absente.

Son attention restait focalisée sur la porte des étoiles, et plus particulièrement sur la femme de l'autre côté du vortex qui venait de se refermer : Sam.

« Mon Général, s'éleva la voix de Green, coupant court aux pensées brumeuses qui encombraient la tête de Daniel, le colonel Carter était juste derrière Calliday. »

Landry encaissa la nouvelle avec difficulté.

« Nous devons rouvrir la porte tout de suite.

- Je ne pense pas, mon Général, l'interrompit le sergent Siler. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour les arrivées, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte, néanmoins je recommande que personne ne fasse le voyage pour le moment. Certains condensateurs doivent être remplacés, et nous devrions vraiment faire un diagnostic complet du système avant de rouvrir un vortex. »

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son supérieur qui donna son approbation d'un signe de tête. Le sergent partit s'enquérir de ses tâches.

« Que faisons-nous pour le colonel Carter ? demanda Grogan en écho à la question qui tracassait Daniel.

- Est-il possible qu'elle ait été dans le vortex lorsqu'il s'est refermé ? demanda Landry sans ambages, exprimant ainsi les pires craintes de Daniel.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être certain, mon Général, soupira un Green impuissant.

- Si c'est le cas, il est possible que sa signature énergétique soit restée dans la mémoire tampon, dit Daniel rapidement. C'est déjà arrivé à Teal'c. »

Landry héla immédiatement la salle de contrôle :

« Walter !

- Rien dans la mémoire tampon, mon Général, lui répondit la voix du sergent à travers le microphone. Le colonel Carter n'était pas en transit.

- Alors elle est toujours sur cette planète, déduisit Daniel.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tenté de recontacter la Terre ? » demanda Grogan.

Daniel haussa les épaules :

« Peut-être que le DHD a été… affecté par le tremblement de terre. »

Il tenta de refouler la peur qui le saisissait à l'idée que sa coéquipière puisse être gravement blessée.

Landry prit une grande inspiration et se redressa :

« Dès que la porte sera réparée, nous enverrons un MALP, et si tout va bien, une équipe de recherche.

- Permission de rejoindre… commença Daniel.

- Permission accordée. » l'interrompit Landry avant même que l'archéologue ait pu finir sa phrase.

Il se tourna vers l'équipe médicale occupée à transférer Calliday sur un brancard.

« Docteur ? »

Edwards jeta un bref regard au commandant du SG-C.

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ça m'a tout l'air d'une commotion cérébrale, et on dirait que son poignet est cassé.

- Tenez-moi informé, Docteur. »

Se tournant vers la petite foule rassemblée en bas de la rampe d'embarquement, il ajouta :

« Dégageons le passage, Messieurs. Plus vite la porte sera réparée et plus vite nous pourrons faire notre travail. »

Ses mots firent immédiatement réagir SG-12, dont les soldats suivirent leur équipière inconsciente en route pour l'infirmerie.

Les sourcils froncés, Daniel continuait à regarder la porte. Il savait que Sam était vivante. C'était une battante. Elle s'était probablement mise à l'abri quand la porte s'était refermée. Elle allait bien. Il l'espérait. Il priait pour. Dieu sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à…

« Oh, non, marmonna-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le ton brusque de Landry amena Daniel à répondre automatiquement :

« Jack, laissa-t-il échapper. Je dois prévenir Jack. »

Landry haussa les sourcils :

« Peut-être devrions nous continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau, Docteur Jackson. »

Il quitta la pièce avant que Daniel n'ait pu formuler la moindre réponse. Confus, ce dernier suivit le général, quittant la salle de contrôle, traversant la salle de briefing pour finalement entrer dans le petit bureau. Des piles de cartons remplissaient la pièce, à tel point que Daniel eut du mal à retrouver ses repères dans le capharnaüm ambiant. Visiblement, Landry n'avait pas encore eu le temps de défaire toutes ses affaires.

Le général ferma la porte derrière Daniel, les isolant dans son bureau.

« Docteur Jackson, je comprends que la situation actuelle soit difficile pour vous, mais j'estime que c'est à moi de décider quand le SG-C doit informer la direction du Homeworld Security de la disparition d'un membre de notre personnel.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Général, ce n'est pas un membre du personnel qui a disparu, l'interrompit Daniel qui sentait la colère monter en lui. C'est Sam.

- Docteur Jackson… commença Landry en s'accoudant à son bureau pour regarder Daniel droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez, Général, il ne s'agit pas de politique, coupa Daniel. Je n'appelle pas Jack pour vous causer du tort ou pour gagner des points dans un quelconque… jeu. »

Il marqua une pause, espérant que Landry comprendrait qu'il était sincère.

« Et en temps normal je serai d'accord avec vous. Jack n'a pas besoin d'être prévenu à chaque fois que quelqu'un manque à l'appel. Mais là, ce n'est pas juste "quelqu'un", c'est Sam, déclara-t-il en insistant sur son nom. Nous avons servi ensemble pendant huit ans, Général. Nous sommes plus que des amis, nous sommes une famille. Jack voudra savoir qu'elle est portée disparue. »

Landry regardait l'archéologue, son froncement de sourcil sévère s'adoucissant à mesure qu'il entendait son discours.

« Très bien, Docteur Jackson, annonça-t-il finalement. J'imagine que vous souhaitez passer ce coup de fil vous-même ?

- Merci, répondit Daniel, souriant avec gratitude. J'y vais alors… ajouta-t-il en désignant la sortie par-dessus son épaule.

- Docteur Jackson ! l'arrêta Landry avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Nous la retrouverons. »

Daniel hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

Walter l'y accueillit et lui désigna le téléphone :

« J'ai le bureau du général O'Neill en ligne pour vous, Docteur Jackson.

- Merci. »

Daniel attrapa le combiné. Il déglutit difficilement, traversé par une vague d'incertitude. Peut-être que Jack ne voudrait pas être dérangé… Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre qu'ils aient des nouvelles pour l'appeler… Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça ?

« Daniel. Le sergent Harriman m'a dit que vous souhaitiez parler au général O'Neill ? interrogea la voix calme de Davis, apaisant un peu la soudaine panique de l'archéologue.

- Bonjour, Paul. Oui, je dois parler à Jack. C'est urgent.

- Je vous le passe. »

Daniel se massait les tempes lorsqu'un déclic lui apprit que la connexion avait été établie.

« Jack.

- Daniel. »

Jack paraissait sur ses gardes, comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, se morigéna Daniel. Jack devait savoir que la mission avait lieu aujourd'hui, et voilà que Daniel l'appelait en demandant à lui parler urgemment. Même lui aurait été capable de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas si leurs places avaient été échangées.

« Jack, Sam a disparue, annonça Daniel en se raclant la gorge. Il y a eu un tremblement de terre sur P2X654. Elle a ordonné à tout le monde de battre en retraite, mais elle n'est pas rentrée.

- Une mission de sauvetage est prévue ? demanda Jack d'une voix bourrue.

- Eh bien… La porte des étoiles ne fonctionne plus. Il y a eu une espèce de surtension et ça a brûlé certains… certains trucs. Siler travaille dessus. »

Daniel pinça les lèvres avant de continuer :

« On y retourne dès que c'est réparé.

- J'arrive. »

Jack raccrocha avant que Daniel ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

L'archéologue reposa le combiné. Il contempla la porte en contrebas, sur laquelle l'équipe technique s'affairait déjà. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et se laissa submerger par le soulagement de savoir Jack en route. Landry avait autorisé la mission de secours et promis de ramener Sam saine et sauve, mais ça n'était pas l'important. Ce qui importait vraiment, c'est que Jack arrivait, et Daniel se sentait vraiment mieux en sachant qu'il aurait bientôt son vieil ami à nouveau à ses côtés.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je remercie avec ferveur les reviewers des chapitres précédents... et bien sûr, toujours VirtualJBgirl, équipe de choc à elle toute seule pour la relecture !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira : c'est un chapitre sur notre Teal'c national ! Que dis-je, international. Et même intersidéral !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Jack, promu général depuis un an, travaille maintenant à Washington. Teal'c est parti pour Dakara aider à la construction de la nouvelle nation Jaffa. Daniel, dernier membre de SG-1 avec Sam, s'apprête à quitter la Terre pour Atlantis. Un briefing au sujet de la cité des Anciens l'a empêché d'accompagner Sam pour la toute dernière mission de SG-1. Celle-ci est donc partie explorer un ancien temple de Ra accompagnée de SG-12. Mais un tremblement de terre surprend les visiteurs. Tous rentrent à la base à temps, sauf Sam. La porte des étoiles ayant subie des dégâts, les secours ne peuvent retourner la chercher. Malgré les réticences du nouveau commandant de la base, le général Landry, Daniel prévient Jack de la situation. Le militaire promet d'arriver au plus vite.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 4

...

L'atmosphère sur Dakara était chaude et humide. Teal'c sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais l'ignora pour se concentrer sur l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. Les lances de bois s'entrechoquèrent dans un tourbillon de mouvements, obligeant Teal'c à se décaler rapidement sur le côté pour pouvoir assurer sa position et repartir à l'offensive. Les deux guerriers se tenaient lance contre lance. Réunissant toute sa force, Teal'c poussa sur son bâton de bois, envoyant son adversaire valser à travers la pièce. Le jeune Jaffa plongea, mais Teal'c avait anticipé son mouvement et frappa d'un coup vif le crâne du garçon.

C'était terminé.

Teal'c tendit la main vers son jeune adversaire qui s'en saisit.

« Merci pour cette leçon, Maître Teal'c. » dit le garçon en s'inclinant avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

Un applaudissement isolé retentit, et Teal'c se tourna vers sa source avec irritation. Ishta se tenait là. Son agacement disparut immédiatement et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La rejoignant, il l'accueillit d'un baiser passionné.

« Hmmm, approuva Ishta en fixant ses yeux sombres. Tu m'as manqué, Teal'c.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. » répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent à regret.

Ishta s'éloigna pour lui permettre de ramasser une serviette sur le sol.

« Karyn et Rya'c te saluent, lui annonça-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu poser la question, sachant bien qu'il souhaitait avoir des nouvelles de son fils et de sa belle fille. Ils vont bien tous les deux et sont impatients de te voir. »

Teal'c ignora le reproche sous-entendu. Bien qu'il ait quitté la Terre, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de rendre une petite visite à Rya'c. Il y avait eu tant de choses à faire sur Dakara, se souvint-il.

« Tu es là pour le débat du Conseil de demain ? » s'enquit-il tout en s'essuyant les bras et la nuque.

Ishta rejoignit la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce et contempla l'extérieur. Elle tourna finalement la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux blonds brillant au soleil :

« Je devrais te remercier de nous avoir permis d'y participer. »

Teal'c inclina la tête :

« Tu es un chef de clan.

- Certains ne voient pas les choses comme toi, murmura Ishta en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Beaucoup de nos frères jaffas sont encore attachés aux vieilles traditions. »

Teal'c n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Il avait eu sa propre part de frustration aux cours des semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Jaffas avaient pris le contrôle de Dakara.

« Beaucoup pensent qu'une femme ne devrait pas avoir de voix au Conseil, continua Ishta.

- Ceux là sont des idiots. » répondit doucement Teal'c.

Ishta éclata d'un rire sans joie :

« Des idiots puissants, Teal'c. »

Teal'c hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

Elle se remit soudain en marche, arpentant la pièce avant de s'arrêter pour contempler une tapisserie sur le mur opposé.

« C'est Merain qui représentera mon peuple, pas moi. »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil :

« Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour beaucoup de raisons, répondit Ishta en se tournant vers lui. Je ne suis pas populaire parmi les membres du Conseil, puisque c'est moi qui ai défié les traditions en menant des femmes à la guerre. Ma présence ne fera qu'enflammer ceux qui sont déjà contre nous. »

Il n'avait rien à opposer à sa logique.

« Et puis mon peuple à besoin de moi sur Haktyl, pas à des années-lumière sur Dakara, continua-t-elle en grimaçant un sourire. Je leur serai plus utile là-bas qu'enterrée dans les salles du Conseil. »

Teal'c serra les lèvres.

« Et qu'en sera-t-il de nous deux ? »

Il ne pouvait nier avoir espéré sa présence à ses côtés, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour le soutien qu'elle apporterait lors des discussions au Conseil.

« Qu'en est-il de nous deux, Teal'c ? » répondit Ishta en se plantant devant lui.

Elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

« Je pense que tu sais ce que je ressens, déclara Teal'c d'un ton bourru.

- Que demandes-tu ? » le provoqua Ishta en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Teal'c médita un instant sur la question : en effet, que demandait-il ? En fait, était-ce une demande ? Il resta silencieux alors que cette pensée obscurcissait toutes les autres.

Ishta retira sa main et soupira :

« Rien n'a besoin de changer entre nous. »

Et pourtant, il était évident d'après son expression qu'elle avait espéré que quelque chose change. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Il n'avait pas proposé de stabiliser leur relation auparavant car il était trop conscient de la difficulté de rester marié à quelqu'un tout en vivant parmi les Tau'ri. Mais la guerre était finie, il était de retour parmi les siens. Pourtant il ne se décidait pas à sauter le pas. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi.

« Je dois partir, déclara Ishta. Je dois retourner sur Haktyl.

- Tu ne peux pas rester quelques jours ? » demanda Teal'c.

Il avait attendu sa venue depuis des semaines.

« Il n'y aucune raison pour que je reste ici. »

Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa déception.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi.

- On a besoin de moi sur Dakara, répondit Teal'c, redevenu totalement impassible.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie d'être ici. »

Il ne pouvait nier la vérité de cette affirmation.

Elle soupira et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Nous nous reverrons, Teal'c. »

Elle partit, laissant derrière elle le léger souvenir de son parfum et de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Teal'c ramassa sa cape. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers qui lui avaient été assignés et se déshabilla. Ishta avait mis le doigt sur la cause profonde de son malaise : il ne voulait pas vraiment être sur Dakara. Il avait combattu pour la liberté de son peuple, mais il semblait qu'en la gagnant il y avait soudain perdu la sienne. De nombreux Jaffas s'attendaient à ce qu'il prenne la direction du gouvernement provisoire, même ceux qui souhaitaient le contraire.

Mal à l'aise, Teal'c gagna la petite salle de bain et s'y lava, nettoyant la sueur et la poussière qui maculaient sa peau. Il se sécha et se vêtit de l'habit traditionnel. Son regard tomba sur une photo qui traînait sur sa table de nuit et il s'en saisit. C'était une photo de groupe prise au chalet d'O'Neill. Le colonel Carter avait réglé le retardateur de l'appareil et insisté pour qu'ils se rassemblent tous pour le cliché. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu refuser sa requête. Son regard s'attarda sur ses coéquipiers – sa famille.

Ils lui manquaient.

Teal'c mit la photo de côté et consulta sa montre. Il était presque l'heure de son rapport hebdomadaire à la Terre. Il alluma quelques bougies et s'assit à même le sol, jambes croisées. Fermant les yeux, il commença sa méditation. Il savait que certains membres du Conseil désapprouvaient le fait de maintenir des liens avec la Terre, cependant Teal'c estimait que la jeune nation Jaffa devait garder cet allié précieux.

Sur le plan personnel, il savait que parler avec Daniel Jackson et le colonel Carter, et plus occasionnellement avec le général O'Neill, le réconfortait. Evidemment, cette source de réconfort aurait disparue dans deux semaines. O'Neill ne retournait que rarement au SG-C, et Teal'c savait que le colonel Carter devait être mutée le lendemain. Quant à Daniel, il partirait pour Atlantis d'ici peu. En son for intérieur, il admettait qu'une partie de son mal-être était dû au fait de savoir qu'il allait bientôt perdre ce dernier contact avec eux.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison à son trouble. Teal'c respira profondément, tentant de relâcher la tension qui durcissait les muscles de ses épaules. Il était un guerrier. Il s'était entraîné toute sa vie pour en être un. Mener des hommes au combat, là était sa force. Il gérait mal la réalité quotidienne des manœuvres politiques que la paix avait engendrée. Il voulait le meilleur pour son peuple, il voulait qu'ils aient un gouvernement juste et honnête, et cependant il supportait difficilement d'être celui qui devait mettre tout cela en place.

Il n'était pas fait pour annoncer aux guerriers Jaffas restés paresseusement à l'écart des combats pendant que leurs frères versaient leur sang qu'ils étaient les bienvenus à la table du Conseil. Il n'était pas fait pour accepter stoïquement leur dérision face à ce que lui et d'autres meneurs comme Ishta avaient accompli. Il n'était pas fait pour ravaler sa colère pour le bien de la nation Jaffa quand son cœur lui hurlait de les tuer sur le champ. Il se demanda comment O'Neill, son frère d'arme, parvenait à rester diplomate. O'Neill avait lui aussi accepté un rôle qui l'écartait du cœur de la bataille. Peut-être devrait-il lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Son contact imminent avec la Terre lui revient en mémoire et il se releva d'un mouvement gracieux contrastant avec sa solide carrure. Il souffla les bougies et chercha la petite radio et le GDO. Il s'en saisit et se rendit à la porte des étoiles.

Un petit groupe de Jaffas gardait la porte. Teal'c les salua et composa l'adresse de la Terre. Les chevrons se verrouillèrent l'un après l'autre et il regarda avec satisfaction la flaque bleue jaillir de l'anneau de naquadah. Il composa son code d'identification et pressa le bouton de sa radio :

« SG-C, ici Dakara.

- Teal'c. »

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Daniel Jackson.

- Teal'c, nous allons devoir reporter ça à une autre fois, s'excusa Daniel d'une voix ferme. La porte a subi des dommages lors d'une précédente activation et il est vraiment urgent qu'on la répare.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Teal'c, inquiet.

- Sam est... Elle… »

Il était rare que l'archéologue ne trouve pas ses mots et tout aussi rare que Teal'c se sente gagné par un sentiment de panique. Il le refoula avec force.

« Ouvrez l'iris. Je serai avec vous dans un instant.

- ça risque d'être un rude voyage, Teal'c. Notre porte des étoiles n'est pas vraiment stable.

- Ouvrez l'iris, insista Teal'c.

- Il est ouvert, Teal'c. »

Teal'c remarqua à peine le soulagement dans la voix de son ami et la sienne. Il se tourna vers le guerrier qui se tenait à côté de lui :

« Dites à Maître Bra'tac que j'ai dû retourner sur Terre pour les aider dans une situation d'urgence. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse. Teal'c s'avança vers le vortex et le franchit sans un instant d'hésitation. Ses amis avaient besoin de lui, c'est tout ce qu'il lui était utile de savoir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, car les états d'âme de Teal'c sont un sujet trop souvent éludé dans les fics. Nous avons donc maintenant Daniel, Jack et Teal'c... Il va être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Et comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à VirtualJBgirl pour sa correction ? Merci VirtualJBgirl !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents** : Jack travaille maintenant à Washington, et Daniel prépare son départ pour Atlantis. Teal'c est parti vivre sur Dakara, où il aide à construire la toute nouvelle nation Jaffa, mais les contraintes de la politique, associées à l'éloignement de son amie Ishta, lui pèsent. Lors d'un contact avec la Terre, Daniel lui apprend que Sam est en difficulté. Au cours d'une mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12, un tremblement de terre s'est en effet déclenché. Tous ont pu rentrer sur Terre sauf Sam. Comme Jack, Teal'c accourt pour secourir son ancienne coéquipière.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 5

...

« Bon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ? » aboya Jack à peine sorti de l'ascenseur, malgré la mimique outrée de Daniel face à son agressivité.

Il jeta un regard furieux à son jeune collègue, puis hocha distraitement la tête à l'adresse du Jaffa qui se tenait derrière l'archéologue. Il prit conscience à retardement de cette présence inattendue et haussa un sourcil :

« Teal'c ? »

Le Jaffa inclina poliment la tête :

« O'Neill.

- Teal'c nous a… euh… contacté pour son rapport habituel il y a environ deux heures. » précisa Daniel en hâte.

Jack dut résister à l'envie pressante de serrer le grand guerrier dans ses bras.

« Content de vous avoir avec nous. »

Il était absolument sincère. La présence du Jaffa avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il fit à nouveau face à Daniel :

« Si vous nous racontiez ? »

Les trois équipiers se mirent en marche dans le long couloir et Daniel commença son explication par un profond soupir :

« On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, raconta-t-il. Le MALP n'avait détecté aucun signe d'activité sismique, ni pendant l'étude initiale, ni lorsqu'ils ont passé la porte. Il pleuvait, mais c'était tout.

- Il pleuvait ? releva Jack.

- Oui, confirma Daniel. Green a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun indice du moindre problème quand ils sont arrivés là-bas. D'après lui, Sam a ordonné à deux hommes de garder la porte. Green a donc laissé Grogan et Turner. Lui, Sam et Hélène… hum… Calliday, sont allés voir les ruines.

- Bien, commenta Jack. Ça me paraît être une mission tout ce qu'il y a de plus habituelle : de la pluie, des ruines…

- D'après Green, Hélène a commencé à traduire les inscriptions. Elle a pris quelques photos – elles sont en cours de développement, l'informa Daniel. Bref, Hélène a trouvé le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte du temple. Elle est partie l'explorer avec Sam. »

Ils arrivaient à présent en salle de briefing. Daniel fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer :

« Green a dit que Sam l'avait contacté par radio pour annoncer qu'elles avaient trouvé un escalier. A peu près deux minutes plus tard, le sol a commencé à trembler. Sam a ordonné l'évacuation.

- Et ? » demanda Jack pour inciter l'archéologue à continuer.

Ils s'étaient automatiquement dirigés vers la grande baie vitrée d'où ils contemplaient l'équipe de Siler affairée à réparer la porte.

« Et ils ont rouvert la porte. Grogan et Turner l'ont traversée. Green a dit avoir vu Hélène et Sam arriver à la clairière. Il est rentré et Hélène a suivi, expliqua Daniel en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Mais pas Sam, déduisit calmement Jack.

- Mais pas Sam, confirma l'archéologue sur le même ton.

- C'est très fâcheux. » murmura Teal'c.

Pendant une seconde, alors qu'ils se tenaient là à contempler la porte, les trois hommes furent unis par la même inquiétude pour leur ancienne coéquipière.

« Général O'Neill. »

Avec une grimace, Jack se retourna pour saluer Landry.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas voir où en sont ces photos ? » suggéra-t-il à l'archéologue.

Daniel et Teal'c avaient servi avec Jack suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand celui-ci proposait une retraite stratégique. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce, le laissant seul face à son successeur à la tête du SG-C.

« Jack. »

Landry semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, mais Jack le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper par cette apparente bonhomie.

« Hank. »

Il suivit Hank dans son ancien bureau et, gêné, resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Landry se tint debout derrière l'imposante table, posant les mains sur la surface brillante en bois verni.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me mêler de tes affaires, Hank, annonça immédiatement Jack.

- Content de l'apprendre, Général. » commenta sèchement Landry.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en un face-à-face tendu.

Landry soupira finalement et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

« Tu sais que tout ce qui peut être fait est en train d'être fait.

- Je le sais. »

Jack venait d'en avoir la preuve : Siler faisait durement trimer ses hommes pour réparer la porte.

« Alors que fais-tu là, Jack ? »

C'était une bonne question.

Jack résista à l'envie de soupirer, mais il déboutonna sa veste et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« C'est Carter. » répondit-il simplement, et c'était pourtant la seule et unique véritable réponse - ça l'était pour Jack, en tout cas.

Landry leva les sourcils, interrogateur.

Jack se sentit fort embarrassé en comprenant la question sous-entendue. Il marcha vers la fenêtre intérieure et contempla la salle de briefing au-delà.

« Nous avons juste… servi ensemble pendant très longtemps. » répondit-il finalement.

Landry soupira.

« Le Président sait-il au moins que tu es là ?

- Il le sait. »

Jack s'agita, mal à l'aise. Sa dernière conversation avec le Président Hayes avait pris quasiment le même tour que celle qu'il avait maintenant avec Landry.

_« J'ai besoin de vous ici à Washington, Jack. C'est pour cela que je vous ai offert ce poste._

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur le Président, vous m'avez ordonné d'accepter cette affectation. Je ne l'ai pas demandée, remarqua-t-il._

_- Ce n'est là que de la sémantique, Jack, répondit Hayes avec un regard exaspéré. C'est vous qui avez choisi le général Landry pour vous succéder._

_- C'est vrai, reconnut-il._

_- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il soit à la hauteur ?_

_- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. » répondit Jack fermement._

_ Hayes lui lança un regard perçant._

_« Alors de quoi s'agit-il, Général ? »_

_ Jack lutta pour trouver un argument qu'Hayes accepterait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de dire à son commandant en chef qu'il était amoureux de Carter. Cela ruinerait sa carrière, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça._

_« Le colonel Carter et moi avons servi ensemble pendant longtemps, commença-t-il avec hésitation._

_- Je sais que vous avez longtemps combattu auprès de ces gens, Jack, coupa Hayes en se rejetant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Mais vous ne pouvez pas accourir à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se casse un ongle._

_- Oh, bon Dieu, on ne parle pas d'un ongle cassé ! s'emporta Jack, oubliant un instant qu'il se tenait dans le bureau ovale et parlait à son chef. Elle a disparu sur une autre planète. »_

_Hayes le considéra un long moment._

_« Vous savez que certaines personnes pensent que vous et le colonel Carter…_

_- Nous sommes amis, coupa Jack avec aplomb, ses yeux sombres brillants de colère. Si c'était Daniel ou… ou Teal'c, je serais aussi là à vous demander la permission d'y aller. »_

_ Hayes forma une cloche de ses doigts._

_« Je vous crois et honnêtement, Jack, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. »_

_ Jack résista à l'envie de gigoter._

_« J'ai aussi l'impression, continua Hayes, que si je ne vous donnais pas ma permission, vous trouveriez quand même un moyen pour faire ce que vous voulez. »_

_ Il ne nia pas. Il le ferait._

_« Très bien, dit finalement Hayes, vous pouvez y aller._

_- Merci, Monsieur, répondit Jack avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce._

_- Jack ? »_

_ Jack se retourna vers Hayes avec impatience, pressé de pouvoir partir et rejoindre le SG-C._

_« Ramenez-la._

_- Oui Monsieur. » promit-il fermement._

_ Il la ramènerait. Il devait la ramener. L'alternative était tout simplement inenvisageable._

« J'ai lu les rapports de mission, je sais que toi et ton équipe avez accompli de grandes choses, déclara Landry avec honnêteté. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois ravi que le docteur Jackson veuille t'appeler sans demander, ou que Teal'c traverse sans permission, ou encore que tu sois ici en personne.

- Je comprends. » répondit Jack.

Il comprenait effectivement.

« Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ? » continua inexorablement Landry.

Jack grimaça visiblement lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

« Je me mettrais à la porte à grands coups de pied. » admit-il.

Il soutint le regard de l'autre général, implorant :

« Mais tu n'es pas moi. »

Landry ne se détendit pas le moins du monde.

« C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça d'habituer tout le monde à l'idée que tu n'es plus là sans que tu ne…

- …que je ne revienne le leur rappeler ? conclut Jack avec amertume. Je ne suis pas là pour saper ta réputation, Hank, ni pour suggérer que tu ne fais pas bien ton travail. C'est ta base, ton opération. Considère-moi seulement comme un autre volontaire pour la mission de sauvetage. »

Landry claqua ses mains sur le bureau.

« Un volontaire ?

- C'est ça. » confirma-t-il.

Le général soupira :

« Le sergent Siler a dit qu'il faudrait encore deux heures avant que la porte des étoiles ne soit opérationnelle. Tu voudras peut-être en profiter pour te reposer un peu. »

Jack hocha la tête :

« Merci. »

Il repassa immédiatement la porte : Landry était un homme bien, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa chance. Supposant que Daniel et Teal'c se seraient installés dans le bureau de l'archéologue, c'est là-bas qu'il décida de se rendre.

Il avait vu juste. Les deux hommes étaient réunis autour de la grande paillasse centrale. Sa surface était couverte de tirages brillants. Jack frappa un coup sec sur le battant de la porte avant d'entrer. Daniel releva la tête.

« Jack, l'accueillit-il. Les photos sont là.

- Je vois ça, répondit-il, tirant sur sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Pas grand chose. » admit Daniel.

Il remonta ses lunettes le long de son nez.

« Le temple appartenait à Ra, continua-t-il.

- Ra ? reprit Jack en grimaçant. Comme le Ra…

- Que nous avons fait exploser, oui.

- Ah. Je voulais juste vérifier. Et donc ?

- Donc, il y avait quelque chose dans le temple, reprit Daniel, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, en ramassant les photos. Je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer les écritures. Elles sont presque effacées.

- Peut-être font-elles référence à ceci. » suggéra Teal'c

Le Jaffa sélectionna un cliché dans le tas et le tendit aux deux hommes. Daniel s'en saisit avant Jack.

« C'est une porte des étoiles.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Jack en arrachant le cliché des mains de l'archéologue. Ah oui. C'est une porte des étoiles.

- Waouh. » marmonna Daniel, effaré.

Jack reposa la photo sur la paillasse.

« Je suis un peu confus. J'avais cru comprendre que la porte des étoiles se trouvait à l'extérieur du temple.

- C'est le cas. » murmura distraitement Daniel.

Le regard exaspéré que Jack lui lança l'incita à développer :

« La porte se trouve dans une clairière dans la forêt. Les ruines du temple étaient un peu à l'écart.

- Et bien, ça, c'est étonnant, commenta Jack en attrapant une autre photo. Pourquoi avoir deux portes des étoiles ?

- Peut-être que Ra en stockait une dans ce temple, supposa Daniel. Nous savons qu'il apportait des portes sur les planètes qui n'en étaient pas équipées. Il en a emmenée une ici.

- La porte découverte à Gizeh, commenta Teal'c.

- Peut-être… commença Daniel avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Peut-être que quoi ? demanda Jack impatiemment.

- Si le temple contenait une chose aussi précieuse qu'une porte des étoiles, il est possible qu'il ait été piégé.

- Vous pensez que l'activité sismique a pu être causée par l'entrée du colonel Carter et du docteur Calliday dans le temple, comprit Teal'c.

- C'est possible, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules.

- En quoi est-ce que ça peut aider Carter ? intervint Jack rudement.

- Je ne sais pas. » admit Daniel.

Jack soupira et reporta son attention sur les photos étalées devant lui. Son regard fut attiré par l'une d'entre elles. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'image de Carter. Calliday devait avoir pris la photo à son insu au début de la mission. Carter se tenait debout, en alerte, vigilante, la pluie ruisselant sur ses vêtements. Son regard scrutait la lisière des bois pour y détecter un éventuel danger. Le cœur de Jack se serra, partagé entre la fierté et l'amour d'une part, et l'inquiétude d'autre part. Il se demanda où elle se trouvait à présent. Elle n'avait pas réessayé de passer la porte… Etait-ce trop dangereux ? Etait-elle blessée ? Etait-elle sauve ?

« Landry dit qu'il y en a encore pour environ deux heures, annonça Jack, contemplant toujours la photo, ignorant des expressions compatissantes de Daniel et Teal'c. Je vais me changer et me reposer un peu. Vous devriez faire de même. »

Il se releva et quitta la pièce.

Il se sentait attiré par l'isolement rassurant des vestiaires, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il y parvint que Jack se rappela qu'il n'avait plus de casier à la base. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc et fixa le sol. Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt se lever, trouver un garde pour lui remettre un uniforme de terrain et se faire attribuer des quartiers. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Teal'c qui se tenait sur le seuil.

Le Jaffa croisa les mains derrière son dos.

« O'Neill.

- Ne faites pas ça, Teal'c. »

Jack détourna le regard de son ami. Il secoua la tête.

« Merde. » marmonna-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, fixant toujours le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Daniel entra. L'archéologue portait une pile de vêtements propres qu'il déposa sur le banc à côté de Jack. Il tendit au militaire la clé de son casier :

« Vous pouvez utiliser mes affaires.

- Merci. » répondit Jack sans bouger.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard plein de sollicitude.

« Le colonel Carter s'est déjà retrouvée dans des situations pires dont elle a su se sortir, affirma Teal'c.

- J'aurais dû être avec elle. »

Les paroles de Jack résonnèrent durement dans la petite pièce.

Teal'c s'approcha lentement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack.

Daniel poussa la pile de vêtements pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté du militaire.

« _Nous_ aurions dû être avec elle, Jack. »

Le sentiment de partager le poids de cette culpabilité apaisa Jack. Il soupira :

« C'est nul que les choses changent. »

Teal'c inclina la tête en un mouvement d'approbation :

« En effet. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à tous les auteurs de reviews qui m'encouragent énormément, et, ne l'oublions pas, merci à VirtualJBgirl pour sa relecture !

Ce chapitre est centré sur Sam : comment s'en sort-elle après le tremblement de terre ? Comme vous vous en doutez, elle n'est pas dans une situation très facile...

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**: Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre a frappé la planète : tous ont pu rentrer sur Terre sauf Sam. Daniel, qui préparait son départ pour Atlantis, fait prévenir Teal'c et Jack. Le Jaffa abandonne séance tenante ses pesantes responsabilités politiques, et Jack son poste auprès du Président. Mais de retour au SG-C, en attendant que la porte des étoiles soit réparée pour porter secours à Sam, le général ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude et la culpabilité de le ronger.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 6

...

Sam toussa faiblement. Elle gémit puis ouvrit les yeux. Tout son corps la lançait. De partout. Elle réussit à s'asseoir et, fatiguée, s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'entrée du temple. Elle peinait à se rappeler comment elle avait réussi à rejoindre les ruines.

Elle se souvint avoir vu la fêlure dans le sol… Se dirigeant droit vers le DHD… Sam avait par bonheur stoppé sa course lorsque l'éclair lumineux avait zigzagué à travers le ciel et frappé la porte des étoiles. Elle avait plongé du haut des marches tandis que l'énergie crépitait le long de l'anneau de naquadah et elle se souvenait vaguement s'être cognée la tête sur la pierre.

Elle grimaça et effleura prudemment de la main sa bosse à la tête.

« Aïe ! »

Ne pouvait-elle donc se retrouver bloquée toute seule on ne sait où sans avoir de contusion, pour une fois ? songea-t-elle avec un amusement résigné.

La douleur la ramena à la réalité. Elle s'était évanouie, se rappela-t-elle. Elle s'était réveillée à côté de la porte des étoiles, le visage dans la boue, la pluie lui dégoulinant dessus. Le DHD était détruit : la moitié en était enfoncée dans le sol, et le centre orange était fracassé. Elle savait que le SG-C enverrait peut-être une mission de recherche, mais elle avait besoin d'un abri. Le temple était ce qui lui était passé en premier par la tête.

Elle était retournée sur ses pas tant bien que mal. Le sol était encore agité de répliques du tremblement de terre. Elle supposa qu'elle avait dû tomber une fois ou deux. Elle réalisa en louchant sur ses mains que celles-ci étaient couvertes d'écorchures impressionnantes. Elle avait vaguement souvenir de s'être effondrée dans le temple, mais aucune idée de la durée durant laquelle elle était restée inconsciente. Elle fit le bilan de la situation : elle était humide à certains endroits, et trempée jusqu'aux os à d'autres. Son arme était toujours attachée à sa veste, et son sac sur son dos. Elle le décrocha et se releva en s'aidant du mur. Elle boitilla ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée, d'où elle contempla les ténèbres qui recouvraient la planète.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Sam soupira. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Sa vessie l'obligea à faire une courte sortie malgré le mauvais temps. Lorsqu'elle revint au temple, elle était épuisée. Il fallait juste qu'elle reste à l'abri et qu'elle tienne le coup, et le SG-C enverrait une équipe de secours, se réconforta-t-elle. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre les pierres. Elle avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin de s'asseoir. Elle retourna auprès de son sac et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle devrait incontestablement se changer. Il y avait quelques vêtements secs dans son sac, et des analgésiques. Elle devrait vérifier l'état de ses blessures et les soigner. Mais elle était si fatiguée…

Elle se redressa. Elle était Carter. Elle était un soldat. Elle pouvait trouver la force de se sécher et de panser ses blessures. Ses esprits retrouvés, elle entreprit de retirer son poncho. Elle détacha son arme et la posa à côté d'elle, à portée de main. Elle retira sa veste et ses côtes protestèrent. Il lui fallut longtemps pour réussir à défaire les lacets de ses chaussures et à les retirer. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit ses vêtements de rechange.

Dix minutes pleines de frustration plus tard, Sam relaçait ses bottes. Elle était sèche. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil aux ecchymoses sur ses côtes et ne pensait pas qu'elles fussent cassées. Elle avait désinfecté l'égratignure sur son genou, celle sur son coude et les écorchures sur ses mains. Elle avait nettoyé du mieux qu'elle avait pu sa blessure à la tête. Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, but quelques gorgées d'eau de sa gourde et avala des cachets analgésiques. Il lui restait assez de rations pour tenir 48 heures.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Sam s'interrogeait sur le retard de l'expédition de secours. Elle vérifia l'heure à sa montre : ils étaient arrivés sur la planète environ quatorze heures plus tôt. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient restés à peine une heure avant que le séisme ne commence. SG-12 devait être de retour au SG-C depuis des heures. Pourquoi leur fallait-il autant de temps pour envoyer une équipe de secours ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit.

L'éclair.

Il avait frappé la porte alors que le vortex était ouvert vers la Terre. L'énergie avait dû voyager à travers le trou de ver, devina-t-elle. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose était arrivée, le SG-C avait subi de gros dommages sur tous les plans. Bon, songea Sam avec fatigue, si cela s'était reproduit, le SG-C était probablement en train de réparer la porte. D'où le retard.

Elle l'espérait.

Elle leva le bras pour se masser le crâne dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que le Général O'Neill fût encore à la tête du SG-C. Pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit contre Landry. Il avait l'air compétent, bien qu'un peu plus formel que son ancien supérieur ou même que le général Hammond. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle s'inquiétait que tout ne se déroule pas comme il fallait au SG-C. Landry en était encore à chercher ses marques… Sam soupira.

De toute façon, le général O'Neill ne dirigeait plus le SG-C. Teal'c était parti et Daniel serait bientôt emporté vers Atlantis. Elle remua sur le sol dur, submergée par une vague de ressentiment. Elle était elle-même censée partir pour Nellis dans 24h, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait demandé cette affectation en Recherche et Développement que parce que les gars s'en allaient. Elle avait l'impression que rester au SG-C sans eux n'aurait pas été correct.

Elle se demanda encore une fois comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Un instant ils célébraient la fin de la guerre, et l'instant suivant tous les hommes de sa vie étaient partis. Elle les avait perdus. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle perçut à quel point ses pensées avaient pris un tour morose. Elle n'en avait perdu aucun, sauf peut-être son père. Penser à lui réveilla sa tristesse. Elle était devenue très proche de son père au cours des années qui avaient précédé sa mort, et il lui manquait.

Tout comme les autres hommes de sa vie. Elle aurait vraiment dû anticiper le départ de Teal'c, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle savait bien que le guerrier était le leader des Jaffas libres, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre le fait qu'il partirait quand la guerre aurait finalement été gagnée lui avait échappé. Elle avait deviné qu'il lui manquerait, mais elle n'avait pas su évaluer à quel point. Teal'c avait été une présence solide et constante dans sa vie.

Elle avait à l'inverse prévu le départ de Daniel et s'en félicitait. Dès qu'elle avait reçu le train de données en provenance d'Atlantis, elle avait su que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Donc elle s'était sentie préparée lorsque Landry était venu lui présenter la requête du docteur Weir, et avait pu donner sa bénédiction sans laisser transparaître à quel point elle détestait l'idée. Au départ, Daniel avait essayé de prétendre qu'il ne voulait finalement plus partir, mais elle savait qu'il ne disait cela que parce qu'il pensait avoir quelques responsabilités vis-à-vis d'elle et elle ne le laisserait pas – elle ne pouvait pas le laisser renoncer à son rêve. Daniel étant Daniel, il avait ensuite suggéré qu'elle l'accompagne, mais… Atlantis était si loin.

SG-1 avait été sélectionnée pour faire partie du vol inaugural du Dédales, nouvelle qui lui avait alors parue réjouissante : il y aurait du temps avec son équipe dans l'espace, suivi d'une brève visite à la cité puis d'un retour à la maison. Mais la nécessité pour le Dédales de livrer urgemment l'E2PZ à la cité assiégée avait finalement exclu toute possibilité que SG-1 se joigne au voyage, et pour être honnête Sam ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'un séjour prolongé là-bas. Elle grimaça à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce juste la possibilité de rester isolée avec Rodney McKay aussi longtemps qui la gênait… Ou peut-être était-ce l'idée de ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle : Cassie et le dernier homme de sa vie, Jack O'Neill.

Elle soupira. Elle avait pris la décision de rompre avec Pete Shanahan à cause de ses sentiments irrésolus pour le général – Jack. Pete l'aimait, elle n'en avait jamais douté, et elle l'avait aussi aimé en quelque sorte, mais pas assez. Pas assez pour continuer à vivre dans l'illusion qu'elle pourrait l'épouser. Non pas que sa rupture avec Pete ait permis de résoudre ses sentiments pour Jack.

Pas du tout.

Ses sentiments étaient toujours un incroyable champ de foire. Elle sourit faiblement à cette image et tressaillit. Il fut un temps où elle avait su ce que Jack ressentait pour elle, où à chacun de ses regards elle avait senti à quel point elle était aimée et admirée malgré le règlement et les conventions qui les séparaient. Mais ils avaient enfermé leurs sentiments dans une pièce dont ils avaient jeté la clé et elle avait cru qu'il était passé à autre chose, qu'il ne la voyait plus que comme une amie, une coéquipière. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait, mais qui n'était pas amoureux d'elle comme elle l'était de lui. Pourtant, il y avait eu ce moment juste avant la mort de son père où il s'était ouvert à elle. Elle avait cru qu'il ressentait à nouveau la même chose qu'elle et qu'il existait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux.

Ils avaient certainement été plus proches depuis, mais jusqu'à son transfert il était toujours son supérieur, donc Sam n'avait pas espéré que les choses changent ouvertement entre eux. Quand Jack l'avait invitée à la pêche, elle avait accepté en espérant que, bien qu'ils y aillent en équipe, il comprendrait ce que cela signifiait après tant de refus. Le voyage avait été génial, rafraichissant et relaxant. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais, encore une fois, pas ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Qu'avait-elle donc espéré, pensa-t-elle avec humeur. Jack n'allait certainement pas la draguer. Jamais il ne la compromettrait ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu l'intention de le séduire non plus, mais elle n'avait même pas essayé de discuter de la situation avec lui. Elle avait pensé qu'ils avaient le temps. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur de pierre froid et céda à l'envie de fermer les yeux.

La promotion de Jack avait été un choc. Non pas, songea-t-elle précipitamment, qu'il ne la méritât pas. Il la méritait. Il était un chef brillant. Il méritait que ses réussites soient reconnues à leur juste valeur, même s'il avait tendance à les minimiser. A son départ pour Washington, Sam s'était consolée en se disant que ce déménagement pourrait peut-être leur ouvrir de nouvelles possibilités. Le Homeworld Security supervisait tout ce qui avait trait au programme Porte des Etoiles, mais le SG-C dépendait du Pentagone. Pour la première fois, Jack était techniquement hors de sa chaîne de commandement, même s'il avait encore un droit de regard sur son travail. Et ils seraient encore plus éloignés dans la hiérarchie lorsqu'elle aurait déménagé à Nellis. Mais Jack ne paraissait pas souhaiter tirer profit de ce détail technique pour demander à l'armée de l'air de leur donner un peu de mou. Peut-être que, dans la tourmente qui avait accompagné la mort de son père, elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment seulement comme une amie, peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un à Washington ou renoué avec Kerry Johnson.

Une jalousie corrosive bouillonna en elle, enflammant son estomac, et Sam tâtonna maladroitement à la recherche de sa bouteille d'eau. Elle en sirota quelques gorgées. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir éventuellement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être sans toutes ces complications… quelqu'un de plus simple. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Cependant, elle détesterait ça. Son esprit dériva vers leur conversation de la veille. Il avait paru tenir à elle…

« Espèce d'idiote ! » se morigéna-t-elle. Bien sûr que Jack tenait à elle. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas s'il tenait toujours à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Assez, pensa-t-elle fermement. Elle était coincée toute seule avec une contusion qui la poussait à s'interroger sur sa vie et ses choix : c'était ridicule. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa survie. Elle devait seulement veiller à rester au chaud, au sec et en vie jusqu'à ce que Landry envoie une équipe de secours. Pas plus compliqué que ça. Au moins, cette fois elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un vaisseau dont tout le personnel avait disparu, ni de l'implosion dudit vaisseau.

Sam tira une couverture de son sac et l'enroula autour d'elle.

Au chaud.

Au sec.

En vie.

Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Bonjour ! »

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement.

Une petite fille brune aux cheveux bouclés la regardait depuis le fond du tunnel.

La bouche de Sam s'assécha, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Grace ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. L'enfant était partie, le tunnel était vide.


	7. Chapitre 7

****Comme toutes les semaines et avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme, je salue ma correctrice d'enfer, VirtualJBgirl, ainsi que les fidèles revieweuses qui ont eu la gentillesse de me donner leur avis sur cette traduction.

Après Sam, c'est au tour de Daniel de se poser mille questions...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre a frappé la planète : tous ont pu rentrer sur Terre sauf Sam. Au SG-C, on tente de réparer la porte des étoiles, et Daniel, qui préparait son départ pour Atlantis, fait revenir Jack de Washington et Teal'c de Dakara pour secourir leur coéquipière. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière se réveille dans les ruines du temple. Blessée et affaiblie, elle est visitée par une hallucination familière : une petite fille nommée Grace.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 7

...

Daniel fixait la photographie. Hélas, quelque soit l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait, il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les mots gravés sur le mur. Il cligna des paupières et retira ses lunettes pour frotter d'un geste fatigué ses yeux endoloris. Il avait bien essayé de se reposer, mais en fin de compte il avait fini par retourner à son bureau. Il reposa sur la paillasse le cliché qu'il étudiait sans succès et prit la photo de Sam.

Il avait dû la voir dans cette même pose un million de fois, supposa-t-il. Comme toujours, elle semblait confiante, résistante, prête à faire face à tout ce que la mission pourrait leur imposer. Et ce n'était pas seulement une façade, il le savait. Elle était vraiment ce soldat prêt à mettre la pâtée à leurs ennemis, et simultanément une scientifique formidablement brillante, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler comme à un égal, auprès de qui sa propre intelligence ne paraissait pas décalée. Elle était quelqu'un de bien, une des meilleures personnes qu'il eut jamais connues, à la fois chaleureuse et aimante. Elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et une véritable amie.

_« J'aurais dû être avec elle. »_

Les mots de Jack le hantaient. Jack avait une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir pris part à la mission. Il n'était plus membre de l'équipe d'exploration depuis qu'il avait été nommé général l'année précédente. Daniel savait que l'action lui manquait, mais il savait aussi que Jack s'était plus épanoui dans son rôle de général qu'il ne le réalisait, ou peut-être qu'il n'acceptait de le reconnaître. Il y faisait du bon boulot. Après tout, il avait toujours été un leader efficace. Oui, Jack avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir été là.

Tout comme Teal'c. Les responsabilités du Jaffa allaient bien au-delà de SG-1 depuis longtemps. Teal'c était le meneur de son peuple, et Daniel imaginait qu'il s'épanouirait peut-être dans un rôle politique pacifique malgré sa nature guerrière. Sa présence sur Dakara était indispensable, et passait bien sûr avant le vœu de Sam et Daniel de le voir rester avec eux au sein de SG-1. Son ami manquait à Daniel. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, Jack étant accaparé par les responsabilités qui incombaient à son nouveau statut et Sam passant son moindre temps libre avec son fiancé. Daniel grimaça.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Shanahan. Il lui avait paru être un type bien, mais il ne pouvait nier s'être réjoui que Sam rompe ses fiançailles. Non pas qu'elle et un certain général paraissaient maintenant plus proches de concrétiser leur relation… Il supposa que des années de déni et de hiérarchie militaire avaient rendu un tel changement difficile, voire même impossible. Daniel soupira et se força à revenir au sujet qui le tracassait.

Si Jack et Teal'c avaient de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir fait partie de la mission, ce n'était pas son cas. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il aurait dû refuser lorsque Landry était venu lui demander de présider le briefing au sujet d'Atlantis. Il aurait dû s'assurer de pouvoir accompagner Sam pour cette mission. C'était la dernière mission de SG-1, Landry l'aurait sûrement compris !

Daniel attrapa une autre photo pour la rejeter immédiatement. Il s'était senti flatté quand le nouveau général lui avait demandé de briefer les membres du Comité International de Surveillance au sujet d'Atlantis. Il avait terriblement hâte de rejoindre sa nouvelle affectation, et ce briefing lui avait donné l'impression d'y être déjà. Atlantis symbolisait pour lui un nouveau départ. Son regard dériva vers le portrait de son ancienne épouse accrochée au mur du bureau. Abydos avait aussi représenté un nouveau départ autrefois, un nouveau monde, une femme qui l'aimait et qu'il adorait. Tout cela n'était plus, perdu dans la guerre qu'il avait en partie lui-même provoquée en tuant Ra. Mais cette guerre était à présent finie. Il avait trouvé la rédemption pour son implication dans son origine et était maintenant prêt à recommencer sa vie. Peut-être même prêt à aimer à nouveau.

Bien qu'il rechignait à l'admettre, une part de lui était pleine de rancune de n'avoir pas pu commencer cette nouvelle vie immédiatement après la victoire, de n'avoir pas pu suivre l'équipe d'Atlantis quand celle-ci s'en était repartie, que la responsabilité de soutenir Sam après le décès de son père lui soit incombée puisque Jack et Teal'c n'étaient plus là.

La photographie de Sam attira à nouveau son regard et il la ramassa. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait pas voulu être là pour elle – il voulait vraiment l'aider. Mais une petite partie de lui aurait égoïstement souhaité prendre Sam au mot lorsqu'elle affirmait que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il parte afin de démarrer au plus vite son nouveau travail. Sam ne lui aurait jamais demandé elle-même de rester et aurait haï l'idée qu'il soit coincé ici à cause d'elle, cependant Daniel avait su qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. La mort de Jacob Carter avait été un choc, la rupture de ses fiançailles un autre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, mais il avait vu la tristesse et la douleur dans son regard – ces choses qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. S'il était parti, ça aurait été avec l'affreux sentiment de ne pas avoir été là quand elle avait eu besoin de lui.

_« J'aurais dû être avec elle. »_

Jack n'aurait pas pu être avec Sam pour cette mission, pas plus que Teal'c, mais lui… Daniel ferma les yeux sous un nouvel assaut de culpabilité. Il aurait vraiment dû être avec elle.

Il prit la photo représentant le mur du temple et se releva. Il quitta son bureau précipitamment, incapable d'y rester seul avec ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, devant laquelle il rencontra le docteur Edwards qui en sortait.

« Docteur, est-ce qu'Hélène va bien ? »

Edwards rangea son stylo dans la poche de poitrine de sa blouse blanche et hocha la tête.

« Un simple mal de crâne. Elle est réveillée, si vous voulez lui rendre visite. Le reste de SG-12 est déjà avec elle.

- Merci, lui répondit Daniel en souriant.

- Y a-t-il des nouvelles de la porte ? » interrogea le médecin.

Daniel secoua la tête négativement :

« Ils sont encore en train de la tester.

- Eh bien, l'équipe médicale sera prête à partir dès qu'elle aura le feu vert. »

Daniel hocha la tête. Une mission de secours était toujours accompagnée d'une équipe médicale.

« Je dois avouer que cet endroit va me manquer, soupira Edwards avec lassitude.

- Je comprends, murmura Daniel. C'est votre dernière semaine, c'est ça ?

- Le nouveau médecin en chef arrive la semaine prochaine, confirma Edwards. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner, ajouta-t-il en désignant le couloir du pouce, je suis de garde. Je vous vois plus tard. »

Daniel le laissa prendre congé, puis pénétra dans la pièce. Calliday en était la seule occupante officielle. On lui avait assigné un lit au fond de la salle. Elle s'y tenait assise, soutenue par une pile de coussins. Un plâtre entourait son poignet. Quelqu'un l'avait vêtue d'un de ces pyjamas d'hôpital bleus. Le contraste avec ses cheveux roux était saisissant. Son équipe entourait le lit, protectrice, et Daniel capta en s'approchant les sourires qu'ils échangeaient tout en badinant.

Le major Green se raidit en l'apercevant :

« Docteur Jackson.

- Major. »

Daniel salua le reste de l'équipe d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers l'occupante du lit.

« Hélène, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Couverte de bleus, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- J'ai fait développer la pellicule de votre appareil photo. Etes-vous assez en forme pour répondre à quelques questions ?

- Hé ! Ça ne pourrait pas attendre ? protesta Turner, agacé. Elle vient à peine de se réveiller.

- Je vais bien, assura Calliday en serrant brièvement la main de Turner pour le rassurer. Les gars, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas au mess me chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

Grogan eut un sourire en coin lorsque Green les poussa, lui et Turner, hors de la pièce pour laisser Daniel seul avec sa collègue archéologue.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda précipitamment Calliday dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

Daniel secoua la tête.

« J'aurais juré qu'elle était juste derrière moi » murmura la jeune femme en reposant lourdement sa tête sur les oreillers.

Elle tripota nerveusement sa couverture.

« Vous aviez des questions ? rappela-t-elle gentiment comme Daniel restait silencieux.

- Oui. »

Daniel lui passa la photographie.

« Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ces inscriptions, elles sont trop floues. J'espérais que vous pourriez me les décrire. »

Calliday soupira :

« Elles étaient presque effacées, et le dialecte goa'uld était trop ancien. Je n'ai pas réussi à en comprendre chaque mot. Je pense que ça dit qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur du temple.

- Quoi ? » demanda Daniel.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Vous pensez que ça fait référence à la porte des étoiles que vous avez trouvée ?

- Non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant apparaître un petit pli au milieu de son front qui montrait qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement à la question de Daniel.

« Aucun des mots ne ressemblaient à 'chappa'ai'. Je pense que c'est seulement une coïncidence.

- Vous pensez que vous pourriez dessiner ces mots ? interrogea Daniel.

- Vous avez du papier ? »

Daniel regarda autour de lui, et finit par sortir le graphique de température glissé dans une pochette transparente accrochée au pied du lit.

« En voilà. »

Calliday le regarda un instant de travers, mais elle prit le papier et traça les symboles de sa main valide. Elle grimaça :

« C'était ceux-là. »

Il prit la feuille et considéra les symboles.

« Vous êtes certaine que ce sont les bons symboles ?

- Affirmative. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Hé bien, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais je pense que ça dit 'engin apocalyptique'. » répondit Daniel avec sérieux.

Il releva les yeux vers elle.

« Pensez-vous avoir déclenché quelque chose en pénétrant dans le temple ?

- Je ne vois pas comment, répondit Calliday en se mordillant la lèvre tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Racontez-moi tout. » l'encouragea Daniel.

Ses doigts retracèrent les lettres écrites sur la feuille posée sur ses genoux, et Daniel put voir qu'ils tremblaient légèrement.

« Nous sommes arrivés sur la planète et avons marché jusqu'au temple. Je me suis concentrée sur le portail d'entrée. Il était couvert d'écritures et de symboles. »

Elle se frotta le nez puis leva les yeux de la photo :

« J'ai pu déterminer que le temple appartenait à Ra et n'avait jamais été réutilisé par un autre goa'uld.

- C'est inhabituel, commenta Daniel en croisant les bras.

- Peut-être que la planète a toujours été instable, supposa Calliday. Cela expliquerait que personne ne soit venu y habiter depuis et que le temple ait été abandonné avec tous ses trésors. » ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la photo du doigt.

Daniel hocha lentement la tête, songeur.

« Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de… quelque chose… Peut-être une légende au sujet de Ra et d'un engin apocalyptique.

- ça me dit quelque chose à moi aussi. Mais pas moyen de me rappeler quoi ! soupira Calliday.

- Je ne me rappelle pas non plus des détails, admit Daniel. C'est peut-être une histoire que j'ai entendue sur Abydos. »

Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la femme qui lui faisait face :

« Vous souvenez-vous de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose de ce temple, admit Calliday avec regret. Seulement la salle contenant la porte des étoiles.

- Très bien, conclut Daniel en lui reprenant la photo. Je vous remercie. »

Il lui jeta un regard étonné lorsqu'elle s'agrippa fermement au cliché, l'empêchant de le récupérer.

« J'ai cru comprendre que je vous dois moi aussi des remerciements, lui annonça-t-elle, souriante. Il parait que vous m'avez protégée lorsque j'ai atterri sur la rampe d'embarquement.

- Ah, répondit Daniel en souriant nerveusement et en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez. Ça.

- Oui, ça, reprit Calliday en relâchant la photo et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Merci. »

Daniel haussa les épaules, souhaitant minimiser son geste.

« Peut-être pourrais-je vous inviter à boire un coup, histoire de vous remercier comme il se doit ? suggéra-t-elle.

Surpris, Daniel écarquilla les yeux :

« Oh. Eh bien… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine. Je pars bientôt pour Atlantis donc… »

Calliday leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est seulement un verre, Daniel, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais. » répondit Daniel, sur la défensive.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une jolie femme l'invitait à sortir.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait… heu… remettre ça à plus tard ? conclut-il finalement.

- Pas de souci. » lui répondit-elle.

Pendant un bref moment, ses yeux reflétèrent un net sentiment de déception. Elle changea de position sous les couvertures et revint à leur préoccupation première :

« Vous savez, le temple est le seul lieu proche de la porte où l'on puisse s'abriter, donc le colonel Carter y est probablement. »

Daniel approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Jack pense aussi que le plus probable est qu'elle ait rejoint le temple. »

Si elle n'était pas trop blessée pour se déplacer… Il arrêta abruptement le cours de ses réflexions, ne souhaitant pas penser à cela.

« Daniel, vous n'êtes pas responsable, dit doucement Calliday.

- J'aurais dû être là, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- J'aurais dû l'attendre. » renchérit Calliday.

Daniel releva les yeux. Elle se tenait tête baissée, fixant sa couverture d'un air peinée.

« Hé, murmura-t-il en prenant doucement sa main blessée dans la sienne. Vous n'êtes pas responsable non plus. »

Calliday hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé.

Un coup sec frappé contre le cadre de la porte des fit se retourner, étonnés. Jack se tenait là, n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de s'excuser pour le dérangement. Il salua Calliday d'un signe de tête puis jeta à Daniel un regard pressé.

« La porte fonctionne, annonça-t-il. Allons nous préparer. »

Avant qu'aucun des deux archéologues n'ait pu répondre, il était parti.

Calliday serra brièvement la main de Daniel :

« Allez-y. »

Il la quitta donc et se précipita à la suite de Jack. Il était temps pour SG-1 de secourir leur coéquipière.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ? ) ! Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements. Je salue toujours ma fidèle correctrice, VirtualJBgirl, qui vous épargne la lecture de bien des fautes ! Je sais que vous avez hâte que Jack, Daniel et Teal'c retrouvent Sam, et ça se rapproche effectivement... En attendant, voyons où en est Carter : seule, blessée et hallucinante, ce n'est pas gagné pour elle, la pauvre !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre frappe la planète et Sam se retrouve piégée. Blessée et affaiblie, elle trouve refuge dans le temple où l'hallucination de Grace vient la visiter. Au SG-C, Daniel, qui préparait son départ pour Atlantis, Jack et Teal'c, revenus spécialement de Washington et Dakara, attendent que la porte des étoiles soit réparée pour pouvoir lui porter secours. En discutant avec Hélène Calliday, l'archéologue de SG-12, Daniel découvre que le temple contenait non seulement une seconde porte des étoiles, mais aussi un mystérieux engin apocalyptique.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 8

...

Sam fixait le tunnel vide. Elle s'était cognée le crâne, se rappela-t-elle. Probablement hallucinait-elle, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé sur le Prométhée. Elle secoua la tête d'une manière peu distinguée. Les hallucinations qu'elle avait eues à l'époque avaient été troublantes. Elles avaient exprimé ses propres doutes, comme si ses démons intérieurs avaient pris vie. Durant les jours qui avaient suivi son aventure sur le Prométhée, elle s'était demandé si elle avait réellement halluciné… Si elle avait vraiment vu ses coéquipiers, ainsi que cette petite fille. Elle avait repensé pendant des heures aux conversations qu'elle avait eues, discutant chacun de ses problèmes avec eux… Et bouleversant toutes ses certitudes, conclut-elle amèrement. Mais Sam ne pouvait nier qu'en dernier recours, c'étaient les hallucinations qui l'avaient sauvée. La petite fille – Grace – avait soufflé des bulles de savon, grâce à quoi Sam avait soudain compris ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour libérer le vaisseau du nuage de poussière intergalactique où il était piégé.

Elle s'était beaucoup interrogée au sujet de cette petite fille : était-elle vraiment une hallucination ? Etait-elle un émissaire du vaisseau extraterrestre ? Ou bien l'enfant qui dormait en Sam ? La Sam qui, petite, était captivée par l'idée de voyager jusqu'aux étoiles, qui adorait faire des bulles de savon et cherchait à savoir comment cela fonctionnait… Ou Grace était-elle l'enfant qu'elle espérait avoir un jour ?

Inconsciemment, Sam se saisit de son arme et utilisa le mur pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle alluma le faisceau lumineux pour éclairer les environs.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-elle dans la semi obscurité.

Elle fit un pas chancelant vers le bout du tunnel.

Elle avança un pied.

Puis un autre.

Elle s'accrocha au mur de pierre. Le courant d'air frais provenant de l'entrée du tunnel disparut et Sam se retrouva devant l'escalier.

Un rire d'enfant s'éleva doucement dans l'air, et elle entendit le bruit d'un pas léger descendre les marches de pierre.

« Grace ? » appela-t-elle vivement.

Son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine, et son pouls résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle s'efforça de calmer sa respiration et regarda les escaliers avec incertitude, avant de se retourner vers la porte de sortie. Elle se mordilla la lèvre tout en réfléchissant à l'alternative qui s'offrait à elle : devait-elle oui ou non descendre les escaliers ? Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de rester dans le tunnel : l'équipe de secours viendrait inspecter le temple, et il fallait qu'elle soit quelque part où ils pourraient facilement la retrouver. D'un autre côté, Green et Calliday connaissaient l'existence de cet escalier… Elle se retourna.

Teal'c lui bloquait le passage – une hallucination de Teal'c, corrigea-t-elle mentalement avec lassitude.

« Colonel Carter, vous ne devriez pas continuer. »

L'hallucination paraissait si réelle : la même peau sombre, les mêmes yeux noirs et la même coupe rase que Teal'c arborait depuis un an.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, affirma péniblement Sam en pointant du doigt l'imposant torse du Jaffa. Vous représentez la guerrière en moi, le soldat, le protecteur. »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaira les yeux de Teal'c.

« En effet, répondit-il.

- Vous êtes venu me dire d'être prudente, de rester là où l'équipe de secours me retrouvera facilement.

- Correct, murmura le Jaffa.

- Vous êtes venu me dire de me méfier de Grace.

- Vous ignorez qui elle est, argumenta Teal'c. Et ce qu'elle est.

- Elle est une hallucination, répliqua patiemment Sam. Tout comme vous. »

La fatigue la submergea et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol poussiéreux. Appuyée contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour découvrir que le couloir était vide.

Teal'c - ou la part d'elle-même que représentait son coéquipier - avait raison, admit Sam. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de courir après une petite fille qui n'était assurément qu'un produit de son imagination.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

Sam tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Daniel. Elle soupira :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

L'hallucination de Daniel lui sourit :

« Vous douter de quoi ?

- Que vous seriez le prochain à vous montrer, répondit Sam en touchant précautionneusement l'entaille à sa tête. Vous venez toujours.

- Merci. Enfin, je crois. »

Daniel se leva et descendit l'escalier de quelques marches.

« Vous venez ? »

Sam le regarda.

« Vous savez que vous en avez envie, la taquina-t-il.

- Daniel… » soupira Sam avec exaspération en se relevant.

Elle savait qu'il représentait le scientifique en elle, son côté curieux, chercheur, voulant toujours explorer l'inconnu et trouver des réponses. Cet aspect d'elle avait mûri au contact de son amitié avec Daniel, il la poussait à avoir une pensée critique et à prendre des risques que le soldat en elle hésitait à encourir. Tout à ses réflexions, elle suivit l'hallucination de son ami dans les escaliers.

« C'est fascinant, vous ne trouvez pas ? commenta Daniel.

- Bien sûr. » ironisa Sam en s'efforçant de conserver son équilibre alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas.

Daniel lui sourit :

« Allons, vous n'êtes pas un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous nous avez à nouveau invoqués ? Pourquoi Grace est soudain de retour ?

- Je me suis cognée la tête, ergota Sam.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus que cela ? interrogea Daniel sans relâche. Pourquoi avez-vous fui à bord du Prométhée cette fois ?

- Je n'ai jamais fui à bord du Prométhée. » nia automatiquement Sam.

Elle s'assit une nouvelle fois à même le sol. Elle avait besoin de se reposer – juste un moment.

« Rien ne vous forçait à faire ce voyage, remarqua Daniel. Vous aviez une raison de fuir. Peut-être que lorsque vous aurez compris de quoi il en retournait à l'époque, vous comprendrez ce qui se passe ici. »

Sam releva la tête pour regarder l'endroit où Daniel s'était tenu : il n'y était plus. Elle fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité et dirigea son arme vers le fond du tunnel, l'éclairant de son étroit faisceau lumineux. Pourquoi était-elle descendue ici ? Elle ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cette mission à bord du Prométhée ?

Elle revenait juste d'une expédition vers la base d'Anubis qu'elle avait elle-même dirigée, puisque le colonel O'Neill était parti secourir Daniel. Elle s'était fait du souci pour ses coéquipiers tout le temps qu'elle avait été séparée d'eux – surtout pour Jack. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre, peur d'admettre que ses vieux sentiments refaisaient surface malgré tous ses efforts pour les étouffer. Puisqu'elle avait mené à bien cette mission sans lui, Hammond avait suggéré qu'elle pourrait peut-être avoir son propre commandement, ce qui ouvrait soudain de nouvelles possibilités. Elle avait alors choisi de fuir.

Oh, elle était à l'époque convaincue qu'elle partait car cela lui donnait une chance d'étudier une nébuleuse, mais c'était seulement une excuse. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et c'était une opportunité pour faire le point. Là-dessus, elle avait été servie. Elle se remémora ses précédentes réflexions sur sa vie : des changements étaient à nouveau possibles. Peut-être était-ce la raison de la réapparition de ses hallucinations. Ou bien peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de leur aide pour supporter cette longue attente solitaire.

« Tu viens ? »

La voix enfantine de Grace lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

La petite fille lui souriait :

« Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. »

Elle se retourna et s'éloigna en trottinant, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Sam se releva en titubant. Elle parcourut le tunnel d'un pas maladroit. La porte du fond était restée ouverte, comme elles l'avaient laissée en partant. Elle s'appuya sur le mur en gémissant. Elle était…

« Je suis si fatiguée, murmura Sam.

- Tu l'as dit, Sammy.

- Papa ? »

Sam se retourna pour découvrir son père debout devant elle. Il paraissait bien vivant, ainsi revêtu de l'uniforme vert du SG-C. Ses yeux sombres lui souriaient, pourtant elle sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans la poitrine. Des larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas là, souffla-t-elle.

- Je serai toujours une part de toi, affirma fermement Jacob. Et tu seras toujours ma petite fille. »

Elle rit faiblement et tenta d'ignorer l'hystérie qui la gagnait peu à peu.

« Ça ne s'est pas si bien passé la dernière fois.

- Je sais. »

Jacob leva un doigt accusateur vers elle :

« Tu as vraiment foiré ce que je t'avais dit de faire.

- Tu m'as dit de passer outre les choses qui m'empêchaient d'être heureuse, rappela Sam. J'ai essayé.

- Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai… ce que tu as voulu dire, répliqua impitoyablement Jacob.

- Tu disais que je ne devais pas laisser un règlement gâcher ma vie. »

Sam ne se rappelait que trop bien la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père sur son lit de mort. Elle appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide de la porte.

« J'ai cru que tu… que je parlais d'oublier Jack. »

Ou bien avait-elle voulu le croire ?

« Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, Sam. »

Sam releva la tête. Son père était parti, mais ses mots semblaient résonner en écho dans le tunnel.

« Sam ! Aide-moi ! »

Le cri de Grace la sortit de sa confusion.

« Grace ? »

Sam passa le seuil. Les ténèbres paraissaient écrasantes.

« Viens ! »

Grace se tenait devant elle, elle descendait en courant les marches, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

« Attends ! l'appela Sam anxieusement. Attends-moi ! »

Elle descendit précautionneusement la première marche, puis la seconde, puis une troisième. Elle était à bout de souffle. La lumière vacillante de son arme éclairait son chemin alors qu'elle franchissait les quelques dernières marches. Elle était presque en bas…

Elle se sentit prise de vertige.

Sa tête tournait tellement…

Son pied ne rencontra que le vide.

Sam bascula en avant dans un cri.


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Bonne nouvelle : la porte des étoiles est enfin réparée !

Bien sûr, j'adresse mon éternelle reconnaissance à VirtualJBgirl, la respo grammaire & orthographe de cette fic.

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre frappe la planète et Sam se retrouve piégée. Au SG-C, Daniel, Jack et Teal'c attendent que la porte des étoiles soit réparée pour pouvoir lui porter secours. En discutant avec Hélène Calliday, l'archéologue de SG-12, Daniel découvre que le temple contenait non seulement une seconde porte des étoiles, mais aussi un mystérieux engin apocalyptique. Pendant ce temps, Carter trouve refuge dans le temple. Blessée, elle est à nouveau victime d'hallucination : Teal'c, Daniel et son père Jacob lui apparaissent, ainsi que Grace. En suivant la petite fille dans les escaliers du temple, Sam perd l'équilibre et chute.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 9

...

Jack trépignait presque d'impatience derrière Walter tandis que la porte tournait lentement sur elle-même en contrebas. La salle de contrôle était remplie de personnel, et la salle d'embarquement de volontaires pour la mission de secours. Il posa une main sur son P-90 et s'obligea à rester tranquille. Il était un officier supérieur. Son esprit devait être entièrement concentré sur la mission, sur le fait de secourir Carter. Ni plus, ni moins.

Bien.

Les chevrons de la porte des étoiles s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres.

« Chevron sept, verrouillé. » annonça solennellement Walter.

Jack soupira de soulagement en voyant le vortex se former. La porte fonctionnait. Ils pourraient retourner sur cette planète et secourir Carter.

« Envoyez le MALP. » ordonna-t-il.

Landry leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et Jack réalisa un peu tard que l'ordre aurait dû être donné par le nouveau commandant du SG-C. Il se sentit ennuyé pour son successeur mais, dès que Walter annonça que le MALP était en route, il refoula ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur la mission. Après tout, peu importe qui donnait l'ordre, le principal étant qu'ils soient en bonne voie pour aller chercher Carter.

« Le MALP a atteint la destination et nous recevons une vidéotransmission, déclara Walter. Je bascule en infrarouge. »

Le nouveau réglage leur permit de discerner la scène malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Jack s'approcha du moniteur.

« Le DHD est cassé, remarqua Daniel en désignant son image sur l'écran.

- Nous aurons besoin d'un réacteur à naquadah pour rouvrir la porte manuellement. » conclut Jack.

A sa grande fierté, sa déclaration avait été prononcée d'une voix ferme, ne laissant rien transparaître des tourments qui l'agitaient intérieurement.

« Sergent Siler. » appela Landry.

L'homme montra d'un hochement de tête qu'il avait bien compris l'ordre sous-entendu et partit accomplir sa tâche.

« Il n'y a aucun signe du colonel Carter dans le voisinage immédiat de la porte, constata calmement Teal'c.

- Elle a dû aller s'abriter, répondit Jack d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il se refusait à considérer toute autre explication. Il n'y a pas de présence hostile ni de signe d'un tremblement de terre. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Landry.

Il jeta un regard expectatif à l'autre général.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » soupira son homologue.

Jack hocha la tête avec gratitude. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers, sachant sans même jeter un regard en arrière que Daniel et Teal'c lui avaient emboîté le pas. Il fendit la foule agglutinée dans la salle de la porte et monta sur la rampe d'embarquement avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée.

Le silence était total.

« Voilà la situation, commença Jack avec force. Le colonel Carter est restée sur P2X654 après qu'un tremblement de terre a coupé le vortex. Le MALP a montré que le DHD a été détruit par le séisme. Nous prendrons donc un générateur pour recomposer l'adresse de la Terre manuellement. »

Il s'arrêta pour regarder ses hommes. Il fut satisfait de constater que tous l'écoutaient avec attention. Il se demanda furtivement depuis quand les soldats du SG-C étaient devenus si jeunes, ou plutôt depuis quand lui était devenu si vieux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son discours :

« Carter a probablement cherché refuge dans un temple à proximité, dans lequel Ra a pu nous laisser quelques surprises. SG-1 passera donc devant pour vérifier ça. Des questions ? »

Silence.

« Très bien. SG-1, avec moi. SG-3, vous couvrirez nos arrières. » ordonna Jack en enfonçant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Il traversa la rampe rapidement, Daniel à sa droite, Teal'c à sa gauche. Il ne marqua pas de temps d'arrêt en arrivant devant le vortex, pas même pour regretter l'absence de Carter : il marcha droit à travers l'horizon des événements.

La première chose qui le frappa sur P2X654 fut le froid ambiant. Le vent soufflait fort, mordant à travers les différentes couches de vêtement qu'il avait passées : le gilet, la veste et le T-shirt noir. Tout son corps frissonna mais il l'ignora. Ses yeux bruns fixaient l'orée de la forêt, scannant le périmètre. Il fut un peu désappointé de constater l'absence de Carter et se saisit de sa radio :

« Carter, répondez. »

Il attendit un instant avant de relancer son appel :

« Carter. »

Pas de réponse.

Même pas un grésillement.

Rien du tout.

Jack tenta de se rassurer en se disant que cela ne voulait rien dire. Comme il l'avait affirmé lui-même, elle s'était probablement réfugiée dans le temple, et peut-être sa radio ne captait-elle pas là-bas. Il descendit les marches du socle où se dressait la porte et regarda la clairière autour de lui, prenant peu à peu conscience des dégâts occasionnés par le tremblement de terre. Le DHD s'était enfoncé dans le sol. La terre avait été déchirée par endroits, et laissait apparaître des fissures béantes. Les arbres avaient été mis en pièces. Comment Carter aurait-elle pu survivre ? Jack repoussa sans ménagement la panique qui menaçait d'emporter son professionnalisme : s'affoler n'aiderait en rien Carter. Il devait la trouver et la ramener à la maison.

La porte des étoiles se referma après que le dernier membre de SG-3 l'eut traversée. Jack s'adressa au chef de l'équipe SG-3, un homme à la fois expérimenté et compétent :

« Colonel Reynolds, surveillez la porte. Mettez le générateur en place : nous aurons peut-être besoin de battre en retraite rapidement.

- Oui, mon Général. »

Reynolds s'éloigna pour crier des ordres à ses hommes.

Jack envoya SG-12 dans la direction opposée au temple, au cas où Carter, désorientée, ait erré au hasard et soit partie dans la mauvaise direction. L'équipe médicale resta à attendre les instructions dans la clairière tandis qu'il se mettait en route vers le temple avec Daniel et Teal'c. Jack menait leur petit groupe, Daniel derrière lui, et Teal'c fermait la marche. Le général tenait fermement son P-90, le doigt sur la gâchette. Il fut soulagé lorsque le sentier sortit enfin de la forêt pour déboucher sur une clairière au fond de laquelle trônait le temple de Ra.

Daniel le dépassa dans sa hâte d'atteindre le mur. Ses doigts parcoururent fébrilement les écritures qui y étaient gravées.

« Daniel, on n'a pas le temps ! appela Jack impatiemment.

- C'est peut-être important, Jack. » se justifia l'archéologue.

Daniel recula. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet en déchiffrant le texte en goa'uld à la lumière vacillante de sa lampe torche.

« Oh oh.

- Oh oh ? » grogna Jack, anticipant le pire.

Daniel lui lança un regard préoccupé :

« Hélène a correctement reproduit les symboles. J'espérais qu'elle s'était trompée. Le texte dit qu'il y a un engin apocalyptique à l'intérieur du temple. Je pense que la planète pourrait être en train de s'auto-détruire.

- OK, répondit Jack en faisant signe d'entrer dans l'édifice. On récupère Carter et on se tire d'ici. »

Daniel et Teal'c pénétrèrent à sa suite dans le temple en ruine. Jack alluma sa lampe torche et tenta de percer l'obscurité. Il s'humecta les lèvres :

« Carter ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il avança de quelques pas dans l'étroit couloir. Sa lampe éclaira un sac abandonné sur le sol.

« C'est celui de Sam, commenta inutilement Daniel.

- Vraiment ? » railla Jack.

Où diable était donc Carter ? Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle devait rester près de l'entrée, où l'on pourrait facilement la retrouver. Il actionna sa radio.

« Carter, ici O'Neill, répondez. »

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de réponse.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est réfugiée au niveau inférieur ? » suggéra Daniel.

Jack ne fit aucun commentaire. Il jeta un regard à Teal'c qui ramassa silencieusement le sac de Sam. Jack continua d'avancer. Quelque chose dans ce temple le mettait mal à l'aise. Cela aurait pu être lié à l'obscurité, ou à son appartenance à Ra, mais il ne pensait pas que ce fût le cas. Il ne pouvait se détacher de l'horrible impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Carter aurait dû répondre à son appel radio…

Si elle était en vie.

Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son sac et quitté le tunnel…

Si elle était en vie.

Jack choisit de positiver. Elle était probablement juste blessée, ou bien sa radio était peut-être cassée, comme savoir ? Il s'arrêta en arrivant à l'escalier et regarda prudemment en bas. Il descendit précautionneusement, une marche après l'autre. Arrivé en bas, sa lumière éclaira le couloir de droite, puis celui de gauche. Carter devait avoir pris à gauche, vers le centre du temple. Sans prendre plus le temps d'y réfléchir, il partit dans cette direction.

Il ne ralentit que lorsqu'il aperçut la porte ouverte.

« Ça doit être la seconde chambre que Sam et Hélène ont trouvée, commenta Daniel à voix basse.

- Sûrement. » approuva Jack en franchissant la porte.

La corniche qui saillait depuis la porte d'entrée était étroite. La plate-forme pouvait à peine accueillir les trois hommes. Jack sentit ses entrailles se serrer : aucun signe de Carter.

Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Daniel éclaira de sa lampe l'espace en contrebas.

« Waouh ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant les merveilles qu'abritait la salle.

L'archéologue s'engagea dans l'escalier et commença lentement à descendre les marches de pierre.

« Peut-être que le colonel Carter est partie dans l'autre direction, suggéra Teal'c.

- Peut-être. » reconnut Jack.

Il s'était contenté de suivre son instinct, et avait pu se tromper. Il s'apprêta à repartir sur ses pas.

« Jack ! »

Le cri de Daniel lui glaça le sang. Jack rejoignit l'archéologue et regarda en bas des marches.

La lumière combinée de leurs deux lampes éclaira le sol en contrebas sur lequel gisait le corps de leur ancienne coéquipière.


	10. Chapitre 10

Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! C'est un de mes préférés : je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi après l'avoir lu... Rah, quel suspens, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme je suis une pauvre doctorante exploitée par son laboratoire (ou pas) je n'ai pas de congé pour Pâques, donc le prochain chapitre sera posté comme toutes les semaines. Quant à ceux d'entre vous qui seront en vacances, profitez-en bien !

Et n'oublions pas l'usuel remerciement à la déesse de la correction : Ô grande VirtualJBgirl, tu as sauvé mon âme du pécher éternel de la perversion orthographique, puisse ta grandeur grammaticale illuminer cette fic !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre frappe la planète et Sam se retrouve piégée. Blessée, elle est à nouveau victime d'hallucination : Teal'c, Daniel et son père Jacob lui apparaissent, ainsi que Grace. En suivant la petite fille dans les escaliers du temple, Sam perd l'équilibre et chute. Dès que la porte des étoiles est réparée, la mission de secours la franchit, accompagnée par Jack, Daniel et Teal'c. Sur les murs du temple, l'archéologue a confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait : il contient non seulement une seconde porte des étoiles, mais aussi un mystérieux engin apocalyptique. Les trois coéquipiers explorent le temple et retrouvent finalement Sam, à terre et sans connaissance.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 10

...

Après coup, Jack n'aurait pas su dire comment il était passé du haut des marches au sol de la salle. Il savait seulement qu'il s'était tenu à côté de Daniel, regardant Carter qui gisait sous eux, et que l'instant suivant il était près d'elle. Il chercha immédiatement son pouls, glissant deux doigts le long de son cou. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant le battement régulier qui animait ses veines.

« Jack ? interrogea anxieusement Daniel.

- Elle est vivante. » confirma le général.

Il actionna sa radio :

« Reynolds, répondez.

- Ici Reynolds, mon Général. Je vous reçois.

- Nous avons retrouvé Carter dans le temple. Elle est inconsciente. On va avoir besoin d'aide pour la tirer de là.

- Compris. Je vous envoie SG-12 et l'équipe médicale, répondit Reynolds. Terminé. »

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c, debout quelques marches plus haut :

« Allez les attendre à l'entrée. Montrez-leur le chemin pour nous rejoindre. »

Le Jaffa approuva d'un signe de tête et remonta l'escalier au pas de course.

Daniel était déjà agenouillé de l'autre côté de Carter, fouillant dans son sac pour en extraire la trousse de secours.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait la déplacer ?

- Non. »

Jack réalisa seulement à cet instant que sa main était toujours posée sur le cou de Carter, et il l'en retira doucement.

« Mieux vaut attendre que l'équipe médicale soit là, puisqu'elle respire.

- Apparemment, elle s'est déjà administrée les premiers soins. » constata Daniel à la vue des bandages qui couvraient ses mains.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Elle est sèche, ajouta-t-il. Elle s'est changée.

- Elle a dû descendre ici pour une raison ou une autre et tomber, réfléchit Daniel à voix haute. Peut-être y a-t-il eu un second tremblement de terre.

- Elle sait pourtant qu'il faut rester près de l'entrée pour être facilement retrouvée par l'équipe de secours, murmura Jack.

- On dirait qu'elle s'est cognée la tête, argua Daniel en disposant une couverture de survie sur sa collègue. Elle était peut-être désorientée. »

Jack lui jeta un regard inquiet :

« Que diable fait l'équipe médicale ? »

Soudain, le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler violemment. D'un même élan, Daniel et Jack couvrirent le corps de leur coéquipière à terre pour la protéger des chutes de pierres et de débris qui se détachaient des murs.

Jack se saisit de sa radio :

« Reynolds !

- …, mon Général, répondit la voix du colonel, à peine audible.

- Que tout le monde repasse la porte ! ordonna Jack. Ne nous attendez pas. Je répète : ne nous attendez pas ! Compris ?

- Bien reçu. »

Jack laissa retomber sa main et se repositionna pour tenter de se stabiliser malgré le sol qui tremblait toujours. Il ignorait combien de temps lui et Daniel restèrent là, courbés au-dessus de Carter. Il pensa à Teal'c et espéra que le Jaffa allait bien. Il supposa qu'il était resté dans le temple plutôt que de tenter de rejoindre la porte.

Les secousses s'atténuèrent peu à peu. Jack vérifia à nouveau le pouls de Carter : il était toujours fort et régulier. Il éclaira la pièce autour d'eux. Les artéfacts qu'elle abritait étaient tombés et parsemaient à présent le sol. Seule la porte des étoiles, qui se dressait à l'autre extrémité de la salle, était restée en place.

« Teal'c ? » appela-t-il dans sa radio.

La ligne grésilla.

Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et contempla avec inquiétude les efforts de Jack pour contacter leur coéquipier.

« Teal'c ? tenta à nouveau Jack.

- Je suis là, O'Neill, répondit la voix de Teal'c, résonnant avec force dans la grande salle.

- Quelle est votre situation ? s'enquit rapidement Jack.

- Je vais bien. Le temple a en revanche subi des dommages. La sortie est bloquée par des débris. Je vais essayer de la dégager.

- Bien reçu, soupira Jack. Sierra Golf Un à tout le personnel restant, appela-t-il à nouveau dans le talkie. Répondez. »

Silence.

« Je répète : Sierra Golf Un à tout le personnel restant. Répondez. »

Jack secoua la tête : il semblait bien qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur la planète. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Carter. Elle avait besoin de soins médicaux.

« Vous pensez que tout le monde est rentré à bon port ? » demanda Daniel tandis que Jack s'agenouillait à nouveau auprès de Carter.

Jack répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« Ils vont envoyer une autre équipe de secours, le rassura Daniel.

- Peut-être, murmura évasivement Jack.

- Comment ça, peut-être ? s'inquiéta l'archéologue.

- Notre porte a pu subir de nouveaux dommages, Daniel, expliqua Jack en passant nerveusement une main dans ses courts cheveux gris. Et si j'étais Hank, j'y repenserais à deux fois avant d'envoyer plus de monde sur une planète instable. »

Il rajusta la couverture autour de Carter tandis que Daniel comprenait peu à peu les implications de ses dernières paroles.

« Je vais… heu… Je vais aider Teal'c, finit-il par déclarer.

- Faites attention dans les escaliers. » lui conseilla Jack.

Il regarda Daniel s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue puis s'assit à côté de Carter. Il farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un éclairage permanent, et l'alluma avant d'éteindre la lumière de son P-90. Il le plaça à côté de lui et revint à la blessée.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre l'équipe médicale pour confirmer son état. Carter avait besoin de soins immédiats. Il écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front et grimaça en découvrant l'ecchymose violacée et la profonde écorchure qui s'y imprimaient. Il examina rapidement ses quatre membres et fut rassuré de constater qu'aucun n'était cassé. Ses doigts parcoururent avec délicatesse le contour de sa nuque et il soupira de soulagement : elle n'était pas brisée. Il souffla un bon coup puis souleva son T-shirt pour examiner ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale. Ses côtes présentaient plusieurs contusions, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'hémorragie interne, et son dos paraissait en bon état.

Il remit ses vêtements en place et souleva légèrement sa tête pour glisser son T-shirt de rechange en-dessous. Il plaça son corps en position de sécurité et tira à nouveau la couverture sur elle. Une fois l'entrée du temple dégagée, Teal'c pourrait porter Sam jusqu'à la porte, décida Jack.

Le silence était oppressant.

Jack but une gorgée d'eau à sa gourde et décida d'explorer les alentours. Il devait s'assurer que la salle ne présentait aucun danger, surtout avec toute cette histoire d'engin apocalyptique. Il attrapa son arme, en ralluma la lumière et s'éloigna silencieusement de Carter. Il se déplaçait lentement, attentif à la présence d'un éventuel piège. Le faisceau lumineux de son arme éclaira diverses statues, pots ou vases tombés à terre. Ses semelles crissaient lorsqu'il marchait sur un morceau de céramique ou une pierre précieuse, mais il restait à l'affût du moindre danger. Il s'arrêta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La porte des étoiles se dressait devant lui. La lumière se refléta sur l'anneau argenté, dévoilant des symboles inhabituels. Jack fronça les sourcils. Il avait passé huit ans de sa vie à voyager à travers la porte ou à autoriser des voyages vers d'autres mondes, et même s'il admettait volontiers ne pas être le meilleur quand il s'agissait de se souvenir d'une adresse, il aurait tout de même dû reconnaître certains des symboles gravés sur la porte. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas de DHD. Si Ra utilisait cette porte comme une sortie de secours, il aurait dû y en avoir un…

« Jack ?

- Je vous reçois, Daniel, répondit Jack dans sa radio.

- Teal'c et moi avons presque terminé de dégager le chemin.

- Bien. Retournez tous les deux à la porte et vérifiez son état. Je veux être sûr que tout fonctionne avant d'essayer de déplacer Carter.

- Compris. On vous recontactera quand on arrivera à la clairière. »

Sa lumière éclaira une irrégularité sur le mur. Pouvait-il s'agir d'une porte secrète ? Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua alors qu'il avançait d'un pas dans sa direction. Les portes secrètes n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Son regard suivit le rayon lumineux qu'il fit courir le long de la rainure. Il n'y avait pas de poignée, et il ne voyait aucun dispositif d'ouverture. Il soupira. Il ne doutait pas que Daniel pourrait trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, mais espérait qu'ils seraient partis de cette planète avant d'en arriver là. Si le générateur à naquadah était intact, ils pourraient tous repasser la porte et rentrer à la maison sains et saufs.

Un gémissement résonna faiblement dans la salle.

Jack releva la tête et en chercha l'origine.

Carter.

Il retraversa la salle en courant. Le temps qu'il la rejoigne, elle avait déjà réussi à se mettre en position assise, lourdement adossée contre le mur.

« Hey. » salua Jack en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent à sa vue, et elle leva une main comme pour le repousser. Il refréna l'envie de la toucher.

« Je me demandais quand vous alliez apparaître. »

Son ton direct le déconcerta.

« Désolé. » répondit-il finalement.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, posa son arme à même le sol et s'adossa à son tour contre le mur.

« Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec la porte des étoiles. Ça nous a retardés, ajouta-t-il.

- Je comprends, souffla Sam avant de fermer les yeux.

- Daniel et Teal'c vérifient l'état de la porte. Dès qu'ils nous le diront, nous pourrons rentrer à la maison. »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent et elle le considéra un long moment. Jack s'agita, mal à l'aise sous ce regard soutenu.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes venus pour me remotiver ?

- Vous voulez être remotivée ? » répéta Jack, troublé.

Sam soupira :

« N'êtes-vous pas là pour ça ? Parce que vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'être encouragée. Enfin, corrigea-t-elle en grimaçant, je suppose que _je_ pense avoir besoin d'être encouragée.

- D'accord. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse sur son front et s'inquiéta de la gravité du coup qu'elle avait pris sur la tête. Il décida qu'il était probablement plus simple de jouer le jeu :

« Bon, si vous avez besoin que je vous remotive, je peux bien le faire. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. »

D'un geste las, Sam bascula sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Amis ? Nous en sommes donc revenus à ça ?

- Allons, Carter, gronda Jack, qui sentit son cœur accélérer en réaction à sa question, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour… »

Son rire le coupa avant la fin de sa phrase.

« Mais ça n'est jamais le bon moment, non ? » interrogea-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Elle n'avait pas tort, songea Jack avec agacement. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient été sur le point de parler de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quelque chose venait contrecarrer leur projet.

Les yeux de Sam étaient encore posés sur lui.

« Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur vous en tant qu'ami, confia-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était la vérité, et peu importe la distance physique que leurs diverses affectations pourraient mettre entre eux. C'était la raison de sa présence ici, après tout.

« J'avais juste pensé… commença-t-elle en détournant les yeux. …Enfin, plutôt espéré, qu'il y avait plus que ça.

- Carter… »

Jack ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation alors qu'elle était blessée et confuse. Bon Dieu, elle ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'elle disait ! Il devait mettre un terme à cette discussion avant que cela aille plus loin.

« Vous vous rappelez, la dernière fois, vous m'aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas si complexe. Ou plutôt, je me l'étais dit. » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Sous le coup de la surprise, sa résolution de mettre fin à la conversation lui sortit de la tête. Il haussa un sourcil étonné :

« La dernière fois ?

- Donc, je me suis dit que puisque vous n'étiez pas si complexe, si je pensais que vous ne vouliez qu'une histoire d'amitié, c'est que c'était le cas. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, l'air troublé :

« En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais. Tout est si confus, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Carrément. » approuva Jack avec conviction.

Lui-même ne comprenait plus grand-chose à cette conversation. Il observa le visage pâle de Carter avec inquiétude.

« Carter… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec une franchise déconcertante :

« J'avais tout faux, continua-t-elle. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Vraiment ? » demanda Jack inconsciemment.

La question avait franchie ses lèvres avant même qu'il eût pu la retenir.

Sam le regarda avec curiosité :

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Jack prit une grande inspiration et choisit de botter en touche :

« Carter, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait parler de ça plus tard ? On devrait vraiment essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

- Vous avez raison, admit Sam. Je devrais vraiment essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de là. »

Son regard était toujours plongé dans le sien.

« Une dernière chose…

- Quoi ? » demanda Jack, soulagé que la discussion soit enfin close.

Sam bougea avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Ses lèvres couvrirent les siennes tandis que sa main glissait derrière sa nuque. C'est tout ce dont il se rappellerait concernant ce baiser : passionné, aimant, merveilleux. Il resta pétrifié pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que les alarmes rappelant pourquoi ce baiser était tout sauf une bonne idée ne se mettent à hurler dans sa tête : elle était blessée, il profitait d'elle, ils étaient en mission sur une autre planète. Il leva la main pour la repousser gentiment, mais elle recula avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle paraissait sous le choc :

« Oh, mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle en cherchant son regard. Vous êtes réel ! »


	11. Chapitre 11

A ce que j'ai pu voir, le chapitre précédent vous a emballé, j'en suis ravie ! Et je vous annonce que cette fic a passé le seuil symbolique des 50 reviews ! Merci à vous pour vos nombreux messages, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Et le petit mot pour remercier la relectrice :

...

Vraiment aucune faute ne lui échappe,

Intraitable traqueuse de la moindre erreur,

Redoutable pour les participes passés,

Terrifiante quand la syntaxe est fausse,

Ultra-rigide sur la conjugaison...

Alors reconnaissante et

Le cœur plein de rime,

Je remercie en poème la

Béta-readeuse idéale.

Grâce à elle vous pouvez,

Inconscients de ma médiocrité,

Ravis d'une belle orthographe,

Lire cette histoire et la savourer !

...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Le colonel Carter, dernière représentante de SG-1, est partie en mission d'exploration d'un ancien temple de Ra en compagnie de SG-12. Un tremblement de terre frappe la planète et Sam se retrouve piégée. Blessée, elle est à nouveau victime d'hallucination : Teal'c, Daniel et son père Jacob lui apparaissent, ainsi que Grace. La mission de secours, accompagnée par Jack, Daniel et Teal'c, part à sa recherche. Les trois coéquipiers explorent le temple et retrouvent finalement Sam, vivante mais inconsciente. Mais un nouveau séisme se déclenche. Tandis que Daniel et Teal'c dégagent l'entrée du temple, bloquée par un éboulement, et s'assurent du bon fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles, Sam reprend connaissance. Prenant son supérieur pour une hallucination, elle l'entretient de ses sentiments et ne comprend son erreur qu'en l'embrassant.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 11

...

« Heu... oui, répondit Jack avec hésitation, le regard empli d'inquiétude. Je suis réel. »

Sam s'éloigna de lui brusquement, grimaçant de douleur en sentant ses blessures protester. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais sentie aussi mortifiée – quoique, peut-être la fois où elle avait interrompu son déjeuner avec Kerry Johnson…

« Carter…

- Mon Général… commença Sam en ne rouvrant les yeux qu'à contrecoeur.

- Jack ? les interrompit soudainement la voix de Daniel à la radio. Nous avons un problème. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard avant que Jack n'actionne son talkie. Sam en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle et nota pour la première fois le système d'éclairage, le sac à dos – toutes ces évidences qui auraient dû lui faire comprendre que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas une hallucination.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ? demanda Jack dans sa radio.

- Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la porte, répondit l'archéologue. »

Oh oh, pensa Sam, ça se présentait mal.

« Répétez ça, Daniel ? ordonna Jack en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la porte. Il y a un feu de forêt, et heu… nous ne parvenons pas à le contourner. »

Jack se pinça l'arrête du nez :

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague…

- Daniel Jackson a raison, O'Neill, intervint Teal'c avec un calme qui irrita d'autant plus Jack. L'incendie est très dangereux.

- Très bien. Rentrez au temple.

- Comment va Sam ? » interrogea néanmoins Daniel.

Jack jeta un regard vers Carter qui rougit furieusement et baissa la tête.

« Elle est réveillé. On se voit dans dix minutes. »

Il coupa la radio et se pencha pour attraper sa gourde.

« Vous avez soif ? » demanda-t-il en la tendant à Sam.

Elle l'accepta avec un murmure de remerciement et but une gorgée d'eau. Jack se rassit à côté d'elle et lui reprit la gourde. Il but lui-même un peu avant de revisser le bouchon. La tension s'intensifia au point que Sam n'osait plus respirer.

« Mon Général, commença-t-elle nerveusement, je peux vous expliquer…

- Carter, l'interrompit-il en la regardant bien en face, ça devrait être à moi de m'excuser.

- Pas du tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis détournèrent les yeux.

« J'ai… heu… cru que vous étiez une hallucination. » expliqua Sam en baissant les yeux.

Ses doigts jouaient inconsciemment avec la couverture de survie dont on l'avait recouverte, et elle se demanda à nouveau comment elle avait pu passer à côté de tous les signes prouvant que Jack était réellement là. Sa main remonta instinctivement jusqu'à la bosse à sa tête.

Jack écarquilla les yeux :

« Votre choc à la tête, il avait quelle intensité, exactement ? »

Sam grimaça visiblement à sa remarque mais préféra ne pas discuter. Elle respira un bon coup et le regarda franchement, espérant qu'il lirait dans ses yeux sa volonté de passer outre le malencontreux baiser.

« Est-ce que SG-12 a pu rentrer à la base ? »

Jack la considéra si longtemps qu'elle eut peur qu'il refuse de laisser tomber le sujet de ce baiser partagé. Elle soutint son regard en serrant les dents. Il se décida finalement à briser le silence :

« Oui, ils sont rentrés. Calliday s'est cognée la tête mais elle va bien.

- Je suppose que la surcharge énergétique a endommagé les condensateurs ? demanda Sam, déterminée à ne pas laisser dévier la conversation.

- C'est ça, si j'ai bien compris, approuva Jack. Siler et son équipe les ont réparés pour qu'on puisse venir vous chercher.

- Seulement vous quatre ? » s'étonna Sam.

Il était inhabituel de n'envoyer qu'un seule équipe, sans soutient médical ni renfort, pour une mission de sauvetage.

« Nous, SG-3 et 12. Plus une équipe médicale, révéla Jack. Il y a eu un autre tremblement de terre, je leur ai ordonné de rentrer. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette mission de secours est une vraie réussite. » ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire :

« On dirait que j'ai manqué plein de choses.

- Oh, pas tellement. » répondit sarcastiquement Jack.

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet :

« Vous savez, on s'attendait plutôt à vous trouver à l'entrée du temple.

- J'ai… heu… j'ai entendu quelque chose en bas. » expliqua Sam en rougissant.

Jack leva un sourcil en une imitation inconsciente de Teal'c.

Elle s'agita sous sa couverture.

« Et bien, heu… Si j'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être une hallucination, c'est parce que… parce que j'en ai déjà vue.

- Une hallucination ? s'inquiéta Jack, les yeux rivés sur sa blessure à la tête.

- En fait, un peu plus d'une. » avoua Sam sans décoller son regard des pansements qui couvraient ses mains.

Jack lui fit face.

« Combien j'ai de doigts ?

- Trois, répondit Sam sans hésiter.

- Suivez mon doigt. »

Jack la surveillait tandis qu'elle suivait les mouvements de l'index qu'il déplaçait d'avant en arrière et de droite à gauche.

« Vous voyez flou ? Vous avez des vertiges ? Des nausées ? »

Sam resta à le regarder, ne voulant pas admettre à quel point elle se sentait mal :

« Je vais bien.

- Carter, vous avez de graves commotions. » répliqua laconiquement Jack.

Sam s'adoucit lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Sans y penser, elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras. Leurs deux têtes pivotèrent simultanément quand ils entendirent des pas approcher. Sam retira prestement sa main au moment où Daniel et Teal'c apparaissaient au sommet des escaliers. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle et Sam accepta avec plaisir leur brève et réconfortante étreinte. Le Jaffa et l'archéologue s'assirent ensuite auprès de leurs deux coéquipiers, et Jack leur passa la gourde.

« Ça va mal, là haut, les informa Daniel en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

- L'incendie est à quelle distance du temple ? interrogea Jack en s'installant confortablement à côté de Sam.

- Pas très loin, O'Neill, répondit le Jaffa, son visage sombre encore parsemé de gouttes de transpiration. Et il y a beaucoup de fumée. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de quitter cet endroit.

- On va probablement devoir attendre qu'il s'éteigne, approuva Daniel en attrapant une barre énergétique.

- Cet endroit a l'air solide, déclara Jack en considérant les épais murs de pierre. Le feu ne devrait pas poser problème si on trouve un moyen de ne pas laisser rentrer la fumée. »

Daniel approuva d'un signe de tête :

« On a réussi à fermer la porte extérieure. Je pourrais probablement fermer celle-là aussi, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte de la salle au sommet des escaliers.

- Mais vous savez bien qu'un feu de forêt peut se consumer pendant des jours, fit remarquer Sam en rajustant la couverture autour d'elle. Et tant qu'il brûlera, nous ne pourrons pas atteindre la porte ni n'espérer aucun renfort.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Sam, répliqua doucement Daniel. Surtout avec l'engin apocalyptique. »

Carter écarquilla les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'engin apocalyptique ? »

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui se contenta d'agiter une main d'un geste défaitiste.

« Les inscriptions à l'extérieur indiquent que le temple abrite un engin apocalyptique, expliqua Daniel. Il est possible que cette machine soit responsable des conditions climatiques.

- Je suppose qu'on doit donc rapidement quitter cet endroit, soupira Sam.

- Des suggestions ? lança Jack.

- Un plan B ? proposa Sam en tentant de sourire. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions compter sur une extinction rapide du feu, mon Général. Et si nous attendons que le SG-C envoie le Prométhée, nous risquons de ne pas tenir, au train où vont les choses. Il lui faudra presque une semaine pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Le colonel Carter a raison, la soutint Teal'c.

- Comme toujours, railla Jack. Qu'en est-il de votre trétonine ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Jaffa.

- Mes réserves seront suffisantes si nous quittons cet endroit rapidement.

- J'en ai un peu en stock, signala Daniel. J'en amène toujours par habitude. » ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Bon, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'on ne pourra pas rester ici indéfiniment. » résuma Jack.

Il jeta un bref regard à Sam, qui réalisa une fois de plus à quel point il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il détourna le regard et désigna le haut des escaliers :

« Daniel, Teal'c, allez donc vous occuper de cette porte. Ça permettra de ralentir la fumée si elle pénètre dans le temple. Après ça, on réfléchira à un plan B. »

Daniel et Teal'c approuvèrent de concert, et se relevèrent tous deux avec aisance pour remonter les escaliers.

« Ça n'a aucun sens, murmura Sam, réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Jack.

- L'incendie, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible. Il a plu pendant longtemps. La forêt aurait dû être humide.

- Et donc un feu n'aurait pas pu s'y déclencher, comprit Jack. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.»

- A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ? » l'encouragea-t-il.

Il regarda Sam changer légèrement de position avant de reprendre son explication :

« Les tremblements de terre sont généralement dus à la tectonique des plaques. Il n'est pas inhabituel que de la lave en fusion remonte vers la surface lors de mouvements de grande ampleur. Si la lave s'est frayée un chemin au travers de l'écorce terrestre, la température sera probablement assez importante pour faire s'évaporer toute trace d'humidité et déclencher un incendie.

- Donc on doit s'attendre à se retrouver au milieu de flots de lave en fusion ? demanda Jack d'un ton caustique. Super.

- Peut-être pas. »

Sam soupira et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« C'est juste une idée.

- Vous n'arrêterez jamais d'en avoir... » plaisanta Jack.

Elle frissonna malgré la couverture.

« Venez-là. »

Soudain, son bras était autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Sam résista une fraction de seconde avant de s'autoriser à se blottir dans son étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Elle était si fatiguée.

« Hé, Carter, murmura-t-il en serrant légèrement son épaule. Vous devez rester éveillée.

- Oui, mon Général. » soupira-t-elle alors même que ses yeux se fermaient.

Elle sentait l'inconscience la gagner, et s'y laissa glisser avec soulagement.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui étaient en congé. Pour les autres (dont je fais partie) : courage, le mois de mai se profile avec sa multitude de jours fériés !

Comme d'habitude pendant les périodes de vacances, la publication de fanfictions francophones tourne au ralenti... C'est un peu tristounet pour ceux qui restent, alors voilà un petit chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et bien sûr ma fidèle bêta-lectrice : son nom est Girl, VirtualJBGirl !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: Jack, Daniel et Teal'c sont venus au secours de Sam et l'ont retrouvée évanouie dans les ruines du temple de Ra. Sam reprend connaissance mais, perturbée, croit encore halluciner en découvrant son supérieur et ne se rend compte de son erreur qu'en l'embrassant. Pendant ce temps, Daniel et Teal'c sont partis contrôler l'état de la porte après le tremblement de terre qui a obligé le reste de l'équipe de secours à abandonner la planète. Hélas, un feu de forêt leur bloque le passage. SG-1 se retrouve donc piégée dans un temple contenant certes une porte des étoiles pour l'instant hors service, mais aussi probablement un mystérieux engin apocalyptique.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 12

...

Daniel étudiait attentivement les gravures autour de la porte, les éclairant les unes après les autres de sa lampe de poche.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il pressa le symbole représentant le soleil. La porte glissa latéralement et se referma lentement.

Satisfait, il redescendit les escaliers, suivi de près par Teal'c. Arrivés en bas, les deux hommes ralentirent légèrement en découvrant Sam dans les bras de Jack. Ce dernier leur jeta un bref coup d'œil puis contempla la femme qu'il étreignait.

« Elle s'est encore évanouie, annonça-t-il d'un voix pleine d'inquiétude. Elle est sérieusement blessée. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant débattre intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait continuer ses explications.

« Elle voit… des choses, ajouta-t-il finalement.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Daniel en prenant place à côté de son ami. Quel genre de choses ?

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? répliqua durement le militaire.

- Je suppose que non. » murmura Daniel.

Jack préféra changer de sujet :

« Elle pense que le tremblement de terre pourrait avoir libéré des coulées de lave. »

Il ajusta légèrement son bras autour de Sam.

« Oh. C'est possible, admit Daniel.

- Cela diminue encore nos chances de rejoindre la porte des étoiles, ajouta Teal'c.

- Donc, quel est notre plan B ? demanda Jack.

- Nous avons une porte. » fit remarquer Daniel en désignant l'artéfact au fond de la salle.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Mais pas de DHD, nota-t-il néanmoins.

- Peut-être serait-il sage d'explorer ce temple plus en profondeur, suggéra le Jaffa.

- Teal'c a raison, approuva Daniel. Et puis, avec la quantité d'artéfacts goa'ulds entreposés ici, on pourrait même trouver un appareil de guérison pour Sam ! »

Jack fronça les sourcils en se rappelant sa mystérieuse découverte :

« Il y a une espèce de chambre secrète derrière la porte des étoiles. Peut-être que le DHD y est caché.

- Ou ça pourrait être l'engin apocalyptique, murmura pensivement Daniel.

- Vous vous intéressez encore à cette histoire d'engin apocalyptique ? s'étonna Jack, incrédule.

- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu'il ne soit pas relié à l'activité sismique et à tous les bouleversements qui se produisent sur cette planète, expliqua Daniel.

- Super, ironisa Jack. Ecoutez, on va plutôt se concentrer sur le fait de quitter cet endroit. Vous et Teal'c, vous partez en exploration. Je vais rester avec Carter. » ajouta-t-il en désignant Sam du menton.

Daniel et Teal'c s'entre-regardèrent, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. L'archéologue se remit sur pied et sortit sa lampe torche. Sans concertation, Teal'c partit vers la droite de la salle et Daniel vers la gauche.

Le faisceau lumineux éclaira des amphores, statues et bijoux que Daniel ignora comme s'ils eussent été de vulgaires pacotilles. Il repéra une boîte ornée de signes étranges et la ramassa. Il la fit prudemment tourner entre ses doigts mais ne put déchiffrer les signes. Il la replaça donc sur l'étagère où il l'avait trouvée.

Il découvrit des artefacts qui n'auraient pas paru déplacés dans un musée égyptien. Il savait qu'une demi-douzaine de professeurs en archéologie aurait tué pour une seule de ces pièces. S'ils pouvaient voir la multitude d'objets que recelait la salle…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam et Jack, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis contre le mur, Sam blottie contre lui. Il avait rarement vu son ami aussi ouvertement tracassé pour leur coéquipière. D'habitude, le militaire ne montrait des signes d'anxiété que lorsque Sam était portée disparue. Le fait qu'il soit aussi visiblement troublé de la voir blessée inquiétait Daniel. C'était mauvais signe que Sam soit toujours inconsciente, et encore plus qu'elle hallucine.

Il mit de côté sa propre anxiété grandissante et se concentra. Il fallait seulement qu'ils quittent cette planète et qu'ils retournent au SG-C, où Sam pourrait recevoir les soins appropriés. Cela dit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils allaient pouvoir y arriver avec le feu qui ravageait la forêt. Et si Sam avait raison et qu'il était dû à de la lave en fusion… Il était hautement improbable qu'ils parviennent à quitter le temple. Ils devaient trouver un autre moyen de rentrer chez eux.

La lumière de sa lampe tomba sur la porte des étoiles, et il en inspecta les symboles avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils étaient étranges. Il regarda alentour, mais, comme Jack, ne vit trace d'un DHD ou d'aucune source d'énergie.

« Daniel Jackson, l'interpella Teal'c en approchant derrière lui.

- Est-ce que vous reconnaissez un seul de ces symboles ? demanda Daniel.

- Non, aucun, confirma Teal'c.

- Moi non plus. »

La lumière de Daniel éclaira le mur derrière la porte.

« Là, regardez ! »

Il s'avança et suivit du doigt la ligne verticale qui se dessinait très légèrement sur la paroi.

« Ça doit être la chambre secrète dont parlait Jack. »

Teal'c approuva d'un signe de tête :

« Je ne vois aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

- Regardez le long du mur si vous pouvez trouver une sorte de levier, ou une pierre mobile. » suggéra Daniel.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta.

Daniel balaya la poussière qui recouvrait la porte. Il pouvait deviner les contours affadis d'une image en dessous. Il prit dans sa veste un petit pinceau et nettoya délicatement la zone, délogeant les dernières poussières et saletés. Cela le fit tousser, mais il continua jusqu'à ce que l'image commence à prendre forme.

« J'ai le regret de vous informer que je n'ai trouvé aucun mécanisme pour ouvrir la porte, le prévint Teal'c.

- Je reconnais ce symbole, répondit Daniel d'un air absent. Je l'ai vu sur un mur des ruines d'Abydos.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, déclara le Jaffa.

- C'était le symbole pour la fin de toute chose, se souvint Daniel. Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Quand Ra est revenu sur Abydos après la révolte sur Terre, il a dit aux habitants que s'il venait à mourir, son royaume serait détruit par un appareil magique qu'il avait découvert au cours de ses voyages. Mais cette histoire était noyée au milieu de toutes les autres menaces de Ra pour les convaincre de ne même pas essayer de tuer leur Dieu. Ils n'y ont donc pas prêté spécialement attention.

- Vous pensez que nous avons trouvé l'appareil auquel Ra faisait allusion ? comprit Teal'c.

- Et bien, le symbole représente cette fameuse machine. »

Daniel contempla le pictogramme.

« Nous devons entrer là-dedans. »

Il étudia une nouvelle fois la porte cachée.

« Je pense que c'est une porte pivotante dont l'axe serait au centre. Si nous poussons sur le côté droit, nous devrions pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

Il appuya son épaule contre la porte et poussa de toutes ses forces. La pierre trembla à peine. Il s'apprêta à recommencer mais Teal'c l'arrêta. Daniel recula pour permettre au Jaffa de prendre sa place. Teal'c appuya sur le mur de sa large carrure. La lourde porte se mit à tourner très lentement dans un bruit de frottements. Teal'c grogna sous l'effort. Puis la pierre céda et la porte s'ouvrit, libérant deux étroits passages de chaque côté de son axe.

De l'autre côté, l'obscurité régnait.

Ignorant la sueur qui collait sa peau, Teal'c éclaira les ténèbres et s'avança d'un pas à l'intérieur. Daniel le suivit, ressentant comme toujours un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Ils se trouvaient dans un couloir.

« Regardez, interpella Daniel en montrant les murs, ce n'est pas la même pierre que dans le reste du temple. Ça paraît… différent. Ces blocs ont été coupés avec une grande précision. »

Teal'c contempla les murs gris, écarquillant les yeux pour percer au mieux l'obscurité.

Ils continuèrent leur avancée. Le couloir se terminait sur un mur gris et lisse, sur lequel était gravé un texte en goa'uld. Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard, et Teal'c tenta de pousser sur le côté de la paroi, comme il l'avait fait pour la porte précédente. En vain.

« C'est une impasse, conclut-il finalement en se reculant.

- ça ne peut pas être ça ! soupira Daniel. On doit pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

Leurs radios grésillèrent :

« Daniel, Teal'c, résonna la voix de Jack, vous avancez ?

- Nous avons réussi à passer la porte que vous aviez repérée, mais nous sommes coincés à la suivante, répondit Daniel. On essaie de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. Et Sam ?

- Toujours inconsciente, annonça Jack. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Daniel éteignit sa radio et regarda Teal'c. Leur inquiétude pour Sam était presque palpable.

L'archéologue revint à l'étude de la porte :

« Il y a forcément un moyen de l'ouvrir… » murmura-t-il.

Il se lança dans un examen attentif du cadre de la porte et des pierres tout autour.

Teal'c dirigea sa lampe torche vers les mots gravés dans la pierre.

« Daniel Jackson. » appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son coéquipier.

L'archéologue se rapprocha de la paroi et se pencha pour mieux lire le texte :

« Seul le Dieu Ra peut entrer ici, car lui seul possède… la clé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez.

- Peut-être faut-il être possédé par un symbiote pour ouvrir cet accès, supposa Teal'c. Ou peut-être faut-il être porteur d'un gène donné, comme celui qu'a le général O'Neill.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, approuva Daniel en s'essuyant le front, inconscient d'y laisser une grande trace de poussières et de saleté mélangées. Nous avons besoin de Jack et de Sam. Si la clé fait référence au gène des Anciens, alors Jack devrait pouvoir ouvrir, et si c'est un marqueur de protéine ou une trace de naquadah, ça marchera avec Sam. »

Daniel se baissa et éclaira la partie inférieure de la porte.

« Le texte continue. Ça dit que derrière cette porte se trouve une machine d'une grande puissance, capable de détruire tous les mondes du royaume de Ra. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit d'une voix soudain tendue :

« Et si ceci est lu par un autre que Ra, c'est que la destruction du royaume a déjà commencée. »

Il croisa le regard de Teal'c.

« J'avais raison. Nous avons dû déclencher une sorte de système d'alarme. Ra avait sûrement une espèce de code pour empêcher la machine de se mettre en route.

- C'est probable, en effet. » commenta Teal'c.

Daniel fronça les sourcils, frappé par une terrible pensée :

« Teal'c, Ra a considéré jusqu'à sa mort que la Terre faisait partie de son royaume. Si cette machine est capable de détruire tout son empire alors…

- Alors la Terre est en grand danger. » compléta Teal'c sans hésiter.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous ! Ah, le beau mois de mai avec tous ses jours fériés... On en a de la chance ! Plus que SG-1 en tout cas, qui est, si vous vous souvenez des derniers chapitres, dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Vont-ils nous arranger ça ?

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous avez laissées, et en particulier les revieweuses anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je serai en vacances la semaine prochaine (à Rome ! Mama Mia !), donc le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté vendredi, mais plus probablement le lundi suivant. Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'espère que ça ne vous gâchera pas le plaisir !

Et un petit poème pour ma bêta adorée :

...

VirtualJBgirl est la meilleure des bêtas,

Les fautes d'orthographes, elle en massacre des tas.

Alors tous ensemble remercions-la,

Car sans elle, ma grammaire causerait votre trépas.

...

C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: SG-1 est piégée dans le temple de Ra, incapable de rejoindre la porte des étoiles à cause d'un feu de forêt qui fait rage dehors, et soupçonnant la lave de remonter vers la surface de la planète. Pendant que Jack veille sur Sam, blessée et affaiblie, Daniel et Teal'c explorent le temple à la recherche d'une issue. Ils découvrent une porte secrète sur laquelle un texte est gravé, leur indiquant que l'engin apocalyptique de Ra est déjà en marche et détruira tout son royaume… y compris la Terre, puisque cette dernière a longtemps fait partie du domaine du faux dieu.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 13

...

Sam se sentait bien, au chaud et en sécurité. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment d'être protégée et aimée. Au cours de l'année écoulée, de tels moments avaient été trop rares et fugitifs. Des moments passés avec l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Jack, indifférente au fait qu'elle n'était pas censée faire ce genre de choses, que son honneur et son devoir étaient supposés être plus importants. Elle était si fatiguée, si fatiguée de prétendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'elle ne le désirait pas… Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, à cet instant, elle s'en ficherait royalement, car elle était dans les bras de Jack.

« Mais le monde est vraiment en train de s'écrouler. Toute la galaxie, en fait. »

La voix enfantine de Grace lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, Sam savait, confusément, qu'elle dormait toujours. C'était un rêve.

Elle s'assit pour découvrir qu'elle était seule avec Grace : Jack avait disparu. La petite fille prit place à côté d'elle, éclairée par la lampe de camping que son supérieur avait installée. C'était une enfant ravissante, avec ses boucles châtain et son sourire mutin qui semblait éclairer ses yeux bruns.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Sam gentiment.

- Qui veux-tu que je sois ? répliqua Grace.

- Je sais qui sont les autres, et je comprends pourquoi ils m'apparaissent, mais toi… »

Grace sourit et s'éloigna en sautillant. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

« Carter. »

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Son regard tomba dans de chaleureux yeux bruns. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le vert olive de l'uniforme de combat. Elle était dans la réalité.

« Désolée, mon Général. »

Jack dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur son front.

« De quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, embarrassée, mais le mouvement réveilla ses blessures. Elle grimaça sous l'assaut de la douleur. Elle bougea et Jack la libéra de son étreinte. Il lui tendit la gourde d'eau, puis se releva et s'étira. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter le craquement que produisirent ses genoux et l'expression de peine fugitive qui marqua son visage avant qu'il ne parvienne à la cacher. Dans un sursaut de culpabilité, Sam réalisa qu'il devait être tout courbaturé d'être resté si longtemps à la tenir contre lui.

« Vous auriez dû m'obliger à bouger. » murmura-t-elle en lui rendant la gourde.

Jack lui jeta un regard surpris et avala une gorgée d'eau.

« C'est vous qui êtes blessée, Carter. Moi je ne suis… je ne suis juste plus aussi jeune que dans le temps, répondit-il en souriant tristement.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'elle y pense.

« Plus vieux que vous. » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, se demandant s'ils parlaient de façon déguisée de ce sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais.

« Ça vous dérange vraiment ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. D'être plus vieux que moi ? »

Jack la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés :

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement pour ménager ses blessures.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge :

« C'est moi où il commence à faire chaud ? »

Sam esquissa un sourire devant sa tentative d'éluder la question et s'apprêtait à répondre par une plaisanterie quand elle prit conscience que la température avait effectivement grimpée. Elle se retourna et appuya sa paume contre le mur de pierre.

« La pierre se réchauffe. »

En deux enjambées, Jack fut à ses côtés. Il posa à son tour sa main sur la paroi.

« Mince !

- Monsieur, si j'ai vu juste au sujet de la lave qui remonterait vers la surface, comme ce temple est souterrain, nous sommes probablement entourés de lave en fusion !

- Est-ce qu'elle pourra passer à travers la pierre ? demanda Jack, mortellement sérieux.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sam. Les murs sont épais et m'ont l'air solides. Mais il risque de faire très chaud, ajouta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Chaud comment ? »

Elle grimaça :

« Vous vous souvenez de Netu, mon Général ?

- Oh, super. » marmonna Jack.

Il retira son gilet et sa veste, puis remit le premier par-dessus son T-Shirt noir. Sam le regarda, appréciant le spectacle. Elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi Jack aurait honte de son âge. La moitié des hommes de sa génération aurait tué pour avoir un corps comme le sien. Il se pencha et l'aida à retirer sa propre veste et à rattacher son gilet. Il replaça ensuite la couverture sur elle.

« Ça va comme ça ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, des voix se firent entendre. Deux faisceaux lumineux bondissaient à travers la pièce, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Daniel et Teal'c.

« Nous sommes de retour. » annonça Daniel en leur octroyant à tous deux un bref sourire.

Teal'c inclina la tête à l'adresse de Sam, puis s'assit en tailleur à côté d'elle.

« C'est bon de vous voir réveillée, Colonel Carter. »

Tandis que Jack faisait passer la gourde d'eau à leur deux coéquipiers, elle sourit faiblement au Jaffa :

« Désolée de tomber dans les pommes à tout bout de champ. Où étiez vous ?

- Nous explorions. » l'informa Daniel.

L'archéologue attrapa les barres énergétiques au fond de sa poche et en tendit une à Sam. Cette dernière regarda le mets avec nervosité. Son estomac protestait à la simple idée de manger.

« Essayez d'en avaler un peu. » l'encouragea Jack.

Il lui prit la barre de céréales des mains, en ouvrit l'emballage et la lui rendit.

« Par petites bouchées. » conseilla-t-il.

Sam grimaça mais, obéissante, commença à grignoter.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Jack à l'adresse de Daniel.

- On a de mauvaises nouvelles. La porte que vous aviez repérée porte un symbole que j'avais déjà vu sur Abydos. Il y avait une histoire, gravée dans les ruines, racontant que Ra avait trouvé une machine magique capable, dans l'éventualité de sa mort, de détruire son royaume entier.

- L'engin apocalyptique ? intervint Jack.

- Quel engin apocalyptique ? » interrogea Sam, confuse.

Son attention étant accaparée par sa barre énergétique, elle ne vit pas le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent ses coéquipiers.

« Daniel pense qu'il y un engin apocalyptique caché ici, expliqua Jack calmement. Vous vous rappelez ?

- Ah, oui. L'engin apocalyptique. Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

- Daniel Jackson a raison, ajouta Teal'c. Il y a des preuves de la présence d'un tel objet dans le temple.

- Nous avons trouvé une autre porte au bout d'un couloir, continua Daniel, la bouche pleine.

- Une autre porte ? soupira Jack. Et ?

- Et il y avait d'autres inscriptions. Elles disaient que seul Ra pouvait l'ouvrir…

- Seul Ra ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Jack.

- Nous pensons que le système détecte la présence de naquadah dans le corps, ou peut-être d'un marqueur génétique. Donc il faudrait essayer avec vous ou Sam. »

Daniel secoua la main pour minimiser ses propos :

« Mais là n'est pas l'important.

- ça n'est pas important ? répéta Jack, ébahi.

- En effet, répondit Teal'c à la place de Daniel, attirant ainsi l'attention du militaire. Nous pensons que l'engin apocalyptique a été déclenché par notre présence associée à l'absence de Ra.

- Il faut que nous passions cette porte et que nous détruisions la machine, compléta Daniel avec sérieux, ou toutes les planètes de la galaxie seront détruites, y compris la Terre. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence abasourdi.

« Je ne comprends pas, reprit Sam faiblement. Il y a un engin apocalyptique ici qui va détruire la Terre ?

- Je pense que nous l'avons déclenché en ouvrant la porte des étoiles, ou peut-être en arrivant sur la planète…

- Ou en pénétrant dans le temple ? demanda Sam, qui sentait la culpabilité l'envahir.

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment quel a été le mécanisme déclencheur, la rassura Daniel. Je suppose que l'activité sismique est due à l'engin. J'ai lu les rapports et je ne crois pas que le temple en soit la cause, étant donné que vous veniez à peine de rentrer quand le tremblement de terre a commencé.

- On a un autre problème, annonça Jack en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Les murs sont plus chauds.

- Je pense que nous sommes entourés par la lave qui remonte vers la surface. » avoua Sam.

Elle renonça à terminer sa barre énergétique, et Jack la lui reprit, emballa soigneusement ce qu'il en restait et la remit dans le sac.

Le militaire passa une main dans ses cheveux gris :

« D'accord, nouveau plan. On arrête la machine qui est en train de détruire la galaxie et ensuite on rentre sur Terre. Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser cette porte des étoiles ?

- Je ne vois pas comment, admit Daniel. Il n'y a pas de DHD, pas de générateur d'énergie et je ne reconnais aucun des symboles.

- Je ne les reconnais pas non plus. » précisa Teal'c.

Jack haussa les épaules :

« On va devoir essayer. Commençons par passer cette fameuse porte. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam :

« Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir bouger ? »

Sam opina.

« Je vais bien.

- Teal'c, aidez-la, ordonna Jack. Daniel et moi prendrons le reste. »

Il regarda son équipe et lut la détermination sur chacun de leur visage.

« Allez les enfants, on lève le camp ! »


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour d'Italie ! Toute bronzée (même coup-de-soleillée), ravie de mes visites mais complètement naze ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas : voici le chapitre suivant, d'un point de vue un peu différent de d'habitude !

Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews cette semaine. Je m'en excuse et j'essaierai de le faire le plus vite possible ! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des petits messages !

Et pour finir, une petite charade pour ma chère bêta-lectrice :

...

Mon premier fait l'andouille

Mon deuxième c'est toi

Moi troisième c'est le tout de Shakespeare

Mon quatrième c'est la potiche d'un agent secret

Mon tout est grandement remercié pour sa relecture !

...

Réponse : VirtualJBgirl (Vire (la ville, dont la spécialité est l'andouille de Vire) – tu – all ('tout' en anglais) – James Bond Girl)

...

D'ailleurs, je lance un appel à idée : je me suis fixé le défi de trouver une façon originale de remercier VirtualJBgirl pour sa relecture à chaque chapitre, mais je commence à être un peu à cours d'idée... Et il reste 16 chapitres ! Envoyez-moi vos suggestions !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: SG-1 est piégée dans le temple de Ra, incapable de rejoindre la porte des étoiles à cause d'un feu de forêt qui fait rage dehors causé par la lave qui remonte vers la surface de la planète. L'équipe découvre une porte secrète dont seul Ra aurait la clé et sur laquelle un texte est gravé, leur indiquant que l'engin apocalyptique de Ra est déjà en marche et détruira tout son royaume… y compris la Terre, puisque cette dernière a longtemps fait partie du domaine du faux dieu. Malgré les blessures importantes de Sam, l'équipe sait qu'il lui faut désactiver l'engin avant de pouvoir rentrer sur Terre.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 14

...

« Au rapport ! » lança sèchement la voix de Landry.

Walter se tourna vers le commandant du SG-C, debout derrière lui, et secoua négativement la tête :

« Nous sommes toujours dans l'incapacité de rétablir le contact avec la planète, mon Général.

- Comment ça se fait ? interrogea l'officier.

- Nous ne parvenons pas à valider la séquence d'appel, expliqua Walter, hésitant un peu avant de reprendre son explication. C'est-à-dire que le septième chevron ne se vérouille pas, Monsieur. Les six autres…

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Sergent. » le coupa Landry.

Serrant les poings de frustration, il résista à l'envie d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son blouson d'aviateur.

« Pardon, mon Général, s'excusa Walter avant de retourner à son clavier.

- Depuis combien de temps essayons-nous d'obtenir le contact ? » demanda Landry d'un ton radouci.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute du sergent si SG-1 était manquante.

« Presque deux heures, mon Général. » lui annonça le technicien.

Siler se racla nerveusement la gorge :

« Mon Général, il n'y a aucun problème avec notre porte, ce qui signifie que c'est probablement la porte sur P2X654 qui a été endommagée par le tremblement de terre. Etant donné que SG-1 n'a pas essayé de recontacter la Terre, il est aussi possible qu'ils ne puissent plus accéder à la porte.

- Des suggestions, Sergent ?

- Le Prométhée est en orbite, mon Général, déclara Walter. Il faudra presque une semaine pour atteindre cette planète, mais une fois sur place le vaisseau devrait être capable de les localiser et de les téléporter à bord en toute sécurité.

- Presque une semaine, répéta Landry, sceptique.

- SG-1 s'est déjà trouvée dans de pires situations, mon Général, objecta Siler. Si quelqu'un peut y survivre, c'est bien eux. »

Landry parcourut des yeux la salle de contrôle. Il pouvait voir la confiance se refléter sur chaque visage. Non pas une confiance en lui, réalisa-t-il, mais en SG-1. Tous croyaient sincèrement que l'équipe reviendrait sur Terre saine et sauve. Il lut aussi dans les regards un soupçon d'inquiétude : ils avaient peur que lui n'y croit pas et abandonne les quatre disparus.

« Hé bien, je suppose que j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Continuez les essais. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Le général tourna les talons et remonta les escaliers métalliques. Une fois dans son bureau, il décrocha le téléphone rouge :

« Ici Landry. Passez-moi le Président. »

Il fut immédiatement mis en contact.

« Ici Hayes.

- Monsieur le Président, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les nouvelles sont mauvaises, annonça Landry sans ambages. Nos tentatives pour rétablir le contact avec la planète se sont révélées vaines. Nous pensons que SG-1 n'est plus en mesure d'atteindre la porte des étoiles. J'aimerais envoyer le Prométhée les chercher. »

Hayes soupira.

« Combien de temps cela prendrait-t-il ?

- Une semaine pour atteindre la planète, Monsieur.

- Et à combien estimez-vous leur chance de survivre jusque là ?

- Ils sont pleins de ressources, Monsieur le Président, affirma Landry avec conviction. Je pense qu'ils méritent qu'on leur laisse une chance.

- Très bien, je donnerai mon accord pour envoyer le Prométhée, conclut Hayes. Je dois cependant vous prévenir, Hank, que cette histoire est arrivée aux oreilles du Comité International de Sécurité. Richard Woosley est en chemin pour enquêter sur le sujet.

- Merci du tuyau, Monsieur le Président, répondit Landry d'un ton égal.

- J'en ai un autre : le Comité remet en question le budget du SG-C. Rien de personnel contre vous, Hank. Il y a seulement un sentiment général que, puisque nous avons maintenant des vaisseaux…

- La porte des étoiles devient inutile, soupira Landry en s'asseyant. Jack m'a prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver quand j'ai accepté ce boulot.

- Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut que nous le ramenions, commenta Hayes. Lui et le reste de SG-1.

- Nous y arriverons, Monsieur, promit Landry.

- Le Prométhée se mettra en route dans l'heure, mais continuez à essayer de les contacter avec la porte. C'est encore le moyen le plus rapide de les ramener à la maison. »

Sur ces mots, Hayes raccrocha. Landry reposa le combiné et resta à contempler son bureau. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer la façon dont ses meubles étaient disposés. L'agencement de la pièce semblait peu commode. Ou peut-être cela venait-il de lui. Il était troublé. Le général s'empara d'un rapport et commença à le lire. A peine en avait-il atteint la moitié qu'il le referma en soupirant. Il le reposa au sommet de la pile et se carra dans son grand fauteuil.

SG-1 avait disparue. Sous sa responsabilité. Et pas seulement ses derniers représentants, mais les quatre membres originaux de l'équipe. Il soupira. Il savait que, en toute logique, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Avec un peu de largesse, il aurait même pu admettre que ce n'était pas de la leur. Comme il l'avait appris de toutes ses lectures de rapports et de sa courte expérience en tant que commandant du SG-C, ce genre de choses arrivait, tout simplement. Des choses inattendues, à cause desquelles ses équipes se retrouvaient perdues sur d'autres planètes ou blessées. La galaxie était un endroit dangereux, même maintenant que le SG-C n'était plus en guerre ouverte contre la plus grande partie de ses occupants.

Mais il devait aussi admettre ceci : non seulement il ressentait une grande frustration, mais aussi, croissant au fond de lui, une certaine irritation vis-à-vis des membres de SG-1 pour avoir ainsi disparu. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment au colonel Carter de ne pas avoir réussi à revenir lors de la première expédition, mais il en voulait aux autres pour avoir tant insisté afin d'être intégrés à l'équipe de secours pour finir par rester coincés là-bas. C'était sûrement injuste et irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Jack n'avait plus aucune raison de quitter la Terre, ni Teal'c de revenir de Dakara et Jackson… Jackson avait fichu en l'air un briefing avec le Comité International de Sécurité juste au moment où il ne fallait pas se le mettre à dos.

Landry passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés en brosse. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'apprécia pas que leurs liens soient si forts. Ils avaient servi ensemble pendant huit ans. Il pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient devenus des proches, voire une famille. Et il appréciait le travail d'équipe qu'ils avaient fourni dans le passé, sauvant le monde à de multiples reprises. Leurs réussites en disaient long sur leur dévouement collectif et sur les sacrifices qu'ils avaient tous dû faire, et il savait qu'ils méritaient leur statut de légendes vivantes. Mais le passé était le passé.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas su pleinement évaluer les difficultés de la situation lorsqu'il avait accepté ce poste. Une fois passé son ahurissement à la découverte que les extraterrestres existaient et que la Terre les avait combattus pendant des années, il avait simplement supposé que le SG-C serait un commandement comme les autres. Il avait rapidement compris à quel point il se trompait. C'était un commandement très inhabituel, entre étrangeté et efficacité. La base était une machine bien huilée, chacun faisait son travail avec application, chacun connaissait son rôle. Sauf lui.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de s'extraire de cette humeur mélancolique. Il devait admettre qu'il avait été soulagé que le docteur Jackson ait souhaité rejoindre l'expédition vers Atlantis et que le colonel Carter demande sa mutation au département R&D de Nellis. Autant il admirait ce qu'ils avaient accompli et les respectait en tant qu'individus, autant il avait espéré, et espérait toujours, que le démantèlement complet de l'équipe SG-1 originale permettrait au SG-C de faire table rase du passé et de prendre un nouveau départ.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les dossiers du personnel, empilés au bord du bureau. Il savait que des rumeurs couraient sur le candidat qu'il avait choisi pour remplacer le colonel Carter. Il se demanda s'il prenait la bonne décision avec Mitchell. Il y avait d'autres candidats : Reynolds, Dixon… Mais modifier leurs équipes signifierait réorganiser toutes les unités SG, et Landry ne voulait pas perturber plus que nécessaire les engrenages bien huilés qui faisaient tourner cette base. Et puis Mitchell était nouveau, ce qui lui plaisait.

Jack avait initialement recommandé le pilote comme un remplaçant potentiel pour Teal'c, bien que l'homme n'ait pas d'expérience de la porte des étoiles – l'expérience de Mitchell concernant les autres mondes se limitant exclusivement à son voyage à bord du Prométhée. Jack avait déclaré que, puisque l'univers était maintenant plus sûr et que Carter était à l'aise dans son commandement, l'équipe pourrait se contenter d'un troisième membre inexpérimenté, et Mitchell était un bon choix – enthousiaste et moins sérieux que ses deux coéquipiers potentiels. Le type avait passé la plus grande partie de l'année précédente en rééducation et en entraînement, d'abord pour réparer les dégâts corporels subis en protégeant SG-1 lors du combat aérien contre les chasseurs d'Anubis au dessus de l'Antarctique, puis pour préparer sa mutation de l'escadron de vol 302 au programme Porte des Etoiles.

Bien sûr, c'était avant que Jackson ait accepté d'être assigné sur Atlantis et Carter de partir pour le Névada. Landry devait maintenant demander l'opinion de Jack sur Mitchell en tant que remplaçant pour Carter, et il devinait que Jack ne serait pas franchement d'accord. Non pas que cela ait une quelconque importance. C'était son commandement et son choix d'assignation, après tout. Mais ses tripes lui disaient que Jack n'avait pas encore complètement accepté cet état de fait. Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses réflexions.

« Entrez ! » aboya-t-il.

Walter pénétra dans le bureau et lui tendit un rapport :

« Nous ne parvenons toujours pas à établir le contact avec leur porte.

- Le Président souhaite que nous continuions d'essayer, donc n'arrêtez pas. Menez les essais en parallèle au planning originel. Par ailleurs, le Prométhée se prépare au décollage. »

Walter lui sourit timidement :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, Monsieur. »

Il s'apprêta à partir mais se ravisa :

« Oh, mon Général ?

- Oui, Sergent ? répondit Landry tout en ouvrant le rapport qui venait de lui être remis.

- Le docteur Calliday a demandé à vous voir quand vous aurez un moment, l'informa Walter.

- Merci. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Sa curiosité aiguisée, Landry décida de se rendre sur le champ à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il aille vérifier l'état de l'archéologue blessée. Il traversa le SG-C, et fut fier de ne se tromper qu'une seule fois d'embranchement. Il se promit que d'ici la fin de la semaine, il serait capable de faire le trajet parfaitement.

Une infirmière lui indiqua la pièce dans laquelle Calliday avait été installée. En s'en approchant, il put entendre le bruit d'une conversation. C'est sans surprise qu'il découvrit que ses coéquipiers étaient auprès de l'archéologue.

« Repos, ordonna-t-il en s'approchant du lit de la patiente. Docteur Calliday, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Calliday le salua d'un signe de tête, ses cheveux roux flamboyant d'un éclat cuivré sous la lumière crue des néons de l'infirmerie.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, mon Général, merci. »

Landry se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regard conjugués des membres de SG-12 : il n'aimait pas être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

« Le sergent Harriman m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir ? rappela-t-il.

- Oui. »

Calliday fit signe à Grogan, qui lui passa un gros volume poussiéreux.

« Le docteur Jackson a traduit quelques mots gravés sur le mur du temple et dont la signification m'avait échappé. Ils mettaient en garde contre un engin apocalyptique caché à l'intérieur des ruines. »

Landry haussa ses sourcils touffus :

« Un engin apocalyptique ? répéta-t-il.

- Je me suis souvenue d'un obscur parchemin trouvé lors de fouilles en Egypte dans les années 30. Le texte était incomplet, mais il relatait une ancienne croyance selon laquelle Ra aurait été capable de détruire son royaume grâce à un appareil magique de sa création. Ra l'aurait gardé dans un endroit interdit d'accès, où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait se rendre sans que l'appareil ne détruise tout le royaume.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…

- Je crois que l'appareil magique et l'engin apocalyptique constituent un seul et même objet, expliqua Calliday. P2X654 est inhabitée depuis très longtemps. Je pense que les autres peuples de la galaxie savaient qu'il fallait s'en tenir éloigné. C'est la raison pour laquelle aucun Goa'uld n'a réutilisé le temple pour son propre culte. Je pense que nous avons activé l'engin en allant sur cette planète. Le tremblement de terre en était probablement la première manifestation.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que P2X654 va exploser ? vérifia Landry.

- Non, répondit fermement Calliday, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens. Je suis en train de vous dire que toute la galaxie va exploser, nous y compris. La Terre appartenait au royaume de Ra. »

Landry se demanda comment diable il était censé réagir à ça. Il n'était pas vraiment entraîné à gérer une apocalypse.

« Le Prométhée est en route pour la planète, l'informa-t-il d'un air absent. Si vous avez raison, comment pourrons-nous arrêter l'engin ? »

Calliday s'affaissa en arrière sur ses coussins en secoua la tête :

« Je n'en sais rien, mon Général.

- SG-1 l'arrêtera, déclara Grogan avec confiance. Ils sauveront la galaxie. »

Son visage juvénile reflétait la même confiance absolue que Landry avait déjà pu observer dans la salle de contrôle. Le soldat se raidit légèrement sous le regard de son supérieur :

« C'est ce qu'ils font toujours, mon Général. »


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour vos messages, en particulier Adèle, charmante revieweuse anonyme. Merci pour ton soutien !

Et le traditionnel remerciement à VirtualJBGirl pour toutes ses corrections et remarques :

...

Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vert, qui monte et qui descend ?

**Réponse** : un petit poids dans un ascenseur.

...

Qu'est-ce qui est correcteur, vert, qui monte et qui descend et qu'on remercie ?

**Réponse** : VirtualJBGirl déguisée en petit poids dans un ascenseur.

...

Hum. Oui, je sais, ça devient un peu n'importe quoi... Si vous avez des idées, je suis toujours preneuse !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: SG-1 est piégée dans le temple de Ra, la porte des étoiles étant inaccessible, et doit arrêter l'engin apocalyptique qui menace de faire sauter toute la galaxie avant de pouvoir repartir. Pendant ce temps, au SG-C, l'équipe SG-12 qui avait accompagné Carter sur la planète apprend au général Landry la menace que cette machine de fin du monde fait peser sur la Terre. Celui-ci négocie avec le Président l'envoie du vaisseau Prométhée pour secourir SG-1. Mais il faudra une semaine pour rejoindre la planète où l'équipe lutte pour sauver la Terre… et pour survivre.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 15

...

Jack regarda Teal'c aider Sam à s'asseoir en douceur sur le sol du couloir. Daniel se trouvait déjà à l'autre extrémité, relisant fébrilement les inscriptions sur la porte. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit dans ce petit espace, et Jack pouvait sentir l'odeur de leurs sueurs combinées. La familiarité de ce parfum avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Reposez-vous, ordonna-t-il à Sam. Je vais essayer en premier. »

Carter approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle s'installa de manière à favoriser son bon côté et se blottit dans la couverture.

Jack indiqua d'un signe à Teal'c de veiller sur elle, et le Jaffa hocha silencieusement la tête en réponse. Le militaire rejoignit ensuite Daniel près de la porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Essayez de commander l'ouverture d'un geste. »

Jack parut sceptique mais suivit néanmoins l'instruction. La porte resta obstinément close.

« Peut-être pouvez-vous la commander par la pensée, l'encouragea Daniel en lui faisant signe d'essayer. Vous savez, comme pour le vaisseau temporel. »

Le contrôle par la pensée n'avait jamais été le point fort de Jack. Il détestait toute cette histoire de concentration qu'avaient l'air de chérir les Anciens. Comment une machine était elle censée entendre ses pensées ? Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Et d'abord, qu'était-il supposé penser ? Sésame, ouvre-toi ? Il rouvrit les yeux et trouva la porte fermée.

« Bon, ça ne marche pas.

- Non. » admit Daniel.

L'archéologue réajusta ses lunettes.

« Peut-être que nous ne nous y prenons pas de la bonne manière.

- Ah oui, vous croyez ? » ironisa Jack en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Daniel ignora le sarcasme.

« Les méthodes que nous venons d'essayer étaient toutes utilisées par les Anciens. Cependant, Ra n'en était pas un, pour ce que nous en savons, et ce temple n'a rien d'Ancien…

- Donc je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne pour faire marcher ce truc, coupa Jack.

- Ou peut-être devrions-nous interpréter ce texte dans une optique goa'uld, continua Daniel. Essayez donc de toucher la porte tout en canalisant vos pensées sur son ouverture. »

Jack le regarda :

« Je n'ai pas de naquadah dans le sang. »

C'était le seul avantage qu'il avait retiré de ses multiples passages dans un sarcophage après avoir brièvement été un hôte tok'ra. Les traces de naquadah témoignant de la présence passée du symbiote avaient disparu grâce aux pouvoirs de guérison de l'appareil goa'uld.

« Essayons quand même. » déclara Daniel d'un air entêté, alors que son regard déviait vers Sam, roulée en boule sur le sol.

Jack comprit le message : si lui ne parvenait pas à faire marcher le mécanisme d'ouverture, ils devraient essayer avec Sam. Il posa sa main sur la porte et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Ouvre-toi, bon sang ! Il rouvrit les yeux.

La porte était toujours close.

Daniel lui lança un regard d'excuse. Jack tourna les talons pour s'accroupir auprès de la blessée.

« On dirait que c'est à vous. »

Sam grimaça. Teal'c l'aida à se remettre debout, et la soutint tandis qu'elle boitait jusqu'à la porte, fermement agrippée au Jaffa. Elle posa sa main bandée sur la surface plane de la porte et concentra toute sa volonté sur son ouverture.

La porte ne bougea pas.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas celle qu'il faut, conclut Sam dans une grimace.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, minimisa Jack. Ça avait peu de chance de marcher, de toute façon. »

Les yeux de Sam se perdirent soudain dans le vague, comme si elle regardait à travers lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Daniel, vous avez dit que l'hôte de Ra n'était pas un Ancien, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un égyptien ordinaire.

- Oui, répondit Daniel en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez, pour autant que je sache.

- Mais il est possible qu'il ait possédé le gène des Anciens. »

Daniel approuva de la tête.

« Donc si l'hôte avait le gène ancien et le symbiote goa'uld…

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Daniel en claquant des doigts, comprenant soudain de quoi il retournait. Je vois où vous voulez en venir.

- Et pourriez-vous en faire profiter le reste de l'équipe ? » demanda Jack avec agacement.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sam s'appuyait lourdement sur Teal'c.

« Il faut les deux composantes, mon Général, expliqua Sam en désignant la porte. Le gène des Anciens et la présence de naquadah dans le sang.

- D'accord… commença Jack. Et donc ?

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer ensemble ? suggéra Sam en haussant les épaules. Ça pourrait marcher. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Daniel qui appuya les propos de sa coéquipière :

« Ça vaut la peine d'essayer, Jack. Prenez la main de Sam. »

Le militaire le regarda comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

« Quoi ?

- Prenez sa main, répéta Daniel lentement.

- D'accord, d'accord… »

Jack fit signe à Teal'c de s'écarter. Il prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la main de Sam de la sienne. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif.

« A trois, ordonna Jack en soupirant. Un, deux, trois ! »

Leurs deux mains libres se posèrent sur la paroi au même instant, et leurs mains jointes se resserrèrent inconsciemment. La même pensée claire les animait : ouvre-toi.

La porte se déplaça sous leurs paumes, glissant lentement sur le côté. Un relent de souffre heurta leurs narines. Sam vacilla et Jack se précipita pour la stabiliser, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je vais bien. » assura-t-elle.

Jack ne la lâcha pas pour autant :

« Ne me faites pas rire, Carter. »

Il se tourna vers ses deux autres équipiers :

« Daniel, vous éclairez le chemin. Teal'c, récupérez nos sacs. »

Ils franchirent le seuil et découvrirent au-delà un pont métallique. Jack ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque la porte se referma silencieusement derrière Teal'c. Tous les quatre regardèrent nerveusement en contrebas : de la lave coulait sous leurs pieds, formant de sinistres remous.

« Apparemment, vous aviez raison au sujet de la lave, Sam, commenta Daniel en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le parapet.

- J'ai l'impression que le niveau monte, murmura cette dernière.

- Continuons d'avancer. » ordonna Jack.

Le pont se terminait sur une nouvelle porte taillée à même la pierre. Cela ne leur prit qu'un instant de l'atteindre, et elle s'ouvrit à leur approche. Le compartiment de l'autre côté était petit, mais Jack décida qu'ils devaient tous y entrer : ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La cabine s'éclaira lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent et la porte derrière eux se referma dans un glissement. Une légère variation de la pesanteur leur indiqua que la cabine se déplaçait.

« Ça me fait penser à ces ascenseurs décrits dans les rapports de l'équipe d'Atlantis. » remarqua Daniel.

Sam hocha la tête.

« Et où nous emmène-t-il ? demanda Jack, faisant du regard le tour du petit compartiment.

- Peut-être à l'appareil apocalyptique. » suggéra Teal'c.

Les portes se rouvrirent soudainement, révélant un nouveau pont. De nombreuses autres passerelles avaient été construites entre leur niveau et le sol. Parfois couvertes, toutes menaient à un gigantesque édifice. Levant les yeux, leurs regards croisèrent de nouveaux tunnels et passerelles, jusqu'à rencontrer un dôme de lave rouge qui surplombait l'immense caverne.

« Quelque chose empêche la lave de tomber ici, remarqua Sam. Peut-être un champ de force.

- Espérons-le. » murmura Jack.

Daniel désigna le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. Les pierres gris pâle de l'édifice croulant, mêlant tours et bâtiments, étaient irisées d'un reflet rougeoyant.

« C'est incroyable ! Je crois que ce sont les restes d'une cité Ancienne.

- Nous devrions poursuivre, déclara Teal'c avec calme.

- Si la disposition de la cité est la même que celle d'Atlantis, le centre de contrôle principal devrait se trouver par là. » indiqua Daniel en désignant du doigt une tour devant eux.

Jack jeta un regard inquiet au dôme de lave au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis suivit Daniel, soutenant toujours Sam qui avançait tant bien que mal à ses côtés.

L'équipe atteignit une petite terrasse flanquant la construction. Déployant sa force, Teal'c souleva la porte menant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Jack y pénétra en premier. Il sentit la main de Sam se resserrer autour de la sienne tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers la salle principale.

La lampe torche de Daniel éclaira une épaisse accumulation de poussière et de saleté, ainsi qu'un espace vide, là où la porte des étoiles avait visiblement trôné autrefois. Jack guida Sam dans un coin et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Alors, Daniel, commença-t-il en se redressant, où est l'appareil apocalyptique ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Daniel, qui contemplait la vieille salle de contrôle avec curiosité.

- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta Jack, exaspéré.

- Je ne sais pas, confirma Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là, exactement ? attaqua Jack.

- Je veux dire que je ne le sais pas, répliqua Daniel en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je devrais forcément le savoir ?

- C'est vous l'expert en Ancien, lui fit remarquer Jack. Vous avez fait partie du très select club des ascensionnés.

- Et vous avez eu la connaissance des Anciens téléchargée dans votre cerveau, rétorqua Daniel. Deux fois. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars du principe que vous vous en souvenez. »

Les deux équipiers se firent face. Jack soupira finalement et passa sa main sur sa nuque :

« Donc, vous ne savez pas.

- Je ne sais pas, confirma Daniel. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que ce soit ici. »

Il désigna les vieilles consoles éteintes.

« Rien ne semble fonctionner dans ce bâtiment. »

Jack suivit son regard et tenta de faire le point :

« Il nous faut une idée.

- On pourrait détecter l'énergie. »

Jack tourna la tête vers Sam. Elle lui renvoya un regard confiant, malgré la fatigue qui rendait son visage aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« L'engin apocalyptique et le champ de force utilisent forcément une source d'énergie. »

Elle fit un geste vers Teal'c qui lui rendit son sac.

« J'ai un détecteur là-dedans. Je pourrais suivre le signal énergétique.

- On va s'occuper de suivre le signal, la contredit fermement Jack. Vous pouvez à peine marcher et vous avez une grave blessure à la tête, Carter. Vous n'êtes pas en condition de suivre quoi que ce soit.

- Mais, Mon Général…

- Ah ! l'arrêta Jack en levant l'index. Daniel et moi pouvons faire les besognes nécessitant de marcher. »

Il fit signe à Daniel de récupérer le détecteur.

« Vous pourrez faire joujou avec cet engin apocalyptique une fois que nous l'aurons trouvé. »

Daniel tendit la main, et Sam lui remit un petit détecteur portable. L'archéologue l'alluma, et elle lui expliqua rapidement comment l'utiliser.

« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Ça vient d'un autre bâtiment, tout près d'ici. » déclara Daniel.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers une sortie donnant sur l'intérieur de la cité.

« C'est par là !

- D'accord, on y va. Teal'c… »

Jack lança au Jaffa un regard plein d'attente.

« Je reste auprès du colonel Carter. » confirma Teal'c en croisant ses mains derrière son dos.

Jack leva une main de son P90 pour lui adresser un signe reconnaissant.

« On reste en contact radio. »

Le Jaffa inclina la tête en réponse.

Jack croisa le regard de Sam, et il sentit encore une fois passer dans cet échange le tumulte de leurs sentiments refoulés. Il hocha la tête à son adresse, peut-être en signe d'assentiment à cette communication tacite. Mais ils avaient un travail à accomplir, aussi suivit-il Daniel sans plus tarder. Les deux coéquipiers passèrent le seuil de la porte et s'engagèrent dans la cité des Anciens.


	16. Chapitre 16

Hello ! Nous voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre en français de notre grande saga. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas lassés de cette histoire, parce qu'on est encore loin de la fin ! En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, et je remercie comme d'hab ma très chère VirtualJBgirl, en mode fable cette fois :

...

Maîtresse Carbo sur un ordinateur penchée,

Écrivait du fanfictionnage.

Maîtresse VirtualJBgirl par le ship alléchée,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage :

« Et bonjour, Madame de la Carbo,

Que vous faites de fautes ! Que vos accords sont faux !

Sans mentir, si je ne vous relisais pas,

Les lecteurs vous traiteraient de rat. »

A ces mots la Carbo ne se sent plus de joie,

Et de sa plus belle voix,

Cria et pas trop tard, que remerciée elle soit.

...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent **: Malgré les blessures de Sam, SG-1 doit désactiver l'engin apocalyptique placé dans le temple de Ra avant de pouvoir rentrer sur Terre. Ils ne peuvent compter sur aucune aide : le Prométhée a décollé de la Terre pour venir les secourir, mais il lui faudra une semaine pour arriver. Derrière une porte secrète, un passage mène l'équipe dans une cité des Anciens cachée sous la surface de la planète. Jack et Daniel partent alors en exploration pour trouver la fameuse machine capable de détruire toute la galaxie.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 16

...

Sam regarda Daniel et Jack franchir la porte et disparaître. C'est elle qui aurait dû les guider à travers la cité, pensa-t-elle avec lassitude. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier que Jack avait pris la bonne décision. Elle aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de barouder, et il était logique que deux d'entre eux partent en éclaireurs, recherchent l'engin apocalyptique puis reviennent récupérer les autres une fois le chemin connu. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et Sam y porta inconsciemment les mains pour se frictionner les tempes.

« Vous devriez économiser vos forces. » conseilla Teal'c calmement, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le Jaffa s'accroupit auprès d'elle et lui tendit une gourde d'eau. Sam en sirota quelques gorgées avant de lui répondre :

« Je me sens si inutile…

- Je vous connais depuis de nombreuses années, Colonel Carter, et vous n'avez jamais été inutile. » l'informa-t-il solennellement.

Il s'installa à côté de sa coéquipière, tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour trouver une position confortable.

« Parlez-moi, Teal'c, demanda Sam, déterminée à rester consciente malgré ses blessures.

- De quoi voudriez-vous que je vous parle ? interrogea Teal'c aimablement.

- Peu importe, répondit Sam avec un rire fatigué. Comment ça va sur Dakara ? »

Teal'c tenta de garder une mine impassible, mais elle remarqua les petites rides qui se creusaient autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

« Teal'c ?

- C'est difficile, avoua-t-il. Il faudra du temps pour que les Jaffa redeviennent un peuple unifié. Nous nous sommes battus les uns contre les autres depuis tant de siècles… »

Sam lui adressa un sourire de sympathie.

« Je suppose que cela doit paraître étrange à certains d'avoir enfin recouvré leur liberté. »

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête :

« Nous ne sommes pas non plus d'accord sur ce que nous devons faire de cette liberté.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sam, curieuse.

- Beaucoup de Jaffas croient que l'avenir consiste en un retour aux anciennes traditions, expliqua Teal'c d'un ton bourru. Mon expérience auprès des Tau'ris, auprès de vous, ajouta-t-il en la regardant, m'a montré qu'il existait d'autres chemins.

- Comme par exemple ?

- Ils voulaient refuser à Ishta le droit d'assister au Conseil parce qu'elle est une femme et qu'elle a combattu des guerriers hommes, l'informa Teal'c.

- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Sam qui sentit la féministe en elle s'offusquer à cette seule idée.

- Bra'tac et moi avons pu en convaincre suffisamment pour autoriser sa présence, continua-t-il avec raideur. Mais elle a refusé, et a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants du récit de Teal'c.

« Pourquoi ?

- Ishta préfère rester avec son peuple sur Haktyl, expliqua le Jaffa. Elle pense que sa présence au Conseil ne ferait qu'enflammer les esprits. »

Seul quelqu'un ayant connu Teal'c depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait deviner sa détresse. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense qu'elle a raison. » admit Teal'c.

Le Jaffa se tut. Sam se demanda s'il envisageait de suivre l'exemple d'Ishta.

« Et qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Teal'c lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Pensez-vous rejoindre Ishta sur Haktyl ? développa Sam.

- Ma place est au Conseil. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Si Teal'c ne voulait pas en parler, ce ne serait pas elle qui l'y obligerait. Elle avait toujours imaginé, de manière plus ou moins abstraite, qu'il se marierait avec Ishta une fois la guerre finie. Mais si Ishta restait sur Haktyl et Teal'c sur Dakara, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation. Elle supposa que cela ne changerait finalement pas grand-chose. Après tout, Teal'c et Ishta n'avaient jusque là connu qu'une relation longue distance, puisque Teal'c vivait sur Terre. Sam se réprimanda intérieurement : ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

« Je suppose que c'est un grand changement, dit-elle à voix haute. Je veux dire, pour tout le monde. Tous les Jaffas.

- En effet. »

Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à la familiarité de cette expression, mais cela la fit aussi sourire.

« Nous n'avons jusqu'ici été que des guerriers, continua Teal'c. Nous devons évoluer si nous voulons construire une nouvelle nation jaffa.

- Vous y arriverez, déclara Sam, confiante, en lui tapotant le bras. Vous avez gagné votre liberté. Vous pouvez le faire. »

Teal'c couvrit sa main de la sienne et inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Sa radio crachota :

« Teal'c ?

- Je vous reçois, O'Neill, répondit aussitôt le Jaffa.

- Nous sommes dans le bâtiment voisin. Nous devons descendre de quelques niveaux, annonça la voix de Jack dans la radio. Tout va bien pour vous ?

- Tout va bien, le rassura Teal'c. Le colonel Carter est toujours consciente. » ajouta-t-il, répondant ainsi à la question tacite du militaire.

Cela fit sourire Sam.

« On reste en contact. » déclara Jack.

Le silence revint.

Teal'c retira du sac la barre énergétique entamée et la tendit à Sam :

« Vous devriez essayer d'en manger un peu plus. »

Sam soupira mais mordilla dans l'aliment.

« Et vous ? demanda soudain Teal'c. N'avez-vous pas hâte de partir pour la Zone 51 ?

- Si, je suppose… » répondit Sam en lui rendant la barre énergétique.

Une bouchée avait suffi pour lui retourner l'estomac, et elle se sentit reconnaissante quand Teal'c lui passa à nouveau la gourde d'eau.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air heureuse, Colonel Carter. » murmura-t-il tout en remballant leurs effets et en réajustant la couverture autour d'elle.

Sam tenta de sourire, en vain. Elle soupira :

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, c'est simplement que… »

Elle lutta pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« C'est simplement que ça ne sera plus pareil. »

Elle ajusta sa position, tentant de soulager ses côtes douloureuses.

« Si on m'avait dit il y a seulement un an que nous allions vaincre les Réplicateurs et les Goa'ulds et que nous… »

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle continua, déterminée :

« …Et que nous partirions tous vers de nouveaux horizons, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais cru. »

Teal'c hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« N'avez vous pas envisagé de rester au SG-C ?

- Ce ne serait plus pareil sans vous, les gars. » répondit Sam avec lassitude.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu supporter d'y rester si eux partaient. Trop de souvenirs. Non, il valait mieux une rupture franche, se rassura-t-elle.

« Une rupture franche ? » s'étonna la voix de Daniel.

Sous ses yeux, l'hallucination de son ami prit place à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, répondit Sam d'une voix fatiguée.

- Oh mais si, vous le savez, répliqua l'hallucination, aussi butée que le Daniel original. Vous ne voulez pas partir pour la Zone 51.

- Je ne veux pas partir pour la Zone 51, répéta Sam, et c'était la vérité. Mais je ne peux pas rester.

- Colonel Carter ? »

Elle se tourna vers Teal'c, et lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, l'hallucination avait disparu.

« Désolée, Teal'c, marmonna-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer. » suggéra le Jaffa en posant sur elle un regard plein d'inquiétude.

Sam ferma les yeux. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était fatiguée. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Teal'c se déplacer. Elle supposa qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce pour vérifier que la zone était sécurisée. Il semblait avoir du mal à s'habituer à sa vie sur Dakara. Et peut-être n'était-il pas le seul dans ce cas. Peut-être que Jack avait du mal à s'habituer à sa vie à Washington – il lui avait fallu des mois pour se sentir à l'aise dans son rôle de commandant du SG-C. Peut-être que même Daniel avait des doutes au sujet de son départ pour Atlantis, profondément enfouis sous son enthousiasme et son excitation. Savoir cela la réconforta. Elle se sentait moins seule.

Quitter le SG-C n'était pas le problème pour Sam. Bien sûr, elle connaissait parfaitement la base, et ne plus travailler tous les jours avec la Porte des Etoiles allait lui paraître étrange, mais, bien plus que ça, c'était le fait de perdre SG-1 qui la dérangeait. Non pas le titre ou le prestige – ça, c'était seulement un bonus. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, sa famille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'était imaginé : qu'ils continueraient de travailler ensemble sur le même projet jusqu'à leur retraite ? Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre plus tôt conscience du fait que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Mais c'était si étrange de ne plus les avoir auprès d'elle au quotidien…

Le léger bruit de pas lui rappelait la présence de Teal'c et la rassurait. Les difficultés du Jaffa à s'habituer aux changements intervenus dans sa vie n'étaient pas les seules à réveiller en elle un écho. Le fait qu'il lutte pour avancer dans sa relation avec Ishta était aussi une chose à laquelle elle pouvait compatir.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours pensé que la fin de la guerre contre les Goa'ulds leur offrirait, à elle et Jack, une chance d'être enfin ensemble. Mais eux aussi luttaient pour avancer. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

Et quel baiser ! Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses lèvres à ce souvenir. Au moins, elle savait maintenant qu'il la désirait. Quelle que soit la raison qui retenait Jack de faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié, ce n'était pas qu'il ne la trouvât plus séduisante, comme elle l'avait craint auparavant. Et Dieu sait qu'elle-même trouvait Jack séduisant. Il était bel homme. Elle aimait même ses cheveux gris, jugeant qu'ils le rendaient d'autant plus sexy. Bien sûr, elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué. Peut-être devrait-elle. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà embrassé, et puis elle avait l'excuse des contusions…

La radio siffla, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Teal'c ! Répondez ! » cria Jack.

Elle pouvait entendre des coups de feu en bruit de fond.

« Je vous reçois, O'Neill.

- Nous sommes dix niveaux plus bas, et on a de la compagnie, résuma brièvement Jack.

- Bien reçu.

- On dirait… des espèces de Unas, crachota la voix de Jack. Vous… »

La radio redevint silencieuse.

Teal'c regarda vers la sortie.

« Allez-y. » ordonna Sam.

Elle attrapait déjà son P90, que Teal'c avait transporté jusque là.

« Il leur faut des renforts.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule, protesta Teal'c avec véhémence.

- Teal'c, rétorqua Sam avec autorité, ce niveau ne présente aucun signe de la présence de Unas. Ça devrait aller. J'ai mon arme, et au moindre problème, je vous contacterai. Mais il leur faut des renforts, et il les leur faut maintenant. Allez-y. »

Elle sourit malgré la fatigue.

« C'est un ordre. »

Teal'c inclina la tête et attrapa sa propre arme avant de partir en courant, disparaissant par la même porte que leurs coéquipiers avaient déjà empruntée un peu plus tôt. Sam espéra seulement qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Elle ajusta sa position, tentant de se redresser un peu. Elle fit abstraction de la douleur dans sa tête et de la brûlure qui accompagnait chacune de ses inspirations. Elle clipsa son arme sur sa veste et la positionna comme elle avait été entraînée à le faire. Elle aligna à côté d'elle tout ce qui pourrait lui servir à se défendre. Sa respiration était laborieuse et paraissait très bruyante dans le silence de la pièce.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû me dire de partir. »

L'hallucination de Teal'c apparut devant elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous protéger.

- Si, je le suis, se força à répondre Sam. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : je ne suis pas inutile.

- Il n'a peut-être pas tort, intervint sa projection mentale de Daniel en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Vous n'êtes pas franchement opérationnelle à 100%.

- Elle peut le faire. »

La place à sa gauche était maintenant occupée par l'hallucination de Jack. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

« Je peux le faire. » répéta-t-elle.

Un petit bruit venant de l'autre côté de la porte la fit sursauter.

« Alors, avez-vous réfléchi à la raison de votre présence ici ? demanda Daniel. Et de notre présence ? Avez-vous compris ce que tout ceci signifiait ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse autant ? interrogea Sam.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous sur le Prométhée ? » rétorqua Daniel, refusant de changer de sujet.

Sam s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Vous fuyiez, affirma Daniel.

- Vous me fuyiez. » ajouta Jack.

Elle se tourna, étonnée qu'il prenne part à une telle conversation.

« Oh, je disais ça comme ça, se défendit-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous aviez peur.

- C'est vous la scientifique, Sam, déclara doucement Daniel. Quel est le schéma événementiel qui se détache de ces deux expériences ?

- D'accord, avoua Sam, j'admets avoir choisi la mission sur le Prométhée parce que j'avais peur et que je voulais prendre du recul pour réfléchir un peu. Mais pour ce qui est de la mission actuelle, elle était simplement prévue au planning.

- Vous auriez pu annuler quand vous avez appris que le briefing avec le Comité International de Sécurité m'empêcherait de venir, fit remarquer Daniel.

- Je…, bafouilla Sam, sidérée.

- Mais ça aurait été à l'encontre du règlement, ajouta Jack. Et nous savons tous où le non-respect du règlement pourrait mener. »

Il se pointa lui-même du doigt.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! protesta Sam.

- ça a tout à voir avec moi, répliqua Jack.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison, intervint Daniel en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce que fait Sam n'est pas lié à vous.

- Mais je suis elle… Sam, fit remarquer Jack. Elle hallucine. C'est à elle-même qu'elle parle.

- Donc, vous essayez de me dire que… hésita Sam, pensant avoir enfin compris. Que lorsque j'ai fui, ce n'était pas Jack que je fuyais, mais moi-même ? »

Daniel sourit :

« Là, on tient une piste.

- Taisez-vous, vous la distrayez. » gronda Teal'c.

Sam se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Elle perçut un déplacement. Quelqu'un était là. Elle resserra la prise sur son arme et attendit.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière : je n'ai pas été en mesure de poster votre chapitre hebdomadaire. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, et je n'en ai tout simplement pas eu le temps. Mea Culpa ! Pour être honnête, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au bout. C'est que la publication avance bien plus vite que je ne traduis, et mon avance commence à se réduire sérieusement ! Enfin, on verra bien : je vous promets d'essayer de tenir le rythme le plus longtemps possible !

En attendant, voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !

Et le traditionnel remerciement à VirtualJBgirl, bêta-lectrice ultra-efficace : je pars en Inde cet été pour un congrès scientifique, donc je m'entraîne avec un remerciement en hindi.

आप बहुत सही बहुत धन्यवाद और इस अध्याय फिर से पढ़ना.तुम्हारे बिना, इस अनुवाद को पढ़ने के लिए बहुत कम सुखद होगा.

A vos Google-traducteurs !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Malgré les blessures de Sam, SG-1 doit désactiver l'engin apocalyptique placé dans le temple de Ra avant de pouvoir rentrer sur Terre. Ils ne peuvent compter sur aucune aide : le Prométhée a décollé de la Terre pour venir les secourir, mais il lui faudra une semaine pour arriver. Derrière une porte secrète, un passage mène l'équipe dans une cité des Anciens cachée sous la surface de la planète. Jack et Daniel partent alors en exploration pour trouver la fameuse machine capable de détruire toute la galaxie. Teal'c et Sam reçoivent un appel de détresse de leur part : ils sont attaqués. D'abord réticent, le Jaffa accepte de laisser Sam pour leur porter secours. Mais une fois seule, celle-ci ressent une présence qui s'approche…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 17

...

Jack rechargea et visa, défendant sa position d'un tir de barrage. Il grommela intérieurement : les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être faciles, pour une fois ? Ils auraient pu tout simplement trouver l'engin apocalyptique, l'empêcher d'exploser, sauver l'univers et ramener Carter à la maison. Mais il avait fallu que Ra laisse derrière lui des chiens de garde de la pire espèce : des Unas, de gros monstres reptiliens et visqueux. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'agissait de Unas primitifs. Daniel avait tenté de leur parler, mais leur seule réponse avait été l'attaque frontale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir. L'archéologue se servait de son arme avec habileté et professionnalisme. Il n'avait pas la précision de Carter ni l'élégance de Teal'c, mais il maniait le fusil avec une assurance qui perturba légèrement Jack. A un moment ou un autre au cours des huit dernières années, Daniel avait changé. Bien sûr, il appréciait toujours l'exploration et essayait à chaque fois de négocier avant de tirer, mais la guerre avait fait de lui un soldat. Les pensées de Jack dérivèrent vers le parcours qui les avait menés dans les entrailles de la cité des Anciens.

_ L'attention de Daniel était focalisée sur le bidule électronique qu'il trimbalait, tandis que Jack veillait à ce que la voie soit dégagée. Il n'avait certes plus été sur le terrain depuis un bon bout de temps, pourtant son instinct lui hurlait de rester prudent._

_ Les murs de la cité étaient réguliers, mais le sol sous leurs pieds était couvert par la poussière accumulée depuis des siècles. Il n'y avait aucune trace laissée dans la saleté, ni aucun signe que quiconque l'ait dérangée, néanmoins Jack ne pouvait se départir de son sentiment de défiance._

_« Par ici. » indiqua Daniel en désignant une porte._

_ Jack se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle ouvrait sur une autre passerelle, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les deux coéquipiers s'y engagèrent prudemment. Le militaire regarda vers le haut : la lave continuait de s'écouler sur le champ de force transparent, donnant l'illusion d'un ciel rouge bouillonnant. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne s'arrêta pas. Le pont s'était affaissé à son extrémité, ne laissant qu'un étroit passage sur lequel une seule personne pouvait s'engager. Jack passa en premier. Les portes de l'autre côté s'ouvrirent dès qu'il s'en approcha._

_« C'est étrange, murmura-t-il._

_- Pas vraiment, commenta Daniel. Elizabeth a mentionné qu'Atlantis semblait réagir de la même façon à la présence de John Sheppard. »_

_ Jack lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'ils pénétraient dans un grand hall d'entrée. Les décorations qui en ornaient les murs s'étaient ternies au fil des âges._

_« Atlantis... Mouais. »_

_ Daniel soupira d'exaspération :_

_« Jack…_

_- Daniel ?_

_- Vous plus que quiconque savez à quel point j'ai envie d'y aller. C'est la Cité des Anciens ! Ils ont découvert des choses absolument incroyables là-bas !_

_- C'est sûr, approuva Jack sans hésiter. Des vampires qui sucent toute votre vitalité, c'est incroyable. »_

_ Daniel l'ignora :_

_« C'est une opportunité magnifique, Jack, une opportunité d'étudier vraiment la culture des Anciens et de comprendre nos ancêtres, sans mentionner le fait que… »_

_ Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils en consultant le détecteur._

_« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on descende._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Non, non, j'en suis certain. Les escaliers sont juste là. »_

_ Jack stoppa leur progression pour contacter Teal'c. Il fut heureux d'apprendre que Sam était toujours consciente. Cela le rassurait quelque peu. Toute cette histoire d'hallucination l'avait ébranlée, pour être honnête, même si le baiser… Le baiser avait été… Le seul terme qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le définir était "Waouh"._

_ Ils avaient descendu la moitié d'un étage quand Daniel s'éclaircit la voix :_

_« Vous savez que je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. »_

_ Il fallut un moment à Jack pour comprendre que Daniel était revenu à leur conversation précédente._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas. » affirma-t-il._

_ Il se concentra sur les marches, ne voulant pas risquer une chute._

_ L'archéologue continua, sur la défensive :_

_« Je sais que le timing est très mauvais vis-à-vis de Sam, mais ce n'est pas comme si je partais pour toujours._

_- Daniel… commença Jack en se tournant vers lui avec irritation._

_- Jack, je pense simplement que j'ai besoin de le faire, le coupa obstinément Daniel._

_- Vous aviez dit la même chose quand vous avez fait l'Ascension, et regardez comment ça a fini. » marmonna Jack. _

_ Daniel s'arrêta et attrapa son bras :_

_« C'est ça votre problème ? »_

_ Jack fixa ostensiblement la main de Daniel posée sur son bras et l'archéologue la retira. Le militaire se passa la main dans les cheveux :_

_« Nous devrions avancer._

_- Jack ?_

_- Quoi ? aboya-t-il en retour._

_- On est arrivé… C'est le bon étage. » annonça Daniel en désignant la porte._

_ Jack l'ouvrit et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il y faisait sombre. Le faisceau de lumière de son arme balaya l'espace devant lui, et il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le rayon dévoila quelque chose sur le sol. Il s'accroupit pour examiner la chose, imité par Daniel._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'archéologue à voix basse._

_- Des empreintes, répondit Jack, l'air sombre. Je ne peux pas déterminer de quand elles datent. »_

_ Daniel se déplaça vers la gauche._

_« Nous devons continuer dans cette direction._

_- Soyez prudent, l'avertit Jack. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui rôde dans le coin. »_

_ Ils reprirent leur progression en redoublant de vigilance._

_« On aurait dû deviner que Ra n'allait pas nous rendre la tâche aussi facile, dit Daniel._

_- Ouais, approuva Jack, il a toujours été le plus vicieux des serpents._

_- ça paraît remonter à une éternité, hein ? commenta Daniel, sa nervosité transperçant dans sa voix. Je veux dire, la première fois que nous avons traversé la porte des étoiles. _

_- C'est vrai. » concéda encore Jack. _

_ Cette époque était effectivement très loin._

_« C'était le temps où on a rencontré les gens d'Abydos, poursuivit Daniel. Et fait exploser Ra._

_- C'est sûr. »_

_ Jack s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier._

_ Daniel se racla la gorge._

_« Est-ce que vous vous en voulez ?_

_- De quoi ? demanda Jack._

_- De ce qui est arrivé. »_

_ Daniel s'arrêta et Jack l'imita. L'archéologue se tourna vers lui._

_« De tout ce qui est arrivé avec Apophis, notre entrée en guerre contre les Goa'ulds et tout le reste… Vous vous en êtes déjà voulu ? »_

_ Jack regarda son coéquipier._

_« Daniel… »_

_ Il soupira, déchiré entre l'agacement et la compréhension. Il comprenait pourquoi Daniel considérait Atlantis comme une seconde chance, et comprenait aussi ses raisons de vouloir partir. Mais il avait le sentiment que Daniel souhaitait s'éloigner d'eux — de lui, et il détestait cela. Il lui avait énormément manqué durant l'année de son Ascension, et il avait cru qu'eux aussi lui avaient manqué. Ça lui faisait de la peine de découvrir que Daniel pouvait si facilement repartir._

_« Tout ça est fini maintenant, dit Daniel, et c'est l'occasion pour moi de prendre un nouveau départ._

_- Super. Et maintenant que je sais pourquoi vous avez si hâte de nous abandonner, on peut y aller ? »_

_ Les mots étaient sortis avant que Jack ait pu les retenir._

_« Quoi ? » bégaya Daniel._

_ Jack lui jeta un nouveau regard._

_« Daniel… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement en entendant un grognement._

_ Les deux hommes furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive, leurs armes levées._

_ Un nouveau grognement. Un rugissement. Daniel criant quelque chose en langue Unas. Puis les créatures furent sur eux._

Jack repoussa ses souvenirs et se concentra sur ses ennemis. Un grognement derrière lui le fit pivoter. Le Unas se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, l'écrasant de son poids. Il évita de justesse les griffures et morsures et le frappa de son P90. Il parvint à lui porter plusieurs coups avant que la bête ne lui arrache l'arme, l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Jack ignora ses blessures et ecchymoses, ne les sentant même pas dans l'ardeur de la bataille, et contre-attaqua.

Soudain, le poids du Unas disparut. Au bord de l'asphyxie, Jack prit une grande goulée d'air et récupéra son arme. Il aperçut Teal'c aux prises avec son agresseur un peu plus loin. Il visa. La détonation retentit. Instantanément, le Unas tomba au sol, immobile.

Jack observa les alentours tandis que Daniel et Teal'c se regroupaient autour de lui. Les Unas fuirent dans les couloirs adjacents, mais ils continuèrent de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls au milieu des cadavres des bêtes abattues.

« Vous croyez qu'on les a tous eus ? demanda Daniel.

- J'espère. » répondit Jack.

Il regarda Teal'c, prenant pour la première fois pleinement conscience de sa présence :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, bon Dieu ?

- Le colonel Carter m'a ordonné de venir vous prêter main forte. » répondit Teal'c d'un ton égal, refusant de répondre à la colère qui perçait dans la voix de Jack.

Le général se saisit de sa radio.

« Carter, répondez. »

Silence.

Son cœur s'accéléra, mû par une peur inhabituelle.

« Carter, ici O'Neill. Répondez. »

Son regard anxieux croisa celui de ses coéquipiers.

« Elle a peut-être à nouveau perdu connaissance, suggéra Daniel.

- Peut-être, admit Jack, l'air de ne pas trop y croire. Vous et Teal'c, vous partez chercher l'engin. Je vais récupérer Carter.

- Jack, soupira Daniel en posant une main rassurante sur son bras, on devrait rester ensemble.

- Il faut qu'on arrête cette machine, Daniel, fit sèchement remarquer Jack. C'est notre priorité. »

Même si il détestait devoir l'admettre.

« Mais nous aurons probablement besoin de Sam pour ça, fit Daniel. Si… »

La suite de sa phrase eut du mal à sortir :

« Si quelque chose lui est arrivé, nous devrions tous nous concentrer sur le fait de la retrouver. »

Jack réfléchit aux paroles de Daniel, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment les croire. Il le souhaitait désespérément, et peut-être ce trop grand espoir l'aveuglait-il.

« Daniel Jackson a raison, intervint Teal'c en avançant d'un pas. Il serait plus prudent que nous restions groupés.

- Très bien, décida finalement Jack. Allons-y. »

Ils reprirent les escaliers à allure soutenue. Jack tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur dans ses genoux et de la brûlure de ses poumons tandis qu'il s'efforçait de grimper les marches deux à deux. Il regretta fugitivement de ne plus avoir fréquenté la salle de sport depuis qu'il était en poste à Washington. Ils parcoururent le pont en courant, et pénétrèrent dans la tour principale.

Jack leur ordonna de s'arrêter à l'entrée de l'ancienne salle de contrôle et leur enjoignit silencieusement de prendre position. Il franchit le seuil, arme levée, et se précipita à travers la pièce pour se mettre à couvert derrière une console. Il adressa un signe de tête à Daniel et Teal'c, et tous deux se positionnèrent de l'autre côté de la salle. Tous regardèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur coéquipière : Carter n'était plus là.

Jack aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se força à bouger. En deux enjambées furtives à travers la pièce, il ramassa la couverture abandonnée. Ses yeux firent l'inventaire des lieux : leurs sacs étaient là, avec l'eau et la nourriture. Une arme avait été abandonnée par terre un peu plus loin.

« O'Neill ! »

Teal'c attira son attention sur deux cadavres. Des Unas. Ils étaient criblés de balles. Elle s'était bien entendu défendue.

« Jack. » appela Daniel depuis le seuil de la porte, derrière lui.

Il désigna un point sur le mur. Il y avait des traces de sang. Le couteau de Sam gisait sur le sol.

« Elle a dû se couper pour nous permettre de suivre sa trace, comprit Jack en ramassant le couteau.

- Alors il faut la suivre, déclara Teal'c.

- Ramassez nos affaires, ordonna Jack. On va avoir besoin de munitions. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route, avançant à pas de loup. Jack fut soulagé de constater qu'à chaque embranchement et chaque porte à franchir, une trace de sang marquait le chemin. Pas trop, ce qui suggérait que la blessure n'était pas grave, mais assez pour qu'ils puissent la suivre. C'était ingénieux, et cela signifiait aussi qu'elle était restée consciente malgré ses blessures à la tête. Il se sentait fière d'elle, et cela suffisait à éloigner sa peur. Ils suivirent la piste en descendant une volée de marches, s'engageant ainsi vers le cœur de la construction. Tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent des lumières chancelantes et entendirent des grognements. Jack s'avança doucement jusqu'au coin du couloir et jeta un coup d'œil au-delà.

La pièce était grande. Une citerne d'eau en occupait le centre et un feu de bois brûlait dans un coin. Il aperçut Carter à l'autre bout. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, attachée à une espèce de vieille console. Soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle faisait semblant de l'être.

L'un des Unas tapota ses côtes cassées avec un bâton, et Jack eut mal pour elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était réellement inconsciente, conclut-il, parce qu'elle n'aurait en aucune façon pu rester sans réaction si elle avait senti ça. Le Unas parut se lasser de malmener la prisonnière et partit rejoindre le reste du groupe près du feu.

Jack compta les Unas présents et fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de mémoriser la scène avant de les entraîner dans un coin plus abrité.

« J'en ai compté 15, annonça-t-il dans un murmure.

- Idem ici. » confirma Teal'c.

Daniel approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ils ignorent Sam, c'est plutôt positif. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Il faut qu'on la sorte de là, déclara Jack. Mais nos munitions commencent à s'épuiser et il va en falloir beaucoup pour venir à bout de ces monstres.

- Il nous faut une diversion, fit Teal'c.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. » confirma Jack.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Daniel :

« Quel est le meilleur moyen ? Une explosion ?

- Il s'agit de Unas primitifs, Jack. Il est plus probable qu'ils s'enfuient à toute jambe en entendant une explosion plutôt que d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Le seul moyen de les attirer dehors, ce serait de les appâter avec… Je ne sais pas… Une nouvelle proie ? »

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait les faire tomber dans une sorte de piège.

- Donc, l'un d'entre nous va devoir faire l'appât. » comprit Jack.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Je vais le faire.

- Je vais le faire.

- Je le ferai. »

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps.

Jack soupira.

« On ne peut pas _tous_ le faire, fit-il remarque ironiquement.

- C'est moi qui le ferai. » annonça Teal'c.

Son expression décidée mettait les deux autres au défi de le contredire. Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard.

« Très bien, déclara finalement Jack, Teal'c le fera. »

Il désigna le bout du couloir.

« Il y a une pièce un peu plus loin avec deux entrées donnant sur le couloir. »

Le militaire extrayait déjà le C4 de son sac.

« Si vous les conduisez dans cette direction et que vous leur faites franchir une des deux portes, on pourra faire sauter la pièce dès que vous serez ressorti par l'autre. »

Teal'c hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

Jack regarda Daniel :

« C'est moi qui m'occuperai des explosifs. Vous devrez donc récupérer Carter. »

Daniel approuva.

« Très bien, conclut Jack, on fait comme ça. Veillez sur Carter, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Daniel, assurez-vous qu'elle aille bien. »

Il leur fallut presque vingt minutes pour poser les explosifs. Jack vérifia et revérifia l'installation jusqu'à être entièrement satisfait.

Il se tourna finalement vers le Jaffa :

« Vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour vous sortir de là. »

Teal'c se redressa et croisa ses mains derrière son dos :

« Je vous dois des excuses, O'Neill. J'ai manqué à mes engagements en laissant le colonel Carter seule.

- ça n'est pas votre faute, Teal'c, soupira Jack. Carter vous a donné l'ordre de venir nous aider et elle avait raison : on avait bien besoin de renfort. »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Jaffa.

« Je n'aurais pas dû scinder le groupe, pour commencer. » ajouta-t-il.

Il se détourna. Peut-être avait-il perdu la main ? Peut-être aurait-il dû rester à Washington… Sa place n'était peut-être plus sur le terrain, mais derrière un bureau.

« O'Neill, l'arrêta la voix de Teal'c. A votre place, j'aurais pris la même décision. »

Jack ne put répondre à la tentative de réconfort de Teal'c. Il se contenta de soupirer :

« Allons-y. »

Ils rejoignirent Daniel qui surveillait les Unas.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jack.

- Elle n'a pas bougé, lui apprit Daniel. Et ils la laissent tranquille.

- Bien. Vous avez bien mémorisé le plan ?

- J'attends jusqu'à ce que Teal'c les attire dehors. S'il en reste, je les abats. Je récupère Sam et je file. » récita obligeamment Daniel.

Jack regarda Teal'c par-dessus son épaule.

« OK, prenez position. On maintient le contact radio et on y va dans cinq minutes. »

Les deux autres marquèrent leur assentiment d'un hochement de tête.

Jack retourna près de la salle piégée. Il sortit le détonateur de sa poche et se tint prêt. Dès que Teal'c serait en sécurité, il appuierait sur le bouton, et la pièce partirait en fumée. Ils retrouveraient alors Daniel à la tour principale. Il vérifia sa montre : une minute.

Il devenait trop vieux pour les missions de terrain. Il l'avait compris l'an passé. Il avait été trop lent. Sans Teal'c, Carter se serait fait tuer par un guerrier Kull parce qu'il avait fallu quelques minutes de plus à Jack pour la rejoindre. Ça avait été dur, mais il avait admis que l'heure était venue pour lui d'abandonner l'action – c'était pourtant ce qu'il aimait le plus dans son métier, et là où il était le meilleur. D'une certaine façon, sa décision de télécharger le savoir des Anciens dans sa tête pour sauver le monde d'Anubis n'avait pas été un gros dilemme : ça aurait pu être son chant du cygne.

_« Jack, s'il vous plaît… » _

_Les yeux bleus de Carter le suppliaient. Il lutta contre la peine et la fatigue, et trouva la force de leur dire comment ils pourraient le sauver. Pour elle. Seulement pour elle._

Quarante secondes.

Il n'avait vécu que pour Carter. Jack en était conscient. Cependant, quand ils avaient finalement réussi à le ramener sur Terre, elle avait continué de voir Shanahan et il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer, qu'il devrait être heureux de la voir heureuse. Il avait accepté le poste de commandant en espérant qu'augmenter la distance entre eux lui permettrait de l'oublier plus facilement. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse, et lui s'était conduit comme un idiot.

Trente secondes.

Jack n'avait jamais reparlé de ce jour où elle était venue le trouver dans son jardin pour lui dire qu'elle avait des doutes. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire avant que Kerry l'interrompe. Mais si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire…

Dix secondes.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de se faire larguer, de se sentir libre de réconforter Carter, même si ce n'était pas sa place. Cependant, être assis près d'elle, la tenir dans ses bras tandis qu'elle regardait mourir son père… D'une certaine manière, c'était sa place. Et il avait souhaité si fort que ça le reste pour toujours… Comment avait-il pu perdre de vue l'essentiel ?

Une seconde. Il se concentra. Il entendit de l'agitation venir du couloir, des cris et des bruits de tir.

« Ils sont juste derrière moi. Je suis presque arrivé, O'Neill. » annonça la voix de Teal'c, à peine essoufflé.

Jack posa délicatement son pouce sur le détonateur.

« J'ai Sam. » déclara Daniel.

Teal'c jaillit dans le couloir et courut vers Jack. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant et pressa le détonateur.

L'explosion fut bruyante. Une vague de feu et de fumée balaya la coursive, éjectant Teal'c sur son chemin. Jack attrapa son ami au passage et le poussa à l'abri, derrière le coin du couloir. Ils attendirent un instant, leurs armes prêtes. Ils achèveraient les Unas si nécessaire.

Rien ne bougeait.

Jack hocha la tête, satisfait.

« On retourne à la tour. »

Ils coururent sur la plus grande partie du chemin et rattrapèrent Daniel juste au moment où il entrait dans la salle de contrôle. Ils l'aidèrent à allonger Carter sur le sol et examinèrent ses blessures. Son uniforme était déchiré, parsemé de profondes entailles là où les griffes des Unas l'avaient atteinte. Un bleu sur sa joue répondait à celui sur son menton. Elle s'était visiblement incisée la main, juste à travers son vieux bandage. Ses côtes, et même tout son torse n'étaient plus qu'un champ d'ecchymoses. L'étendue des dégâts emplit Jack d'horreur, alors que Daniel commençait à nettoyer les plaies.

Les soins la réveillèrent. Ses yeux bleus clignèrent et se fixèrent sur Jack.

« Hey, la salua-t-il en posant doucement une main sur sa joue blessée.

- Les Unas ? demanda faiblement Sam.

- Ils sont morts, répondit succinctement Jack. Bonne idée de vous couper la main comme ça. »

Sam étouffa un gémissement.

« … savais que vous me retrouveriez. »

Jack hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle grogna de douleur, et il caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce.

« Reposez-vous. C'est un ordre. »

Sam répondit d'un vague mouvement de tête et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Jack comprit qu'elle venait de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre ? » demanda anxieusement Daniel à voix basse.

Jack ne savait pas. Le combat contre les Unas avait aggravé ses blessures.

« Ça ira. » dit-il avec conviction.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner. Il fit signe aux deux autres : ils avaient tous besoin de repos, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qui leur restait, ni de celui qu'ils avaient perdu.

« Teal'c, vous portez Carter. »

Il regarda Daniel :

« Vous nous guiderez. »

Lui surveillerait leurs arrières et s'assurerait qu'ils soient en sécurité. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne commettrait pas d'autres erreurs durant le reste de leur périple.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage que, j'en suis sûre, tout le monde adore : le bureaucrate par excellence, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond des super-héros, sir Richard Woolsey !

Mais d'abord, le traditionnel remerciement à ma bêta-lectrice, VirtualJBgirl :

En fait, j'ai fait une vidéo dans laquelle je danse une choré spécialement créée par Madonna pour l'occasion, avec 50 danseurs, dont les finalistes de l'émission "La meilleur danse". Le numéro se terminait en apothéose avec moi sautant en moto par dessus trois éléphants pour atterrir dans une piscine de feu. Hélas, comme on ne peut pas inclure de vidéo dans une fanfiction, je ne peux pas vous montrer le résultat... Surtout que mon chat à mangé la carte mémoire de mon caméscope.

Du coup je me contenterai de ça :

Merci !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Malgré les blessures de Sam, SG-1 doit désactiver l'engin apocalyptique placé dans le temple de Ra avant de pouvoir rentrer sur Terre. Ils ne peuvent compter sur aucune aide : le Prométhée a décollé de la Terre pour venir les secourir, mais il lui faudra une semaine pour arriver. Derrière une porte secrète, un passage mène l'équipe dans une cité des Anciens cachée sous la surface de la planète. Jack et Daniel partent alors en exploration pour trouver la fameuse machine capable de détruire toute la galaxie. Teal'c et Sam reçoivent un appel de détresse de leur part : ils sont attaqués par des Unas. Alors que Teal'c est parti aider ses coéquipiers, Sam se fait capturer par un second groupe de Unas. SG-1 parvient à la tirer de leurs griffes, mais ils ont perdu beaucoup de temps, et l'état de Sam est de plus en plus préoccupant…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 18

...

Richard Woolsey resserra sa cravate et s'efforça d'ignorer le stress qui lui nouait le ventre tandis que l'ascenseur l'entraînait dans les profondeurs du SG-C. Son escorte lui jeta un regard désapprobateur que Woolsey tenta aussi d'ignorer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas très populaire parmi le personnel du SG-C, mais pensait avoir contribué à sa façon à la sécurité de la Terre. Peut-être sa première enquête à la base suite à la mort du docteur Fraiser avait-elle pu paraître déplacée, et il savait maintenant que le sénateur Kinsey l'avait commanditée pour de mauvaises raisons, bien qu'il fût toujours persuadé que cette investigation sur les erreurs commises sous le commandement d'Hammond ait été justifiée. Cependant, il aimait à croire que cette faute lui avait été en partie pardonnée par le fait qu'il ait informé le Président des motivations de Kinsey et lui ait présenté la preuve du comportement criminel du sénateur.

Cela lui avait en tout cas assuré les faveurs présidentielles, et Woolsey était fier de son rôle de représentant de Hayes au sein du Comité International de Surveillance. Il appréciait ce travail, qui lui allait comme un gant. Il croyait sincèrement qu'un civil devait superviser les opérations liées à la porte des étoiles. Il avait donc été le premier à se porter volontaire quand l'affolement du Comité s'était éveillé suite aux événements des dernières 24 heures. Il faut dire qu'apprendre que les quatre membres de l'équipe originale SG-1 étaient portés disparus sous le tout nouveau commandement du général Landry avait de quoi inquiéter.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Woolsey rajusta ses lunettes et recoiffa subrepticement ses quelques cheveux restants tout en suivant le garde dans le couloir menant au bureau du général. Le soldat donna deux coups secs sur la porte et Woolsey attendit jusqu'à ce que Landry donne l'ordre d'entrer. Il passa ensuite devant le garde et marcha à grands pas vers le bureau. Il tendit la main et Landry la lui serra brièvement.

« Richard Woolsey, se présenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte et régulière. Je crois qu'on vous a prévenu de mon arrivée.

- En effet, confirma Landry en lui désignant un siège et en s'asseyant lui-même. Le Président m'en a informé.

- Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que mon enquête sera objective et exclusivement basée sur des faits. » annonça sèchement Woolsey.

Il lut le scepticisme dans le regard de Landry.

« …quoi que d'autres aient pu vous dire sur moi. » ajouta-t-il.

Landry se pencha en avant, abattant ses mains sur le bureau.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir, Monsieur Woolsey.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quelles qu'aient été vos affaires avec le commandement précédent de cette base, il s'agit maintenant de mon office, affirma fermement Landry en fixant Woolsey droit dans les yeux. Le Président m'a demandé de coopérer à votre enquête, et je le ferai donc, mais j'ai la conviction qu'elle est inutile. »

Woolsey soutint le regard du militaire.

« Je suis sûr que si tel est le cas, alors l'analyse des faits le prouvera. »

Landry eut un bref éclat de rire, et Woolsey crut percevoir dans son regard ce qu'il espéra être une pointe d'admiration.

« Il y a autre chose que vous devriez savoir, continua Landry.

- Si vous faites référence à cette mystérieuse histoire d'engin apocalyptique, le Président m'en a informé durant mon vol jusqu'ici. » répondit Woolsey.

Il lui avait paru évident que cette histoire avait été montée de toutes pièces pour détourner l'attention des erreurs qui avaient été commises.

« Vous n'y croyez pas. »

L'accusation de Landry tomba comme un couperet dans l'atmosphère tendue du petit bureau.

« Vous devez admettre que le timing de cette découverte vous arrange bien. » rétorqua Woolsey d'un ton égal.

Landry soupira.

« Et vous devez admettre que SG-1 a une tendance presque comique à se retrouver au bon endroit au bon moment.

- Même si c'était vrai, cela n'excuserait en rien les erreurs de jugement qui ont contribué à les mettre en danger, affirma Woolsey. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais commencer. »

Landry lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

« Vous pouvez commencer avec moi. »

La proposition prit Woolsey par surprise. Il s'agita, mal à l'aise :

« Il est dans mes habitudes de commencer par interroger…

- Je m'en fiche, le coupa Landry. Vous ne parlerez à personne tant que nous n'aurons pas eu cet entretien. »

Woolsey jaugea un instant le général. Il sentait que le militaire serait inflexible. Il considéra ses options. Il pouvait appeler le Président, mais il n'était pas certain que Hayes le soutienne sur un point aussi futile que l'ordre dans lequel il effectuait ses interrogatoires. Il attrapa sa mallette, la posa sur un coin du bureau de Landry et ouvrit les fermetures métalliques d'une pichenette. Il en ressortit un petit dictaphone, ainsi que son carnet de notes. Il referma la mallette dans un claquement sec et la posa à ses pieds.

« Très bien. »

Woolsey alluma le dictaphone et le posa sur le bureau. Il se carra dans son siège et ouvrit son carnet.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par un bref résumé de la mission originelle. »

Landry le regarda un certain temps avant de lui accorder un hochement de tête réticent.

« Il s'agissait d'une mission de routine : l'exploration de ruines sur la planète P2X654. Nous avions envoyé un MALP et un UAV 48 heures auparavant. Les conditions atmosphériques et météorologiques étaient bonnes. SG-1 et SG-12 étaient disponibles, j'ai donc donné mon feu vert.

- Les conditions météorologiques étaient-elles toujours favorables au moment où la mission a débuté ? » demanda Woolsey avec une satisfaction évidente.

Il avait fait des recherches avant de venir, et il voulait montrer au général qu'il ne pouvait pas être pris pour un imbécile.

« Il pleuvait, admit Landry.

- Mais vous n'avez pas annulé la mission. »

Landry haussa les épaules :

« Il ne semblait y avoir aucune raison de le faire. »

Woolsey nota quelque chose.

« Continuez.

- SG-1 et SG-12… »

Woolsey leva son stylo, interrompant le général :

« Je croyais que seul le colonel Carter accompagnait SG-12 ?

- C'est exact, répondit Landry avec circonspection. Il avait été demandé au docteur Jackson de briefer un certain nombre de vos collègues du Comité International de Surveillance au sujet de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Woolsey, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Landry en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce serait la dernière mission de l'équipe SG-1 sous le commandement du colonel Carter, et pourtant vous réaffectez son seul coéquipier à un briefing ? »

Landry en tomba des nues. Il se reprit presque immédiatement :

« Eh bien, je…

- Et les connaissances du docteur Jackson n'étaient-elles pas essentielles pour l'exploration de ces ruines ? continua impitoyablement Woolsey.

- Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ma prise de décision, déclara fermement Landry. Il a été demandé au docteur Jackson de faire cette présentation car il est le plus informé au sujet de l'expédition pour Atlantis. Il a par ailleurs reconnu que le docteur Calliday, qui est un archéologue très compétent, serait apte à étudier les ruines.

- Je vois, fit Woolsey avec un coup d'œil vers le général. Peut-être pourrions-nous en revenir à la mission.

- Le rapport du major Green est très clair. Turner et Grogan sont restés garder la porte alors que Carter, Green et Calliday partaient étudier les ruines. Calliday a trouvé le mécanisme d'ouverture du temple. Elle y est entrée avec Carter, et elles sont descendues à un niveau inférieur où elles ont découvert une pièce pleine d'artéfacts. A ce moment là, un tremblement de terre s'est déclenché. Ils ont évacué sur ordre de Carter.

- J'ai cru comprendre que le docteur Calliday n'avait pas été capable de déchiffrer toutes les inscriptions sur le mur du temple, commença Woolsey avant de revenir quelques pages en arrière dans son calepin. Elle explique dans son rapport qu'elle a pu déterminer que quelque chose était caché dans le temple, mais pas quoi. »

Il leva les yeux vers Landry :

« Est-il habituel que les équipes pénètrent dans des temples aux contenus inconnus ?

- C'est leur boulot, répliqua Landry.

- Dans notre cas, le risque était sûrement trop important, rétorqua Woolsey.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont pris toutes les précautions nécessaires : Carter précédait Calliday pour vérifier que les couloirs et les salles ne présentaient pas de danger.

- Certes, mais qu'en est-il du risque encouru par la seule ouverture du temple ? reprit Woolsey. J'ai appris que le docteur Jackson avait pu faire une traduction complète. S'ils avaient su que le temple contenait un engin apocalyptique, y seraient-ils quand même entrés ? »

Landry le fusilla du regard à cette nouvelle critique implicite sur l'absence du docteur Jackson.

« On ne le saura jamais.

- En effet, approuva Woolsey, on ne le saura jamais. »

Il regarda à nouveau ses notes, non par nécessité mais parce que cela lui donnait une excuse pour faire une pause… et réfléchir à la suite.

« Votre rapport indique qu'un vortex entrant s'est ouvert. Le code d'identification de SG-12 a été reçu et vous avez ordonné l'ouverture de l'iris.

- C'est exact, répondit Landry avec prudence.

- Turner, Grogan et Green sont revenus sains et saufs. L'arrivée du docteur Calliday a été violente et elle s'est évanouie. A cet instant, l'énergie électrique a brûlé certains condensateurs, et le vortex s'est refermé.

- C'est ça, répondit Landry. Le sergent Siler m'a assuré qu'il nous fallait remplacer les condensateurs avant de pouvoir retourner en toute sécurité sur cette planète pour retrouver le major Carter.

- Vous n'aviez cependant aucun moyen de savoir si elle était toujours en vie, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a eu aucune tentative de rétablir un vortex depuis la planète. » fit tranquillement remarquer Woolsey.

Landry se redressa, piqué au vif :

« Il n'y avait non plus aucun moyen de savoir si elle était morte. Il paraissait raisonnable de penser qu'elle était vivante lorsque le vortex s'est désengagé. Nous avons supposé que le DHD était endommagé et qu'elle trouverait un abri pour attendre la mission de secours. Nous avions raison, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

- Nous reviendrons sur la mission de secours dans un instant, répondit Woolsey d'une voix doucereuse. J'aimerais d'abord discuter du fait que le général O'Neill ait été informé de cette disparition. Avez-vous l'intention d'en référer immédiatement au Homeworld Security à chaque fois qu'un membre du SG-C manque à l'appel ?

- Le général O'Neill n'a pas été informé de la disparition du colonel Carter par le SG-C, mais par Daniel Jackson, annonça fermement Landry.

- Avec votre permission ?

- Avec ma permission, confirma le vieux militaire.

- Si ça avait été le Major Green qui était resté coincé sur cette planète, auriez-vous autorisé que… l'un de ses amis en soit informé ?

- Ses amis ne sont très probablement pas habilités à recevoir ce genre d'information. Le problème ne se pose pas pour le général O'Neill.

- Mais le problème de maintenir de bonnes relations avec le Homeworld Security se pose, lui.

- Je ne le nierai pas, avoua Landry.

- Tout comme celui de maintenir de bonnes relations avec les Jaffas libres. » continua l'envoyé du Comité.

Landry le fixa du regard :

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur Woolsey ?

- J'en viens au fait que Teal'c a lui aussi été prévenu par le docteur Jackson. »

Et il savait que cette fois-ci, Landry n'avait pas donné sa permission pour cette diffusion d'information, ni pour que Teal'c revienne au SG-C.

Landry resta silencieux.

« Parlons maintenant de la mission de secours, reprit Woolsey, préférant avancer. Vous l'avez autorisée.

- Oui, confirma le général.

- SG-3, SG-12 moins le docteur Calliday, une équipe médicale, et le général O'Neill, Teal'c et le docteur Jackson. C'est exact ?

- Oui. »

Landry se leva et traversa son bureau. Il se servit un verre d'eau, et le leva vers Woolsey en une offre silencieuse. Celui-ci refusa d'un signe de tête et poursuivit :

« Pourquoi tant de monde ?

- L'équipe médicale fait partie du protocole standard, SG-12 était l'équipe qui connaissait le mieux la planète, et SG-3 a des années d'expérience dans le sauvetage et permettait de couvrir plus de terrain.

- Qu'en est-il des anciens membres de SG-1 ?

- Ils se sont portés volontaires et j'ai accepté. Là encore, leur présence permettait aux secours d'avoir une couverture plus étendue pour rechercher le colonel Carter. »

Landry retourna à son bureau et s'y rassit.

« Le rapport indique que le général O'Neill a pris le commandement, nota Woolsey.

- Il était l'officier le plus gradé.

- Il était aussi celui qui cumulait le moins d'expérience en territoire extraterrestre au cours de l'année écoulée.

- Il a des années d'expérience, répondit landry. Il ne serait pas à la tête du Homeworld Security dans le cas contraire. »

Woolsey réfléchissait tout en jouant avec son stylo.

« Vue la valeur de ces trois hommes pour le programme Porte des Etoiles, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de les envoyer sur le terrain ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, rétorqua Landry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je vais reformuler ma question. S'ils ne s'étaient pas portés volontaires, les auriez-vous assignés à cette mission ?

- Probablement non. » concéda Landry.

Woolsey gribouilla à nouveau quelques mots dans son carnet.

« J'ai cru comprendre que la mission de sauvetage n'a au final été qu'une répétition de la première, sauf que cette fois tous les anciens membres de SG-1 sont restés piégés… »

Landry avala une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre :

« Le colonel Reynolds confirme que SG-1 s'est dirigée vers le lieu où le colonel Carter avait le plus de chance de s'être réfugiée. Ils venaient de la trouver et demandaient de l'aide quand il y a eu un nouveau séisme. Le général O'Neill a ordonné au reste de l'équipe d'évacuer.

- Et depuis, vous n'avez pas pu rétablir de vortex vers cette planète, conclut Woolsey.

- Le Président a autorisé l'utilisation du Prométhée. Il est en route pour les récupérer.

- Combien de temps prendra le voyage ?

- Je suis sûr que vous le savez très bien.

- J'aimerais que vous le disiez, pour l'enregistrement.

- Pour l'enregistrement, il faudra un peu moins d'une semaine. » cracha Landry.

Woolsey soutint son regard.

« Je pense que cela conclut notre interview, Général. Je vous remercie pour votre coopération. »

Il referma son stylo et récupéra son dictaphone.

« Je souhaiterais parler à tout le personnel impliqué dans ces deux missions, ainsi qu'aux techniciens de la salle d'embarquement et de la salle de contrôle en service.

- Bien sûr, répondit sèchement Landry alors que Woolsey rangeait ses affaires. Avez-vous songé, Monsieur Woolsey, que si le docteur Calliday a raison à propos de cet engin apocalyptique et que SG-1 ne parvient pas à le stopper, tout ceci n'aura été qu'une vaste perte de temps ? »

Woolsey haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous l'avez vous-même fait remarquer, Général, SG-1 a tendance à se retrouver au bon endroit au bon moment, même si les décisions qui les y ont menés sont plus ou moins discutables.

- Et vous êtes confiant dans le fait qu'ils vont nous sauver, comprit Landry. Je ne comprends pas : si vous y croyez sincèrement, pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

- Parce que personne n'est exempté de la responsabilité de ses actes et de ses décisions quand la sécurité de toute notre planète est en jeu, répondit Woolsey avec passion. Le fait que les membres de SG-1 sacrifieraient leur vie pour sauver la Terre ne leur donne pas le droit de mettre en danger la planète pour commencer. Nos pères fondateurs croyaient aux principes de l'équilibre des pouvoirs, et c'est aussi mon cas. »

Landry désigna la porte.

« Le garde va vous montrer la pièce que nous vous avons désignée. »

Woolsey inclina la tête :

« Merci. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand le général le rappela :

« Monsieur Woolsey ? »

Celui-ci se retourna avec curiosité, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte.

« Il est toujours facile de parier sur le bon cheval après la fin de la course, déclara Landry en se rasseyant. Mais ça ne signifie pas que le cheval choisi au départ n'avait pas une chance de gagner. »

Il ouvrit un dossier et s'y plongea, congédiant clairement Woolsey.

« Mais quand trop de paris sont perdus, Général, les propriétaires doivent remplacer les chevaux… ou le jockey. » répliqua pourtant ce dernier.

Il fut satisfait de voir Landry relever prestement les yeux, surpris. Il lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Je reviendrai vers vous quand mes entretiens seront terminés. »

Il quitta la pièce avant que Landry ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il avait ce qui lui fallait.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà mon chapitre hebdomadaire... Raconté par Teal'c cette fois, et où l'on découvre que le Jaffa au visage impassible cache en fait un cœur tendre. J'en profite pour remercier tous les revieweurs, et en particulier Sylvain et Mystic-Dream auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Et coucou à tous les lecteurs qui passent par là sans laisser de review ! Je vous aime bien quand même !^^

Et je supplie VirtualJBgirl, fidèle bêta-lectrice, de me pardonner : le temps et l'inspiration me manque cruellement cette semaine pour inventer un remerciement original. Je la remercie quand même, mais d'une manière tellement commune que j'en rougie !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent** : Malgré les blessures de Sam, SG-1 doit désactiver l'engin apocalyptique placé dans le temple de Ra avant de pouvoir rentrer sur Terre. Derrière une porte secrète, un passage mène l'équipe dans une cité des Anciens cachée sous la surface de la planète. Jack et Daniel partent alors en exploration pour trouver la fameuse machine capable de détruire toute la galaxie. Ils viennent à bout d'une attaque de Unas grâce à l'assistance de Teal'c, mais un autre groupe de créatures en profite pour enlever Sam. Ses coéquipiers parviennent finalement à la récupérer, mais son état à empirer et le temps commence à manquer pour sauver la galaxie. Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, le nouveau dirigeant du SG-C doit faire face au redoutable bureaucrate Richard Woolsey, bien décidé à prouver que SG-1 n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur cette planète.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 19

...

Teal'c sentait à peine le poids du colonel Carter dans ses bras. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Il la tenait précautionneusement : le Jaffa savait que ses blessures précédentes avaient encore été aggravées par son combat contre les Unas. Il ressentait une immense fierté à son égard : sa coéquipière était un formidable guerrier. Le fait qu'elle ait réussi à tuer deux Unas avant de se faire capturer et qu'elle ait ensuite trouvé un moyen pour SG-1 de suivre sa trace était réellement impressionnant. Mais il était clair que cette mésaventure avait empiré son état.

La culpabilité s'insinua en lui comme un poison. Il aurait dû refuser de l'abandonner, même si O'Neill avait besoin de renfort. S'il était resté avec elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas été capturée. Bien sûr, il était tout aussi probable qu'O'Neill et Daniel Jackson seraient morts à l'heure actuelle. Il repoussa ces vaines pensées et se réprimanda sévèrement : il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur le présent pour s'assurer qu'aucun mal supplémentaire ne serait fait au colonel Carter plutôt que de s'appesantir sur ses regrets passés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'O'Neill surveillait attentivement leurs arrières. Visiblement, le militaire en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Le Jaffa supposa qu'O'Neill se reprochait ce qui était arrivé au colonel Carter. C'était lui qui avait décidé de diviser l'équipe. Teal'c aurait fait pareil à sa place, et il devinait que le colonel Carter dirait la même chose si on lui posait la question. Il sentait cependant les interrogations secrètes d'O'Neill, qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas passé trop de temps loin du terrain pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Teal'c avait été surpris qu'O'Neill accepte le poste de commandant du SG-C, même s'il croyait, il est vrai, que le militaire avait initialement prévu de voyager par la porte des étoiles bien plus souvent qu'il n'avait finalement pu le faire. Il était la personne idéale pour conduire des hommes à la bataille. Il était doué pour ça. Sa capacité à élaborer des stratégies dans le feu de l'action et à pousser son équipe à donner le meilleur d'elle-même était ahurissante. Teal'c n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se satisfaire de la vie sans action qu'il menait actuellement.

Ils étaient si semblables, O'Neill et lui. Des frères. Tous deux nés pour la bataille et excellant dans l'art de la guerre. Tous deux guidés par le besoin de protéger et de défendre. Tous deux portés par des femmes fortes, elles aussi guerrières de plein droit. Teal'c avait remarqué que ses deux coéquipiers militaires tenaient l'un à l'autre bien avant qu'eux-mêmes n'en prennent conscience. Il avait été témoin de leur confession et de leur douloureux renoncement. Alors que chacun avait tenté de construire sa vie sans l'autre, leurs chemins semblaient inextricablement les ramener l'un vers l'autre. Teal'c avait cru que leurs nouvelles affectations leur auraient enfin offert la possibilité d'être ensemble.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident dans chaque regard qu'ils échangeaient, chaque contact qu'ils partageaient. Cependant ils restaient seuls, apparemment toujours séparés par des barrières qui n'existaient pourtant plus. Il se demandait pourquoi. Cela lui rappela un homme qu'Apophis avait autrefois torturé. Le goa'uld avait transformé les barreaux de sa cellule de telle sorte qu'ils l'électrocutent chaque fois qu'il les touchait. Au début, il avait tenté de s'enfuir, encore et encore. Et puis un jour, il avait cessé de s'approcher de la porte. Lorsqu'Apophis avait fait enlever la grille, l'homme était resté dans sa cellule, tellement conditionné par sa torture q'il était incapable de partir. Apophis avait ri en voyant cet homme si brisé et faible que son esprit ne voyait plus la porte ouverte.

Teal'c supposait qu'O'Neill et le colonel Carter étaient un peu comme cet homme dans sa cellule. Ils avaient été si longtemps conditionnés par l'idée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble que, même maintenant que la porte était ouverte, ils étaient incapable de reconnaître et de saisir l'opportunité qui leur était offerte. Sa propre situation se rappela à lui. Cela expliquait-il aussi son incapacité à faire évoluer sa relation avec Ishta ? Il avait passé tant d'années à éviter de s'engager, à s'éloigner de tous afin de pouvoir agir sans entrave et sans se laisser distraire, qu'il était peut-être devenu incapable de voir que tout ça n'était plus nécessaire.

Il médita sur ce sujet tandis qu'ils passaient devant les corps des Unas qu'ils avaient tués un peu plus tôt. Il avait plus ou moins pensé que lorsque la guerre serait finie, il pourrait s'engager pleinement dans sa relation avec Ishta, et il ne pouvait prétendre que son actuelle incapacité à agir ainsi était due au fait qu'il n'ait pas conscience de cette possibilité. Il savait que c'était possible, mais ce problème le mettait maintenant face à une vérité dérangeante : il n'avait pas envie de faire évoluer leur relation.

Ishta était une femme bien, et il appréciait sa compagnie. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre sur bien des aspects et il était sûr de l'aimer, mais contracter un engagement à vie ? Il n'était pas certain de vouloir se remarier. Il avait un fils, Rya'c, lui-même marié à une femme adorable. Il y aurait bientôt des petits-enfants. Il aimait sa liberté, et le fait de n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. Il réalisa avec tristesse que le mariage n'avait que peu d'attraits à ses yeux. Cependant, Ishta méritait un tel engagement, et il savait que s'il le lui refusait, elle finirait par le chercher ailleurs. Il ne pourrait pas l'en blâmer.

Se concentrer sur le présent, se rappela Teal'c. Ses réflexions venaient de lui révéler la futilité d'une existence tournée vers le passé, et il n'y aurait aucun futur s'ils ne parvenaient pas à arrêter l'engin apocalyptique. Son regard se posa sur l'archéologue, quelques pas devant lui. Il les entraîna dans un nouveau couloir.

« C'est par ici. » dit Daniel sans s'arrêter.

Teal'c raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Carter et le suivit. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos la présence d'O'Neill qui veillait sur eux.

Daniel s'arrêta au bout du couloir. C'était une impasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Jack en s'approchant de son jeune collègue.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front du revers de la main.

« Un mur bloque le chemin, expliqua Daniel.

- Peut-être que vous avez mal lu les indications, proposa Jack en désignant le détecteur dans la main de Daniel.

- Non, je lis les instructions correctement, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Daniel, c'est un cul-de-sac ! » s'agaça Jack en agitant la main vers le mur.

Daniel lui jeta un regard impuissant. Jack soupira et se tourna vers le Jaffa.

« Teal'c, des suggestions ?

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause, répondit l'intéressé.

- Bonne remarque, approuva Jack. On se repose un peu. »

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Teal'c pour l'aider à déposer Sam sur le sol. Ils consacrèrent quelques instants à l'installer confortablement et à inspecter ses blessures. Jack désigna ensuite la porte de l'autre côté du couloir :

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

- C'est une salle de bain, confirma Daniel.

- Il y aura peut-être de l'eau. Je vais remplir les gourdes. Restez avec Carter. »

Teal'c regarda son ami disparaître dans la pièce. Daniel se laissa glisser le long du mur et ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« Il a peut-être raison. Peut-être que je lis mal les indications.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, lui conseilla Teal'c, en s'asseyant lui-même à côté de l'archéologue. Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis trop longtemps.

- Jack pense que j'abandonne tout le monde en partant pour Atlantis, avoua doucement Daniel. Peut-être qu'il a raison pour ça aussi.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? interrogea Teal'c.

- Je crois que je ne vois pas vraiment ça comme un abandon puisque vous tous me donnez une raison de revenir.

- Parce qu'on est une famille. » conclut Teal'c.

Daniel soupira.

« Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir avancer ?

- Non, dit Teal'c, mais vous avez choisi votre nouvelle voie, Daniel Jackson. Tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. »

Daniel leva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous êtes libre, Teal'c. Mais en même temps, vous ne l'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde attend de vous que vous dirigiez le nouveau gouvernement. » Il soupira à nouveau profondément. « Et Jack n'a pas choisi son nouveau rôle, et Sam n'a pas non plus vraiment choisi d'aller en R&D.

- Je crois que le général l'a bien exprimé, dit Teal'c.

- Quoi ? »

Teal'c soutint le regard compatissant de Daniel :

« C'est nul que les choses changent. »

Daniel eut un bref éclat de rire.

« Mais peut-être voyez-vous le mauvais côté des choses. »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil interrogatif et son ami s'expliqua :

« Vous êtes le leader de votre peuple, Teal'c. Vous pouvez les aider à bâtir leur avenir. Combien d'hommes se voient offrir une telle opportunité au cours de leur vie ? »

Teal'c médita ces paroles. Peut-être avait-il jugé trop hâtivement des désagréments à conduire son peuple. Peut-être y avait-il là une opportunité qu'il n'avait pas encore saisie. Et peut-être voyait-il sa relation avec Ishta de ce même regard pessimiste : au lieu de la perte apparente de sa liberté, il devait y voir l'opportunité qui se présentait d'elle-même – l'opportunité d'être avec elle.

« C'est ma faute, déclara brusquement Daniel.

- Quoi donc, Daniel Jackson ? demanda Teal'c.

- J'aurais dû être avec elle. » déclara misérablement l'archéologue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam.

« Comment croyez-vous qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

Teal'c ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Elle va très bien s'en sortir. » le coupa Sam d'une voix groggy.

Elle tenta de se redresser et ses deux coéquipiers l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. Elle accepta la gourde qu'on lui tendit et en but une gorgée en grimaçant. Elle sembla soudain se réveiller :

« Où est le colonel ?

- Vous voulez dire le général O'Neill, corrigea Teal'c.

- Oui, fit Sam avec un faible sourire. Où est-il ?

- Il est parti chercher de l'eau. » lui apprit Daniel.

Il regarda la porte close de l'autre côté du couloir et fronça les sourcils.

« Il devrait être revenu, maintenant. »

Teal'c se remit souplement debout.

« Je vais voir. » annonça-t-il.

L'arme à la main, il pénétra dans la salle de bain. C'était une vaste pièce, équipée de quelques cabines dans le fond. Un grand évier en marbre occupait le mur de gauche. Deux gourdes d'eau y étaient posées. Il se déplaça silencieusement. Il entendit un son venant du fond de la salle et se mit à l'abri derrière le mur d'une cabine. Il leva son arme et s'avança prudemment.

Jack lui fit face, la main sur la gâchette.

Tous deux baissèrent leurs armes en se reconnaissant.

« Nous étions inquiets de ne pas vous voir revenir, déclara stoïquement Teal'c.

- Désolé. Je me suis dit que puisque j'étais là, autant en profiter pour… euh… expliqua Jack en désignant les cabines dans son dos.

- Le colonel Carter est réveillée, lui annonça Teal'c.

- Comment va-t-elle ? »

Jack plaça ses mains dans la cuvette de l'évier, et de l'eau jaillit du robinet.

« Elle est désorientée. Elle vous a appelé 'colonel'. »

Teal'c regarda le militaire laver son visage et son cou.

« Merde… »

Jack se sécha le visage avec le bord de son T-shirt. Son regard croisa celui de Teal'c dans le miroir. Un silence tendu les enveloppa.

Jack récupéra les gourdes d'eau.

« On devrait rejoindre les autres.

- O'Neill, l'interpella soudain Teal'c en lui bloquant le passage, j'ai récemment pris conscience que toute forme de changement ne doit pas être crainte, car il offre peut-être de nouvelles opportunités. »

Jack le regarda fixement, et un muscle de sa joue tressauta.

« On devrait y aller. »

Il quitta la pièce et Teal'c le suivit, satisfait que le militaire l'ait écouté. Peut-être devrait-il suivre son propre conseil, songea Teal'c. Peut-être devrait-il considérer les nouvelles possibilités que lui offrait la vie, comme Daniel Jackson l'avait suggéré.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voilà, nous en sommes aux deux-tiers de cette histoire... La fin se rapproche, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est pleine de rebondissements ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message : ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. On en est maintenant à 99 reviews... Alors, qui sera le centième revieweur ? Suspens !

Et comme sur toute bonne chaîne de télé, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet en entamant votre lecture, je vous propose un petit intermède publicitaire :

...

Une ménagère de moins de cinquante ans, dans une jolie maison de banlieue :

Avant, chez moi, j'utilisais une bêta-lectrice ordinaire. Résultat : les fautes d'orthographe s'incrustaient partout, et revenaient en quelques heures seulement après nettoyage.  
>Mais depuis, j'ai découvert VirtualJBgirl. Sa formule hyperactive au concentré de grammaire m'assure des fics parfaitement corrigées pendant longtemps. C'est propre, ça brille... Et en plus ça sent bon !<p>

Merci Monsieur Propre ! Heu... Madame VirtualJBgirl, plutôt !

...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Dans la cité des Anciens cachée sous le temple de Ra, SG-1 est à la recherche d'un mystérieux appareil qui s'apprête à détruire toute la galaxie. L'équipe ne peut compter sur aucune aide – le Prométhée n'arrivera pas avant une semaine – et leurs combats contre les Unas les ont affaiblis et ont aggravé l'état de Sam. Nos héros sont finalement parvenu à localiser la source d'énergie alimentant la cité ainsi que l'engin apocalyptique. Mais elle se situe derrière un mur apparemment infranchissable…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**Chapitre 20**

...

Sam attendit que Teal'c ait disparu dans la salle adjacente pour se tourner vers Daniel. Le visage de son ami visage était pâle et ses traits tirés. Il paraissait épuisé. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa sa main.

« Hey.

- Hey, répondit Daniel en serrant légèrement ses doigts. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme si je m'étais battue contre de vilains Unas. » répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Teal'c, admit-elle à voix basse. Ce n'est pas votre faute si je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer au SG-C.

- J'aurais dû être avec vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ce stupide briefing, répondit Daniel d'une voix pleine de remords. C'était quand même notre dernière mission…

- Daniel, l'interrompit Sam en le réconfortant d'une pression sur sa main, avez-vous envisagé que les choses se déroulent peut-être exactement comme elles étaient censées le faire ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe, en haussant les sourcils.

- Je veux dire que tout ceci devait peut-être arriver, dit faiblement Sam. Nous avons probablement déclenché l'engin quand nous avons envoyé le MALP. Si j'avais réussi à rejoindre la porte à temps, nous serions de retour au SG-C sans avoir la moindre idée de…

- De la destruction imminente de l'univers tout entier. » termina Daniel à sa place.

Il esquissa un sourire, et son visage fatigué s'illumina.

« Vous avez peut-être raison. Peut-être que je considérais les choses sous le mauvais angle.

- Et peut-être que vous persistez encore à le faire… »

Daniel ramassa le détecteur énergétique et le lui tendit.

« A propose de ça ? »

Sam hésita un instant avant d'expliciter ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« Non. Je pensais à la réaction du colonel au sujet de votre départ pour Atlantis.

- Oh, ça, marmonna Daniel, sur la défensive.

- Vous êtes son meilleur ami, Daniel. N'avez-vous pas envisagé qu'il a peut-être simplement peur que vous lui manquiez ? fit-elle gentiment remarquer. Que vous nous manquiez à tous ? »

Daniel en resta bouche bée. Il soupira et considéra son amie avec chagrin.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon, avoua-t-il en serrant sa main. J'étais tellement excité…

- C'est tout à fait normal, c'est un projet très excitant.

- J'aurais dû d'avantage prendre en compte les conséquences que cela aurait pour vous, continua-t-il.

- Vous vouliez partir depuis longtemps, et ce n'est pas votre faute, ni celle de Teal'c ou du colonel si je me suis retrouvée toute seule, murmura Sam. C'est comme ça. Peut-être que c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer. »

D'un signe de sa main bandée, elle ajouta, en repensant à la conversation de Daniel et Teal'c :

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tous un peu aveuglés sur nos situations, ces derniers temps. Peut-être étais-je trop désespérée de voir finir cette époque de ma vie pour pouvoir reconnaître les opportunités que m'offre mon départ pour la Zone 51, continua-t-elle en souriant. Peut-être que, comme Teal'c, je n'ai vu que le mauvais côté des choses. »

Daniel lui rendit son sourire.

« Hé bien, je crois que moi aussi je n'ai peut-être pas vu ça comme il aurait fallu, plaisanta-t-il en montrant l'appareil électronique. Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

Sam tendit la main pour attraper le détecteur mais interrompit brutalement son geste. Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle se saisit de son arme. Daniel récupéra immédiatement la sienne. Tous deux tenaient leur P90 en joue quand Jack et Teal'c firent leur apparition. A leur vue, ils baissèrent leurs armes.

« Content de vous voir réveillée, déclara Jack en s'asseyant près de Sam. Comment ça va ?

- Je vais bien, Monsieur. » s'entêta-t-elle à répondre.

Il leva l'index.

« Suivez mon doigt. »

Elle soupira d'agacement mais s'exécuta. Elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle vit un second Jack assis à côté du premier. L'hallucination lui renvoya un regard empli de prévenance et d'amour. Elle cligna des yeux et il disparut.

« Carter ? fit Jack, ramenant son attention à lui.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en portant la main à sa bosse à la tête. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Elle put lire dans son regard soucieux son envie de protester, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse le voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain ? proposa Jack. Vous pourrez vous rafraîchir un peu.

- C'est pas de refus. » répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il fit signe à Teal'c qui s'avançait déjà pour la soulever :

« Je m'en charge.

- Je vous accompagnerais bien aussi, déclara Daniel en se remettant sur pied pour s'étirer. Une petite pause salle de bain me ferait du bien.

- Allons-y tous, approuva Jack. Ce mur ne mène à rien, de toute façon. »

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle de bain fut long, mais il en valait la peine. Sam accepta le bras de Jack pour sortir de sa cabine. Il y avait eu une brève mais intense discussion pour savoir si elle pouvait y aller seule, et Jack avait fini par céder.

« Où sont Daniel et Teal'c ? demanda Sam en découvrant la salle vide.

- Dehors, ils montent la garde, annonça le militaire en l'aidant à tituber jusqu'au lavabo et en lui tendant un linge humide. Vous voyez encore des… choses ? »

Sam se concentra sur le jet d'eau et entreprit de se débarbouiller la figure avec le mouchoir.

« Quelle importance ?

- Quel est mon grade ? »

Sam releva la tête pour le regarder avec surprise. Elle remarqua le bleu qui s'étendait sur sa pommette et se demanda si le combat contre les Unas ne lui avait pas laissé quelques séquelles.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur ?

- Teal'c m'a dit que vous m'aviez appelé 'colonel'.

- J'étais seulement un peu confuse en me réveillant, se justifia Sam. Ça fait un bail depuis notre dernière mission tous ensemble. » ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Jack l'étudia d'un air sceptique alors qu'elle chancelait.

« Et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez ici. »

La vérité jaillit de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ait l'intention de la dire.

Il la regarda fixement.

« Enfin, je veux dire, ça paraît logique que nous soyons tous les quatre là pour la dernière mission de SG-1. » se hâta-t-elle de corriger.

Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux.

« C'est vrai. » approuva-t-il finalement.

Il glissa alors son bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant de lui. Elle s'accrocha d'une main à son épaule tandis qu'ils faisaient un pas pour s'éloigner de l'évier.

« Vous savez, Daniel voulait que notre dernière mission soit importante – du genre sauver le monde.

- Ah, je savais bien que tout ça était de sa faute ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Ils se sourirent.

« Allez, fit Jack en retrouvant son sérieux, retournons sauver le monde. »

Tous les quatre étaient rassemblés devant le mur qui barrait leur route. Daniel consulta encore une fois le détecteur.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ça devrait être ici ! »

Sam vérifia l'étalonnage de l'instrument et relut la mesure. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, embêtée :

« Il me semble que vous avez correctement interprété les indications. La signature énergétique provient bien de l'autre côté de ce mur.

- Peut-être qu'il existe un autre chemin qui le contourne, suggéra Jack.

- Ou peut-être que nous ne voyons pas les choses sous le bon angle. » le contredit Daniel.

Il marcha droit vers le mur.

« Daniel ? interrogea Jack, un peu perplexe.

- Je vois où il veut en venir, mon Général, déclara soudain Sam en comprenant ce que son collègue avait en tête.

- Vous voyez ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Et vous pourriez me l'expliquer ? » demanda sèchement Jack en lui jetant un regard incendiaire.

Sam lui sourit :

« Et si ce n'était tout simplement pas un mur ?

- Quoi ? fit Jack, complètement perdu.

- Sam a raison, Jack, intervint Daniel. Il pourrait s'agir d'un système de sécurité. N'importe qui, en tombant sur cette impasse, renoncerait à chercher.

- Vous pensez que ce mur n'est qu'une illusion, comprit Teal'c.

- Ou une espèce de projection holographique avancée, ajouta Sam.

- Alors il nous suffit de marcher à travers, dit Jack qui regardait maintenant le mur avec un œil neuf.

- Vous pourriez essayer. » déclara Daniel en l'invitant à passer d'un signe de la main.

Jack lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite vers Sam qui lui renvoya un sourire encourageant. Il se retourna vers le mur.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur la paroi.

« Ça a l'air solide.

- Essayez de vous concentrer pour vous imaginer en train de passer au travers. »

Jack soupira.

« Me concentrer ?

- Oui, tout simplement, confirma Daniel.

- Très bien. Ça a l'air facile, dit comme ça… »

Jack ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup.

Involontairement, Sam s'imagina elle aussi marcher à ses côtés. Passer à travers la paroi. Un éclat de rire lui fit brusquement tourner la tête vers la gauche du colonel. Grace lui sourit. L'enfant se détourna ensuite et s'en alla en gambadant, marchant droit à travers le mur. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

Jack fit un pas en avant et disparut.


	21. Chapitre 21

Et voilà, j'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons franchi la barre symbolique des 100 reviews ! Félicitation à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 qui a posté la review fatidique ! Elle gagne... heu... toute notre estime ? Et merci à tous pour vos petits mots, ça me fait toujours super plaisir !

Et bien sûr, merci à VirtualJBgirl pour la relecture !

Je pars en Inde vendredi prochain, et je ne sais pas trop quel accès à internet j'aurai là bas. Du coup j'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre jeudi, mais pour les suivants je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'essaierai d'en poster au moins un !

Bonne lecture à tous, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui profitent déjà de l'été !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Dans la cité des Anciens cachée sous le temple de Ra, SG-1 est à la recherche d'un mystérieux appareil qui s'apprête à détruire toute la galaxie. L'équipe ne peut compter sur aucune aide – le Prométhée n'arrivera pas avant une semaine – et leurs combats contre les Unas les ont affaiblis et ont aggravé l'état de Sam. Nos héros sont finalement parvenu à localiser la source d'énergie alimentant la cité ainsi que l'engin apocalyptique. Mais elle se situe derrière un mur. L'obstacle serait-il un mirage placé là pour empêcher les curieux d'atteindre l'alimentation ? Le gène des Anciens de Jack lui permettra peut-être de le franchir, aussi le militaire s'avance… et disparaît.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 21

...

Jack rouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas resté coincé dans le mur. La pièce s'éclaira soudain d'une puissante lumière artificielle et le militaire jura, ébloui. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa vision, il découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de contrôle. Chacun des murs était flanqué d'une rangée de moniteurs et d'appareils de surveillance. L'ensemble lui fit penser aux descriptions des consoles métalliques, aux lignes épurées, lues dans les rapports en provenance d'Atlantis. Il y avait aussi quelques chaises et tabourets. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre, mais une deuxième porte s'ouvrait tout au fond. Jack vérifia rapidement ce qui se trouvait derrière et y découvrit un petit espace de stockage abritant de multiples gadgets qui empliraient sans doute d'extase Daniel et Carter s'ils venaient à les découvrir. Il referma résolument le cagibi.

« Mon Général ? »

L'appel anxieux de Carter dans sa radio interrompit sa petite exploration.

« Je suis là, Carter. Je retraverse. »

Il se retourna et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, il s'avança d'un pas confiant. Il repassa sans encombre dans le couloir.

Les trois autres membres de SG-1 le regardaient, soulagés. Il désigna le mur par-dessus son épaule :

« Vous aviez raison : il y a une salle de contrôle de l'autre côté.

- Comment irons-nous ? demanda Daniel en fixant le mur avec scepticisme.

- Je suggère que nous employons la méthode Tollan. » déclara calmement Teal'c.

Son regard rencontra celui de Jack, et le général crut voir une lueur amusée au fond des yeux sombres du Jaffa. Il grimaça :

« C'est obligé ?

- La méthode Tollan ? » interrogea Sam, perdue.

Son visage était très pâle – trop pâle. Jack devinait qu'elle devait à nouveau lutter pour rester avec eux.

« Oui, vous savez, en se tenant par la main, expliqua Daniel en agitant la sienne.

- Ah, je vois, fit Sam en souriant au dégoût évident de Jack.

- C'est pourquoi je vais répéter ma question, reprit celui-ci avec une pause dramatique : C'est obligé ?

- ça vaut la peine d'essayer, mon Général. » conclut Sam en lui tendant la main.

Il l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle vacilla visiblement mais Jack la rattrapa immédiatement.

« Je vais bien, protesta-t-elle alors même qu'elle passait un bras autour de son cou pour se soutenir.

- OK, je traverse avec Carter puis je reviens vous chercher, les gars. » annonça Jack en ignorant sa remarque et en la maintenant fermement contre lui.

Daniel acquiesça.

« Je pense que ce serait en effet plus sage, renchérit Teal'c.

- Mais, mon Général… » tenta à nouveau de protester Sam.

Jack se tourna vers le mur.

« Vous devriez peut-être fermer les yeux, Carter. »

Il suivit son propre conseil et retraversa la paroi.

« Ouch ! »

La voix de Sam lui fit rouvrir précautionneusement les paupières. Elle vacillait sous le puissant éclairage.

« Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir pour ça, s'excusa Jack en la posant délicatement sur le sol. Je vais chercher les gars. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas avant de se retourner. Elle fixait déjà les consoles avec envie.

« Carter ?

- Oui, mon Général ?

- Ne touchez à rien. »

Il tourna les talons et retourna dans le couloir sans lui laisser l'occasion de discuter son ordre.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Jack à Daniel et Teal'c en donnant une tape sur les sacs à dos que tous deux portaient.

- Tout à fait. » répondit le Jaffa en tendant la main, imité par Daniel.

Jack se renfrogna :

« Bon, finissons-en. »

Il attrapa leur main.

« A trois : un, deux, trois ! »

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble et franchirent le mur.

« Waouh ! s'exclama Daniel en admirant chaque recoin de la salle de contrôle. Cet endroit est incroyable ! »

Jack lâcha les mains de ses compagnons avec plus de hâte que de grâce.

« Très bien. On a tous réussi à passer ce fichu mur. Et maintenant ?

- Eh bien, la clé pour arrêter l'engin apocalyptique devrait être quelque part dans cette pièce, non ? répondit Daniel qui gesticulait en direction des différentes consoles.

- Si vous le dites, Daniel, fit Jack en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Il faut que vous initialisiez les systèmes, mon Général. » expliqua Sam.

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds en agrippant le bord d'une console.

« Ainsi, Daniel et moi pourrons travailler dessus.

- Seulement Daniel, corrigea Jack. Vous devez vous reposer, Carter.

- Monsieur…

- Jack a raison, coupa Daniel. Tant que nous ne savons pas laquelle de ces consoles nous devons utiliser, vous devriez vous reposer.

- En effet. » approuva Teal'c en s'alignant sur Jack.

Sam les regarda tour à tour.

« Je vais bien, mon Colonel.

- Vous n'allez pas bien, rétorqua Jack, décidant d'ignorer le problème du rang. Vous avez des blessures importantes et vous avez besoin de repos. »

Elle le défia du regard, mais il n'était pas prêt à faire marche arrière. Elle avait besoin de récupérer, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet.

« Sam, fit doucement Daniel en s'avançant et en prenant sa main, nous aurons vraiment besoin de vous tout à l'heure pour comprendre comment arrêter cet engin. Si vous vous fatiguez trop maintenant… »

Sa voix s'étrangla.

« Daniel a raison, renchérit Jack en soutenant son regard déçu. Il faut économiser nos forces. Allez-vous étendre un peu. »

Sam approuva à contrecœur.

« Teal'c, pourquoi ne l'aideriez-vous pas à s'installer ? » suggéra Jack.

Le Jaffa approuva d'un signe de tête. Jack regarda un moment Carter, qui acceptait bon gré mal gré l'aide de Teal'c, puis se força à revenir au problème en cours. Il croisa le regard de Daniel et lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête un coin éloigné de la pièce. Tous deux se réunirent autour d'une console métallique.

Daniel le regarda, ses yeux bleus étincelant d'inquiétude.

« Sam continue de vous appeler colonel, Jack, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers leur coéquipière. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Je sais, Daniel, fit Jack en posant une main sur son épaule. Plus vite on en aura fini avec ça et plus vite on pourra la ramener à la maison. »

Daniel acquiesça et Jack prit place sur le siège devant la console.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Me concentrer ?

- Essayez seulement de toucher l'écran. » répondit l'archéologue.

Jack leva un sourcil mais daigna poser la main sur la console. Aussitôt, l'appareil revint à la vie, et l'écran se couvrit de données.

« Fascinant, murmura Daniel et parcourant le texte. C'est une espèce d'identifiant.

- Pour l'engin apocalyptique ? demanda Jack impatiemment.

- Non, fit Daniel en agitant la tête. C'est autre chose » ajouta-t-il tout en remontant ses lunettes le long de son nez.

Jack fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à la console suivante.

« Jack ! protesta Daniel en désignant le moniteur. C'est peut-être important !

- Est-ce que c'est l'engin apocalyptique ? répéta le militaire avec brusquerie, les mains déjà posées sur la seconde console.

- Non, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', Daniel, l'interrompit Jack en lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Vous pourrez jouer avec ces trucs tant que vous voudrez une fois que nous aurons sauvé le monde.

- D'accord. » se résigna Daniel avant de le rejoindre.

Ils avaient pratiquement testé le tiers des consoles quand ils le trouvèrent. Il n'avait rien de particulier, ce n'était qu'un petit moniteur indépendant coincé entre deux grosses consoles. L'écran grésilla et s'alluma. Une planète s'y afficha, ainsi qu'un flux de données à sa droite.

« Je pense que c'est ça, dit Daniel qui s'efforçait de décrypter les informations, son nez pratiquement collé à l'écran.

- Vous pensez ? » répéta Jack, sceptique.

L'archéologue avait dit exactement la même chose pour l'avant dernière console qu'ils avaient allumée. Ils avaient passé dix minutes dessus avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« Non, j'en suis sûr, s'exclama l'archéologue avec enthousiasme. Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

- Très bien, répondit Jack en soupirant de soulagement. Dans ce cas…

- A moins que… commença Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Daniel ? s'agaça Jack.

- Non, non, c'est la bonne. J'en suis sûr.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? vérifia encore Jack, ironique.

- Tout à fait sûr. »

Jack le regarda puis désigna l'écran.

« Alors, comment arrête-t-on cette chose ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr…

- Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répéta Daniel, qui, agacé, poussa Jack hors de son chemin. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps. »

Jack abandonna Daniel à son ouvrage. Il s'étira pour tenter d'atténuer les douleurs articulaires dans ses genoux avant de rejoindre l'endroit où Teal'c avait installé Carter. Elle s'était glissée dans un sac de couchage, lui-même étendu sur un autre pour rendre le sol moins inconfortable. Une veste roulée en boule lui servait d'oreiller.

Le Jaffa, qui s'était assis par terre à ses côtés, se leva avec une souplesse que Jack lui envia.

« Le colonel Carter s'est endormie, annonça Teal'c d'un ton laissant entendre que Jack serait mal avisé de la réveiller.

- Tant mieux, répondit Jack. Elle a besoin de repos.

- Vous aussi, O'Neill. » fit gentiment remarquer Teal'c.

Jack aurait pu protester, mais il ne pouvait nier que la fatigue lui faisait tourner la tête et que tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

« Dormez, lui conseilla Teal'c. Je vous réveillerai dès que Daniel Jackson aura trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

- D'accord. » accepta Jack en remerciant son ami d'une petite tape sur son bras musclé.

Il déballa un autre sac de couchage pour amortir la dureté du sol et l'installa à côté de Carter.

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que le repos lui ferait du bien : il était si fatigué. Il avait su garder la forme durant son commandement au SG-C, mais le régime de Washington commençait déjà à faire des ravages. Il n'était vraiment plus en état de combattre des Unas et d'explorer des cités Anciennes. Peut-être était-ce même une des raisons pour lesquelles le départ de Daniel pour Atlantis l'embêtait tant – peut-être était-il jaloux. Daniel et lui avait commencé ensemble l'aventure Porte des Etoiles, ils avaient vaincu Ra ensemble, libéré Abydos ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, Daniel partait seul, et continuait l'aventure sans Jack.

Jack détestait cette idée. La jalousie l'expliquait en partie, mais il était aussi inquiet de ne plus être là pour protéger les arrières de Daniel et pour le secourir quand il se retrouvait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Daniel n'était certes plus le petit archéologue naïf dont Jack avait fait la connaissance huit ans plus tôt, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne plus être auprès de lui s'il en avait besoin. Cependant, il ne pouvait blâmer son ami de vouloir partir. Daniel avait découvert la cité perdue d'Atlantis. C'était la découverte archéologique du siècle, peut-être même du millénaire. Il méritait d'être celui qui explorerait cet endroit mythique.

Quand la première expédition s'était organisée, Jack avait refusé de laisser Daniel partir car nul ne savait si elle pourrait jamais revenir. Bien que personne n'aimât l'admettre, aucun des membres de cette première équipe n'était indispensable – même Elizabeth Weir. Elle avait malgré tout réussi, il devait le reconnaître, à souder une équipe composée de personnalités atypiques, et qui avaient rejoint Atlantis dans des circonstances difficiles. Maintenant que le trajet entre la Terre et Atlantis était assuré par le Dédales, il n'y avait aucune raison d'empêcher Daniel de réaliser son rêve, et Jack savait qu'il n'avait pas à se mettre en travers de ce projet. Cependant, il allait lui manquer. Au moins, Carter n'avait pas décidé d'aller elle aussi sur Atlantis.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour la contempler. Son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés, et, même en dormant, des rides d'inquiétude marquaient sa peau aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient exsangues, d'un rose pâle qui tracassait Jack. Les sombres ecchymoses contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sa respiration était laborieuse, et il devinait que ses côtes devaient lui faire mal. Elle avait enduré tant d'épreuves, songea le militaire avec anxiété. Il savait que sa blessure à la tête s'aggravait : son lapsus à répétition entre 'colonel' et 'général' était vraiment un symptôme préoccupant.

Jack se rappela à l'ordre : la mission d'abord. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de stopper cet engin de fin du monde. Une fois que ce serait fait, ils pourraient chercher comment rentrer chez eux et enfin fournir à Carter l'assistance médicale dont elle avait besoin.

Une bouffée de ressentiment monta en lui. Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et contempler le plafond. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de Daniel et Teal'c qui s'affairaient autour de l'engin apocalyptique. Il ferma les yeux, se protégeant le visage d'un bras pour bloquer la forte luminosité.

Il était fatigué de toujours donner la priorité à la mission, réalisa-t-il. Il avait été prêt à prendre sa retraite, à faire évoluer sa vie… Au lieu de quoi il se retrouvait coincé à un poste qu'il n'avait pas voulu – un travail nécessaire, sans aucun doute, mais qui l'empêchait de passer du temps avec les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui, et une en particulier.

Jack retint le soupire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il se secoua pour tenter de calmer ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'assaillait. Il avait promis à Carter qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et il n'avait pas voulu dire que ce serait en tant qu'ami ou coéquipier. Bien qu'il fût toujours persuadé que sa décision de lui laisser du temps après la mort de son père était la bonne, il commençait à se demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas proposé un rendez-vous à la minute où il était techniquement sorti de sa chaîne de commandement. Le sous-entendu de Teal'c, suggérant que ce serait tout simplement par peur de changer leur relation, lui paraissait absurde, mais il se demandait s'il ne reflétait pas une certaine vérité, s'il n'avait pas utilisé l'éloignement géographique dû à sa nouvelle assignation pour refouler sa crainte la plus profonde : ne pas être assez bien pour elle. Il n'était pas étonnant que Carter se demandât s'il était trop tard pour eux.

Etait-il trop tard ?

La question frappa Jack comme un coup de poing. Il enleva son bras de son visage et tourna la tête vers Carter. Elle était gravement blessée et il avait peur, terriblement peur, à l'idée qu'elle ne survive pas à cette mission. Plus encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux survive à cette mission. Même s'ils parvenaient à arrêter cet engin apocalyptique, il leur faudrait encore trouver un moyen de s'échapper de cette planète. Ils y arriveraient, décida Jack avec détermination. Ils termineraient la mission et rentreraient tous sur Terre sains et saufs. C'était la seule issue acceptable.

Et une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés… Eh bien, songea Jack nerveusement, peut-être Teal'c avait-il raison, peut-être que toute forme de changement ne devait pas être crainte. Il tendit une main vers Carter et enroula doucement ses doigts autour des siens, attentif à ne pas toucher ses bandages. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	22. Chapitre 22

Namasté à tous ! Comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre suivant avant de décoller pour l'Inde ! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, et merci à VirtualJBgirl pour sa relecture. La publication risque donc d'être un peu chaotique pour le prochain mois. Ce qui est un peu cruel vu la chute de ce chapitre... Toutes mes excuses ! Et bonnes vacances à celles d'entre vous qui profitent du soleil ! (ou juste du temps libre sous la grisaille...^^)

En réponse à Guest : effectivement, Rachel500 a prévu d'écrire une suite à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerai la traduction au delà du premier 'tome'. Laissons-lui déjà le temps de l'écrire et de la publier !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** SG-1 est finalement parvenue jusqu'à la salle de contrôle abritant l'appareil apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens sous le temple de Ra. Exténuée par ses blessures, Sam est partie se reposer tandis que ses coéquipiers tentent de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'engin.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 22

...

Daniel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il cambra le dos pour tenter de soulager la douloureuse tension qui s'était logée entre ses omoplates et jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple endormi derrière lui. Comme il avait déjà pu le constater plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures, la main de Jack recouvrait celle de Sam. Il détourna le regard par réflexe, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé voir. Il secoua la tête. Cela avait trop duré, songea-t-il amèrement. Trop d'années à détourner les yeux dès que cela touchait à Sam et Jack, à ignorer ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir parce que le reconnaître ouvertement aurait signifié la fin de SG-1. Mais à présent que SG-1 avait été officiellement dissoute et que Jack n'était plus le supérieur de Sam, le fait que Jack tienne la main de Sam en dormant n'était peut-être plus un problème.

Il fit de nouveau face à l'ordinateur. Décrypter le texte affiché à l'écran nécessitait plus de temps qu'il n'avait espéré. La langue Ancienne utilisée ici était la plus vieille qu'il eut jamais rencontrée. Il luttait pour traduire ces quelques mots, et il savait que sa propre fatigue n'y était pas étrangère. Teal'c l'aidait, alternant entre l'exploration de la salle de contrôle et la traduction du texte.

« Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Daniel en retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Quoi donc, Daniel Jackson ? interrogea Teal'c qui rapprocha sa chaise de l'écran.

- Pourquoi créerait-on un engin apocalyptique ? »

Daniel s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et fixa l'écran, espérant que les lettres prendraient enfin sens à ses yeux.

« Pour se protéger, suggéra Teal'c.

- Mais de quoi ? Avec Dakara, c'est probablement la plus vieille cité Ancienne dont nous ayons connaissance, et ces deux villes sont équipées d'armes qui pourraient littéralement anéantir toute vie dans la galaxie !

- Peut-être des Wraiths, proposa Teal'c.

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression que cette cité est plus ancienne qu'Atlantis. » Pointant l'écran, il ajouta : « Ce langage est le plus vieux dialecte auquel j'ai été confronté. Je pense que les Anciens ont construit cet endroit longtemps avant de fonder Atlantis, et peut-être même Dakara.

- Peut-être les Anciens craignaient-ils un autre ennemi.

- Un autre ennemi… répéta Daniel en retournant l'idée dans sa tête. Un dont ils penseraient ne pouvoir se débarrasser qu'en détruisant toute la galaxie ? N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ? »

Teal'c leva un sourcil :

« Ça dépend de l'ennemi.

- ça n'est pas une pensée très optimiste… Très bien, continua-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran du moniteur, ceci représente la planète, annonça-t-il en tapotant un graphique représentant une sphère en rotation. Et ceci montre ce qui se passe en temps réel.

- C'est-à-dire, Daniel Jackson ? demanda patiemment Teal'c.

- C'est ce dont je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, admit Daniel. Ceci, dit-il en désignant un flux de données, correspond clairement à la mesure d'une espèce d'accroissement d'énergie, mais la traduction ne nous apprend rien sur le fonctionnement de la machine.

- Peut-être serait-il temps de réveiller le colonel Carter. »

Daniel acquiesça. Il se leva et s'étira, tandis que Teal'c se dirigeait déjà vers leurs coéquipiers endormis. Jack se réveilla immédiatement, alerté par le bruit, et le Jaffa se pencha pour l'informer de leurs progrès. Jack hocha la tête et secoua doucement Sam. Il fallut un peu de temps pour qu'ils parviennent à la faire réagir, trop pour que cela n'inquiète pas Daniel.

Sam prit finalement place sur la chaise à côté de lui et désigna le moniteur :

« Alors, qu'est-ce vous avez trouvé de beau ?

- C'est l'engin apocalyptique, je crois. Daniel désigna la sphère : Ceci représente très clairement la planète, et ce texte à droite est une sorte de mesure de puissance. Ça va en s'accroissant. »

Il rentra une commande au clavier et un texte s'afficha sous la sphère.

« J'en ai traduit la majorité, mais tout ceci n'a pas beaucoup de sens pour moi. »

L'archéologue lui fit part de sa traduction. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sam resta songeuse :

« Vous pourriez revenir sur cette partie ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le milieu du texte.

Daniel s'exécuta.

« Vous y comprenez quelque chose, Carter ? demanda Jack en se penchant en avant, empiétant sur son espace pour regarder l'écran.

- Un peu, Monsieur. » répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Elle fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'elle digérait les informations qui venaient de lui être fournies.

« La physique mise en jeu est bien au-delà de tout ce que nous avons déjà rencontré, mais…

- Mais ? reprirent Jack et Daniel à l'unisson, ce qui provoqua chez l'un comme l'autre un regard agacé.

- Mais je crois comprendre les principes de base. »

Sam soupira et porta la main à sa tempe.

« Effectivement, ceci explique que la machine tire son énergie du cœur de la planète.

- ça expliquerait les tremblements de terre, constata Daniel d'une voix lasse.

- Comment ça ? » demanda Jack.

Sam se tourna vers lui :

« Le cœur d'une planète est une véritable fournaise, mon Général. Normalement, la chaleur intense maintient en fusion les métaux et minerais qui le constituent. Ils fournissent un champ magnétique stable à la planète. Si cet équilibre est rompu, ça pourrait créer des perturbations planétaires…

- Comme des séismes, conclut Jack.

- Ou des éruptions volcaniques qui se produisent peut-être dans d'autres régions en ce moment même. »

Sam étira son dos mais s'interrompit brutalement lorsque ses côtes protestèrent violemment. Elle reprit :

« Ça pourrait créer n'importe quel type de perturbation. Et ça explique la pluie.

- Je ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Teal'c.

- Quelque chose est en train de siphonner la puissance contenue dans le cœur de la planète pour la stocker je ne sais où… Quelque part dans la cité. La planète risque de ne pas pouvoir supporter l'opération et implosera. L'énergie ainsi libérée sera elle aussi stockée dans ce… ce quelque part, puis il y aura une explosion massive.

- Qui anéantira toute la galaxie, compléta Daniel.

- ça fait une sacrée quantité d'énergie, commenta Jack.

- Si le texte est correct, le cœur de la planète est essentiellement constitué de naquadah. » expliqua Sam.

Elle désigna d'un geste la pièce qui les entourait et ajouta :

« Tout comme cette cité.

- C'est une énorme bombe, comprit Daniel.

- Les Anciens ont sans aucun doute choisi P2X654 pour cette raison, supposa Teal'c.

- Oui, je pense que vous avez raison, approuva Sam. D'ailleurs… »

Elle s'interrompit et resta à fixer le moniteur. Daniel échangea avec Jack un regard préoccupé.

« Carter ? » fit Jack pour regagner son attention.

Sam lui lança un regard surpris, comme si elle avait momentanément oublié sa présence.

« C'est l'hyperespace.

- Quoi ?

- L'énergie arrachée au cœur de la planète est stockée dans l'hyperespace, développa Sam. C'est comme ça qu'elle peut survivre à l'implosion de la planète. Et l'onde de choc propagera l'explosion via l'hyperespace. Ça détruira tout dans la galaxie jusqu'au niveau subatomique.

- Sympa, commenta Jack. Il désigna l'écran : Comment on empêche ça ? »

Sam se mordit les lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions, Monsieur.

- Bien sûr que nous pouvons, affirma Jack d'un air confiant.

- Il s'agit d'une technologie bien au-delà de notre niveau de compréhension, argumenta Sam. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, mon Colonel ! »

Daniel tiqua au grade qu'elle utilisa pour parler à Jack, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sam se massa les tempes, l'air exténué.

- Et si on le débranchait ? proposa Jack, ignorant délibérément l'erreur sur son grade. On ne pourrait pas tout simplement couper le courant ?

- C'est trop tard pour ça. » répondit Sam.

Jack leva un sourcil interrogatif :

« Pardon ?

- Il n'y avait qu'un petit créneau temporel au cours duquel il était possible d'arrêter l'accroissement de l'énergie : dans les premières 24 heures après l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles. On est bien au-delà. »

Elle pointa soudain un schéma à l'écran :

« Il semblerait que le système originel n'était pas relié à la porte.

- Ra ! s'exclama Daniel. C'est Ra qui a dû modifier l'arme. »

Jack lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Monsieur, je pense que Daniel a raison, approuva Sam.

- Ra a dû trouver cet endroit, réaliser sa puissance et modifier le système à ses propres fins, continua Daniel avec excitation. Il a sûrement apporté la porte des étoiles que nous avons utilisée pour remplacer celle qui se trouvait originellement ici pour faire fonctionner son piège et a bâti le temple comme un moyen d'accès vers la cité des Anciens.

- Génial, conclut Jack avec amertume. Mais en quoi ça nous aide à arrêter ce truc ? »

Un long silence lui répondit.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, annonça finalement Sam d'une voix découragée. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait y arriver. »

Jack grimaça un sourire d'excuse :

« Vous y arriverez, Carter. Continuez là-dessus. » ajouta-t-il en désignant le moniteur.

Sam acquiesça et se tourna vers l'écran.

« Peut-être que je devrais explorer les autres consoles, suggéra Daniel. Celle-ci n'est peut-être pas la seule à avoir des informations. On pourrait en apprendre plus ailleurs.

- Carter, concentrez-vous sur celle-là. » ordonna Jack.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Teal'c, et le Jaffa s'assit à côté de la blessée. Jack fit signe à Daniel de le suivre jusqu'à la console suivante.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ça sert à quelque chose ? demanda-t-il cyniquement.

- Quel autre choix avons-nous ? contra l'archéologue.

- Bonne remarque. »

Jack initialisa le système et s'écarta pour permettre à Daniel de l'étudier. Celui-ci parcourut les dossiers et secoua négativement la tête :

« Ça ressemble au DHD de la porte d'origine. »

Il désigna le clavier :

« Les symboles sont les mêmes que sur la porte que nous avons trouvée dans le temple. »

Ils passèrent à la console suivante. Après deux échecs, Daniel leva les yeux vers Jack. Le militaire s'était retourné et regardait Sam avec inquiétude. Daniel se concentra sur l'écran qui lui faisait face. Il partageait la préoccupation de son ami. Leur coéquipière était très pâle et semblait souffrir.

« Alors ? demanda Jack en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr, soupira Daniel, mais j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont exploser. »

Il ôta ses lunettes pour frotter ses paupières.

Jack abandonna Daniel devant son terminal. En se retournant, l'archéologue découvrit que son ami s'affairait autour du réchaud de camping et organisait les rations de nourriture. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il lui tendit un bol de soupe.

« Merci. » murmura Daniel.

Il grimaça en sentant le potage de tomate granuleux dans sa bouche, mais entama la mixture avec reconnaissance. La chaleur sembla immédiatement régénérer ses forces, lui fournissant l'énergie dont il avait grandement besoin.

« Désolé, on n'a pas de café. » fit Jack en reprenant la chaise qu'il avait quittée et en portant à ses lèvres sa propre ration de soupe.

Daniel sourit avec lassitude :

« Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, même un café bien serré ne suffirait pas à me remettre d'aplomb… »

Jack prit un air choqué qui fit sourire Daniel plus largement. Puis tous deux retournèrent leur attention vers leur soupe.

« Jack…

- Daniel ? »

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je voulais vous dire… A propos d'Atlantis… »

Jack lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Vous savez que si je pouvais, je vous emmènerais tous les trois avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Daniel en le fixant de ses yeux bleus qui ne reflétaient qu'une profonde honnêteté.

Le militaire détourna le regard, fixant le contenu de son bol.

« Je sais. »

Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Tous deux s'agitèrent sur leur chaise, gênés.

« Donc… commença Jack en levant son bol vers l'écran.

- Donc, reprit Daniel en se raclant la gorge, ça ressemble à un appareil de téléportation Ancien.

- Cool. On peut l'utiliser pour quitter cette planète ?

- Non, il ne permet que de se déplacer d'un point à l'autre sur la planète. »

Il reprit une gorgée de soupe avant de continuer :

« Je ne pense pas que ça ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'engin apocalyptique.

- Alors on passe à la suite. » décida Jack.

Quatre consoles plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Seuls deux terminaux n'avaient pas encore été étudiés.

Daniel se pencha en avant pour regarder l'écran tandis que Jack initialisait le suivant.

« Ah ah !

- Ah ah ? répéta Jack.

- Je pense qu'on a trouvé quelque chose. Sam ! »

Teal'c aida Sam à les rejoindre devant la nouvelle console.

« Je pense que cet appareil mesure l'accroissement de la puissance dans l'hyperespace. » expliqua Daniel.

Il lui lit lentement le texte et elle hocha la tête :

« Ça explique le fonctionnement du transmetteur subspatial. A mesure que la puissance lui est fournie, l'appareil amplifie l'énergie une centaine de fois.

- C'est ce qui lui permet d'être aussi dévastateur. » supposa Daniel.

Sam approuva et désigna un point sur le moniteur :

« Daniel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un compte à rebours, réalisa Daniel. Il nous reste cinq heures.

- Cinq heures avant quoi ? » demanda Jack avec brusquerie.

Daniel hésita et se tourna vers le militaire :

« Avant que tout n'explose. »

Il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses coéquipiers.

« Il nous reste cinq heures avant l'anéantissement de la galaxie. »


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour tout le monde ! Back to business ! Eh oui, je sais, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un nouveau chapitre... Les aléas des vacances ! Après un dépaysant voyage dans l'agitation des villes indiennes et une reposante semaine au fin fond des Cévennes, je dispose enfin d'une connexion internet stable. S'il y en a parmi vous qui trépignaient d'impatience devant leur ordi, je leur présente toutes mes excuses ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de l'été et du Soleil qui daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez. Et pour fêter ça, quoi de tel qu'un petit retour de notre cher Tonton George ? Bonne lecture !

Et pour remercier VirtualJBgirl qui corrige chacun de ces chapitres, une petite chanson d'été à entonner tous en cœur ! (mais si, vous connaissez l'air !) Alors à vos maillots de bain, à vos pagaies et rendez-vous sous les cocotiers :

...

Mais où sont les ratés ?

Mais où sont les ratés ?

Ils sont dans les fics cachés !

Ils sont dans les fics cachés !

VJGB les a corrigés !

VJGB les a corrigés !

Et on peut lire et profiter !

Et on peut lire et profiter !

...

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** SG-1 est finalement parvenue jusqu'à la salle de contrôle abritant l'appareil apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens sous le temple de Ra et découvre son fonctionnement : la machine pompe l'énergie du cœur de la planète pour la stocker dans l'hyper-espace le déséquilibre énergétique va provoquer l'effondrement de la planète, et le souffle de l'explosion se propagera à travers l'hyper-espace, détruisant ainsi toute la galaxie. Hélas, le créneau de désactivation du terrible engin est depuis longtemps dépassé, et le compte-à-rebours s'écoule inexorablement : dans cinq heures, la galaxie sera anéantie.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 23

...

« Hank ! Quel plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles ! »

Le léger accent texan à l'autre bout du fil éclaircit un peu l'humeur maussade de Landry.

« George. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. »

Landry pouvait facilement se représenter Monsieur Hammond, nouvellement à la retraite, souriant au téléphone. L'homme était probablement installé à la table de sa cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, habillé en civil au lieu de l'uniforme habituel…

« La retraite vous plaît ? demanda Landry avec une pointe d'envie.

- Oui, c'est merveilleux ! Mais vous feriez mieux de n'en rien répéter à Jack. »

Landry éclata de rire, appréciant l'humour pince-sans-rire du vieux militaire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en brosse tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait amener son problème.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda aimablement Hammond, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Eh bien, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appeler en cas de besoin… » commença Landry, qui aurait reconnu essayer de gagner du temps en tournant autour du pot.

Il passait cet appel car son intuition lui soufflait de demander une seconde opinion, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment préparé ce qu'il allait dire.

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne, puis Hammond soupira :

« Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

- Qui ?

- SG-1. »

Ce fut au tour de Landry de soupirer. Il changea le téléphone d'oreille et se renversa en arrière dans son fauteuil, appréciant le craquement du cuir.

« C'est si évident que ça ?

- Le Président m'a appelé après le départ de Jack de Washington pour le SG-C. » expliqua Hammond.

Landry aurait presque souri de la situation. Il semblait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir demander conseil à Hammond.

« Hayes vous a-t-il dit que Carter était portée disparue ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui. »

Cette simple réponse contenait en elle-même une importante question que le retraité s'efforçait de retenir.

« Nous avons organisé une mission de secours, et ses anciens coéquipiers se sont portés volontaires. Mais aucun d'eux n'est rentré.

- Ils ont tous disparu ? »

L'inquiétude d'Hammond perçait à travers sa question, et Landry réalisa soudain que les membres de SG-1 n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir servi ensemble pendant huit longues années. Certes, Hammond avait passé sa dernière année loin de la base, mais cela n'avait en rien diminué son affection pour son ancienne équipe phare.

« Nous n'avons pas pu rétablir de vortex avec la planète, mais le Prométhée a été envoyé les chercher. »

Landry se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se justifier, et regretta soudain d'avoir passé ce coup de fil.

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, continua-t-il.

- Ah ?

- Apparemment, il y aurait une espèce de machine apocalyptique sur la planète sur laquelle ils sont piégés, et elle pourrait bien anéantir toute vie dans la galaxie. »

Landry fit pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face au mur. Il eut la surprise d'entendre Hammond rire au téléphone.

« Vous savez, commença le commandant du SG-C, la plupart des gens ne trouveraient pas ça très drôle, surtout s'ils savaient comme vous que ça a des chances d'être vrai.

- Jack m'a dit une fois qu'on ne devrait pas se lasser de sauver le monde. Mais on le fait une fois, deux fois et… Disons que ça n'a plus l'attrait de la nouveauté.

- J'espère que je n'en arriverai jamais là, George, soupira Landry. Que dois-je faire ? »

Ses doigts tapotaient sans fin l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« SG-1 trouvera un moyen de sauver la galaxie.

- Vous en avez l'air convaincu. En fait, tout le monde en a l'air convaincu.

- C'est SG-1, Hank, le réconforta Hammond. Personne n'est mieux placé qu'eux pour faire ce genre de boulot.

- Donc, je reste assis là à attendre qu'ils sauvent le monde ?

- Ils y arriveront, affirma tranquillement Hammond. Ils y arrivent toujours.

- Hmmph. »

Landry n'était toujours pas convaincu, mais, alors qu'il ramenait sa chaise vers son bureau, il s'aperçut que le vieux général avait allégé ses doutes.

« Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ils sont proches les uns des autres, marmonna-t-il.

- Ils ont vécu un sacré nombre de choses ensemble, répondit calmement Hammond. Plus d'expériences que la plupart des gens n'en vivront dans toute leur vie. Ce qu'ils font est unique, complètement nouveau. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu survivre à la moindre de leurs aventures s'ils n'avaient pas eu une telle volonté de se battre les uns pour les autres. »

Landry hocha la tête.

« Je crois voir ce que vous voulez dire. »

Et il fut surpris de constater qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il soupira et changea de sujet, passant à son autre tracas :

« Je vous appelais aussi pour vous parler d'un autre problème.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Woolsey.

- Comme dans Richard Woolsey ? »

Landry se saisit du rapport qui traînait sur son bureau.

« Que pensez-vous de ce type ? » demanda-t-il.

Hammond resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse :

« Il veut bien faire, mais il a autant de finesse qu'un taureau de rodéo. »

Landry éclata de rire. Hammond avait parfaitement décrit le personnage.

« Le Comité International de Sécurité l'a envoyé au SG-C pour enquêter sur les responsabilités qui ont conduit à la disparition de SG-1. Vous pensez qu'il a une idée derrière la tête ?

- Il les trouve trop rebelles… Et pensait que je leur laissais trop de liberté, admit Hammond. Cette enquête ne fera que renforcer son opinion. Quand à son objectif, il me paraît assez évident, vu les nouvelles assignations des membres de SG-1. »

Landry fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était fier, c'était ses capacités d'analyse politique, et il croyait bien deviner où Woolsey voulait en venir avec sa petite enquête. Le nouveau poste de Jack était haut placé. Woolsey pourrait utiliser ses trouvailles pour éprouver ou influencer le nouveau commandant du Homeworld Security, mais ce plan avait peu de chance de fonctionner : il était improbable que Jack en tienne compte. Mais peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'il cherchait : si Jack balayait systématiquement toutes les conclusions de Woolsey, le nouveau lieutenant-général pourrait s'en trouver discrédité auprès du Comité International de Sécurité, ou même de Hayes.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, George, dit chaleureusement Landry.

- Bonne chance, Hank. » répondit Hammond.

Landry sourit :

« Dès qu'ils seront rentrés, je vous le ferai savoir. »

Il raccrocha et se plongea dans sa lecture de rapport. Un coup à la porte l'interrompit, et il cria d'entrer. Le colonel Reynolds s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas vif, et referma la porte derrière lui sur un signe silencieux de Landry.

« Vous vouliez me voir, mon Général ?

- Effectivement. »

Landry l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir et considéra un long moment l'homme brun au visage intelligent et aux traits fins qui lui faisait face.

« J'ai étudié votre dossier. Le général O'Neill et le général Hammond parlent tous les deux de vous en termes très élogieux, mais tous les deux notent que vous auriez besoin d'un peu plus d'expérience du commandement pour monter en grade. »

Reynolds hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Vous serez donc mon remplaçant en tant que commandant du SG-C, annonça Landry.

- Mon Général ? fit Reynolds, au comble de l'étonnement.

- Votre rôle principal sera de commander SG-3, mais vous me remplacerez en cas d'absence, ce genre de chose.

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit Reynolds en souriant. Merci. »

Landry hocha la tête :

« Maintenant que nous sommes fixés sur ce point, j'aimerais aborder un autre sujet. Vous savez que le colonel Carter est transférée à la Zone 51.

- Oui, mon Général.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez aussi eu vent de la rumeur selon laquelle je pense au lieutenant colonel Mitchell pour la remplacer à la tête de SG-1.

- C'est ce qui se dit, mon Général.

- Eh bien, la rumeur est vraie, confirma Landry. J'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur Mitchell. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes le chef d'équipe qui a rempli son évaluation finale ?

- C'est ça. Il a de bons réflexes, mon Général, mais il a tendance à penser qu'il peut tout faire tout seul. Sinon, il fera un bon chef. Il a juste besoin de mûrir un peu… »

Reynolds s'interrompit, l'air hésitant. Landry leva un sourcil touffu :

« Vous pouvez parler franchement, Reynolds.

- Mitchell est un type bien, mon Général, mais il est nouveau au SG-C et SG-1 a un certain…

- Prestige ?

- On attend beaucoup de cette équipe. Les gens ont entendu parler d'elle, et s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit exemplaire.

- Et vous pensez que Mitchell n'en sera pas capable ? demanda Landry sans ambages.

- Je crois que Mitchell est un excellent candidat, mais mener cette équipe serait un défi pour n'importe qui, mon Général, d'autant plus si cette personne est nouvelle à la base. »

Landry regarda pensivement le militaire en face de lui.

« Ils ont l'air d'avoir une sacrée réputation… murmura-t-il.

- SG-1 ne nous a jamais déçu, répondit Reynolds. Ils ont placé la barre très haut.

- Alors Mitchell devra les égaler. » répliqua Landry.

Reynolds acquiesça.

« Ce sera tout, Colonel, le congédia Landry.

- Bien, mon Général. » salua Reynolds avant de se retirer.

Landry se carra dans son fauteuil. Il attrapa le dossier sur son bureau : c'était celui de Mitchell. Il fixa sa couverture bleue un long moment. Il pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de Reynolds. Mitchell avait excellé au sein de l'escadron 302 et prouvé qu'il était un pilote exceptionnel, mais il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves au SG-C.

« _SG-1 ne nous a jamais déçu._ »

Il avait résolument sous-estimé la responsabilité et le respect qui accompagnaient le nom de SG-1, mais peut-être était-il temps qu'il désigne simplement une équipe parmi les autres. Il plaça le dossier de côté, sa décision prise. Mitchell serait le nouveau commandant de SG-1. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque, mais il avait une bonne intuition au sujet de ce Mitchell. Et si SG-1 ne parvenait pas à désactiver l'engin apocalyptique… Eh bien, il n'aurait plus à se tracasser pour ça.


	24. Chapitre 24

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je crève de chaud. Normal, il parait que c'est la canicule. Je me suis installée sur la table de jardin sur mon balcon : ça me fait un petit courant d'air, c'est pas désagréable ! Et n'oubliez pas de bien boire et de mettre votre casquette pour ne pas griller au soleil ! En cas de coup de chaud, vous pouvez toujours foncer vers le Picard le plus proche, il fait bien frais là-bas !  
>En fait, le mieux se serait peut-être de vous enfermer au fond de votre cave ou de votre parking-souterrain avec votre ordinateur portable pour profiter au frais du chapitre suivant...^^<p>

Et un grand merci _caliente_ à VirtualJBgirl pour la correction !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** SG-1 est finalement parvenue jusqu'à la salle de contrôle abritant l'appareil apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens sous le temple de Ra et découvre son fonctionnement : la machine pompe l'énergie du cœur de la planète pour la stocker dans l'hyper-espace le déséquilibre énergétique va provoquer l'effondrement de la planète, et le souffle de l'explosion se propagera à travers l'hyper-espace, détruisant ainsi toute la galaxie. Hélas, le créneau de désactivation du terrible engin est depuis longtemps dépassé, et le compte-à-rebours s'écoule inexorablement : dans cinq heures, la galaxie sera anéantie. Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, le général Landry s'inquiète de l'intervention de Woolsey, venu enquêter sur les circonstances de la disparition de SG-1.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 24

...

Sam ferma les yeux. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils travaillaient à décortiquer les informations contenues dans les bases de données des Anciens dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice qui pourrait les aider. Elle refusait d'admettre que tout cela avait été inutile, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose. Il y avait tant d'informations à analyser qu'elle en avait le tournis.

Son regard se posa sur Jack. Lui et Teal'c étaient en train d'assister Daniel à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils étudiaient à nouveau les consoles qu'ils avaient éliminées plus tôt au cas où ils auraient raté quelque chose. Elle remarqua que Jack paraissait fatigué. Son visage était grave et ses traits plus marqués que d'habitude. L'ecchymose violette sur sa mâchoire ressortait au milieu de sa barbe naissante. Ses yeux sombres semblaient préoccupés. Ses cheveux gris étaient complètement décoiffés et parsemés d'épis et ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Il bascula en arrière sur sa chaise, les mains jointes derrière sa nuque.

Il lui avait ordonné de se reposer, elle avait donc repris sa place sur le sol.

Sam ressentit la brûlure de l'échec lui tordre les entrailles et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Tous attendaient d'elle qu'elle résolve le problème, elle le savait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Elle croyait tenir quelque chose seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait déjà écarté cette idée un peu plus tôt. Ses contusions empiraient, ce qui était mauvais signe. Et elle était si fatiguée... Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se rouler en boule dans un coin et dormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre : il lui fallait rester éveillée. Le temps commençait à leur manquer pour sauver encore une fois la galaxie.

Peut-être que c'était leur destin, pensa-t-elle avec lassitude. Peut-être que la chance les avait finalement lâchés, et que cette fois ils ne trouveraient pas la solution de dernière minute qui les sauverait tous. Peut-être que tous ces tracas au sujet des changements parvenus dans leur vie avaient été vains. Peut-être n'avaient-ils plus aucun futur, en fin de compte. Et s'il lui fallait mourir, elle préférait autant que ce fut ainsi : au cours d'une mission pour sauver la galaxie et entourée de toute son équipe – des gens qui comptaient plus que tout à ses yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, annonça calmement son hallucination de Daniel, maintenant assise à côté d'elle.

- En effet, approuva un Teal'c imaginaire qui se pencha pour s'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle.

- Elle n'a pas abandonné, affirma Jack en prenant place de l'autre côté. Elle fait juste un petit break. Pas vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sam. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, cette fois.

- Bien sûr que vous y arriverez, répondit-il.

- Pas cette fois, répéta-t-elle.

- Vous y arriverez. Vous y arrivez toujours.

- Oh, non ! fit Sam en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Je n'y arrive pas toujours. »

Voyez ce qui est arrivé à Pete, pensa-t-elle.

« C'était différent, répliqua Daniel. Et d'ailleurs, vous y êtes arrivé : vous avez résolu le problème.

- Tout comme vous allez résoudre celui-ci, ajouta Jack.

- Votre destin est entre vos mains, Colonel Carter, renchérit Teal'c.

- Mais quel destin ? demanda Sam en regardant Jack. Vous voulez parler de nous, ou de ça ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant la pièce autour d'eux.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux se focaliser sur la menace la plus immédiate, conseilla Teal'c.

- Mais c'est bien là le problème, non ? le coupa Daniel. Il y a toujours quelque chose en travers de votre chemin.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose. » approuva Sam.

La guerre contre les goa'ulds, les réplicateurs, Anubis… Et une fois que tout cela avait été fini, quand ils semblaient enfin avoir une chance de pouvoir être ensemble… La mutation de Jack, sa propre mutation… L'explosion de la galaxie… Elle ferma les paupières.

Il était venu la sauver. Il la désirait – le baiser l'avait prouvé –, et il tenait à elle, elle en était certaine – elle n'en avait jamais douté. Mais l'aimait-il ? Sam avait cru avoir sa réponse le jour où Jack lui avait soufflé « Toujours. ». Cependant, avec l'éloignement dû à sa mutation et tous les changements qui avaient bouleversé leurs vies, le doute s'était installé en elle, et au lieu de simplement venir lui en parler, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : elle avait utilisé le prétexte de sa propre mutation pour fuir. C'était ce que ses hallucinations avaient tenté de lui dire tout à l'heure.

« Tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, Sam. »

Les mots de son père résonnaient sans fin dans sa tête. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jack. Elle comprit que son père avait raison. En fait, leurs mutations respectives favorisaient même une relation entre eux, puisqu'elle ne faisait désormais plus partie de la chaîne de commandement de Jack. Bien sûr, il leur faudrait quand même l'accord de l'Air Force, et ce serait une relation longue distance, mais ça en valait la peine. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils disposaient d'un créneau pour se lancer, à condition qu'ils ne le laissent pas passer. Et que la galaxie n'explose pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un créneau… ça lui rappelait quelque chose.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Grace.

Sa voix tira Sam de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » admit-elle en se tournant vers la fillette.

Assis dans un bac à sable, Grace jouait à bâtir une pyramide. Devant sa construction, un anneau de métal tenait lieu de porte des étoiles miniature. L'enfant avait créé des douves tout autour de la pyramide, et elles étaient remplies d'eau.

Sam se pencha en avant, interpellée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je joue à construire les pyramides de Gizeh, évidemment ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Tu construis une pyramide ? s'étonna Sam. Pas un château de sable ?

- Les château de sable sont ennuyeux.»

Grace se pencha vers les douves et détruisit un pan du mur. L'eau commença à se répandre par la brèche. Sam la regarda s'écouler jusque sur le sol.

Et soudain, l'illumination : elle savait comment tout arrêter.

« Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que vous y arriveriez. » sourit le Jack de son rêve, l'air fier d'elle.

Cependant, l'hallucination de Daniel la regarda d'un air si inquiet que Sam en eut la chair de poule.

« N'oubliez pas, Sam, lui conseilla l'archéologue en la fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard animé d'une soudaine férocité : N'abandonnez pas. »

Les hallucinations disparurent et sa vision se troubla. Sam cligna des yeux. Une tâche noire persistait sur son œil droit. Sous le coup de la panique, son cœur s'emballa. Sa blessure à la tête s'aggravait : une perte de vision, même si elle ne touchait qu'un seul œil, augurait le pire. Elle comprit qu'elle devait souffrir d'une hémorragie interne.

« Carter ? »

Jack apparut à côté d'elle et lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Je crois que je sais comment l'arrêter. » annonça Sam sans préambule afin de cacher son trouble.

Tu dois te concentrer sur la mission, pensa-t-elle avec détermination. Elle posa la gourde et Jack l'aida à se relever. Sam s'appuya sur lui pour boitiller jusqu'à la console, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise métallique.

« Sam ? » s'inquiéta Daniel alors que lui et Teal'c les rejoignaient.

« Il y avait un créneau pour arrêter la machine après son démarrage, expliqua Sam précipitamment.

- Mais nous l'avons manqué, répliqua Jack plaintivement. Vous avez dit qu'il était trop tard.

- J'avais tort. »

Pendant un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme si ces derniers mots avaient eu une autre signification, plus personnelle. Daniel se racla la gorge pour regagner leur attention :

« Vous aviez tort ? Ça veut dire qu'on peut arrêter l'engin apocalyptique ? »

Sam détourna le regard de Jack pour le diriger vers l'archéologue :

« Pas tout à fait, rétorqua-t-elle, excitée. Puisque la machine pouvait être arrêtée dans les 24 heures après son déclenchement, il y a forcément un moyen de drainer l'énergie hors de l'hyperespace…

- …et si nous parvenons à le faire, nous pourrons empêcher l'explosion de la galaxie, compléta Daniel.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Jack. De quoi vous parlez ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui et lui montra l'écran :

« L'engin apocalyptique est constitué de deux parties. D'une part, la planète, et d'autre part, l'hyperespace. L'explosion de la planète serait une mauvaise chose…

- Une très mauvaise chose, interrompit Jack.

- Oui, une très mauvaise chose, approuva Sam. Mais ça n'entraînerait pas la destruction de la totalité de la galaxie. »

Elle reprit son souffle, son regard bleu déterminé, certaine de sa théorie.

« Si nous parvenons à déconnecter l'hyperespace, la galaxie et la Terre seront sauvées.

- Mais cette planète explosera quand même, fit remarquer Jack.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sam, mais on n'y peut rien. Le cœur a subi trop de perturbations, il implosera même si nous débranchons la machine et drainons l'hyperespace.

- Carter, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on est coincé sur cette planète, ironisa Jack.

- Peut-être pas… » intervint soudain Daniel.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Fidèle à lui-même, Teal'c leva un sourcil.

« On n'est pas coincés ? demanda Jack qui n'osait y croire.

- La porte des étoiles que nous avons trouvée dans le temple était la porte originale, n'est-ce pas ? commença Daniel avec emphase. Donc celle que nous avons utilisée pour arriver sur cette planète est celle par laquelle Ra l'a remplacée. Rappelez-vous de la porte trouvée en Antarctique : le symbole du point d'origine était différent de la première porte, mais il correspondait toujours à la Terre. Donc… Vous voyez où je veux en venir.

- Non, répondit abruptement Jack.

- Les symboles sont différents, c'est vrai, explicita Daniel en agitant les bras avec passion, mais ils correspondent probablement à ceux qui sont sur la porte que nous avons utilisée pour venir. On peut donc en déduire l'adresse de la Terre.

- Mais il n'y a pas de DHD, remarqua Jack. »

Daniel désigna la console DHD qu'ils avaient trouvée.

« Ça doit activer la porte des étoiles qui se trouve dans le temple.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée… » conclut Jack.

Il regarda son équipe :

« D'accord. Carter, Daniel, vous vous débrouillez de cette histoire d'hyperespace et vous nous retrouvez l'adresse de la Terre. Teal'c et moi partons en éclaireurs vérifier le chemin de retour vers le temple. On va s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de Unas entre nous et la sortie. »

Tous approuvèrent. Ils avaient enfin un plan.

Jack regarda Sam avec fierté :

« Bien joué, Carter.

- Il faut encore trouver comment drainer l'hyperespace de son énergie, Monsieur. » commenta Sam sobrement.

Son inquiétude au sujet de sa blessure à la tête se réveilla, mais elle la refoula vivement. Elle devait se concentrer, juste un peu plus longtemps.

Jack sourit.

« Vous y arriverez. »

Il s'apprêta à partir mais Sam le rappela :

« Monsieur, soyez prudent. »

Jack acquiesça et Sam se tourna vers la console. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire s'ils voulaient sauver la galaxie et rentrer chez eux.


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de la fin des vacances. Moi je suis de retour au travail... Dur ! Vivement les prochaines vacances ! Comment ça "déjà" ?^^ Mais ne nous laissons pas abattre, et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de _Stargate_ pour se remonter le moral ? Je vous préviens, la fin de ce chapitre est pleine de... suspens ! Mouhaha ! Quel sadisme ! Mais vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à l'auteur, moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice !

Et pour VirualJBgirl hip hip hip... HOURRA !

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **SG-1 est finalement parvenue jusqu'à la salle de contrôle abritant l'appareil apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens sous le temple de Ra et découvre son fonctionnement : la machine pompe l'énergie du cœur de la planète pour la stocker dans l'hyper-espace. Le déséquilibre énergétique va provoquer l'effondrement de la planète, et le souffle de l'explosion se propagera à travers l'hyper-espace, détruisant ainsi toute la galaxie. Mais Sam, inspirée par la petite Grace, a trouvé comment empêcher cette seconde étape de se produire. La galaxie et la Terre seront sauvées, mais la planète, elle, explosera. Heureusement, SG-1 devrait pouvoir utiliser la porte des étoiles cachée dans le temple de Ra. Jack et Teal'c partent repérer le chemin.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 25

...

Jack et Teal'c franchirent le mur pour rejoindre le couloir de l'autre côté. Il était complètement désert. Jack raffermit sa prise sur son arme et indiqua silencieusement à Teal'c d'avancer. A travers le dédale de corridors et d'escaliers qui composait la cité, ils retrouvèrent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller. Jack les guida sans jamais se tromper : il avait mémorisé l'itinéraire, supposant – espérant, plutôt – qu'ils devraient l'emprunter de nouveau au retour. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'espoir de grandir en lui : ils avaient un plan, une solution pour empêcher la galaxie d'exploser et un moyen de quitter cette fichue planète. C'était bien plus que ce dont ils disposaient seulement quelques heures auparavant. Ils y arriveraient, ils rentreraient chez eux, Carter recevrait une prise en charge médicale digne de ce nom et…

Et après ?

Et après, il ne laisserait pas passer le créneau qui leur était offert, se promit-il fermement. Il n'essaierait plus de se cacher derrière des excuses, ne remettrait pas à demain en prétextant qu'ils avaient le temps, ne se tracasserait plus de savoir s'il était assez bien pour elle. Il lui fallait remporter une victoire sur lui-même, dépasser ses peurs. Il aimait Carter – Sam. Il ne se comporterait pas comme un parfait idiot – pas cette fois.

Les deux hommes firent halte en haut des escaliers menant à la tour principale. Jack leva le point puis baissa la main alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte. Ils parcoururent ensemble les derniers mètres en rampant et tendirent l'oreille, attentifs au moindre son.

« Des Unas ? » murmura Jack.

Teal'c hocha la tête en silence. Jack entrouvrit très légèrement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un groupe de Unas s'y trouvait – Jack compta vingt, peut-être trente créatures reptiliennes. Ils remplissaient la salle de la tour. Le militaire se demanda brièvement d'où ils pouvaient bien venir et si d'autres se cachaient dans le coin. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir à passer par là incognito. Il fit signe à Teal'c et tous deux s'éloignèrent, descendant les escaliers de quelques marches.

« Il y en a plus de vingt, commenta Jack à voix basse. On n'a pas assez de munitions.

- En effet, confirma Teal'c.

- Et nous avons déjà utilisé le C4, continua Jack.

- C'est vrai.

- Et on n'a aucune chance d'en venir à bout au corps à corps… Au corps à carapace, dans le cas présent.

- Ce serait difficile, admit calmement Teal'c.

- Quelles sont nos options ? » interrogea Jack, maintenant fermement son arme levée alors qu'il surveillait le haut des escaliers.

Teal'c réfléchit avant de se prononcer :

« Nous devons rejoindre le pont par un autre chemin.

- Vous avez raison… Mais comment on va faire ça ?

- Continuons plus haut pour trouver un balcon. De là, nous pourrons peut-être apercevoir un itinéraire viable. » suggéra Teal'c.

Jack grimaça à l'idée de monter les escaliers mais acquiesça. Ils gravirent les marches rapidement, veillant à rester le plus silencieux possible. Ils firent le tour du niveau suivant, mais il ne comportait pas de balcon et n'offrait pas une bonne visibilité vers le pont. Ils reprirent leur ascension. Ils atteignaient presque le sommet de la tour.

Après une autre volée de marches, ils trouvèrent une terrasse. Teal'c en ouvrit la porte d'une poussée et Jack s'avança dehors. La chaleur l'assaillit immédiatement et il essuya la sueur sur son visage du revers de la main. L'air était lourd et humide. Jack ne pensait pas que le bouclier qui retenait la lave allait encore résister très longtemps.

Il se pencha au-delà de la rambarde et regarda en contrebas. Ils étaient juste au-dessus du pont, à environ six mètres. Avec des cordes, ils pourraient descendre en rappel, pensa-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Sam pourrait y arriver dans son état. L'un d'eux devrait l'aider à descendre.

« O'Neill. »

Teal'c lui désigna un point en contrebas. Jack regarda dans la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu du Jaffa. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en découvrant ce que son ami lui montrait. Le sol s'était transformé en une rougeoyante rivière de lave, dont le niveau montait peu à peu. Visiblement, le bouclier avait déjà lâché aux étages inférieurs.

« Le niveau monte rapidement, commenta Teal'c. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons le temps de retourner à la salle de contrôle et de revenir ici avant que le pont ne soit englouti. »

Teal'c avait raison. Ils auraient pu y arriver en temps normal, mais pas avec Carter blessée. Et il était hors de question qu'ils l'abandonnent.

Il sentit son optimisme précédent fondre comme neige au soleil.

Merde, songea Jack avec colère, ils avaient déjà tant donné – et tant perdu –, et voilà leur récompense pour sauver une nouvelle fois la galaxie ? Mourir coincés sur ce foutu caillou à cause de Ra ? Oh, le goa'uld devait bien rire devant l'ironie de la situation, s'il les voyait depuis l'au-delà où ils l'avaient envoyé.

Et ce n'était même pas la peine d'attendre que le Prométhée arrive et les téléporte : la planète aurait explosé dans moins d'une heure. Jack fronça les sourcils. Les téléporte… L'expression ramena un souvenir : l'appareil de téléportation des Anciens. Peut-être avaient-ils finalement un moyen de quitter ce temple.

« J'ai une idée, lança-t-il. Retournons à la salle de contrôle avant que… »

Un grognement furieux s'éleva du pont sous leurs pieds. Un Unas s'y tenait. Il les regardait en hurlant, puis se frappa le torse avec agressivité.

« Ils nous ont repérés. » soupira Jack.

Il repassait déjà la porte, Teal'c sur ses talons. Ils se ruèrent vers les escaliers, mais changèrent brusquement de direction en découvrant les Unas en charge qui montaient à leur rencontre. Ils coururent dans les couloirs, utilisant un autre escalier pour rejoindre les niveaux inférieurs.

Jack pouvait entendre derrière lui le pas lourd des Unas qui les poursuivaient. Une lance le frôla, et il rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Il s'arrêta alors qu'ils atteignaient une intersection, se retourna et fit feu.

Un Unas s'effondra. Les autres chargèrent, piétinant le cadavre.

Jack tourna les talons et courut. Il tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade, la brûlure dans ses poumons et la douleur qui fusait dans ses genoux à chaque pas, lorsque son pied heurtait le sol. Il se concentra sur un unique objectif : rejoindre la salle de contrôle.

Il dérapa en tournant au coin d'un couloir et tomba. Teal'c l'attrapa par sa veste pour le tirer sur ses pieds, et il sentit le matériau rigide du gilet pare-balles trancher sa peau au niveau de l'aisselle – il allait encore gagner de nouvelles plaies et de nouveaux hématomes. Il fonça vers le mur, tendit la main et sentit celle de Teal'c s'y agripper fermement. Ils se jetèrent sur le mur et atterrirent à pleine vitesse dans la salle de contrôle. Jack roula pour atténuer le choc.

« Mon Général ?

- Carter, ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Continuez à travailler. » ordonna-t-il en se relevant pour pointer son arme vers le mur.

Il était à peine conscient de la présence de Teal'c près de lui, dans une pose similaire. Daniel les rejoignit un instant plus tard.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard retentit le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le mur.

Un.

Deux.

Jack en compta une douzaine avant qu'ils ne cessent.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe ! » plaisanta-t-il en baissant son arme.

Il aurait souhaité que son cœur retrouve un rythme plus normal.

Suivant son exemple, Teal'c et Daniel abaissèrent leurs P90.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Daniel en désignant le mur.

- Il y avait des Unas dans la salle de la tour. » expliqua succinctement Jack.

Il s'essuya le front et se pencha vers une console, essayant de dissimuler son épuisement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas repartir par là où nous sommes venus, ajouta Teal'c. Le pont sera bientôt consumé par la lave.

- Alors comment repartirons-nous ? » s'inquiéta Daniel en les regardant successivement.

Jack désigna la console qu'ils avaient identifiée comme un appareil de téléportation.

« On pourrait peut-être faire marcher ce truc.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Daniel, l'air surpris.

- ça m'arrive. »

Il posa son arme et se dirigea vers Carter.

« Comment vous vous en sortez ?

- J'ai éteint la machine, donc aucune énergie supplémentaire n'est siphonnée vers l'hyperespace. » l'informa Carter en lui jetant à peine un regard, ses doigts continuant de voler sur le clavier.

Jack réalisa tardivement qu'elle avait branché son propre ordinateur comme une interface vers la console.

« Je suis en train de drainer l'énergie restante hors de l'hyperespace. Ça devrait prendre encore quelques minutes.

- Très bien. » fit Jack, soulagé de voir qu'au moins une partie de leur plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Carter lui jeta un regard :

« Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

- Je survivrai, répondit doucement Jack, touché par l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Et vous ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le moniteur. Jack sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle disait toujours qu'elle allait bien, même quand ce n'était pas le cas. Son absence de réponse le terrifiait.

« Carter ? »

Elle ne releva pas la tête.

« Je n'ai plus qu'une vision partielle, mon Colonel. »

Il encaissa difficilement le coup. La perte de sa vision indiquait que quelque chose d'autre allait mal : une hémorragie interne, une compression du cerveau… Quelque chose. Il regretta de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention aux explications des docs.

« On va vous ramener à la maison, promit-il. Et on vous arrangera ça. »

Sam s'arrêta un instant de taper sur son clavier, mais reprit son travail sans lui répondre.

« Hey… »

Jack posa une main sur son bras et elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« On arrangera ça. » répéta-t-il d'un voix un peu trop sourde.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Jack caressa de son pouce son bras nu, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau.

« Je dois… » commença Sam en désignant l'écran.

« Je devrais… » fit Jack en indiquant l'autre bout de la salle.

Sam hocha la tête. Il pressa gentiment son bras avant de repartir vers l'appareil de téléportation. Daniel était déjà penché dessus, Teal'c debout derrière lui.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on pourra s'en servir ? demanda Jack.

- Peut-être… » répondit Daniel d'un air absent.

Il fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant les informations à l'écran puis se tourna vers son ami.

« Oh, j'ai pu déduire l'adresse de la Terre, indiqua-t-il en exhibant son journal. Elle est écrite là.

- ça ne servira pas à grand-chose si on ne peut pas rejoindre le temple, Daniel. » remarqua Jack impatiemment.

Il voulait les sortir de là le plus rapidement possible, et enfin ramener tout le monde au SG-C.

« Il faut encore que Sam draine l'hyperespace, rétorqua Daniel.

- Elle a presque fini. Et vous ?

- Si vous pouviez juste me laisser tranquille une minute, répondit Daniel, visiblement agacé.

- On n'a pas une minute.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Daniel… »

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un regard vers Sam avant de refaire face aux autres. Il baissa la voix :

« Carter perd la vue. »

Daniel le dévisagea d'un air horrifié et Teal'c courba la tête. Tous deux savaient que c'était très mauvais signe.

« Elle quoi ? souffla Daniel.

- Elle perd la vue, répéta Jack. Il faut que nous partions dès qu'elle aura terminé. »

Daniel lança un regard inquiet vers Sam avant de se tourner résolument vers la console, déterminé à en finir. Soulagé de le voir se mettre au travail, Jack fit signe à Teal'c :

« Allons remballer le matériel. »

Tous deux se concentrèrent sur cette tâche très terre à terre, fourrant les affaires sans trop réfléchir dans les sacs à dos.

« Mon Colonel ? appela faiblement Sam. J'ai terminé. »

Elle était en train de déconnecter son ordinateur du système. Jack la rejoignit immédiatement et l'aida à le ranger.

« Venez. On vous ramène à la maison.

- On a un problème. » l'interrompit Daniel.

Jack soutint Sam jusqu'à l'appareil de téléportation et la déposa doucement sur une chaise.

« Quel genre de problème ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au compte à rebours – plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'explosion de la planète.

Daniel lui lança un regard désolé :

« Il faut fournir des coordonnées et des cibles à transporter pour que l'appareil fonctionne. Ça doit être précis. Je n'ai pas le niveau en maths pour ça… »

Son regard dériva vers Sam, posant implicitement la question de savoir si elle était apte pour cette tâche malgré l'aggravation de sa blessure à la tête.

Jack attrapa l'épaule de Sam :

« Est-ce que vous pourrez faire les calculs ?

- Oui, Monsieur. » répondit-elle, crispée.

Daniel secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas tout, leur annonça-t-il avec tristesse. Quelqu'un doit presser le bouton d'activation. Cette personne ne peut pas être une cible. »

Jack lui jeta un regard effaré :

« Vous voulez dire que… »

Daniel hocha la tête :

« L'un d'entre nous devra rester ici. »


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Désolée de poster avec un jour de retard, mais j'étais - encore - en déplacement. En plus je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent vous a laissé-e-s dans la plus grande frustration, donc sans plus d'autre cérémonie que mes éternels remerciements à VirtualJBgirl pour sa relecture, je vous laisse découvrir la suite... Bonne lecture et bon week-end !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** Sam est parvenue à empêcher le redoutable engin apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens de détruire toute la galaxie. Cependant, il est trop tard pour sauver la planète où se trouve l'équipe : celle-ci explosera d'ici peu, et SG-1 est coincée dessus ! La lave qui s'engouffre dans la cité empêche les quatre coéquipiers de rejoindre à pied le temple de Ra où se trouve la seconde porte des étoiles. Heureusement, un téléporteur équipe la salle de contrôle où ils se trouvent. Mais l'un d'eux va devoir rester pour actionner la commande…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 26

...

« C'est moi qui resterai. » déclara Jack avec conviction sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre.

Il se redressa, les mains sur les hanches, semblant les défier de le contredire.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil éloquent.

Sam amorça un sourire à la réaction de Jack : il était si prévisible quand il s'agissait de les protéger. Daniel commençait déjà à protester quand elle le coupa :

« Mon Général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas à vous de prendre cette décision.

- Je suis l'officier le plus gradé. » lui opposa-t-il fermement.

Il la regarda dans les yeux :

« C'est ma décision. »

C'était dit sans agressivité, mais il était clair qu'il n'entendait pas être l'objection.

« Je suis mourante. » répliqua Sam.

Sa voix restait neutre, professionnelle : elle ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits. Elle ignora la manière dont Teal'c baissa la tête et Daniel commença à s'agiter, grimaçant et détournant les yeux.

Jack tressaillit mais soutint son regard. Elle put y lire toute la peine que cette simple vérité lui avait infligée.

« Ma blessure à la tête est peut-être incurable, continua-t-elle doucement en les regardant tour à tour. Vous le savez tous. C'est à moi de rester. »

Daniel regarda Jack qui regarda Teal'c. Le Jaffa lui renvoya son regard, et une communication silencieuse passa entre eux. Sam s'agita. Elle savait qu'elle était l'objet de cet échange tacite, quel qu'il fut.

« Carter… » commença Jack d'un ton bourru.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la considéra, et Sam eut le souffle coupé en découvrant la force des émotions qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu douter de son amour ?

« Le mot important, c'est "peut-être", continua-t-il en avançant la main vers elle avant d'interrompre son geste. Je reste. Fin de la discussion.

- Monsieur…

- Ah ! fit-il en levant un doigt – geste familier qui ramena chez elle une farandole de souvenirs. On ne discute pas.

- Mais… »

Sam sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de frustration, et cligna furieusement des paupières pour les refouler.

« On ne peut pas non plus vous abandonner, Jack ! protesta Daniel avec véhémence. On n'abandonne pas les nôtres. Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Teal'c.

- On n'a plus le temps. » rétorqua Jack sèchement.

Il observa son équipe.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, acheva-t-il, exaspéré. Vous partez. »

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Sam.

« C'est un ordre. »

Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Jack… tenta à nouveau Daniel en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- ça en vaut la peine, Daniel. » le coupa Jack fermement.

Il était toujours assis à côté de Sam, et ne l'avait pas quittée pas des yeux. Elle lui retourna son regard. Sa vision se ternissait de plus en plus. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer les traits de son visage à travers la grisaille et les larmes.

Jack se racla la gorge et désigna le moniteur :

« Vous pouvez le faire marcher ? »

Sam soupira. Elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle suive son ordre, qu'elle sauve Daniel et Teal'c, qu'elle se sauve elle-même.

« Oui, mon Général. »

Jack fit signe à Daniel de se pousser, et l'archéologue s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Sam prit sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'écran, mais Daniel lui expliqua quelles étaient les données à entrer. Elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir : les mathématiques à mettre en œuvre étaient complexes, mais largement à sa portée. Elle y arriverait.

« Ça prendra quelques minutes. » annonça-t-elle.

Elle regarda ses coéquipiers, et désigna du pouce les sacs à dos à moitié remplis.

« Pourquoi vous n'en profiteriez pas pour finir de tout remballer ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent donc et elle se tourna vers le moniteur, soulagée. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour programmer les coordonnées du temple et régler l'information sur les cibles. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois ses entrées pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper. Une douleur lancinante lui vrilla la tempe et elle grimaça, clignant des paupières pour tenter de chasser les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle regarda Jack.

Il s'était toujours sacrifié pour eux, toujours. C'était sa manière d'être. Il était leur chef, et c'était sa responsabilité de les protéger, de les ramener sains et saufs sur Terre. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait transmis quand elle avait repris son poste. Son cœur se brisa à la seule idée de le perdre, de l'abandonner.

Elle savait qu'elle mourrait. Au fond d'elle, elle sentait que la fin approchait. Le sacrifice de Jack n'aurait aucun sens. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient piégés ici.

Son regard balaya ses trois coéquipiers.

Teal'c qui avait été son ami, son protecteur, pendant si longtemps. Il lui avait appris à devenir un vrai guerrier. Il ferait un bon leader pour son peuple – il était un bon leader, même si sa solide présence et ses sages conseils lui manquaient terriblement.

Daniel, qui les abandonnait toujours et qui revenait toujours. Elle l'aimait comme un frère qui partageait sa curiosité intellectuelle et catalysait ses idées. Daniel qui lui avait tant appris sur la compassion, qui lui avait appris à voir le monde différemment, et dont elle redoutait tant le départ imminent pour Atlantis.

Et Jack… Il était tout. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit, jamais expliqué. Il lui avait inculqué l'art du commandement, et quand suivre les ordres ou désobéir. La foi simple et inébranlable qu'il avait en elle lui donnait toujours le courage d'essayer l'impossible, et souvent d'en triompher. Mais plus que tout ça… Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait tout en lui : la vivacité de son esprit, sa bonté… sa rudesse aussi, et le fait qu'il parvienne toujours à la faire sourire.

Elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir prendre le temps de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, de lui expliquer qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus se cacher derrière ses peurs, d'arrêter de fuir pour partager sa vie… Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, cela ruinerait son plan.

Ses doigts s'approchèrent du clavier.

Jack releva soudain la tête, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Il se raidit lorsqu'il lut la vérité sans ses yeux.

« Carter… »

La panique inhabituelle qui perçait dans sa voix attira l'attention des deux autres.

« Sam ! » cria Daniel, tendu, lorsqu'il comprit à son tour ses intentions.

Sam tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais elles roulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle en croisant le regard de Jack, alors qu'il s'élançait déjà vers elle…

Ses doigts frappèrent la touche du clavier.

Le faisceau illumina la pièce confinée d'une lumière intense, mais elle ne ferma pas les yeux, fixant jusqu'au bout l'image de Jack lorsqu'il disparut, emporté avec Daniel et Teal'c par le rayon du téléporteur. Sam se secoua et récupéra rapidement le journal que Daniel avait laissé à côté de la console. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le DHD les symboles que son ami avait identifiés comme l'adresse de la Terre, priant pour que cela fonctionne et que dans le temple, un vortex s'établisse.

Elle était seule.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. La douleur à la tête était presque insupportable. Elle sentait la moindre plaie, la moindre ecchymose, la moindre écorchure. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, pensa Sam avec lassitude, rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'inévitable explosion. Elle ne voyait presque plus et elle se rassura en songeant que ce serait rapide, et que de toute façon elle aurait probablement déjà perdu connaissance au moment où la planète exploserait…

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Grace était assise près d'elle, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux bruns.

« Ne meurs pas. S'il te plait, ne meurs pas.

- Elle ne va pas mourir. »

La voix pleine de certitude de Daniel lui fit tourner la tête, et elle découvrit le visage de son ami. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Un arc d'énergie dériva jusqu'à elle. Son corps se réchauffa, et elle ressentit son amour fraternel qui la réconfortait, faisant disparaître la douleur. Puis la liaison s'interrompit, la laissant à nouveau faible.

Grace bondit pour la serrer dans ses bras. Sam sentit à peine la douleur dans ses côtes que la petite fille avait déjà complètement disparu.

Seul restait Daniel. Il se solidifia, prenant forme humaine.

« Daniel… soupira Sam. Vous n'êtes pas une hallucination. »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui adressa un sourire éclatant :

« Ils pourraient vous entendre. »

Sam sourit faiblement. Il avait fait l'Ascension. Il n'était pas supposé l'aider : il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer.

« Je suppose que ça signifie que vous n'allez pas m'aider à sortir d'ici.

- Désolé. » répondit Daniel, bien qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement l'air.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le sol et croisa les bras par-dessus son pull blanc. Il fallut un moment à Sam pour réaliser que la vue lui était revenue.

« Vous m'avez guérie ? » interrogea-t-elle, se demandant si elle devait en être soulagée vu les circonstances.

Il secoua la tête :

« Pas tout à fait.

- Daniel, je ne comprends pas… murmura Sam en se tournant lui faire face. Je pensais que les Anciens ne pouvaient pas voyager dans le temps.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, confirma-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je ne suis pas votre Daniel. »

Sam lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension totale.

« Dans une ligne de temps précédente, mon équipe SG-1 a utilisé le jumper pour remonter le temps.

- Alors vous… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses cheveux étaient différents – et soudain, il parut complètement différent.

« Vous appartenez à la ligne de temps originelle. C'est vous qui avez remonté le temps jusqu'en Egypte ancienne. Vous avez trouvé l'E2PZ et vous nous avez laissé la vidéo disant que vous étiez coincés là-bas… »

Daniel hocha la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé après que vous avez enregistré cette vidéo ?

- On a merdé. » admit Daniel avec une grimace familière.

Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

« Nous avons commencé la rébellion trop tôt, et ça a modifié toute la ligne de temps. Vous… »

Il grimaça.

« Vous avez tous été tués. »

Sam lui adressa un silencieux regard de sympathie.

« Quelques années plus tard, un autre Jack, un autre Teal'c et une autre vous ont débarqué, la rassura Daniel. Ils ont… en quelque sorte démarré une nouvelle rébellion. Et cette fois, ça a marché.

- Waouh, fit Sam en secouant la tête. Donc c'est nous qui avons amorcé la rébellion qui a conduit à chasser Ra de la Terre.

- Nous permettant ainsi de nous développer pour devenir une force capable de le vaincre. Je sais : c'est étrange, hein ?

- Très étrange. »

Daniel soupira.

« Après la rébellion, nous avons discuté de ce que nous devions faire ensuite.

- Vous ne pouviez pas rester sur Terre et risquer d'altérer à nouveau la ligne de temps. » comprit Sam.

Daniel hocha la tête.

« Teal'c est parti le premier. Il avait accepté de faire profil bas, et il a tenu parole. La rébellion qu'il a dirigée est restée modeste, et il a maintenu son peuple isolé. On le connaissait sous le nom de Sodan.

- Teal'c en a parlé, remarqua Sam, tout en se demandant ce que cela signifiait pour sa propre causalité. Il a dit que la légende de Sodan les avait influencés, lui et Bra'tac, dans leur croyance que les goa'ulds étaient en fait de faux dieux.

- Nous avons franchi la porte peu de temps après, continua Daniel. Nous avons trouvé une planète isolée. Les autres Sam et Jack ont été heureux tous les deux jusqu'à ce que… Elle est morte d'une mauvaise grippe. Jack l'a suivie presque immédiatement.

- Ils étaient ensemble ? » demanda doucement Sam.

Les paroles de Daniel lui avaient donné l'impression qu'ils formaient un couple.

Ce dernier sourit à sa question :

« Oui, il semble que Jack et vous soyez une constante universelle.

- Alors les originaux de Jack et moi… »

Sam laissa sa question en suspens.

« Vous étiez ensemble, confirma Daniel. Pas ensemble _ensemble_, pas avant que nous soyons restés coincés en Egypte depuis plus d'un mois et que vous ayez décrété qu'il ne serait plus possible de retourner dans le futur. Enfin, Jack s'était arrangé pour prendre sa retraite, vous alliez vous marier. C'est juste que ça ne s'est pas produit avant toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps.

- Mais ils se sont mis ensemble en Egypte ? » vérifia Sam.

Daniel confirma :

« Ils se sont mariés. C'est moi qui ai officié. »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le flou, dans les souvenirs du passé, des milliers d'années auparavant.

« Teal'c était la demoiselle d'honneur. »

Sam éclata de rire et Daniel sourit.

« Ils étaient heureux. »

Il s'arrêta, et son sourire s'estompa pour se transformer en un regard hésitant.

« Ils ont eu un enfant. »

Sam le regarda, surprise.

« Une petite fille, développa Daniel. Vous auriez dû voir Jack. Il était au paradis. Le jour de sa naissance… Oh, Sam, il la tenait avec tant de douceur…

- Grace, réalisa Sam. C'est leur fille. »

Daniel sourit :

« Sam l'aimait tellement. Vous m'avez raconté… enfin, ma Sam m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé sur le Prométhée, quand elle a choisi ce prénom. Je l'ai expliqué à Grace.

- Une prophétie récursive…» murmura Sam en essayant de démêler le paradoxe temporel qui avait permis à Grace d'apparaître à la fois à la Sam originelle, sa mère, et à elle-même.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Son esprit retournait sans fin cette nouvelle information. Mais Grace n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas sa fille. Elle était une enfant née d'une ligne de temps alternative qui n'existait plus, et coincée dans une autre où elle ne pouvait pas exister.

« Quelques années après la mort des Sam et Jack originels, Grace est tombée malade. Elle était tout ce qui me restait de vous et de Jack. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, dit simplement Daniel. Je suis allé à Kheb.

- Oma. » déduisit Sam d'une voix tremblante.

Daniel confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Oma a accepté de nous aider à atteindre l'Ascension. Elle nous a renvoyés sur Terre pour que nous vérifiions que la ligne de temps originale soit rétablie, nous permettant de petites interférences jusqu'à ma naissance pour nous en assurer.

- Et ensuite…

- Nous avons quitté la Terre. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dédramatiser la peine qu'ils avaient eu à partir.

« Mais vous êtes là.

- Eh bien, Oma est partie, et Grace ressentait votre solitude et votre douleur – tout comme elle les avait senties sur le Prométhée, expliqua Daniel. Vous êtes toutes les deux connectées, à ce qu'il semblerait. Je suis venu pour m'assurer que son intervention reste minimale et passe inaperçue. Nous ne pourrons pas reprendre forme humaine si jamais nous sommes découverts.

- Parce que vous n'appartenez pas à cette ligne de temps. » murmura Sam.

Sa fatigue reprenait le dessus. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, ses membres s'engourdissaient et sa respiration ralentissait.

Daniel approuva :

« Heureusement, vos hallucinations nous ont procuré une couverture. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, murmura soudain Sam, luttant contre le sommeil. Pas encore. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais il est trop tard maintenant.

- Jack le sait.

- Daniel, je ne veux vraiment pas mourir. » fit Sam qui se sentait glisser dans l'inconscience.

Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. La planète exploserait, l'entraînant avec elle. Elle avait fait partir les autres, et ce Daniel qui avait fait l'Ascension ne l'aiderait pas – elle ne le lui demanderait pas, de toute façon. Il devait protéger Grace, s'assurer qu'elle vive, même si c'était sur un autre plan d'existence.

« Je serai juste là, avec vous. » promit Daniel.

Elle ressentit la chaleur de son énergie lorsque sa main couvrit la sienne.

« Mais rappelez-vous : n'abandonnez pas. »

Ses mots résonnèrent en écho dans sa tête alors qu'elle perdait finalement son combat contre l'inconscience et disparaissait dans les ténèbres.


	27. Chapitre 27

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour les collégiens, les lycéens, les primaires peut-être (j'espère pas parce que cette histoire est censée être classée pour le plus de 13 ans ! ;) ), les maternelles tant qu'on y est, les profs, les classes-prépaïens... Et tous les autres. Et merci à tous, anonymes ou pas anonymes, pour vos nombreuses reviews !

J'en profite pour vous demander ce que vous pensez des résumés des épisodes précédents que je fais pour chaque chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous aide à vous remettre dans l'histoire d'une semaine sur l'autre ? Ou bien ça ne sert à rien ? Sont-ils trop détaillés, pas assez ? Vu que l'histoire touche à sa fin, c'est un peu tard pour en modifier le format, mais je serai intéressée d'avoir votre ressenti pour de prochaines publications.

Et bien sûr, on oublie pas le traditionnel : (tous en chœur) Merci VirtualJBgirl !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sam est parvenue à empêcher le redoutable engin apocalyptique caché dans la cité des Anciens de détruire toute la galaxie. Cependant, il est trop tard pour sauver la planète où se trouve l'équipe : celle-ci explosera d'ici peu. La lave qui s'engouffre dans la cité empêche les quatre coéquipiers de rejoindre à pied le temple de Ra où se trouve la seconde porte des étoiles. Un téléporteur équipe la salle de contrôle où ils se trouvent, mais l'un d'eux doit rester pour activer la commande. En tant que plus haut gradé et malgré les protestations de ses coéquipiers, Jack décide que c'est à lui d'assumer cette responsabilité. Mais Sam, qui se sait mourante, n'accepte pas son sacrifice : désobéissant à son ordre, elle téléporte les trois hommes dans le temple de Ra. Une fois seule, attendant la mort, Daniel et Grace lui apparaissent. Daniel lui apprend qu'ils ne sont pas des hallucinations, mais des êtres ascensionnés. Il appartenait à une autre ligne temporelle dans laquelle SG-1 a remonté le temps jusqu'en Egypte ancienne, et Grace est la fille de la Sam et du Jack de cette autre ligne de temps.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 27

...

« Nooon ! »

Le cri d'angoisse de Jack se répercuta en écho sur les murs du temple. Au milieu des artéfacts et des débris, il se tourna désespérément d'un côté à l'autre, comme pour nier l'endroit où il se trouvait – l'endroit où Carter l'avait envoyé. Son cœur battait de manière irrégulière, et une chaleur suffocante s'empara de lui, l'étouffant presque.

« Jack… »

Daniel tenta de lui parler, mais Jack le renvoya d'un geste et écarta la main que Daniel posait sur son bras.

« Elle ne peut pas faire ça. » murmura-t-il, son regard brillant dans la pénombre ambiante.

Tous deux sursautèrent lorsque les chevrons de la porte des étoiles s'enclenchèrent, projetant sur les lieux une inquiétante lueur ambrée.

Teal'c attrapa Daniel et Jack et les força à se baisser à l'instant même où le vortex jaillissait de l'anneau, manquant le sommet de leur crâne de quelques centimètres. L'horizon des événements forma son habituelle flaque verticale. Il éclairait le temple d'une irréelle lumière bleutée qui se reflétait sur les visages des trois hommes à terre.

« Ça a marché, s'étonna Daniel. Le DHD de la salle de contrôle alimente bien cette porte ! »

Jack se releva. Si elle avait activé la porte des étoiles pour eux, alors elle était toujours en vie – et toujours consciente. Elle pouvait encore défaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Il rechercha frénétiquement sa radio :

« Carter ! »

Un talkie crachota à ses pieds et répéta son appel. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, incapable d'y croire. Elle avait transporté avec eux tous leurs biens : les sacs, les armes, sa radio… tout. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du plastique du talkie. Il le porta à sa nuque et ferma les yeux, inconscient des regards dévastés de Daniel et Teal'c.

Il se sentait impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Carter, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de le ramener dans cette foutue salle de contrôle, auprès d'elle, ne pouvait pas lui passer un savon pour avoir agi ainsi… La colère s'empara de lui. A quoi diable pensait-elle ! Il se releva brutalement et lança la radio de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce. Il se détourna avant même que l'objet ait atteint le mur d'en face contre lequel il se fracassa. Il frappa d'un grand coup de pied le sac à dos devant lui, l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin en renversant une douzaine d'artéfacts sur son passage. Il trébucha mais se rattrapa avant de tomber.

« C'est pas vrai ! » cria-t-il en se tournant vers le vortex.

Il ferma les yeux et resta là, la tête courbée, tendu et tremblant, la respiration saccadée.

C'était censé être lui.

C'était censé être lui qui restait sur place, il était censé y avoir un adieu… Un dernier contact…. Un dernier baiser.

Mais il ne pouvait même plus lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Que ce n'était pas grave s'il mourait, que rien n'avait changé pour lui : il préférait mourir que de la perdre.

« Jack. »

Daniel posa une main sur son épaule et Jack tressaillit. Il regarda enfin l'archéologue.

« Vous auriez dû calculer vous-même ces foutues coordonnées ! » cracha-t-il, emporté par la colère.

Il se sentit un instant satisfait de voir Daniel flancher, malgré la culpabilité qui suivit cette accusation qu'il savait profondément injuste.

Daniel déglutit plusieurs fois. Jack put voir ses yeux bleus s'emplir de larmes avant qu'il ne se détourne.

« O'Neill, intervint Teal'c d'une voix peinée. Cela ne nous mènera nulle part. Nous ne pouvions pas deviner les intentions du colonel Carter.

- J'aurais dû, répliqua Jack. J'aurais dû. Je… »

Sa voix se brisa. Et soudain, sa colère disparut, et il ne resta plus que la douleur. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il tomba. Teal'c le rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sol.

Jack se couvrit le visage d'un bras et tenta de se calmer. Il pouvait à peine respirer et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Etait-il physiquement possible d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Si tel était le cas, il était sûr que c'était précisément ce qui lui arrivait maintenant : son cœur explosant en une multitude d'éclats coupants, comme autant d'échardes dans son corps qui perceraient sa peau et le tueraient. Il s'efforça de respirer, son souffle tremblant et douloureux, et tenta vainement d'ignorer le bruit rauque qui l'accompagnait et semblait proche d'être un sanglot.

Il était trop tard finalement, pensa Jack, dévasté. Bien trop tard. Il avait manqué son créneau. Il aurait dû prendre sa retraite à l'instant même où il avait appris que Pete quittait la partie, songea-t-il avec colère, à l'instant même où elle s'était tournée vers lui pour le remercier d'être simplement là pour elle à la mort de son père. Toutes ces semaines gâchées parce qu'il avait prétendu vouloir lui laisser le temps, prétextant que ce n'était pas la peur qui l'empêchait de lui avouer ses sentiments…

Trop tard.

Encore.

Tous ces projets à moitié ébauchés pour lui parler sérieusement, pour lui proposer un rendez-vous, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser… Pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à tout pour leur permettre d'être ensemble… Tous ces projets s'évanouissaient.

Encore.

Il pouvait à peine réfléchir, à peine saisir le kaléidoscope de pensées et de remontrances qui cascadait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus que ressentir, et pour la première fois, il se sentit vraiment vieux.

Daniel s'assit à côté de lui :

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle… »

Sa voix était pleine de larmes. Jack ôta le bras de son visage pour le regarder. L'archéologue était pâle et tremblant.

« Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, Daniel. » murmura-t-il.

Elle les protégeait. Elle les sauvait.

Daniel croisa son regard. Le militaire s'excusa silencieusement pour ses propos en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de le blâmer. Daniel hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement, acceptant ces excuses muettes.

« Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour nous, déclara solennellement Teal'c.

- ça aurait dû être moi, répéta Jack.

- On aurait dû trouver une autre solution, répliqua Daniel. Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait dû rester là-bas.

- Je ne pars pas. »

Jack prononça ces mots avant même d'en prendre conscience. Il ne put que constater leur vérité. Une résolution nouvelle grandit en lui, le soulageant de sa peine. Il se leva et s'adressa aux autres :

« J'y retourne.

- Jack… » commença Daniel.

Mais il marchait déjà vers la porte cachée donnant accès à la cité des Anciens. Daniel le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu pénétrer dans le petit corridor.

« Ça ne marchera pas, lui fit-il remarquer, les yeux toujours brillants de chagrin. Nous avons eu besoin de Sam et de vous pour ouvrir la porte suivante, et de toute façon le pont aura disparu. Il sera submergé par la lave. Vous marcherez en enfer, littéralement. »

Un muscle s'agita sur la joue de Jack. Il soutint le regard de Daniel.

« Je dois essayer. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Daniel hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais ne lâcha pas son ami :

« Sam… Sam n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous sacrifiiez, Jack. »

Jack aurait souhaité pouvoir nier les paroles de Daniel. Pouvoir répliquer qu'il ignorait ce que Sam aurait ou n'aurait pas voulu. Mais il ne pouvait pas : Daniel disait vrai. Jack se souvint du regard de Sam lorsqu'elle avait déclenché leur téléportation. Il avait déjà vu ce regard... Piégé de l'autre côté d'un champ de force. A ce moment-là aussi, il avait refusé de la laisser. Pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il meure à cause d'elle, qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris que sans elle, sa vie ne valait de toute façon plus rien.

« Ecoutez, fit Daniel précipitamment, si vous avez une idée qui pourrait la sauver, je serai derrière vous à 100%. Mais ça, ça ne marchera pas. »

Jack tiqua. Il savait que Daniel avait raison.

Soudain, un coup de vent balaya le couloir et bouscula Daniel et Jack, les faisant tomber, avant de les entourer. Le vent était chaud et fort, et étrangement familier à Jack, comme le contact de quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait bien.

Le souffle atteignit la porte des étoiles, créant de petites vaguelettes sur la surface bleue du vortex. Il courut au milieu des artéfacts et autres débris, envoyant les petits objets valser n'importe où, faisant rouler les plus légers.

La poussière s'éleva comme une tornade au centre de la pièce, obscurcit tout…

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout fut fini.

« C'était quoi ce truc ? demanda Jack en aidant Daniel à se relever.

- O'Neill ! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent au cri de Teal'c. Il était à genoux par terre et écartait les artefacts au sol. Jack se précipita vers lui et vit aussitôt ce que le vent avait dégagé, permettant au Jaffa de le découvrir…

« Des anneaux de transport ! fit Daniel d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Bien sûr, c'est Ra qui a installé la porte des étoiles, donc il a dû venir ici avec un vaisseau mère… Et il a eu besoin des anneaux pour transporter le matériel à terre.

- Est-ce qu'ils pourraient permettre de rejoindre la cité ? demanda Jack, en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'espoir qui grandissait en lui.

- Peut-être, admit Daniel. Enfin, les anneaux de transport sont une technologie Ancienne, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ça doit être possible. »

Les trois coéquipiers s'entre-regardèrent avec un espoir renouvelé. Jack se pencha pour aider Teal'c à dégager les anneaux.

« Il doit y avoir un panneau de contrôle quelque part. Daniel, trouvez-le ! »

Daniel n'hésita qu'un instant avant de partir inspecter chaque pilier à la recherche du mécanisme de contrôle.

Jack balayait le sol de ses mains, indifférent à poussière qui se collait sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Tout d'un coup, il avait une nouvelle chance, un chance de sauver Carter, de se sauver tous les deux, et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer. Teal'c l'aidait en poussant les objets sur leur chemin. Un large cercle fut finalement dégagé.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Daniel souleva une vieille tapisserie, découvrant le panneau de contrôle des anneaux. Teal'c vint l'assister, et ensemble ils se débarrassèrent de la grande pièce de tissu.

« Est-ce qu'il fonctionne encore ? » fit Jack, tendu.

Son cœur accéléra tandis qu'il attendait la réponse du Jaffa. Si le panneau de contrôle était cassé… Si les anneaux ne fonctionnaient plus…

Teal'c calma ses craintes :

« Il fonctionne. »

Jack ramassa son P90 par terre.

« Très bien. J'y retourne et je ramène Carter. Si nous ne sommes pas de retour dans… »

Il consulta sa montre et grimaça – ils avaient déjà perdu tant de temps !

« …dans 15 minutes, partez sans nous.

- Je vous accompagne, O'Neill, offrit Teal'c en s'avançant pour rejoindre le militaire.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Daniel.

- Non, répliqua fermement Jack en leur faisant signe de reculer.

- Nous aussi nous l'aimons, Jack. Et vous ne savez même pas où ces anneaux vont vous mener. Vous pourriez atterrir à l'autre bout de la cité, très loin de Sam, ou au milieu de la salle de contrôle avec tous les Unas.

- Daniel Jackson a raison, le soutint Teal'c.

- Nous venons avec vous. » conclut Daniel.

Jack secoua la tête :

« Je ne vais pas discuter avec vous, les gars, on n'a plus le temps pour ça. Si on ne revient pas, partez. »

Daniel hocha la tête à contrecoeur et Teal'c s'inclina en signe d'assentiment.

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. » dit Jack en faisant signe à Daniel d'activer les anneaux.

L'archéologue se mit en position.

« Bonne chance, O'Neill. » déclara solennellement Teal'c.

Daniel pressa le bouton.

Jack vit les anneaux descendre pour l'entourer dans un sifflement familier. Puis le flash de lumière l'emporta.


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour, bonjour ! Merci à vous tous pour vos gentilles reviews - en particulier Kate à qui je ne peux pas répondre. La semaine dernière, j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour poster mon chapitre. Il n'apparaissait pas, donc je l'ai supprimé puis remis, et finalement mis deux fois... Bref, désolée pour ce petit flottement, j'espère que tout se passera bien cette semaine.

Voilà le chapitre 28 : la fin se rapproche... Sauf qu'elle risque d'être un peu retardée ! Je suis très prise par mon travail en ce moment, et je ne sais pas encore si je serai en mesure de vous poster les deux derniers chapitres à temps. Promis, je fais aussi vite que possible, mais je ne veux pas vous fournir un travail bâclé !

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sam s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses trois coéquipiers : désobéissant à l'ordre de Jack, elle les a téléportés dans le temple de Ra où se trouve la porte des étoiles. Une fois seule, attendant la mort, Daniel et Grace lui apparaissent. Daniel lui apprend qu'ils ne sont pas des hallucinations, mais des êtres ascensionnés. Il appartenait à une autre ligne temporelle dans laquelle SG-1 a remonté le temps jusqu'en Egypte ancienne, et Grace est la fille de la Sam et du Jack de cette autre ligne de temps. Pendant ce temps, dans le temple, Jack cherche désespérément un moyen de retourner chercher Sam, en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange coup de vent dégage au sol des anneaux de transport. Il les emprunte immédiatement pour rejoindre la cité des Anciens en ordonnant à Daniel et Teal'c de partir sans eux.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 28

...

Jack retenait sa respiration, son arme levée et pointée droit devant lui alors que les anneaux de transport disparaissaient dans le sol. Il inspecta prudemment la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'être transporté. C'était une salle des anneaux typique, nue et vide, aux murs lisses et sans ornement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ici. Un couloir partait de sa gauche. Derrière lui, une lumière rougeoyante pulsait à travers une large fenêtre. Il la sentait traverser sa veste et son T-shirt noirs et réchauffer sa peau.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et il comprit qu'il lui fallait retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, et vite. Il fit un pas en direction de la porte.

Un cri d'enfant arrêta son mouvement.

Il se figea un instant.

Jack secoua la tête et reprit sa marche. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Il était impossible qu'un enfant se trouve ici.

Mais le bruit se répéta.

Il pivota.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, une petite fille le regardait. Des boucles châtain clair, de sombres yeux bruns, et un charmant visage baigné de larmes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devait aller chercher Carter, mais… La petite fille se tenait debout derrière la fenêtre. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans la cité ? Sur ce petit balcon ? Il repoussa ses interrogations : ça n'avait pas d'importance. Puisqu'il y avait des Unas ici, peut-être un groupe d'humains avait-il pu survivre aussi, quelque part dans la cité…

Sa décision était prise.

« Ne bouge pas ! cria-t-il en lui faisant signe de l'attendre tout en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Je viens te chercher. Juste… Ne bouge pas. »

Il trouva rapidement une poignée et appuya de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la lourde vitre. Le souffle chaud émanant de la fournaise extérieure le frappa de plein fouet, mais il l'ignora et escalada le montant pour sortir sur le petit balcon. La petite fille avait disparue. Il se pencha pour observer le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Il grimaça en cherchant frénétiquement alentour.

Il lui restait si peu de temps… Il devait encore retrouver Carter, et…

Il s'interrompit. Maintenant qu'il était dehors, avec une vue claire sur la cité, il sut soudain exactement où il se trouvait. Il était dans la tour de droite. Il localisa le pont par lequel ils y avaient accédé les fois précédentes, et réalisa qu'il se situait seulement un étage plus haut – deux étages au-dessus de Carter. Il revint à toute allure dans la tour, mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre avant de quitter la pièce : rien.

Peut-être avait-il imaginé la petite fille…

Il secoua la tête et commença à courir, sachant que le temps allait bientôt manquer. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, assurés : le soldat en lui s'était réveillé et avait pris le contrôle de la situation. En silence, il enregistra son itinéraire pour être certain de pouvoir retrouver son chemin en sens inverse. Il ne pensait pas à l'éventualité de ne pouvoir ramener Carter à temps. Il se concentrait uniquement sur la mission : retrouver Carter, sortir d'ici, rentrer chez eux.

Le sol trembla sous ses pieds mais il parvint à rétablir son équilibre. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait le battement de l'aiguille des secondes qui s'avançait irrémédiablement. La planète connaissait son dernier sursaut, son dernier instant d'agonie.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Teal'c regardait Daniel Jackson faire les cent pas devant la porte des étoiles. L'archéologue consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre. Teal'c, lui, ne bougeait pas, stoïquement planté au pied du socle de la porte, les mains derrière le dos, tentant de faire fi des gouttes de sueurs qui glaçaient sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ça n'est pas juste. » déclara Daniel brusquement en arrêtant de s'agiter.

Un sourcil se leva automatiquement en réponse.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous êtes d'accord avec lui, Teal'c. Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. » continua Daniel avec passion.

Il avait raison. Teal'c désapprouvait la décision d'O'Neill. Seulement, il la comprenait. Il n'y avait aucune garantie que les anneaux leur permettent de retrouver Samantha Carter avant que la planète n'explose. O'Neill voulait s'assurer qu'ils pourraient partir – mieux valait que deux membres de l'équipe survivent plutôt qu'aucun. Mais Teal'c estimait qu'ils auraient quand même dû l'accompagner.

« On aurait dû partir avec lui, déclara Daniel en écho aux pensées de Teal'c, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Enfin, il a pu être envoyé n'importe où dans cette cité !

- En effet, approuva calmement le Jaffa.

- Et qu'en est-il de Sam ? continua Daniel en reprenant sa marche. Comment va-t-il la ramener ? Elle sera peut-être inconsciente… »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, clairement à la recherche d'autres arguments pour étayer son point de vue.

« Il pourrait croiser d'autres Unas, ajouta obligeamment Teal'c.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Daniel. Exactement ! Il a besoin de renforts. »

Ils se regardèrent. Leur décision fut prise sans même qu'ils échangent un mot.

Daniel récupéra son P-90 tandis que Teal'c réglait les anneaux pour qu'ils s'activent après un court délai, le temps pour lui de prendre position à l'intérieur du cercle métallique.

« Vous avez conscience que cette planète va exploser dans un quart d'heure ? » murmura Daniel tandis que son ami prenait place à ses côtés.

Teal'c lui lança un regard appuyé.

« Donc notre décision de rester repose sur une argumentation solide et réfléchie ? continua l'archéologue d'un ton bien trop jovial étant donné leur situation.

- En effet. » confirma Teal'c avec satisfaction.

Ils étaient SG-1 après tout.

Les anneaux s'enclenchèrent.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Jack ne croisa aucun Unas dans les couloirs, et il se demanda un instant où ils étaient passés, s'ils tentaient de fuir la montée de la lave ou s'ils étaient blottis quelque part, attendant la fin du monde. Il adressa une courte prière au ciel pour que, quelque soit l'endroit où ils soient partis, ce ne soit nulle part sur son chemin. Cela lui rendait la tâche plus facile, mais il gardait son arme levée, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin.

Il s'engagea dans un autre couloir qu'il reconnut. Il se déplaçait rapidement. Il pouvait entendre ses pas résonner sur sol, son cœur battre, sa respiration siffler. Il franchit un virage. Le mur holographique était juste devant lui et il ne s'arrêta pas. Sans hésiter, il courut droit à travers.

Il s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce dans un dérapage, cherchant désespérément Carter du regard. Il ne la vit pas dans un premier temps, et son cœur rata un battement.

Où était-elle ?

Puis il aperçut une poignée de cheveux blonds qui dépassaient derrière une console et se rua dans cette direction. Carter était adossée au mur, son visage en sueur et tordu de souffrance, ses bleus et blessures contrastant fortement avec sa peau pâle.

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, un instant émerveillé de pouvoir la toucher, de la sentir vivante et chaude sous ses doigts. Il sentit son pouls battre dans sa gorge, étonnamment fort.

Elle grogna et s'agita. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Jack et s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Vous êtes revenu ! »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

« Je préfère vous dire, répliqua-t-il durement en se penchant vers elle, qu'une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici je vous passerai un sacré savon, Carter ! »

Il la chargea dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui, son bras passant autour de sa nuque, confiante.

« Comment ? »

« Des anneaux de transport. » répondit brièvement Jack, comprenant qu'elle l'interrogeait sur le moyen dont ils allaient sortir d'ici, et non sur ce fameux savon qu'il lui promettait.

Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse. Jack s'efforçait d'adopter une foulée rapide. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal, mais il ignora la douleur. Il fallait qu'il la ramène à la maison, qu'il prouve que finalement, ils n'avaient pas manqué leur créneau. Sam s'accrochait à lui, ses doigts agrippés à ses épaules.

Il suivit l'itinéraire qui les ramènerait à la salle des anneaux. La tour oscilla sous ses pieds et il sentit Carter raffermir sa prise sur lui tandis qu'il s'efforçait de reprendre son équilibre. La lave en avait dévoré les fondations, et l'édifice sombrerait bientôt dans le cœur de la planète.

Jack poursuivit sa route.

Ses poumons le brûlaient, ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de porter Sam, mais Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer. Il devait les ramener sur Terre - la ramener sur Terre. La sueur coulait le long de son visage, son T-shirt noir en était trempé. Il ignora cet inconfort.

Carter – elle seule comptait.

Il ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule la porte menant aux escaliers et se figea.

« Mon Colonel ? » demanda Carter, inquiète.

Elle tourna la tête.

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

Un groupe de Unas se trouvait dans les escaliers, leurs visages reptiliens déformés par la colère. Ils grognèrent en découvrant les intrus.

Jack recula d'un pas.

« Carter, je vais vous poser doucement par terre, annonça-t-il en gardant une voix atone. Je vais les attirer ailleurs. Rejoignez la salle des anneaux, c'est seulement deux étages plus haut.

- Non. »

Sam s'accrocha à lui et il lui jeta un regard frustré. Elle secoua la tête :

« Pas sans vous. »

Ses yeux bleus soutinrent son regard avec détermination.

Les Unas commencèrent à s'agiter.

« Plan B ? » suggéra Jack.

Les yeux du général se posèrent sur son arme. Elle était toujours attachée à sa veste, si seulement Sam pouvait l'atteindre…

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Soudain, les Unas bondirent.

Des coups de feu retentirent.

Jack plongea à Terre, protégeant Carter de son corps. Il releva la tête lorsque le silence retomba et cilla en découvrant les Unas morts.

Teal'c poussa les corps et s'avança, suivi par Daniel.

« Je vous avais dit de partir ! » fit Jack, exaspéré, en confiant Sam au Jaffa avec quelques réticences, même si cela soulageait beaucoup ses bras : il avait forcé sur chacun de ses muscles pour la porter jusque là. « Plus personne ne suit donc mes ordres ? »

« Teal'c s'inquiétait. » expliqua Daniel en tendant la main pour aider Jack à se relever.

Le militaire s'en saisit et Daniel le tira sur ses pieds.

Autour d'eux, le bâtiment trembla.

« On s'en va ! » ordonna Jack.

Ils coururent, remontant les escaliers, passant devant les Unas. Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle des anneaux, et Jack soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin.

Daniel se dirigea immédiatement vers le panneau de contrôle, et Jack les couvrit tandis que Teal'c portait toujours Carter. Le sol vibra et l'archéologue trébucha jusqu'au centre du cercle métallique. Jack le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percute Teal'c et Sam.

« Maintenant, ce serait bien. » murmura Jack alors qu'ils regardaient, horrifiés, la lave qui se déversait par la fenêtre – le bouclier avait lâché.

Les anneaux s'activèrent et les ramenèrent dans le temple, dans la lumière bleutée diffusée par le vortex ouvert. Jack nota brièvement que Daniel rentrait leur identifiant dans son GDO alors qu'ils se ruaient vers la porte des étoiles.

« Il faut partir ! » cria Jack tandis que les murs autour d'eux s'effondraient.

Ils coururent vers la porte…


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, j'avais dit que j'aurais probablement du retard, mais comme j'ai une super bêta - VirtualJBgirl, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi - qui corrige mes chapitres en un temps record, je parviens quand même à poster dans les temps ! Par contre pour le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, ça risque d'être difficile, vu que je n'ai même pas fini de le traduire. Mais pour compenser, il est très long.

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sam s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses trois coéquipiers : désobéissant à l'ordre de Jack, elle les a téléportés dans le temple de Ra où se trouve la porte des étoiles. Une fois seule, attendant la mort, Daniel et Grace lui apparaissent. Daniel lui apprend qu'ils ne sont pas des hallucinations, mais des êtres ascensionnés. Il appartenait à une autre ligne temporelle dans laquelle SG-1 a remonté le temps jusqu'en Egypte ancienne, et Grace est la fille de la Sam et du Jack de cette autre ligne de temps. Pendant ce temps, dans le temple, Jack cherche désespérément un moyen de retourner chercher Sam, en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange coup de vent dégage au sol des anneaux de transport. Il les emprunte immédiatement et parvient à récupérer Sam avec l'aide de Daniel et Teal'c. L'équipe se précipite vers la porte des étoiles alors que la cité des Anciens s'effondre autour d'eux, avalée par la lave…

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 29

...

_Froid._

_ Le voyage à travers le vortex provoquait toujours une impression de froid._

_ La sensation de voler… Son corps entier bourdonne, mais rien n'est réel. Tous ses sens sont simultanément saturés par le bruit et le silence. Ses pensées viennent et refluent comme les vagues sur la côte…_

_ Impossible de respirer…_

_ La vitesse et la lumière… Ils sont propagés par l'onde de choc…_

_ Rien à quoi se raccrocher._

_ Sauf la présence familière des autres ;_

_ La force qu'elle associe toujours à Teal'c._

_ La compassion qui caractérise Daniel._

_ L'amour. Pour elle, pour eux : Jack soude leur groupe, les maintient tous ensemble durant cet étrange voyage de retour._

_ Elle se demande vaguement ce que ses compagnons ressentent d'elle… Peut-être son émerveillement devant le fait qu'ils sont effectivement en train de voyager le long d'un trou de ver… _

_ Ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas scientifique, elle sait que ça ne peut pas être réel… Pourtant elle peut les sentir, elle pourrait presque les atteindre…_

_...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

Soudain, le vortex la recracha, et Sam se retrouva en vol plané. Elle atterrit sur le métal dur de la rampe d'embarquement, consciente des chocs autour d'elle lorsque ses coéquipiers la rejoignirent : un, deux, trois. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient tous rentrés. Elle oublia la présence du personnel autour d'elle, n'entendit pas le son familier du vortex se désengageant ni le glissement du métal lorsque l'iris fut refermé. Sa respiration était saccadée et la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'enrayer cette agonie.

Puis Jack fut à ses côtés.

« Ne bougez pas, lui souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un médecin ! Maintenant ! »

Sam entendit un bruit de course en réponse à ce ton de commandement qui exigeait une obéissance immédiate.

Jack posa une main sur son bras et elle frissonna à ce contact.

« Carter ? »

Sa voix inquiète lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle tenta de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle allait bien. Daniel était près de lui, ses yeux bleus reflétant la même anxiété que ceux de Jack, et elle sut sans même tourner la tête que Teal'c était de l'autre côté. Tous s'avancèrent pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle lutta pour se redresser.

Pendant de longues secondes, elle se contenta de se cramponner à eux, incapable de croire qu'ils étaient réels, que tout ceci était réel, qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux.

Le regard de Jack s'adoucit lorsqu'il comprit son trouble. Il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur son bras, lui donnant quelque chose de solide, de tangible à quoi se raccrocher.

« On vous a ramenée, Carter.

- Nous sommes là, Sam, la rassura Daniel.

- Nous sommes tous de retour et en sécurité, Colonel Carter. » ajouta Teal'c.

Sam ne pouvait pas parler, juste s'accrocher. Une main agrippée au T-shirt de Teal'c, une autre à celui de Daniel, et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Jack, qui continuait à soutenir son regard malgré l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et les éventuels spectateurs.

« Je vous ai téléportés, murmura Sam, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de nous, Carter. » plaisanta Jack en esquissant un sourire.

Elle ne remarqua pas le raclement de gorge, pas avant que le docteur Edwards se fut avancé sur la rampe.

« Mon Général ? »

Le docteur poussa Teal'c – pas si poliment que ça – pour prendre sa place, mais Sam nota que le Jaffa ne s'était écarté que de ce qu'il fallait pour permettre au médecin de l'examiner.

« Des blessures ?

- Elle a reçu un choc important et n'a plus qu'une vision partielle, expliqua Jack précipitamment.

- C'est revenu, protesta faiblement Sam – elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui en faire part. Ma vision est revenue. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu, puis continua :

« Des côtes cassées, des écorchures, et une sale coupure à la main. »

La tête de Sam lui tourna quand Edwards lui projeta une vive lumière dans l'œil pour sonder ses pupilles. Elle suivit ensuite son doigt avec application.

« Je vais bien. »

Sam adressa un sourire rassurant à Jack qui leva un sourcil à cette affirmation.

« On vous emmène à l'infirmerie, Colonel, annonça Edwards. On va faire quelques tests pour évaluer la gravité des dégâts. »

Il se recula et Jack se mit immédiatement en mouvement, faisant signe à Teal'c qui souleva Sam avec facilité et la posa sur le brancard qui l'attendait.

Elle lâcha le Jaffa et ses yeux s'ancrèrent à nouveau dans ceux de Jack.

« Général O'Neill, les interrompit Landry, le Président vous attend pour un débriefing. »

Jack roula des yeux à l'adresse de Sam, et celle-ci sourit presque à son évident désir de faire attendre le Président.

« Je viendrai prendre de vos nouvelles tout à l'heure, Carter. » annonça-t-il tranquillement.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Daniel et Teal'c. Bien qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, les deux hommes reçurent parfaitement le message : ils avaient ordre de rester avec Sam.

« Bien, mon Général. » répondit Sam avant de sentir le brancard se mettre en route.

Daniel et Teal'c marchaient à ses côtés, mais son regard resta fixé sur Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Elle laissa alors échapper un discret soupir et ferma les yeux.

Tout ça paraissait irréel.

Elle était de retour chez elle, et ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Ils avaient encore une fois sauvé la galaxie. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se demanda si elle avait imaginé l'autre Daniel et la petite Grace… Etaient-ils réels, où était-ce seulement une autre hallucination ?

Ils atteignirent finalement l'infirmerie. Elle fut séparée de Daniel et Teal'c et on l'emmena passer divers examens. Elle dut supporter sa souffrance tout au long de la procédure, avant d'être enfin déshabillée, lavée et placée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. La familiarité de la pièce, avec ses murs épais et son odeur de désinfectant, la réconforta.

Edwards apparut au pied de son lit, en pleine lecture de ses résultats.

« Alors, c'est grave ? » demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

Son corps aspirait désespérément à dormir, mais elle refusait de céder au sommeil tant qu'elle n'avait pas vu les autres. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle se sentait très affectée par l'absence de sa vieille amie, Janet Frasier, à l'infirmerie.

Edwards secoua la tête d'incrédulité :

« Eh bien, d'après les symptômes décrits par le général O'Neill, j'aurais pensé que votre blessure à la tête avait causé un hématome intracrânien, mais il n'y a aucun signe de saignement.

- C'est plutôt positif, non ? vérifia Sam.

- Très positif. »

Elle se souvint du réconfort qu'elle avait ressenti quand l'énergie du Daniel ascensionné l'avait touchée. Même s'il ne l'avait pas complètement guérie, elle devina qu'il était responsable de l'amélioration de son état.

« Je veux vous garder en observation pour les prochaines 24 heures. Ça donnera au moins le temps à vos blessures de cicatriser, décida Edwards en refermant le dossier. Je ferai savoir à la Zone 51 que votre transfert est repoussé.

- Merci. »

Le docteur sourit :

« Je ferai mieux d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à vos collègues avant qu'ils n'aient usé tout mon lino à force de faire les cent pas. »

La porte de l'infirmerie se referma derrière lui, et Sam sut que dans quelques instants elle serait à nouveau entourée de son équipe.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête.

Grace se tenait près d'elle, souriant largement. Elle s'apercevait maintenant que l'enfant avait hérité de la forme de son visage et de son nez. Son sourire lui rappelait le sien. Par contre, les yeux… Les yeux étaient ceux de Jack. Et peut-être aussi sa personnalité, réalisa-t-elle en se remémorant ses différentes rencontres avec la petite fille.

« Salut, dit Sam doucement.

- Oncle Daniel dit que je dois partir maintenant. » murmura Grace.

Sam hocha la tête malgré sa tristesse. Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Grace.

« Ta Maman et ton Papa seraient très fiers de toi. » dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Grace se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Sam ferma les yeux sous ce toucher délicat.

Quand elle les rouvrit, Grace était partie, remplacée par le Daniel qui avait fait l'Ascension. Il portait son éternel pull blanc et brillait de mille feux. Elle sourit :

« Daniel.

- Tout ira bien, maintenant. » dit Daniel en répondant à son sourire.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, rassurée par sa certitude.

« Vous savez, avant toute cette histoire, je pensais que tout le monde m'abandonnait.

- Et maintenant ? l'encouragea gentiment Daniel.

- Maintenant je comprends. Ils font partie de moi. » murmura Sam.

C'était pour cette raison que son esprit et son cœur les convoquaient quand elle était seule, perdue et blessée ; c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle pouvait ressentir leur présence dans le vortex. C'était enfin pour cette raison qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour les renvoyer en sécurité et qu'ils étaient revenus la chercher.

« Ils sont avec moi où que j'aille. »

Daniel lui sourit tristement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes venu me dire au revoir, vous aussi, comprit Sam.

- Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que nous aurions dû, admit Daniel avec regret. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous attarder plus.

- A cause de Grace ? »

Il acquiesça :

« J'ai promis de la protéger. Et tout ira bien pour vous quatre. »

Son regard se perdit au loin, comme s'il pouvait voir là-bas un hypothétique futur.

« Vous pourrez toujours compter les uns sur les autres, même si parfois les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu. Souvenez-vous seulement…

- Ne pas abandonner, compléta Sam.

- C'est ça. »

Daniel effleura doucement sa main.

« Au revoir, Sam. »

Et il disparut. Sam s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Ce Daniel avait vraiment perdu son équipe, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Pas d'une manière significative. Ils seraient toujours là pour la ramener au bercail. Daniel, Teal'c… et Jack.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Jack attendit que Carter soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Landry.

« On y va ? »

Son ton était plutôt sec. Il était fatigué, il avait mal aux genoux – mal partout, en fait – et Carter venait juste d'être emmenée sur un brancard. Il éprouva du ressentiment en découvrant qu'ils en étaient revenus au même point : le travail d'abord, eux après.

Landry lui tapota le bras en signe de réconfort alors qu'ils se mettaient en route.

« C'est bon de vous revoir, Jack ! annonça-t-il avant de continuer, avec un regard en coin : On m'a parlé d'un engin apocalyptique…

- On s'en est occupé, répondit Jack d'un air absent. Mais la planète a quand même explosé. Il faudrait peut-être envoyer le Prométhée sur place pour vérifier ça.

- La planète a explosé ? » s'étonna Landry en s'immobilisant au milieu des escaliers.

Jack ralentit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Landry et son expression se fit menaçante.

« Woolsey ?

- Oui, confirma Landry. Il a été envoyé par le Comité de Sécurité pour enquêter sur votre disparition. »

Jack soupira bruyamment. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le représentant du Comité. Il doubla mentalement son estimation de la durée de ce briefing.

« Finissons-en. »

Woolsey se leva et ajusta sa cravate quand Jack entra.

« Général O'Neill, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Woolsey ? rétorqua Jack sans ambages.

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que je fasse mon rapport au Président en même temps que le vôtre, répondit le bureaucrate d'une voix égale.

- Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas, Messieurs ? s'interposa Landry en prenant place derrière son bureau.

- Allons-y. » approuva Jack.

Le militaire se percha sur un coin du bureau de Landry tandis que Woolsey se rasseyait. Landry fit signe à Walter qui alluma le moniteur placé là spécialement pour l'occasion et brancha la connectique pour la vidéoconférence. L'écran s'illumina et le visage du Président y apparut. Il était apparemment assis dans son fauteuil du bureau ovale, les insignes présidentiels clairement visibles derrière lui.

« Monsieur le Président, le salua Landry en congédiant Walter d'un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Hank, Richard. »

Les yeux de Hayes découvrirent le troisième homme.

« Jack. Dois-je en déduire que votre mission a été un succès ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Président, répondit froidement Jack. Le colonel Carter est de retour au SG-C. »

Il expliqua les détails de leur aventure : le feu de forêt qui les avait empêchés de rejoindre la porte, l'engin apocalyptique et la découverte de la cité des Anciens, les Unas, la façon dont Carter était parvenue à arrêter la machine l'appareil de transportation et son sacrifice pour sauver ses coéquipiers au vu de ses blessures comment ils avaient découvert les anneaux et récupéré leur équipière. Jack prit une grande inspiration quand il eut fini.

Le Président le considéra solennellement.

« On dirait que l'univers vous doit encore une fois une fière chandelle. »

Jack s'agita, mal à l'aise avec les compliments.

« Nous avons eu de la chance.

- En effet. » approuva Woolsey.

Jack lui lança un regard mauvais, ses yeux s'assombrissant de colère à ce commentaire.

Hayes soupira et se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil :

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Richard ?

- J'ai terminé mon enquête, et je pense que vous trouverez mes conclusions intéressantes, Monsieur le Président. »

Woolsey se leva et vint se placer devant la caméra.

« J'apprécie que cette mission s'achève sur un succès qui dépasse le simple fait de retrouver le colonel Carter…

- Mais ? coupa Jack sèchement.

- Mais le fait est que vous n'auriez jamais dû y participer. Des décisions ont été prises sous l'influence des liens émotionnels entre vous et vos anciens équipiers, Général. Vous, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c avez réagi à la disparition du colonel Carter sur le plan émotionnel. Vous vous êtes portés volontaires pour la mission de secours sans considérer l'impact général qu'aurait eu un échec, si vous n'étiez pas parvenus à revenir. En outre, je considère que vous ainsi que le reste de l'équipe SG-1 avez rendu difficile une décision objective de la part du général Landry, et ainsi diminué son autorité.

- Espèce de… grogna Jack.

- Quelles sont vos preuves, Richard ? » le coupa Hayes.

Woolsey attrapa son carnet de notes. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lister les décisions qui corroboraient ses propos.

Le visage de Jack se ferma à mesure que Woolsey continuait sa litanie. Il pouvait sentir sa colère grandir, se répandre en lui et exiger qu'il l'interrompe, mais il s'efforça de la refouler. Hayes était un homme impartial et il aurait l'occasion de s'exprimer. Mais comme Woolsey continuait, la colère de Jack commença à se changer en malaise à certains commentaires qui touchaient particulièrement juste : Daniel autorisant Teal'c à rejoindre le SG-C sans la permission expresse de Landry sa propre insistance à rejoindre Cheyenne Mountain et à diriger l'opération de sauvetage alors que son dernier passage de la porte remontait à ce fiasco avec Maybourne en fait, leur insistance à tous les trois à rejoindre la mission.

Woolsey ne s'arrêtait pas, citant certains commentaires qu'avait faits Jack au cours de son propre rapport : Teal'c venant en renfort en abandonnant Carter derrière lui, sa propre décision de risquer toute la mission pour la secourir des Unas, son sacrifice pour eux, leur retour pour venir la chercher… Quand Woolsey en eut enfin terminé, Jack se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait encore dire pour sa défense.

« Hank, dit Hayes, ignorant Jack pour se tourner vers l'autre général, quelle est votre opinion ? »

Landry se pencha en avant par-dessus son bureau, claquant ses mains sur le bois poli :

« Je comprends comment Monsieur Woolsey en est arrivé à ces conclusions, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. »

Jack regarda son vieil ami avec un mélange de gratitude et de surprise. A sa place, il aurait carrément sabré SG-1.

« Et pourquoi cela ? demanda le Président.

« Monsieur le Président, au cours des derniers jours, j'en suis venu à comprendre que le lien entre les coéquipiers de l'équipe SG-1 originelle est unique. Ils ont combattu côte à côte pendant plus de huit ans, ils ont combattu les uns pour les autres, et c'est grâce à cela qu'ils ont pu réaliser de grandes choses. »

Il fit une pause, son regard fermement ancré dans celui du Président.

« Ils ne forment plus tant une équipe qu'une famille, et ce sens de la famille s'est étendu à tout le SG-C. Il y a un respect et une foi profonde en chacun des membres de SG-1, comme je n'en avais jamais vu au cours de toutes mes années au service de l'armée. Personne ici ne doutait qu'ils reviendraient en ayant accompli leur mission. Ils ont la confiance absolue des hommes et des femmes de cette base. »

Jack se trouva encore une fois sans voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement prétendre qu'un tel niveau de lien émotionnel puisse être une bonne chose dans un environnement militaire, argumenta Woolsey.

« Je ne le prétends pas, lui accorda Landry avec un petit sourire en coin. Il y a une bonne raison au fait qu'on ne garde habituellement pas une équipe inchangée pendant huit ans : les relations deviennent trop personnelles, et l'objectivité se trouve obscurcie par les émotions. J'admets que j'aurais préféré un cadre un peu plus formel, soupira-t-il, mais j'ai aussi pu constater que le SG-C n'est pas une base comme les autres. Ici, le quotidien est fait de… d'engins apocalyptiques pouvant détruire des galaxies entières. Ce n'est pas un environnement militaire habituel, et je ne pense pas que l'objectivité d'aucun des anciens membres de SG-1 ait été compromise quand cela importait vraiment. »

Hayes tourna son regard brillant vers Jack.

« Général ? »

Jack se redressa, et sut subitement ce qu'il devait dire :

« Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux raison, Monsieur le Président.

- Vraiment ? » s'étonna Woolsey.

Landry pencha la tête, et Jack comprit qu'il essayait de cacher son sourire de satisfaction à la déconfiture de Woolsey.

« Je ne nie pas qu'il est possible que j'ai… - il se racla la gorge – peut-être, parfois – il grimaça – permis à mes décisions d'être influencées par mes… heu… sentiments, termina-t-il à tout allure, comme pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cet aveu. Et j'admets que j'aurais dû laisser à Landry plus de marge pour prendre ses décisions, ajouta-t-il avec un regard d'excuse pour l'intéressé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'aucune de ces décisions – il frappa la table pour appuyer son propos – je dis bien aucune de ces décisions n'ait été prise au détriment de la sûreté de la Terre.

- Je suis d'accord. » l'appuya fermement Hayes.

Il se carra dans son fauteuil et fixa la caméra avec une intensité empreinte de sérieux.

« Jack, si vous dirigiez le SG-C ou étiez à la tête de SG-1, je considérerais cela comme un problème – un gros problème. »

Il fit une pause. Probablement pour ménager un effet dramatique, supposa Jack.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. SG-1 est en train de passer à autre chose, et je propose que nous en fassions de même.

- Et la prochaine fois que Teal'c aura une urgence sur Dakara, protesta Woolsey, continuant coûte que coûte à défendre son point de vue, ou que le docteur Jackson sera porté disparu sur Atlantis, ou que le colonel Carter aura un accident de laboratoire…

- Ou que je me couperai avec une feuille de papier ? se moqua Jack.

- Vous ne pouvez nier que votre première réaction sera de vouloir voler à leur secours. » termina Woolsey, refusant de reculer devant la mauvaise volonté maintenant évidente de Jack à son égard.

Les yeux de Jack étincelèrent. Il serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de proférer la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait la langue. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Peut-être que ce serait ma première réaction, admit-il du bout des lèvres, mais j'essaierai de faire confiance aux autres pour assurer leur sécurité.

- Moi, ça me suffit, conclut chaleureusement Hayes.

- Mais… protesta encore Woolsey.

- Je pense que le sujet est maintenant clos, Richard, annonça le Président sur un ton qui ne laissait d'autre choix au fonctionnaire que d'approuver avec résignation. Richard, Hank, j'aimerais parler un moment seul à seul avec Jack. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau, et Jack se retrouva seul face à l'homme le plus puissant du monde libre.

« J'espère que vous tiendrez parole à ce sujet, Jack, dit sérieusement Hayes. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le dirigeant du Homeworld Security à chaque fois qu'un membre de votre famille se retrouve dans une situation difficile.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Jack en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale.

- Bon, continua Hayes en se détendant, il me semble que je vous dois une nouvelle médaille ou une augmentation. Le docteur Weir m'a parlé d'une liste de doléances pour toutes les fois où vous avez sauvé la galaxie. C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il regarda Hayes un long moment, hésitant à saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui ou… Ou quoi ? Attendre ? Il en avait marre d'attendre que lui et Carter puissent enfin être ensemble. N'avait-il pas déjà pris cette décision ? N'avait-il pas décidé qu'il ne manquerait pas le prochain créneau ?

Jack s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix :

« En fait, Monsieur le Président, il y a bien quelque chose… »


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) ! Comme promis, voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette loooongue histoire. Désolée pour le délai dans la publication, j'espère que le suspens ne vous a pas achevées !^^ Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent cet épilogue avec impatience, donc je me contenterai d'un grand merci à VirtualJBgirl, la queen des bêta-lectrices, et je vous laisse découvrir la suite !

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **La mission de secours a finalement été un succès : non seulement SG-1 a pu retrouver et ramener Sam sur Terre, mais en plus l'équipe a - encore - sauvé le monde de l'apocalypse. De retour à la base, Sam guérit de ses graves blessures grâce à l'intervention du Daniel ascensionné. Mais la vie doit reprendre son cours : Teal'c travaille à construire un nouveau système politique pour le peuple Jaffa, Daniel attend son départ pour Atlantis loin de ses amis, Sam quitte difficilement le SG-C pour la Zone 51 et Jack se bat avec la bureaucratie de Washington.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Chapitre 30

...

Teal'c franchit la porte des étoiles et respira à plein poumon l'air doux des vertes plaines d'Haktyl.

« Père ! »

Rya'c courut vers lui et Teal'c l'entraîna dans une accolade chaleureuse.

« Rya'c. »

Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et admira fièrement le jeune homme. Rya'c avait pris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce qui renforçait nettement sa musculature. Il pouvait le sentir sous ses mains. Le jeune homme avait aussi laissé pousser ses cheveux. Ils étaient tressés autour de son crâne et faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Tu as bonne mine, lui dit son père.

- Pas toi. » rétorqua le fils.

Son regard sombre détailla son père, et Teal'c pouvait imaginer de quoi il avait l'air : les traits de sa peau noire s'étaient creusés, et des ombres violacées se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, conclut Rya'c.

- Hmm, approuva vaguement Teal'c en réajustant sa longue robe. Ces derniers jours ont été difficiles.

- Dis-m'en plus. » l'encouragea le jeune homme tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le village.

Teal'c se confia à son fils. Il lui raconta comment il était rentré de la mission de secours du colonel Carter pour découvrir que les débats sur l'avenir de Dakara s'étaient considérablement détériorés. Deux des tribus étaient sur le point d'entrer en guerre. Il avait fallu que lui et Bra'tac passent deux jours en cajoleries diplomatiques pour redresser la situation. Etonnamment, Teal'c avait apprécié ce défi politique : il avait défini avec Bra'tac une stratégie, et leur plan s'était parfaitement déroulé. Les deux partis s'étaient réconciliés et les négociations pouvaient reprendre.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, Père, annonça fièrement Rya'c, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Teal'c.

- Il en reste beaucoup, mais nous progressons, admit-il en inclinant la tête. Qu'en est-il de Karyn et toi ?

- On a aussi fait du bon travail, sourit son fils. Nous avons construit une petite maison au village. Tu vas voir. »

C'était une jolie maison, simple mais bien bâtie, que Rya'c et sa femme s'étaient construit eux-mêmes. La demeure était solide, composée d'une petite salle d'eau et de deux pièces – une grande chambre et un espace de vie et de cuisine.

Il fut accueilli à leur table, où ils partagèrent le gibier qu'ils avaient chassé et les fruits qu'ils avaient cueillis. Teal'c fut impressionné quand Rya'c annonça qu'il devait les laisser pour entraîner les jeunes du village.

Il accompagna son fils et le regarda enseigner à de jeunes garçons les mêmes exercices que Teal'c lui avait autrefois appris ; lui-même les ayant acquis de Bra'tac.

Il devina la présence d'Ishta derrière lui avant même de sentir son parfum. Il se tourna pour l'accueillir, et ils s'embrassèrent avec bonheur. Ils regardèrent ensuite l'entraînement ensemble. Le bras du Jaffa était passé autour des minces épaules d'Ishta, dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine musclée de Teal'c, recouvrant sa peau de longues mèches blondes.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand tu es arrivé, dit-elle tranquillement sans quitter des yeux le ballet des lances en bois qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Rya'c m'a dit que tu négociais avec une autre planète.

- Pour obtenir du lin, compléta la guerrière. Les hivers sont froids ici. Comme tu le découvriras bientôt. » ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en biais.

Teal'c sourit à cette invitation plutôt directe à discuter de leur avenir.

« Veux-tu te promener ? »

Ishta hocha la tête et Teal'c salua de la main Rya'c qui lui sourit en retour. Il savait que rien ne pourrait faire plus plaisir à son fils que de le voir épouser Ishta. Le couple s'éloigna ensuite du terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre un petit bois.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Teal'c. » avoua Ishta alors qu'ils se promenaient sans se presser le long du sentier.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de se dépêcher ni aucun signe de danger, seulement le bruit de petits animaux s'agitant dans les fourrés et le vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, répondit doucement Teal'c qui profitait de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

- Combien de temps restes-tu ? demanda poliment la jeune femme.

- Jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Je rejoindrai ensuite la Tau'ri où je retrouverai Daniel Jackson. Nous assistons le colonel Carter dans son déménagement pour le Nevada. »

Il s'arrêta soudain et Ishta se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« J'aurais dû vous rendre visite plus tôt, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu es très demandé, Teal'c, tu as peu de temps à nous accorder. »

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, la douleur se lisait dans les yeux d'Ishta. Teal'c attrapa doucement sa main et la tint dans les siennes.

« Tu es importante pour moi, Ishta.

- Mais ? l'encouragea la guerrière en caressant sa joue, ses yeux cherchant les siens.

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait douter de mes sentiments. »

Il plaça sa main fine et blanche sur son cœur, comme pour le lui offrir.

« Lorsque nous avons gagné notre liberté, j'ai craint de perdre la mienne. La transition fut difficile. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si compliqué.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ce fardeau tout seul, Teal'c, déclara fermement Ishta.

- Tant de choses ont changé en si peu de temps. Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt pour un autre changement.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, j'aimerais découvrir où cette liberté peut nous conduire. »

Ses yeux noirs croisèrent les siens, et il nota l'étincelle de satisfaction qui les illumina. Elle lui lança un regard curieux :

« Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à apprendre l'un sur l'autre si nous voulons contracter une union plus formelle, dit doucement Teal'c.

- En effet. »

Elle posa sa main à plat sur son torse.

« Je suggère que nous passions du temps ensemble, annonça Teal'c. Je vivrai sur Dakara pendant les sessions du Conseil, mais je reviendrai sur Haktyl le reste du temps.

- Et où vivras-tu sur Haktyl ? demanda Ishta en relevant la tête, cherchant ses yeux pour mesurer sa réaction à cette question.

- Avec toi, suggéra Teal'c. Ou bien je pourrai me construire… »

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'interrompit.

« Avec moi, ce sera parfait, Teal'c. En fait, j'insiste pour que ce soit le cas. »

Elle sourit et ôta le doigt de ses lèvres pour le remplacer par sa bouche. Teal'c l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ishta le regarda avec bonheur :

« Alors, parles-moi du Conseil. J'ai cru comprendre que la voix de Gerek prend chaque jour plus de poids… »

Heureux, Teal'c prit sa main dans la sienne et lui raconta les dernières nouvelles au fil de leur promenade.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Daniel releva la tête lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte de son bureau. Landry entra, ses sourcils se levant de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il découvrait les innombrables piles de cartons, de livres et de papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air. » se défendit immédiatement Daniel.

Il faillit sourire en découvrant que Landry portait une veste en cuir d'aviateur, mais cacha sa réaction en baissant la tête vers le livre qu'il tenait. L'ouvrage avait attiré son attention alors qu'il commençait à ranger, et il était plongé dedans depuis maintenant une heure.

« Aurez-vous fini avant le départ du Dédales pour Atlantis ? demanda ironiquement Landry.

- J'y compte bien. » promit Daniel.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quoi que ce soit l'empêcher de se joindre au voyage.

Landry hocha la tête.

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. » annonça le militaire.

Daniel leva le nez de son livre, sa curiosité piquée.

« Le colonel Mitchell arrive demain. J'espérais que vous pourriez passer un peu de temps avec lui, lui faire visiter la base… J'ai cru comprendre que vous lui aviez rendu visite lors de son hospitalisation.

- Oui, il nous a sauvé la vie en Antarctique.

- Donc…

- Donc je serais heureux de le briefer. Il sait que je quitte SG-1, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le général lui lança un regard sidéré.

« Vous savez, je ne suis même pas sûr que Jack le lui ait dit.

- Probablement pas, sourit Daniel. Connaissant Jack.

- Oui, répondit amèrement Landry, il est plein de surprises. »

Daniel tenta de camoufler son amusement en changeant de sujet :

« J'ai cru comprendre que le nouveau médecin, Carolyn Lam, était votre fille ? »

Landry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux et Daniel leva la main pour s'innocenter :

« Je vous jure que je ne savais pas.

- Oui, c'est ma fille, soupira Landry. Mais j'apprécierais que vous fassiez preuve de discrétion à ce sujet.

- Bien sûr. »

Landry le salua d'un geste pour quitter la pièce, et pour toute réponse, Daniel lui fit signe en levant son livre. Il continua à gaiement empaqueter ses affaires pendant une bonne heure. Il avait trié le contenu de deux étagères quand il tomba sur son premier journal de mission. Il attrapa le cahier fatigué.

Sa première mission sur Abydos, là où tout avait commencé – elle lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Vu le nombre de fois où il était mort et ressuscité, ça devait effectivement être dans une autre vie. Il relut ses notes, redécouvrit l'hostilité des hommes de Jack – et de Jack lui-même. Son long combat pour gagner leur respect. Sha're. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il mit le journal de côté et attrapa la photo de sa femme.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un faible écho de la peine qu'il avait autrefois ressentie. Il l'aimait – il l'aimerait toujours, il regretterait toujours de n'avoir pas pu la sauver. Mais il était temps d'avancer, et il se sentait prêt.

Il pouvait sentir Atlantis l'appeler. Le bref aperçu de la cité Ancienne qu'il avait pu découvrir tout en secourant Sam n'avait fait qu'accroître sa curiosité. Il était maintenant impatient. Elizabeth Weir était un bon leader. Il avait aimé travailler avec elle à l'époque où elle dirigeait le SG-C, et il avait le sentiment qu'il aimerait aussi travailler avec elle sur Atlantis. Sheppard semblait sympathique, et il avait hâte de rencontrer les Athosiens. Leur culture avait l'air fascinante.

Le seul inconvénient était l'éloignement de ses amis – sa famille – mais ils semblaient tous avoir mieux accepté sa décision depuis leur dernière mission, spécialement Jack. Soit qu'ils l'acceptaient effectivement mieux, soit qu'ils se sentaient plus en paix avec les changements qui s'instauraient dans leur vie. Tout ce que Daniel savait, c'est qu'ils allaient lui manquer terriblement. D'une certaine manière, il était un peu comme un oisillon quittant le nid pour la première fois. Il avait peur, mais c'était une peur saine – le genre de peur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait accepté l'offre de Catherine Langford.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

« Daniel ? »

Le visage de Calliday apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous auriez un moment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Daniel en l'invitant à entrer.

- J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

« Au passage, super ce nouveau look ! »

Daniel se passa une main sur la joue. Il avait décidé de se raser de près à leur retour sur Terre, en pensant qu'un nouveau départ s'accommoderait bien d'un changement d'apparence. Il prit conscience que la jeune femme attendait sa réponse et se concentra sur le parchemin.

« Hmm, marmonna-t-il en y regardant de plus près, c'est du français, peut-être un vieux dialecte parisien. D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

- P1A778. On l'a trouvé dans les ruines d'une bibliothèque incendiée. Comme s'il y avait eu une espèce de révolution.

- Vraiment ? Ça m'a l'air très français.

- Vous avez une idée de ce que ça signifie ? »

Daniel relit le parchemin et sourit :

« Ça dit que seul la révolution peut libérer le peuple de l'oppression des aristocrates qui boivent le sang des paysans et rongent les carcasses des enfants qui meurent en leur nom.

- Sympa. » commenta Calliday d'un air moqueur.

Daniel lui rendit le parchemin.

« Merci.

- Pas de problème. » répondit l'archéologue qui attrapait déjà une nouvelle pile de livres pour les empaqueter.

Calliday promena sur le fouillis autour d'elle un regard amusé.

« On pourrait croire qu'une bombe a explosé ici.

- Je sais, admit tristement Daniel. J'ai l'impression que Landry ne me croit pas capable de tout empaqueter à temps pour le départ.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux vous donner un coup de main. » offrit sa collègue.

Daniel secoua la tête en attaquant la pile suivante.

« Ça va aller, merci. »

Calliday poussa un soupir dramatique.

« Bon, et si je vous proposais de vous emmener boire ce verre que je vous dois ? »

Daniel se figea comme un hérisson devant les phares d'une voiture.

« Heu, eh bien, je…

- C'est seulement un coup à boire, dédramatisa Calliday. Je ne vous mettrai aucune pression, je le promets, et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me parliez de la cité que vous avez visitée et de ce fameux engin apocalyptique.

- En fait, Teal'c arrive dans une heure, s'excusa Daniel. Nous allons dans le Nevada aider Sam à s'installer.

- Ah. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien. Ses côtes lui font encore un peu mal.

- Transmettez-lui mes vœux de bon rétablissement. » conclut Calliday.

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu embarrassé avant de s'en aller.

« Hélène ! la rappela Daniel avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte. Pourquoi pas lundi ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« Pour ce verre que vous me devez ? expliqua Daniel en souriant. Le Dédales ne part pas avant la fin de la semaine. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant :

« Je prends note du rendez-vous. »

Elle grimaça soudain en se rendant compte de sa maladresse.

« Enfin, je veux dire, ça n'est pas un rendez-vous. Juste un verre entre amis, lui assura-t-elle précipitamment.

- Je passe vous chercher à sept heures ? proposa Daniel. Pour notre non-rendez-vous ?

- C'est parfait. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et quitta la pièce. Il secoua la tête en avisant les piles de livres qui lui restait à emballer et regarda le fouillis de boîtes en carton qui avait envahi son bureau. En effet, c'était parfait.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sam contempla la débauche de cartons dans son salon et se demanda quand elle avait pu accumuler autant de… trucs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle soupira. Elle avait finalement renoncé à s'occuper de tout elle-même et avait fait appel à des déménageurs pour empaqueter le contenu de sa maison du Colorado, mais elle avait refusé de les laisser déballer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un parfait inconnu décide pour elle où ranger ses affaires, et puisque Edwards avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne quelques jours de repos avant de commencer son travail à la Zone 51, elle avait le temps de s'en occuper elle-même. Ou plutôt, elle avait cru qu'elle aurait le temps.

Sa nouvelle maison était une location dans un quartier de banlieue. L'agence immobilière avait fait du bon boulot. La maison était jolie – petite, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il y avait un parc à côté, ainsi qu'une salle de sport et une épicerie seulement deux pâtés de maison plus loin. C'était à vingt minutes de route de son travail. Le jardin était charmant et demandait peu d'entretien. Elle avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'idée d'abandonner son travail de dépaquetage pour aller s'y prélasser.

Ses côtes protestèrent alors qu'elle déposait une pile d'assiettes dans un placard, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour se masser la zone douloureuse avant de se remettre au travail. On n'a rien sans rien, pensa-t-elle pour se motiver.

Le téléphone sonna, et elle faillit tomber de l'escabeau en se précipitant pour décrocher, bien qu'elle refusât d'admettre qu'elle espérait secrètement un coup de fil de Jack. Elle attrapa le combiné jaune soleil :

« Allo ?

- Sam, c'est moi. »

Elle se réjouit d'entendre la voix de Cassie, même si un petit pincement au cœur lui rappelait qu'elle aurait espéré quelqu'un d'autre.

« Salut, répondit Sam en se tournant pour s'appuyer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Tu es en route ? »

Cassie soupira.

« En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle… Je sais que j'avais dit que je viendrais t'aider à déballer, mais mes amis veulent aller voir le nouveau film de Spider Man, et je me demandais si…

- Vas-y, la coupa Sam. Va voir le beau Toby Maguire. Et amuse-toi bien.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec joie. Tu embrasseras Daniel et Teal'c pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, fit Sam qui jouait avec le cordon du téléphone.

- Est-ce que Jack va venir ? demanda encore Cassie d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa pas Sam un seul instant.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle honnêtement, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser percer sa déception dans sa voix. Il est encore à Washington. »

Il avait été rappelé là-bas avant même qu'ils aient débriefé la mission – avant même qu'elle ait quitté l'infirmerie, en fait. D'une certaine manière, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit parti. Ça lui avait permis de prendre du recul, et de réaliser que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé : elle voulait partager sa vie. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Cassie l'avait forcément entendu.

Il y eut un bruit de fond de l'autre côté de la ligne, et Sam envia les rires qui résonnaient autour de Cassie.

« Appelle-le. Je dois y aller maintenant, à plus ! »

Cassie raccrocha, et Sam resta là, le téléphone dans la main.

L'appeler. Comment pourrait-elle l'appeler ? se demanda-t-elle en reposant le combiné. Eh bien, elle avait son numéro à Washington, lui souffla une petite voix. En fait, il le lui avait explicitement redonné avant de partir. Elle pouvait l'appeler. Elle consulta sa montre : il était déjà tard sur la côte Est. Il avait probablement quitté son travail et était rentré chez lui. Peut-être était-il déjà couché ? Il devait dormir, elle ne devrait vraiment pas le déranger.

Sam laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'assit sur une marche de l'escabeau. Elle pensait qu'après leur dernière mission, elle en avait enfin fini avec les doutes et les questions, qu'elle avait fini de fuir ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'aimait, et elle ne doutait pas que Jack l'aimait aussi : il s'était montré si prévenant à son égard, si déterminé à la sauver. Et elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Le souvenir fugace du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé la fit sourire.

Et puis, il l'avait appelée. Des appels toujours trop courts, un chaque jour depuis qu'il était parti. Mais elle devait admettre que ces coups de fil étaient amicaux, légers, touchants mais ne portaient sur rien de plus que son état de santé. La veille, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se dire bonjour avant que Jack ne soit appelé pour une affaire urgente et ne doive raccrocher. Ces coups de fil étaient finalement assez concis et superficiels pour que Sam se demande si Jack voulait vraiment aller plus loin. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait et la désirait qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Il lui manquait.

C'était comme une douleur latente qui lui rongeait le cœur et avec laquelle elle avait dû vivre chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été transféré à Washington. Elle avait eu l'habitude de le voir tous les jours, de lui parler. Il avait occupé une telle place dans sa vie pendant si longtemps qu'elle se sentait vide sans lui, même si le fait de savoir qu'il ferait toujours partie d'elle la réconfortait.

Elle soupira et frotta ses paumes sur son jean, hésitante. Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne fuirait plus, qu'elle ne permettrait plus à l'inertie de perdurer. Il n'y avait rien de mal à passer un coup de fil amical pour prendre des nouvelles, savoir comment il allait. Une conversation aussi insignifiante que celles qu'ils avaient quand Jack appelait.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et attrapa le combiné. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle composa le numéro de son bureau. Elle tripota l'ourlet de son T-shirt en attendant que quelqu'un décroche, et tenta de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

« Bureau du général O'Neill. »

La voix professionnelle et sèche fit immédiatement se redresser Sam.

« Ici le Colonel Carter. Je souhaiterais parler au général O'Neill, fit-elle en reprenant ses habitudes de soldat.

- Je suis désolée, Madame, le général est déjà parti. Puis-je prendre un message ?

- Non, non, bafouilla Sam. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha rapidement et fixa le téléphone jaune comme s'il s'était agi d'un goa'uld particulièrement répugnant. Elle grimaça et s'en saisit à nouveau, cherchant son numéro personnel dans son répertoire. Plusieurs sonneries passèrent, et Sam pianotait nerveusement sur le plan de travail en attendant qu'il décroche.

« Jack O'Neill.

- Mon Général…

- Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, merci de laisser un message. »

Sam soupira en entendant le bip.

« Mon Général, c'est moi. »

Elle hésita et ferma les yeux, désespérée de ne pas être capable de laisser un simple message sur un répondeur.

« C'est Carter. Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour. Heu… Cassie nous a un peu laissé tomber pour le déménagement, mais Daniel et Teal'c devraient bientôt arriver donc… Enfin, je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles. J'espère que vous allez bien. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et raccrocha. S'effondrant à nouveau sur l'escabeau, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de débiter plus de platitudes. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer son portable…

Non.

Elle avait essayé son bureau et chez lui. S'il était sorti – peut-être même avait-il un rendez-vous – elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle avait essayé, elle avait laissé un message. Elle avait fait un effort. Elle était fière d'elle.

Bien.

Elle contempla les cartons qui gisaient autour d'elle, image déprimante du travail qui lui restait à accomplir. Elle se releva et piétina une des boîtes vides jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement plate. C'était thérapeutique : elle se sentit un peu mieux après ça. Elle ramassa le carton écrasé pour le mettre à la poubelle.

On sonna à la porte.

Sam regarda l'heure : trop tôt pour que ce soit Daniel et Teal'c. C'était probablement un représentant de commerce qui voulait lui refourguer une quelconque camelote. Elle laissa tomber le carton et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Jack se tenait devant la porte, nerveux. Il regarda le jardin autour de lui pour fixer son attention, et ainsi éviter de trop se sentir comme un adolescent lors de sa première sortie avec une fille. Le quartier avait l'air agréable et la rue tranquille. Les maisons étaient cossues et bien entretenues.

Il fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir avoir été aussi nerveux avec aucune autre femme. Peut-être parce que Carter était spéciale, et qu'avec elle ce moment signifiait tellement pour lui. Il signifiait tout pour lui. Il savait que Daniel et Teal'c devaient arriver un peu plus tard, et avait décidé de venir en avance. Lui et Carter devaient parler, et même s'il adorait leurs coéquipiers, c'était une conversation qu'il préférait avoir sans que ces deux-là leur tournent autour.

Etrangement, il avait été soulagé d'avoir été rappelé à Washington avant que Carter ne quitte l'infirmerie. Le cambriolage des locaux du fournisseur principal des composantes du X-302 avait nécessité l'intervention immédiate de Jack, et Carter l'avait compris. Il avait été désolé de manquer le débriefing, mais supposait que son départ avait rendu les choses plus faciles pour Carter. Son rapport officiel détaillant sa rencontre avec un Daniel ascensionné d'une autre ligne de temps accompagnée d'une enfant nommée Grace avait éveillé sa curiosité, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de l'impression que Carter n'avait pas tout dit. Il supposa que l'enfant qu'il avait vue dans la cité des Anciens était Grace. Il se demandait bien comment ce Daniel s'était retrouvé à jouer les baby-sitters pour cette petite. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Carter. Dans tous les cas, ce retour précoce pour Washington lui avait permis de retrouver un équilibre après les événements de leur dernière mission, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour Carter.

De retour au calme, sans danger de mort immédiat ou autre menace Unas, il avait pu démêler ses sentiments et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient bien réels. Il était las de prétendre ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour Carter, de faire comme si cela lui suffisait. Bien sûr, il y avait un risque à transformer cette longue amitié en quelque chose de plus intime, mais il avait le sentiment que ça en valait la peine. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il encore de savoir s'il pourrait la rendre heureuse, ou que leur relation décrédibilise sa réussite professionnelle, mais… Si elle voulait saisir cette chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir enfin être ensemble, alors lui aussi.

Il grimaça sous la chaleur étouffante qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau. Il oubliait toujours à quel point le soleil du Nevada pouvait parfois être chaud et éblouissant. L'astre baignait tout le paysage d'un éclat orangé. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, rajusta la boîte qu'il portait sous un bras et tira sur son T-shirt blanc. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà imbibé de sueur. Il entendit enfin des pas s'approcher dans la maison et se redressa, souriant largement pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Mon Général ? »

L'expression de Carter passa de la surprise à la joie – en tout cas, il espérait que c'était de la joie.

« Salut, dit-il d'un air aussi détendu que possible en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger la maison ? »

Sam recula d'un pas pour le laisser passer, et il pénétra avec soulagement dans la fraîcheur de l'intérieur.

« Oh, Dieu merci ! s'exclama-t-il en se plaçant sous l'arrivée d'air de la climatisation avec un bonheur non feint.

- Je vous sers une bière, peut-être ? demanda Sam, amusé par son évident soulagement à sentir un peu d'air frais.

- Avec plaisir. »

Il abandonna presque à regret sa place sous l'air conditionné pour la suivre dans la cuisine où il prit la bière fraîche qu'elle lui tendit avec un signe de remerciement. C'était sa marque de bière préférée. Il se demanda si c'était de bon augure.

Il regarda autour de lui, intéressé. L'endroit baignait dans un complet chaos : il y avait des cartons partout, certains déjà vidés, d'autres non. Carter avait déballé quelques photos et les avait placées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il y avait une photo de Cassie, une autre avec son père, une photo de groupe de la famille Carter, prise quand Sam était encore enfant, quelques photos de classe de sa nièce et son neveu, une autre de l'équipe pendant leur première année ensemble, quelques clichés de Daniel et Teal'c et… une photo d'eux deux assis sur le ponton d'un lac, en train de pêcher. Il reposa doucement le dernier cadre, honoré et heureux, et se tourna pour découvrir Carter qui le regardait fixement.

« J'aime bien ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit, plaisanta-t-il en agitant sa bière.

- Je n'ai pas pu avancer très vite. » expliqua Sam en rougissant.

Il se balança sur ses talons et resserra son emprise sur la boîte qu'il transportait toujours.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle désigna du menton la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, et il répondit à sa question silencieuse par un hochement de tête. Elle le conduisit à une grande terrasse délimitée par une solide rampe en bois. Elle contourna la table et les chaises pour s'accouder à la balustrade, posant sa propre bière sur le bois.

Jack s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Comment vont vos côtes ?

- C'est encore un peu douloureux. »

Sam sourit pour dédramatiser sa déclaration.

« Mais ma tête va mieux.

- Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle pour toute la planète. » plaisanta Jack.

C'était bon d'être auprès d'elle dans sa nouvelle maison. Il n'y avait encore aucun souvenir associé à ce lieu, seulement ceux qu'ils se créeraient. C'était vraiment comme prendre un nouveau départ. C'était aussi bon d'être auprès d'elle sans uniforme, sans règlement et sans bouclier de force entre eux.

Elle désigna finalement la boîte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée :

« C'est pour moi ?

- Oui. » fit Jack en la lui tendant.

Sam mit sa bouteille de bière de côté et l'attrapa. Elle défit précautionneusement l'emballage et souleva le couvercle. Jack la regardait, impatient. Il était sûr qu'elle allait adorer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terrorisé par l'éventualité qu'elle puisse détester.

Sam sortit le télescope de la boîte.

« Waouh, s'exclama-t-elle en le manipulant avec révérence, mon Général, c'est…

- De la part de Jack. » précisa-t-il seulement.

Il voulait qu'elle sache que c'était un cadeau personnel, et pas d'un supérieur à son officier junior pour le féliciter de son nouveau commandement.

« Jack, dit Sam en levant la tête, et il put admirer le plaisir qui faisait étinceler ses yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'installer un peu plus tard. Regarder les étoiles. Je pense qu'on doit avoir une vue bien dégagée d'ici. » expliqua-t-il.

Ils partageaient tous deux la même passion pour l'astronomie, et Sam avait souvent fait remarquer qu'elle adorait son ancien poste d'observation, sur le toit de sa maison.

Elle acquiesça et remballa soigneusement l'instrument. Elle posa la boîte sur la table et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir ses lèvres étaient sur sa joue.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en se reculant.

Jack attrapa sa main. Sam le regarda, l'air circonspect. Jack pinça les lèvres en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas bougé : elle le dévisageait gentiment, attendant. Il posa sa bière sur la rambarde et lui enleva la sienne des mains pour la poser à côté. Enfin, il lui fit face.

Il se demandait par quoi commencer, ce qu'il devait dire. Tous les discours qu'il avait pu préparer fuyaient son esprit. Elle le fixait, dans l'expectative. Sa circonspection se transforma en amusement à mesure que le silence s'éternisait.

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Jack l'attira fermement à lui et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Désir.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner. Il ne sentait plus que le goût de ses lèvres. Il se délecta de sa réponse, de la manière dont ses lèvres le taquinaient, dont ses mains agrippaient son T-shirt, dont son corps se pressait contre le sien. Il l'attira encore plus près, sa main relâcha la sienne pour s'enrouler autour de son corps et la tenir tout contre lui, l'autre remonta pour se noyer dans ses boucles blondes.

Il leur fallait de l'air.

Jack s'écarta doucement, d'à peine un centimètre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir jamais plus de distance entre eux. Il effaça de son pouce l'humidité naissante au coin de ses yeux bleus. Il la tint contre lui, sa tête se nichant au creux de sa nuque tandis qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

« J'ai réfléchi… commença-t-il finalement, sans la lâcher pour autant.

- Hum hum, approuva Sam, et il pouvait sentir sa voix résonner dans la poitrine.

- A propos de mariage. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, comme surpris par ses propres paroles, et grimaça quand elle se raidit dans ses bras.

« Je veux dire, à propos de rendez-vous. »

Sam leva la tête pour le regarder.

« En fait, c'était à propos de mariage, admit Jack à contrecoeur. Mais je suppose qu'on devrait commencer par des rendez-vous, et Hayes nous a plus ou moins donné sa permission. »

Sam rougit puis éclata de rire en comprenant qu'il avait vraiment demandé la permission. Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de l'embrasser.

Ce qui eut pour effet de le distraire.

« Jack, dit doucement Sam en s'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, je peux me passer des rendez-vous.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jack, sceptique. Tu en es sûre ? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'un tel bonheur qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était ça qu'il voulait : la rendre heureuse.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi, confirma Sam.

- Je peux arranger ça. » lui promit-il.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant son doux parfum. Il faudrait encore régler beaucoup de détails, mais peu importait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils avaient terminé de gâcher leur temps, et enfin décidé de saisir leur chance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la tenait contre lui, qu'elle était finalement dans ses bras, qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu ne viens pas juste de… d'accepter de m'épouser ? »

Sam acquiesça, laissant apparaître sa propre incrédulité.

« Je crois bien que oui. »

Ses doigts caressèrent sa nuque et ses courts cheveux gris. Elle le regarda, troublée :

« Tout ça est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack l'embrassa doucement.

« Est-ce que c'est assez réel pour toi ? »

Sam attrapa son visage pour l'attirer de nouveau à elle.

« Bien. » sourit Jack avant de l'embrasser encore.

Une brise chaude et familière les enveloppa, comme la bénédiction d'un vieil ami. Cela les fit se rapprocher encore un peu plus, sous le soleil qui brillait toujours haut dans le ciel, les entourant de sa douce lumière.

...

FIN

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis trop émue de publier ce dernier chapitre ! Je voudrais adresser un immense merci à VirtualJBgirl qui a relu chacun de ces trente chapitres et corrigé mes nombreuses fautes et maladresses de traduction. Sans elle, votre lecture aurait été beaucoup moins agréable ! Je remercie bien sûr mille fois Rachel500, auteur de cette fanfiction, de m'avoir donné son autorisation pour la traduire. J'espère que j'ai su faire honneur à son écriture et vous faire apprécier cette belle histoire ! Et enfin, merci à vous tous qui avez reviewé, anonymement ou nom, qui avez mis en favori et suivi cette traduction, ou qui l'avez juste lue sans vous manifester. Merci à tous ! Et rendez-vous bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, j'espère !


End file.
